Tough Love
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: This story is based on my story Foribidden Love, which I finished back in late June 2010. Except there will be a lot of changes in the story from that other story.This time thing are a lot different.Will it be the same as FL or no?...Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Tough Love

**Chapter 1**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

**This story is based on my story Foribidden Love, which I finished back in late June 2010. Except there will be a lot of changes in the story from that other story. I hope you enjoy and I can't wait for the Reviews. **

* * *

**Aisha was sitting in the living room watching television. There was a knock on the door. **

**"Coming"She said as she got up off the couch. She opened the door and there was a young woman there. The woman looked like she was in her early twenties. She had a diamond in her nose. She was wearing ****Rocawear Sassy Bird Embroidered Studded Button Blouse & Birdstone Studded Cropped Capris Jeans. She a pair of black sandals on her well-pedicured feet. **

**"Hey Aisha"said Sasha. **

**"Oh my god, Hey Sasha. I thought you weren't moving back here for another 2 weeks. "asked Aisha.**

**"Well, I came 2 weeks early, I couldn't wait to see you"said Sasha. She hugged Aisha tight. **

**"Come on in, Do you want anything to drink"asked Aisha. **

**"Well, I need a place to stay for a little while until I find a place of my own"said Sasha. **

**"No problem, The guest room is always open for you"said Aisha. Sasha brought her suitcases into the living room. **

**"My furniture should be coming in within the next 2 weeks. So I should be out by then"said Sasha. **

**"Stay as long as you want, I'm just glad your here"said Aisha. **

**"Hows Johnny, He's probably getting out soon"said Sasha. **

**"Last time I saw him, He was doing good. He has court in a couple days, and we'll know whats going to happen to him"said Aisha. **

**"Thats good, I'm going to put my stuff in the guest room"said was crying going on upstairs. Sasha looked up the stairs. "Did you"**

**"Yeah, I had her right while Johnny was in jail"said Aisha. **

**"Does he know"asked Sasha**

**"Yeah, He's seen her a couple times"said Aisha. **

**"Whats her name"asked Sasha. **

**"Well, I went with Aaliyah Sasha Gat"said Aisha. **

**"Aw, She has my name for her middle name. Thats so adorable. After I finish unpacking, I'm going to meet her"said Sasha. Sasha brought her stuff upstairs to the room. She started unpacking some of her clothes and turns on the television in the room. **

_**"It is said by some, to be the trial of the century. A notorious member of a gang once known as 'The 3rd Street Saints', Johnny Gat was arrested last year in an assasination attempt against then decorated police officer Troy Bradshaw. In the resulting trial, Gat was convicted of one count of attempted murder, and a staggering three hundred eighty seven counts of 1st degree murder...promptly sending him to death row."said Jane Valderama. **_

**"Shit"said Sasha. She ran down the stairs and grabbed the remote from Aisha. **

**"Hey, I was watching that Sasha"said Aisha. **

**"Well, Watch this"said Sasha. She changed it the channel to the news. **

_**"In a few short moments, we'll be allowed back in the courtroom and we'll find out once and for all if Mr. Gat will go home a happy man, or a dead one. Back to you Jack"said Jane Valderama**_

**"Is the trial today"asked Aisha. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. **

**"We have a 50 percent chance that he might come out a live man"asked Aisha**

**"Yeah, just about. Knowing Johnny, He'll get outta there somehow"said Sasha. **

**"I wish I knew"said Aisha. **

**"Why don't you go to the court house"asked Sasha. **

**"Because"She said. "I can't really leave the house, remember. I faked my own death". **

**"Do you want me to go"asked Sasha**

**"Yeah, Please"said Aisha. Sasha grabbed her car keys and left the home. Sasha drove to the court house. There was media and police everywhere. Sasha makes her way into the building. She gets a seat in the courtroom in the way back. **

**"Mr. Gat, You've been convicted of over three hundred murders, Do you really expect this appeal to work?"asked the Judge. **

**"I figure with the statute of limitations it really should be closer to two fifty"said Johnny. **

**"There's no statute of limitation for murder!"said the Judge. **

**"Why the fuck not?"asked Johnny. **

**"Watch yourself Mr. Gat."said The Judge pointing her finger at Johnny. **

**"Or what, You'll hold me in contempt of court? You're already planning on giving me the chair, you think I give a shit about you not liking me? Fuck off..."He said waving the judge off. **

**"I'm curious if you can keep your cavalier attitude when 2000 volts are running throught your body"said the Judge. **

**"Oh Yeah? And I'm curious if you can keep acting like a douche bag when I shove that gavel up your ass."said Johnny. **

**"My client would like that stricken from the record"said Legal Lee. There were gunshots outside the court room. Either the police were having a fiesta or Someone was here to get Johnny the hell outta there. **

**"Whats that"cried the cop in the court room made his way towards the door. He has his gun ready to shoot at whoever is outside the door. Someone kicks in the door, which lands on the were screams within the court room. The other cop walks slowly towards the door. **

**"Drop it"a guy says pointing the gun at the other police officer. He looks a lot like Sasha's older brother, Tyrone. Thats impossible since he was kinda blown to hell on a boat. Sasha winced her eyes to check out the face and it was Tyrone. The cop droped the gun that went off on the ground. Everyone ducked except for Sasha and Johnny. **

**"Anyone hit and need a lawyer?"asked Legal Lee. **

**"Shit, 'Bout time your burnt ass woke up"said Johnny. Tyrone tosses the key to Johnny. He around the court room. Everyone was on the ground, except for Sasha. He looked at Sasha but he could make out who she was. Sasha stared at Tyrone. **

**"You ok Johnny"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, aside from almost getting sent to the chair I'm fuckin' great...hey you look different, you do somethin' with your hair?"He said unlocking the handcuffs. Tyrone shruggs at Johnny's comment. Sasha gets up and leaves the court room silently to get back to Aisha. **

**"You ready to get outta here"asked Tyrone. Tyrone hands Johnny a gun and they both walk away. Sasha walked to her car and saw through the rear view mirror. There was Johnny and Tyrone leaving the court room. Sasha drives back to Aisha's house. Sasha walked into the house. **

**"How was the trial"asked Aisha. **

**"He got out"said Sasha. "He should be here any minute now" Aisha was holding Aaliyah in her arms. **

**"Sasha, This is your god daughter Aaliyah"said Aisha. Sasha smiled. "You want to hold her"**

**"Yeah, Sure"said Sasha. Aisha handed Aaliyah over to Sasha gently. "She's so small"**

**"I know"said Aisha. **

**"She's adorable too"said Sasha. **

**"I know"said Aisha. **

**"Johnny, is going to be a happy camper, when he gets to finally hold her"She said rocking Aaliyah a little bit. **

**"Last time I talked to him, He said he couldn't wait to hold his daughter"said Aisha. **

**"He's going to make one hell of a father"said Sasha "Just make sure she doesn't go a around killing people like her father"**

**"Trust me, I won't"said Aisha. **

**"I have to call my parent's before its too late. I have to let them know I got here safe"said Sasha. She handed Aaliyah back to her mother. Sasha went upstairs to her room. She dials her parent's house number. **

**"Hello"said Tina. **

**"Hey, Mom"said Sasha. **

**"Hey Sasha, Where are you"asked Tina. **

**"I'm at Aisha's house, I'm staying here until I find an apartment. I already have some apartments lined up, So I'm moving out once I get my furniture here"said Sasha. **

**"Why don't live in a house"asked Tina. **

**"Because houses are expensive and I don't have tons of money"She said to her mother. **

**"Well, If I find you a house and pay for the bills. Will you live in it"asked Tina. **

**"Hell Yeah"said Sasha. **

**"Excuse me"said Tina. **

**"Yes, I'll live in it"said Sasha. **

**"Alright, I might have found one. Come to my house tomorrow and I'll show you"said Tina. **

**"Alright, I have to go. I'm still unpacking. I'll talk to you later mom"said Sasha.**

**"Love you"said Tina. **

**"Love you too"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her cellphone. Sasha walked down the stairs the a little bit and heard Johnny's voice. **

**"Whose car is outside, Eesh"asked Johnny. He seemed a little bit calm in his voice. "Is it another guy, Eesh"**

**"No, Johnny"said Aisha. **

**"Then whose here"asked Johnny. Sasha walked down the stairs in hesitation. **

**"Hello Johnny Gat"said Sasha. Johnny turned around and saw Sasha stepping off the last step. **

**"Sasha"He questioned looking at Sasha. **

**"The one and only"said Sasha**

**"You came back"asked Johnny. Johnny knew Sasha left town after Tyrone was in a coma. Last time they offically saw each other was at the prison. She was going to leave town the next day. She had to say her goodbyes to Johnny. **

**"Yeah, I'm staying too"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, She just got in today. Who do you think told me you were outta prison"said Aisha. **

**"You were there at the trial"asked Johnny. **

**"Yeah, I saw Tyrone as well"said Sasha. **

**"Why didn't you say anything"asked Johnny. **

**"I was kinda in shock that I even saw my brother, who I thought was blown the fuck up"said Sasha. **

**"Its good to see you"said Johnny. **

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story, Can't wait for the reviews. (No Flames)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	2. Chapter 2

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 2**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

**Sasha woke up the next morning and she made her way to her mother's house. She knocked on the door. Tina answered the door. **

**"Hey Sasha, Come with me. Its a 2 bedroom house"said Tina. **

**"Why don't you just get me a condo? It's like a house but an apartment"She said trying to persuade her mother. **

**"Whatever, Let's go before I change my mind Sasha"said Tina. She got into the car with her mother and drove to the house. The house was by the beach and it looked very nice, from the outside at least." What do you think"**

**"I like it, It's not what I'm looking for but It'll do"Sasha said looking out to the house. It was just as big as Aisha's house. She got outta the car and walked towards the house. Tina followed behind her daughter and opened the front door. Sasha looked around the house. It had the same floorplan as Aisha's but with 2 bedrooms. **

**"What do you think of the inside"asked Tina. **

**"Its good, My furniture isn't coming for another 2 weeks"says Sasha as she looks around her future house. **

**"Why don't you switch it to this week"asked Tina. **

**"Because Mom"She says as she looks at her mother. "I booked it for two weeks from now. You can call them and tell them to bring the furniture but I doubt they're going to do it"**

**"Give me the number"said daughter gave her the number to the moving company. Sasha continued to look around the made her way up the stairs and into the master bedroom. There was a view of the beach from the window seat. It was the view that most women want of the beach. There were footsteps coming up the stairs. "Your stuff is on its way"**

**"What did you do"She asked her mother. Her mother shrugged her shoulders. **

**"I just bribed them, Thats it"said Tina. Sasha shook her head and walked away. She looked at the room one more time. **

**"When will it be here"She asked as she makes her way towards the door. **

**"They said give them two days. Meet them here at 5:30 in the afternoon"said Tina. **

**"Alright, I kinda have to go. I told Aisha I would babysit Aaliyah"Sasha said. **

**"Okay, I'll drop you off"said Tina. They made their way to the car that was parked outside. They pulled up in front of Aisha's house. Aisha wasn't there, so it must have been Johnny there. **

**"Thanks for the ride, Ma"She said getting out of her mother's car. She walked into the house and there was Johnny on the couch getting ready for a romantic dinner. "I thought you were taking her out"**

**"I can't afford it, So I'm just going to make her dinner here"He says as he makes his way to setting up the table. **

**"Never knew you could cook, Johnny"said Sasha. **

**"I can't, I was going to order out"Johnny said still trying to fix up the table. She shook her head.**

**"Why don't you try cooking dinner for Aisha"She asked as she was sitting down on the couch. **

**"I can't cook, unless you cook for me"suggested Johnny. Sasha shrugged her shoulders to Johnny's suggestion. **

**"Will, She recognize my cooking"asked Sasha. **

**"Maybe, Maybe not"said Johnny. **

**"I'll do it but I need you to help me move in my furniture soon"said Sasha. She gets up off the couch and walks towards the kitchen.**

**"Deal, Now start cooking"He says while nudging her into the kitchen.**

**"Fine, I'm going"She says as she gets into the kitchen area. She made bruschetta for the starter and she made chicken parmesan for the main course. Sasha looked through the wine pantry. "Do you have any better wine"**

**"Whats wrong with the one we got"asked Johnny. **

**"It's not the romantic shit"She said. **

**"The wine will do"said Johnny. **

**"I will go to brown baggers, real quick. I'll get something romantic"She said as she grabbed her keys from the couch. **

**"What are you trying to do"asked Johnny. **

**"Well, I'm trying to get you laid since you were in jail for damn near 2 years"said Sasha. He shook his head and she smiled. Sasha drove to the store, which was only down the street. She picked up the wine, something to drink for later, and a carton of cigarettes for later. She placed the carton into her purse and went back into the house. Thank god, Aisha wasn't there yet. Sasha walked into the house and pourd the wine into the wine glasses. **

**"Thanks, Now go upstairs and watch the baby"He said pushing up the stairs. **

**"Fine, Good luck"said Sasha. She smiled and went to the baby's room to get her. She brought the baby back into her room. Sasha put the baby to sleep and snuck downstairs to hear whats going on. **

**"This is delicious, What is this"asked Aisha. Sasha went upstairs and wrote Bruschetta onto a piece of paper big enough so he could see it. She flashed the paper to Johnny. He saw the paper. **

**"Bruschetta"He said looking into Aisha's eyes. **

**"This is good, I still can't believe you made this all for me"said Aisha. **

**"Anything for you"said Johnny. Sasha made an 'Aw' face to Johnny. **

**"I love you and I'm glad your outta jail"Aisha said while holding Johnny's hand. **

**"I'm glad I am too"He said and then he leaned in for a kiss. Sasha went back upstairs to her room for the rest of the night. **

* * *

Another chapter is done for this new story. I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait for the reviews. (No Flames Please)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	3. Chapter 3

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 3**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

* * *

**Johnny woke up and Aisha wasn't there next to him. He could smell delicious being cooked downstairs. He got out of bed and put some pajama bottoms on. The smell of food guided him down the stairs. Johnny saw a woman's body that matched Aisha's. Johnny hugged the body from behind. **

**"Good morning to you too Johnny"said Sasha. He let go off Sasha fast. **

**"Oh, Shit. I'm sorry Sasha"said Johnny. **

**"Thats ok, If your looking for Aisha. She left a couple minutes ago to go grocery shopping and to register Aaliyah into daycare"She said as she turned off the stove.**

**"Why does she need to be in day care"asked Johnny. **

**"Well, She's about to record another album and thats going to take up most of her time. I'm about to move out and she figured that you'll be busy"said Sasha. **

**"Oh,What are you making"He asked rubbing his eyes. **

**"Quiche, Want some"She says as she pulls a plate out of the cupboard. **

**"Yeah. Oh, and thanks for making dinner last night"said Johnny. **

**"No problem, you just have to help me move my shit into my house"Sasha says as she puts a plate in front of Johnny and on an empty spot at the table. She sits down and starts eating.**

**"When did you learn how to cook"he asks, taking his first few bites of the quiche. **

**"I did a culinary program. I always wanted to own a bakery or a restaraunt"said Sasha. **

**"Well, this quiche is good"Johnny said. **

**"I have a question"Sasha said, taking a last bite of the quiche. **

**"Shoot"said Johnny, who continues to eat. Sasha folds her arms and leans back into the chair. Her ponytail is over her shoulder. He could feel her green eyes giving him a piercing looked up at Sasha and She was being serious. **

**"Is my brother alive"She asks looking at Johnny. **

**"Why"asked Johnny. **

**"Its a yes or no question, Is he alive"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, Who do you think got me outta there"He said taking a bite of his food. **

**"Ok, Making sure"said Sasha. Sasha grabbed her empty plate and put it into the sink. **

* * *

**Later on that night, Aisha and Sasha were upstairs trying to put Aaliyah to sleep. Someone rang the doorbell. Johnny was downstairs in the living room. **

**"Johnny, who's that"Aisha asks rocking Aaliyah to sleep. **

**"Come to the living room and find out"He said. She got up and handed Aaliyah to Sasha. **

**"I'll be back"She says leaving the room. She walks down the stairs and sees Johnny opening a beer on the coffee table. "Johnny, I don't care if you just broke out of jail, You don't mess with my furni- Oh my god, it's you"**

**"Suprised Aisha"asked Tyrone. **

**"What, that you're here or that you're talking?"asked Aisha. **

**"Pick one"said Tyrone. Sasha came down the stairs. **

**"I finally got her to sleep"she says making her way down the stairs. **

**"Sasha"questioned Tyrone. Sasha looked up from the floor. **

**"It's really you"She says."We all thought you were dead. **

**"I almost was"He said. **

**"You look good for someone who was blown to hell" said Sasha**

**"Yeah, did you do something with your hair"asked Aisha. **

**"I've been getting that a lot"said Tyrone**

**"Can we get back to business"asked Johnny. **

**"What's the rush"She asks. **

**"I've been cooped up on death row, and that bitch's been laid out in a coma"He said.**

**"We definitely need to remind motherfuckers who we are"said Tyrone**

**"And that can't wait til after dinner"asked Sasha. **

**"No"They say together. **

**"You two haven't changed at all"said Aisha.**

**"Well ya know, there's a saying about dogs and blowing shit up"said Johnny. He chuckles at the thought "So what's the plan"**

**"We get our crew together, once we got that we can work on how we're takin' back our city"Tyrone says. **

**"Sounds good"Johnny said.**

**"And where were you two planning on having this little meeting"asked Aisha. The guys start looking around the room. "No"**

**"Well, this place is pretty spacious"said Johnny. **

**"No"She continues to say. **

**"The color's very soothing"said Tyrone. **

**"No"She says once more. **

**"Come on Eesh"Johnny pleads to Aisha. **

**"This ain't no fuckin' gang clubhouse"said Aisha. She turns her back towards the guys with her amrs crossed. **

**"Change of plans"says Johnny. **

**"We gotta find a new place"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, You got it"Johnny says as he looks over at Aisha. **

**"Can I come"asked Sasha. The guys look over Sasha and shrugged. **

**"Sure"said Tyrone. **

**"I know the perfect place"said Sasha. The group got into the car. "Head to the old mission house, We should be able to set up shop there"**

**"Why don't we just set up shop at the church"asked Tyrone. **

**"Ultor renovated it and turned it into a tourist trap"said Johnny. **

**"You're kidding me"He says as he drives to the mission house. **

**"Wish I was, we gotta find a new place and the mission house will be perfect"said Johnny. **

**"Religious buildings are kinda been there done that"Tyrone says. **

**"We're not staying in the mission"said Johnny. **

**"Check it out, Years ago an earthquack dropped part of the city below see level"Sasha says looking at her brother through the rear view mirror. **

**"Rather than clear out the rummble, the city build over it there's an abandoned hotel below the mission that'll work or us"says Johnny. **

**"Alright, what's the catch"asked Tyrone. **

**"We gotta evict the current tenants"Says Johnny. **

**"Which consists of gang bangers and crackheads"said Sasha. **

**"Sounds like fun"says Tyrone. She shrugs her shoulders. He looks into the rearview mirror at his little sister. **

**"Sasha do you have a gun"He asks her. **

**"No, I can get one though"She says from the backseat. The trio gets out of the car and makes there way to the bottom of the mission house. They shoot out everyone that was down there. There are a bunch of dead bodies on the floor. Sasha sits on the couch and puts her feet up on the table. Johnny watches Tyrone walk around the room. **

**"So...Whatcha think"He finally asks Tyrone. **

**"Its kind of a shithole"said Tyrone. Johnny moves the dead body and sits next to Sasha.**

**"True dat"He says. " But it's a shit hole with potential"**

**"I dunno man"said Tyrone. **

**"Oh come on, a stripper pole, some flat screens...maybe some nicer furniture"He say trying to convince Tyrone. **

**"Nicer furniture is right"said Sasha. Tyrone sits on the other side of Sasha. **

**"You had me at stripper pole"He says putting his feet up next to Sasha's.**

**"Fuckin A"says Johnny, then he pounds fist with Tyrone. Sasha rolled her eyes at the thought of stripper poles. **

* * *

Another chapter is complete, I hope you liked it. I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	4. Chapter 4

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 4**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

**Johnny, Sasha, and Tyrone were at the new saints hideout. They were picking up dead bodies from off the floors. **

**"Why the fuck are we cleaning up dead bodies"Sasha asks dropping a dead body into the pile of dead bodies. **

**"Well, We have to clean this place out"said Tyrone. **

**"People who just got cannonized should be doing this"said Johnny. Sasha nods her head. **

**"I agree"She says sitting on the couch. **

**"Ok, let's ask some of the crew for help"said Tyrone. Tyrone kicked a head of one of the dead bodies. "Hey buddy, you wanna help?No. Looks like we're doing this ourselves."**

**"That's our point, We can run a gang if we don't have you, you know a fucking gang"said Johnny. **

**"Well there's this kid, Carlos, who helped me outta jail"said Tyrone. **

**"Johnny what about you"asked Sasha. **

**"I know a few people from jail, but when you two see them you have to show them your the real deal"He said pulling out his cellphone. **

**"So that means we're done cleaning"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Tyrone. **

**"Good, I'm done picking up dead bodies"She says getting off the couch and going up the stairs. **

**"Before you go, What type of gang are you looking for"asked Johnny. Tyrone describes the type of gang he's looking for. **

**"Are you riding with me"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. She got into the passenger's side. The two drove to where Pierce was. "Is this him"**

**"Yeah"said Tyrone. Sasha gets outta the car. **

**"Are you Pierce"She asked walking up to him. Pierce looks Sasha up and down like he's checking her out. Sasha's wearing jean shorts with a Fleurish Top, Sleeveleses Scoop Zigzag Sequin Tank. **

**"Who's asking"asked Pierce. **

**"I'm asking, Johnny Gat told us you might be down with joining the saints"said Sasha. Tyrone got out of the car. "This is Tyrone"**

**"What's up"said Tyrone. **

**"How do I know you two are the real thing"asked Pierce. **

**"What do you want us to do"asked Tyrone. Pierce shrugged**

**"Can you fuck some Ronin up"He asked. **

**"Get into the car"said Tyrone. Sasha got into the car and Pierce got into the car as well. **

**"So you're a gang leader"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah"said Tyrone pulling up to a group of Ronin. **

**"How do you guys know Johnny Gat"Pierce asked. **

**"I'm friends with his girlfriend and I've known him since I was 17" Sasha says while loading her gun. Sasha made the first shot at the Ronin. After Sasha and Tyrone shot down the group of Ronin, they got back into the car. **

**"Fine, You've proved yourself. I'll join"said Pierce. **

**"Meet us at the old mission"said Tyrone. **

**"Bye, Pierce"says Sasha. Sasha's gets a text onto her phone. **

**"Who's that"asked Tyrone. **

**"Johnny, He wants me back at the mission"She says. **

**"Why"asked Tyrone. **

**"I don't know, but I'll take a cab"She said. They pulled up to a messy home. "Who lives like this"**

**"Looks like a party girl"said Tyrone. **

**"I might like her"said Sasha. Tyrone shakes his head. "I'm going to leave since I have to go see Johnny". Sasha and Tyrone got outta the car and saw a woman with dreads in her hair. **

**"You must be Shaundi"said Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, Can you show me what you can do in this thing"asked Shaundi pointing towards the car.**

**"Tyrone, I'll see you later"said Sasha. **

**"Who are you"asked Shaundi. **

**"I'm Sasha"said Sasha. Sasha shook Shaundi's hand.**

**"Nice to meet you"said Shaundi. Sasha got into the cab and went back to the mission. Sasha walked down the stairs, there was a ton of people at the bottom of the steps. They were loud and weren't really listening. **

**"What's up Johnny"said Sasha**

**"I need your help to cannonize these people"said Johnny. Sasha shrugged.**

**"Have you tried to get their attention"said Sasha**

**"I was waiting until you got here"He said. Sasha pulled out her gun and fired it into the ceiling. Everyone got quiet. **

**"Alright, Who's ready to be cannonized"asked Sasha. **

**"You're cannonizing us"asked a guy from the crowd. Sasha walked down the stairs. **

**"Yes, I am"She said walking to the guy. **

**"You're no challenge at all"said the same guy. **

**"Whatever helps you sleep at night"said Sasha. The guy looked Sasha up and down. She walked away and the guy goosed her. Sasha turned around and punch the guy in the face. He fell to the looked at him. "Don't underestimate me. I might look like I can't hurt a fly, but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass"**

**"Who's next"asked Johnny. Sasha's cellphone went off. **

**"Hello"She says into her phone. She goes up the stairs. **

**"Sasha, Your stuff is here"said Tina. **

**"Really, I'll be there in an hour or so"She said. **

**"Alright, I just had to let you know"said Tina. **

**"Thanks mom"said Sasha. **

**"You're welcome"said Tina. She hung up her phone and Tyrone walked in with the new lieutenants. **

**"Hey, Ty"said Sasha. **

**"Who was that"asked Tyrone. **

**"Mom, My furniture arrived"She said. **

**"Oh, Where's Gat"He asked. **

**"Downstairs"said Sasha. Sasha led the group down the steps. **

**"What the hell is going on"asked Tyrone. **

**"Just doing some cannonizing"said Johnny getting off of a guy. Sasha pointed to a guy. **

**"Your next for cannonizing"said Sasha. **

**"What"asked the guy. Before he could get a response another guy punched him in the face. **

**"Sorry about that"said Johnny. **

**"Where did you find these guys"asked Tyrone. **

**"Like I said I made some calls"said Johnny.**

**"You guys actually hang out down here"asked Carlos.**

**"I dunno"said Shaundi. "Add a flat screen, some throw pillows and a hookah and this place would be alright".**

**"Hell yeah to the hookah"said Sasha. **

**"You definitely need a stripper pole in this bitch"said Pierce. **

**"Definitely"said Johnny. **

**"Oh yeah"said Tyrone putting his hand on his chin. **

**"Yeah"said Carlos. Sasha pulls out a cigarette and lights it. She lounges on the stairs. Tyrone goes to the top of the stairs and everyone slowly stops what their doing. **

**"So whatta we do now"asked Shaundi. (A/N: Whatta is how they wrote it in the subtitles of the game)**

**"We listen"said Johnny. Everyone turns around and looks at Tyrone. **

**"Alright, everybody listen up, we got some serious shit to discuss. The Saints used to own Stilwater and its seems like the only muthafucka's that remember that is me, Sasha and Gat. I think it's time we give those other crews a wake up call"He says from the top of the stairs. Everyone cheers in agreement. Sasha blew smoke out of her mouth. "No I ain't gonna lie, a lotta shit's changed since I've been outta the game, so I'm going to need some help. Pierce, you're on the Ronin, I wanna know who's callin' the shots and what businesses they're running."**

**"Done"said Pierce. **

**"Shaundi, You got the Sons of Samedi" said Tyrone. **

**"It's gotta be them"She asked. **

**"Fuck you say"asked Tyrone.**

**"It's cool...I...I got this"said Shaundi. **

**"Carlos.."Tyrone trailed off. **

**"The Brotherhood, I'm on it"He said stepping forward. A smirk was on Tyrone's face. **

**"'Aight. Once we're done here talk to one of these guys, They'll have something fo you to do"He said "It's our time now...Let's get this shit started" Everyone cheered. Sasha put out her cigarette and walked up to Johnny. **

**"Johnny my furniture has arrived, I need to get the stuff moved in tonight. Then I'm moving my suitcases over to the house"said Sasha. **

**"Alright, I'll be there"said Johnny. **

**"Alright, here is the address"She says as she hands him a piece of paper. She leaves the mission and to her new home. Sasha smiled and walked into her home. Johnny pulled up as Sasha was bring in her 4th box. "Nice you to join" Pierce got out of the car. **

**"I needed help"said Johnny. **

**"This is a nice house"said Pierce. **

**"Thanks"She says placing the box onto the floor. "I kinda need everything in before dark"**

**"Ok, We get the hint"said Johnny. She shook her head. After hours of moving and putting stuff in the right spot. Pierce was in the bathroom. "This place isn't bad"**

**"I know and I'm not that far from you and Aisha"said Sasha. **

**"You're still welcome at the house"said Johnny. **

**"I know"She said. "Thanks for helping me"**

**"Well, You helped me"said Johnny. **

**"That's true, you probably should be getting back to Aisha's before she kills you"said Sasha. **

**"Don't worry about Aisha"said Johnny. **

**"I'm serious. I'll call her and let her know why you were late"said Sasha. **

**"Fine"said Johnny. Johnny got up and Pierce finally came back downstairs. **

**"We're leaving"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah, He needs to get home"said Sasha. **

**"Alright later"said Pierce and Johnny. Sasha went upstairs to her bathroom and saw a piece of paper. It had a phone number on it. Sasha shakes her head.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 5**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

* * *

**Sasha woke up the next day to a text message from Tyrone. **

_**Meet us at Aisha's in a few minutes. **_

_**-Ty**_

**She shakes her head and gets up. She has to go over to Aisha's anyway to get the rest of her things. Sasha put on a Dereon First Priority Sleeveless Studded Tank with Born Fabulous Utility Pocket Capri's and a pair of Guess Shoes, Toggle Sandals. Sasha was ready to go to see Aisha. She grabbed her phone, keys and purse as she was leaving the house. She stopped to get herself a coffee on her way to Aisha's. She pulled into the driveway and got out. There were two cars in the driveway already. One was Aisha's and the other belonged to Tyrone. Sasha opened the door with her key. There was money on the coffee table with Tyrone, Pierce and Johnny sitting around it. **

**"What did you rob"asked Sasha. **

**"What do you mean"asked Tyrone.**

**"You robbed something. No way you could get this money"She said. Aisha walks into the living room. Tyrone sat back and watched TV. **

**"Why is there a big pile of money on the coffee table"asked Aisha. **

**"It's a little complicated"said Pierce. **

**"We shot up a Ronin casino and stole the cash"said Johnny. **

**"Oh, that's really complicated"said next to her brother on the couch. Aisha put her hands on her hips. **

**"And you brought that shit here"She asked.**

**"Eesh, Who else are we gonna trust with the money"asked Johnny. **

**"But the Ronin know you stole it right"She asked. **

**"Well, They wouldn't have if we would've went with my plan"said Pierce. **

**"Yeah, well if we went with your plan we'd still be talkin' about it"Johnny said. **

**"Fuck off Gat"said Pierce. Johnny rose outta his seat. **

**"Excuse me"He asked in an offensive tone. **

**"Shut up, we're on"said Tyrone. Everyone looked at the TV. **

**"...The daring casino heist has left the police baffled. Standing next to me is chief of police Troy Bradsaw. Chief, how's the investigation going"said Jane Valderama. **

**"This is an investigation Miss Valderama, I can't get into details"said Troy. Sasha cringed at the sound of his name. **

**"Can you say anything about the Third Street Saint's involvement"asked Jane. **

**"I don't know what you're talking ab-"She cut him off.**

**"This leaked security footage shows the leader of the Saints, recent fugitive and Saint Lieutenant Johnny Gat, as well as an unknown accomplice assaulting the cassino"She said. "Obviously the Third Street Saints are back after a long hiatus"**

**"Alright"Johnny and Tyrone as they pounded. **

**"Are you serious"asked Sasha. **

**"Oh God"said Aisha as she turned her back. **

**"Uknown accomplace my ass"said looked at the TV again. **

**"Miss Valdera-"Valderama cut him off.**

**"Also, reports claim that Ultor is pressing the Police Department for a quicker response"She said trying to get answers.**

**"One of Ultor's investements was robbed, of course they want their money back"said Troy.**

**"Alright, Alright we had our 15 minutes"said Tyrone."Let's clean this money"**

**"You guys seriously robbed a casino. You never get away with robbing a casino. If you want money, you rob a fuckin' bank"said Sasha. They grabbed the money and started cleaning it went upstairs to get her suitcases.**

**"Sasha, Can you pick up Aalyiah since, I have to be at the studio soon"asked Aisha. **

**"Yeah, Sure"said Sasha. **

**"Alright thank you"said Aisha. **

**"What time should I pick her up actually"asked Sasha. **

**"around 3:30"She said getting her stuff together to leave. **

**"Alright, She will be here at 3:30"said Sasha. She left Aisha's house and went to the grovery store to get some food for her house. She checked her cellphone, she had an hour to do kill before she had to leave. Sasha decided to put up the clothes from her suitcase. After she finished doing that, she went to go get Aaliyah. She walked up the desk. "I'm here to pick up Aailyah Gat"**

**"May I ask your name"asked the receptionist. **

**"Sasha Romano"She said. (A/N: I know that not her last name but I wanted it to be an Italian last name). **

**"Alright, I just had to make sure you were on her emergency contacts"said the receptionist. **

**"Am I"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said the receptionist. A woman brought Aaliyah to Sasha. **

**"She already took a nap and she ate after she woke up"said the woman. **

**"Alright thanks"said Sasha. "Have a nice day"**

**"You too"said the woman. Sasha put the carseat into her car and drove to Aisha's house. **

**"Hey Thanks Sasha for doing it. My producer had to do something and he let me out early"said Aisha. **

**"Here she is, She already took a nap and she ate after her nap. I'm guessing that with in the last couple hours"said Sasha. **

**"Alright"said Aisha. Sasha looked at Johnny who was cleaning the floor. **

**"What happened"asked Sasha. **

**"You know that coffee table that I just bought"She asked. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha.**

**"Well, Johnny broke it and got blood on the floor"Aisha said bringing Aaliyah upstairs. Sasha looked at Johnny. **

**"Who did you kill Johnny"asked Sasha. **

**"Someone from the Ronin. I was trying to figure out what he was doing on our territory"said Johnny. Sasha sat on the couch. **

**"And"She asked looking for more detail.**

**"The Oyabun is apparently coming to town"said Johnny. **

**"Mr. Akuji is coming to town"asked Sasha**

**"How do you know abour Mr. Akuji"He asked. **

**"I have my ways. His name is Kazuo Akuji, he has a son named Shogo Akuji. Shogo is running the Ronin"said Sasha. "Kazuo did a lot in Japan, and let's just say this shit didn't end pretty"**

**"He might be all talk"He said. **

**"Maybe, Most guys are"said Sasha. **

**"What's that suppose to mean"asked Johnny. **

**"Most guys are all talk"said Sasha. Sasha got off the couch. **

**"Not all guys"said Johnny. **

**"Well, Your not. When you say your going to kick someone's ass there's a huge chance that you're going to do it"She says getting her things together. **

**"True"said Johnny. **

**"I'll see you later, I'm kinda ready to to call it a night. Tell Aisha to call me later"said Sasha. Johhny started rolling up the rug. **

**"Alright, Later"said Johnny. She stopped at the door. **

**"Oh and next time you see Pierce. Tell him not look through my shit next time he uses my bathroom"She says as she openeds the door. **

**"Will do"said Johnny. Johnny smirked at her comment. Johnny brought the rug outside with Aisha watching him. **

* * *

Another chapter is done, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Can't wait for the reviews; Sugestions are welcome (No Flames Please)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	6. Chapter 6

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 6**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

* * *

**Sasha was at the hideout. She had to pick up Carlos to go to the meeting with Maero, The leader of the Brotherhood. He was standing outside the hideout. She beeped the horn to get his attention. **

**"You must be Sasha"said Carlos. Sasha looked him up and down.**

**"Yeah, I am. I'm guessing your Carlos"She said unlocking the door. **

**"You know where the meeting is"asked Carlos. Sasha nodded her head. She started driving to the meeting.**

**"Yeah, I do. Tyrone told me you got shanked in prison in order to meet him and help him escape"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah"He said. **

**"Thanks"said Sasha. **

**"For what"he asked. Sasha looked him for a quick second then back at the road.**

**"Helping my brother bust outta jail. He probably would have had life without parole"said Sasha. **

**"Tyrone is your brother"He asked. **

**"Yeah, I'm serious though. Thanks"said Sasha.**

**"No problem"said Carlos. "How long have you been in the Saints"**

**"I neccesarily wasn't in the Saints, I just hung around them alot. Well, I hung around the church with Aisha as she worried about Johnny"She said. **

**"Oh, Has Johnny always been the way he is"asked Carlos. **

**"Yeah, but he's a really nice guy once you get to know him. I thought Johnny was a mean psycho who need some help but I got to know him"Sasha said.**

**"That's kinda what your brother said"He said. **

**"Well, Johnny and my brother have been friends for a very long time"said Sasha. Sasha pulled in front of the store. "Who is this Maero guy"**

**"He's the leader of the Brotherhood"Carlos said getting outta the car. **

**"Are they the ones who wear red"She asked walking into the building. **

**"Yeah, The have tribal tattoos and they like trucks"said Carlos. **

**"Oh"said Sasha. They both walked down to the caverns to meet Tyrone. They walk towards a guy sitting on a bench. He was looking down with his arms cross. He wasn't a tiny guy either, he was huge. The guy lifts his head and looks at the three saints walking towards him.**

**"You Maero"asked Tyrone. **

**"That's right"said Maero. Tyrone walks towards Maero slowly.**

**"Where;s your crew then"He asked walking towards Maero, who is still sitting with his arms crossed. **

**"Don't need one"said Maero. **

**"You sure 'bout that"asked Tyrone. Tyrone puts a gun to Maero's head. "I could kill you right now"**

**"No...You couldn't"He says standing slowly. He was taller than Tyrone. He made Sasha feel like midget. Tyrone slowly put the gun back to his side. Sasha stood next to Tyrone. **

**"Whaddya want"asked Sasha. Maero looked down at Sasha. **

**"Listen, I'm not stupid, I know who you are. Now there's no reason for us to tear each other apart"said Maero**

**"I'm listening"said Tyrone. **

**"Here's what I'm thinking"He said kinda pacing back and forth."We divide Stil-"**

**"I hear voices this way"said a cop with a flashlight. As the group of cops got closer, the four made their way behind the bench. They shot at the cops that were approaching. After all the cops were down, They made a run for the exit. Sasha got into the drivers side. The guys piled into the car. Sasha slammed on the gas and got out of the parking lot. **

**"When did you learn to drive like this"asked Tyrone. **

**"I did races while I was here"said Sasha. Sasha pulled up at the brotherhood's hideout momments later. The group get outta the car and walks into the hideout. They saw people working on trucks. They had tribal haircuts and tattoos on their boddy. Red and black was the only color you could see with them. **

**"So here we are"said Maero.**

**"Jesus, It's like a coked-up sideshow"Carlos said looking around. **

**"This is unique"said Sasha.**

**"Pretty impressive, Huh"Maero said looking down at Sasha and Carlos. Carlos and Sasha were basically the same hieght. **

**"Aren't you worried about being in the open"asked Tyrone. **

**"People know to stay away"Maero said. He looks down at a guy, who's working on his truck. "How's my truck coming"**

**"It'll be ready for the competition"said the guy. Sasha and Tyrone looked at the guy. He looked familiar to both of them. **

**"Thanks Donnie"says Maero. They know exactly who that guy is. Maero walked away. **

**"You know that guy"asked Carlos. Tyrone walked away towards Maero. **

**"We'll tell you later"said Sasha. Sasha and Carlos followed Tyrone to where Maero was. A woman with her red head in a ponytail was jamming out to some music then she saw Maero. **

**"Your back"exclaimed the woman. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Maero's body. **

**"Come on, you expected anything less"said Maero. The couple shared a kiss. Sasha as kinda disgusted by the kiss. He hands her some money that was in a money clip. She looks past Maero's huge body and sees the three saints. **

**"Hi, I'm jessica"She said putting her hand to shake. **

**"Nice to meet you"said Tyrone. She put's her hand out to shake Sasha's hand. **

**"You don't need to know my name"She said as she shook Jessica's hand. Jessica shakes Carlos's hand **

**"Hi, I'm Carlos"He said Shaking her hand. He said it with a thick spanish accent. **

**"I'm still Jessica...ya know you remind me of my old house cleaner"said Jessica. Sasha raised her eyebrow at the comment. Carlos looked away at the insult. He had a sadness to his face. Tyrone looked at Maero. Maero put his hand on Jessica's laughed it off."I'm kidding. I was kidding"**

**"Babe you wanna count the cash"asked Maero. **

**"Sure"She said taking the cash outta the clip. **

**"Yo, Matt you read to work"he asked to the guy playing the guitar. **

**"Hey aren't you the guitarist for The Feed Dogs"asked Carlos. Matt made a rock hand gesture. **

**"Don't encourage him"said Jessica. **

**"Listen lady, you guys met at one of my concerts so I don't wanna hear it"said Matt bring a table towards Maero, who is stting in a chair. **

**"Don't you think you have enough tattoos"aske Carlos. **

**"Brother, I got a lotta canvas left"said Maero.**

**"Whatever, Can we get back to what you called us for"said Sasha. **

**"Fine, Back to business. The Brotherhood is about to come into something big and I think the Saints are gonna want to get in on the ground floor"said Maero. **

**"So what's the offer"Tyrone finally says. **

**"20-80"said Maero. **

**"I'm assuming I get the 80"said Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, sure you do"said Maero. **

**"You really expect me to take 20 and say thanks"said Tyrone**

**"On your hands and fucking knees"said Maero**

**"Is this a joke? I used to own-"Maero cut off Tyrone. **

**"Used to is right..time's pass you by. No you're a has-been with burn scars"said Maero. Sasha stepped forward. **

**"I suggest you shut the fuck up bef-"Maero cut her off as well. **

**"You're kidding me right"He asked moving from Matt's grip on his arm. **

**"Hey man, be cool"said Matt. **

**"Sasha, Be cool"said Tyrone. Tyrone held his sister back. **

**"You really think that a 2 washed up bangers and a bitch with anger problems will have a chance against the Brotherhood"said Maero.**

**"Who are you calling a bitch"asked Sasha. **

**"We'll see...let's go you two"said Tyrone. Carlos followed Tyrone out. Sasha made a threatening look at Maero and then left the hideout. **

**"Why didn't you let me kick his ass"asked Sasha. **

**"Because there's a chance that you'll be killed within that fight"said Tyrone. **

**"Whatever"said Sasha. **

**"You've been hanging around Johnny way too much"said Tyrone. **

**"Whatever"said Sasha. **

* * *

Chapter 6 is finished :). I hope you liked it and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	7. Chapter 7

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 7**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

* * *

**Sasha dropped off Aaliyah off at day care and went back to Aisha's house. **

**"Aisha are you ready to go shopping"She asked walking into the house. The house looked empty. Aisha's car wasn't in the driveway but usually Johnny takes the car. Sasha realized the door was unlocked. Before Sasha could respond to the emptiness of the home. Someone grabbed her and covered her mouth. Sasha tried to fight but someone knocked her out. Sasha woke up slowly and she was tied to a chair with tape over her mouth. There were people dressed in yellow jackets with dragons on them. She looked around and they were surrounding the downstairs. The guy took the tape off of her mouth. "Who are you"**

**"Thats not important"said the huge guy. Aisha came through the door. Aisha came down the stairs. Sasha figure out who he was Jyunichi, He works for Shogo and Mr. Akuji. **

**"Sasha are you here"asked Aisha. Before she could get her answer someone grabbed her. She as put in the chair next to Sasha and was tied up. Sasha was thinking on a way to get outta the chair. Jyunichi sat down in the chair next to had her head down and then she finally looked up**

**"I don't take my pleasure in this"said Jyunichi. **

**"Then let us go"said Aisha. **

**"That depends on both of you"said Jyunichi. **

**"Your going to kill us aren't you"asked Aisha. Jyunichi leaned forward in his chair a little bit. **

**"If you're calm, help us find the money, and do what I say, I give you my work you will live"said Jyunichi. The front door creaked a little bit as if someone was opening it. **

**"Eesh you home"asked the voice from behind the door. It sounded like Johnny. The sound of his voice was a relief to Aisha. Jyunichi gave the rest of the Ronin that were in the living room area a signal. They started to hide behind everything. The door creaked once again and the door was cracked a little more. Jyunichi slowly pulled out the long samurai sword. Aisha looked scared outta her mind after she saw the sword. Sasha started rocking in her chair.**

**"Johnny it's a tra-"Before Aisha could finish the warning, Jyunichi sliced her head. The cut wasn't deep enough to kill her instantly. Sasha hit the ground after her chair fell to the and rose pedals were on the floor next to Sasha. Sasha looked over at Aisha who was losing a large amount of blood. **

**"Aisha"cried Sasha. Tyrone and Tyrone ran into the home. **

**"Eesh"yelled Johnny from the front door. Sasha managed to untie herself with the broken chair pieces. Sasha ran toward Aisha while Tyrone and Johnny were fighting Ronin. Sasha put Aisha's head on her legs, she was holding grabbed a towel from the table and put pressure on the cut. The blood was consuming the towel. **

**"Come on Aisha, Don't die on me"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha"She said while blood is coming outta her mouth. Tears started to come outta Aisha's eyes. **

**"Aisha, I'm here"said Sasha. **

**"Promise me that your going to take care of Aaliyah for me. She's going to need a woman in her life"She says as she's taking her last breath. **

**"I promise, You aren't going to die here Aisha"said Sasha. Sasha wiped a tear from her eyes. At this point, Sasha's clothes have blood all over them. **

**"Make sure Johnny is happy too"said Aisha. **

**"He's happy killing somone"said Sasha.. **

**"True"Aisha said trying to stay alive. **

**"We've had some good times together"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, we have"said Aisha. Sasha sniffled. **

**"I remember when Johnny was held captive by the Vice Kings and You were worried outta your mind. I was there to keep you calm and possitive that he was going to be okay. I also remember you being there for me when me when I need you the most. I'm glad and thankful that we became good friends"said Sasha. Sasha looked down at Aisha. She wasn't breathing anymore and her eyes were wide open. Sasha closed her eyes and got off the floor. She grabbed her gun and started shooting at the Ronin that was in the house. Johnny was stabbed in the stomach by Jyunichi. Sasha tried to shoot at Jyunichi but someone grabbed her arm and shot towards the ground. Tyrone ran outta bullets. Sasha shot the person holding her arm and next thing she saw was Jyunichi running outta the house. Sasha shot towards the door. Johnny fell to the ground. Sasha and Tyrone ran to his side. **

**"Sasha can you drive"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, Get him in the car"said Sasha**

**"Alright"said Tyrone. Sasha got into her car and Tyrone was helping Johnny into the car. After He got into the car, Sasha drove off to lose the Ronin that was chasing them. "Wanna slow down speed racer"**

**"I'm just trying to get us to the hospital"said Sasha. Sasha started to make a donut once she got into the parking lot since she was trying to stop the car. Johnny was placed on a gurny. **

**"Everything's going to be ok Johnny"said Tyrone. **

**"You will be fine"said Sasha. **

**"Gotta save Eesha"groaned Johnny. Sasha followed the gurney until it reached the doors. Tyrone was on the phone with someone. He hung up his phone. **

**"Sasha are you okay"He asked walking towards his sister who kinda looks possesed. Sasha didn't say a word. "Do you need a shoulder to cry on". Sasha was about to break down as she nodded her head. Tyrone hugged Sasha, who started crying. **

* * *

The sad chapter is done and over with. I did it differently than Forbidden Love. I added more to it. I hope you liked it and I hope you enjoyed it? Can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	8. Chapter 8

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 8**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

* * *

**Sasha and Pierce went to go pick up Aaliyah after sitting at the hospital for 2 hours. Pierce was ordered to make sure Sasha got home safe with Aaliyah. Sasha's shirt was covered in blood from Aisha. She put a sweatshirt onto cover the blood but she still had a little bit on her paints. She walked into Aaliyah's daycare. Sasha walked up to the reception desk.**

**"Yeah, I'm here to pick up Aaliyah"She said**

**"Ok, she should be down soon. What's that blood on your pants"asked the woman. **

**"My period"said Sasha looking through her purse for her cellphone. The woman and Pierce looked at Sasha. "She should be down soon, so please have a seat"**

**"Your period"asked Pierce. Sasha shrugged it off.**

**"It's an excuse why there's blood on my jeans"She said still looking for her cellphone.**

**"Well that's gross"said Pierce. **

**"Whatever, I need to go back to Aisha's to grab the crib, food, bottles, diapers, and anything Aaliyah might need. Then I might taker her up to the hopsital tomorrow to see Johnny. I'm going to let him rest today"She said. **

**"You owe me a new sweatshirt"said Pierce. **

**"Whatever, I think I left my cellphone at Aisha's"said Sasha. **

**"Well, We're going there anyways"Pierce said looking through magazines. **

**"Speaking of phone, Thanks for you phone number"said Sasha. **

**"You got that"said Pierce. She nodded. **

**"I also saw that you were looking through my stuff"She says putting her purse on her lap.**

**"How did you figure that out"asked Pierce. **

**"My vanilla perfume was on the floor and my medicine cabinent was open"She said. **

**"I found them like that"said Pierce. **

**"My medicine cabinent was closed and my vanilla perfume was on my vanity"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever"said Pierce. A woman came out with Aaliyah's carseat and diaper bag. **

**"She already ate and she hasn't taken her nap yet"said the woman. **

**"Alright, Thank you"said Sasha. **

**"Have a nice day"said the woman. **

**"you too"said Sasha. She and Pierce made their way outta the place and into the car. "We can go to Aisha's now"**

**"Alrighty then"said Pierce. Sasha sat in the back with Aaliyah. **

**"This is going to be hard"She said looking at Aaliyah. **

**"What are you talking about"asked Pierce. **

**"She looks so much like Aisha. It's going to be hard"said Sasha looking out the window.**

**"Just hang in there Sasha"said Pierce. **

**"Thanks"She said with a small smirk. Pierce pulled into the driveway of Aisha's home. Sasha looks at the house and gets outta the car. "Can you watch her"**

**"Yeah"said Pierce. Sasha closes the door and goes into the house. There was the blood from Aisha's body in the spot where Aisha died. Sasha closed her eyes and went upstairs to the nursery. Sasha grabbed the diapers,bottles, formula, and anything she'll need to take care Aaliyah while Johnny is laid out. She brought the stuff outside and put into the car. **

**"I have to find my cellphone"She said. She ran back into the house and grabbed her cellphone from off the floor where Aisha died. Sasha stood there and looked at the spot. She quickly walked outta the house before she breaks down again. She got into the car. "We can go now"**

**"Alright"said Pierce. Once they got to her house, The unloaded the car and put the stuff into Sasha's room. She put Aaliyah down for a nap. Sasha and Pierce went to the living room. They were both sitting down on the couch.**

**"Thanks Pierce for helping me"said Sasha. Pierce shrugged it off. **

**"No problem"He said. He looked into Sasha's green eyes, like there was luring him in. Before Sasha should say anything, Pierce kissed Sasha on the lips. Sasha pushed Pierce away from her and she slapped him. "What was that for"She rose from the couch and he did after. **

**"You kissed me"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha I like you, I mean really like you"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce, we basically work together. I rather keep our relationship strictly business that way things don't get awkward later"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, I understand. You don't want to be with me"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce don't get me wrong, guys with huge ass muscles is a big turn on for me and your also kinda hot but I want to keep our relationship strictly buisness. We can be friends but nothing more"said Sasha. **

**"Alright, I got to go. Your brother wanted me to do something"said Pierce. **

**"Ok, I'll see you later"said Sasha. Sasha went upstairs. **

* * *

**Sasha arrived at the hopsital with Aaliyah. As she walked into the hospital, she saw many people walking around. Some were hurt and others were nurses or doctors. **

**"I'm looking for Johnny Gat"She said to the receptionist. **

**"He's on the third floor room 2A"said the receptionist. **

**"Thanks"said Sasha. She went to the elevator and pushed the button to Johnny's floor.A woman stepped into the elevator and pushed another button. The woman looked at Aaliyah, who was laying in her carseat. **

**"She's so adorable"said the woman. **

**"Thanks"said Sasha smirking a little bit. **

**"how old is she"asked the woman. **

**"She's 8 1/2 months"said Sasha. The elevator dinged to Sasha's stop."This is my floor. Have a nice day"**

**"You too"said the woman. Sasha looked at the doors to find Johnny's room. When Sasha finally got to the door, She quietly opened the door. He had gauze covering most of his chest. He was waist down was covered with a blanket. **

**"Hey Johnny"said Sasha. He looked at Sasha. **

**"Hey Sasha"He said in a slightly depressing sat down in the chair next to his bed. **

**"How are you feeling"asked Sasha. **

**"Aisha's dead, how do you think I feel"said Johnny. **

**"Well, I brought your daughter here to see you"She says as she's taking Aaliyah outta the carseat. A small smirk krept across Johnny's face. "I don't know if you can hold her because of your injury"**

**"Give her to me"said Johnny. **

**"Are you sure"asked Sasha being hesitant. **

**"Yeah"said Johnny. Sasha gently put Aaliyah on his lap. **

**"Johnny , you two can stay with me if you want"said Sasha. Johnny shrugged. **

**"I don't know"said Johnny. **

**"It's your call, I'm not going to force you"said Sasha. **

**"I'll let you know"said Johnny. **

**"Alright"said Sasha.**

**"Did Aisha say anything to you"asked Johnny. **

**"Yeah, She told me to take care of Aaliyah and to make sure your happy"said Sasha. **

**"I'm pretty much happy when I'm killing someone"said Johnny. **

**"That's true, Tyrone told me the other day that I've been hanging around you too much"said Sasha. **

**"Why would he say that"He asked. **

**"Because I was trying to kick Maero's ass. I don't see how that comes to an affect"said Sasha. **

**"Well, Maero is a big muthafucka, Sasha. He's probably saying that you have my way of thinking"said Johnny. **

**"I don't know"said Sasha. Aaliyah starts to cry and Johnny tries to calm her down but it's not working. Sasha takes Aaliyah and gives her a bottle. "It's time for her nap, So I should probably should be getting home"**

**"Alright, Thanks for vistiting"said Johnny. Sasha put Aaliyah into the carseat then she hugs Johnny goodbye. When Sasha was pulling apart from the hug, they both looked at each other. It was like a magnent and metal. They drew closer and closer. Johnny kissed Sasha and Sasha looked at him. **

**"Um, I'll see you later Johnny"said Sasha. Sasha left the hospital room. **

* * *

Chapter 8 is complete! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome(No Flames Please)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	9. Chapter 9

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 9**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

* * *

**Sasha sat at the hideout on the staircase. The hideout was basically empty. There were a couple saints there playing poker but it felt like it was empty. Aaliyah was at daycare for the rest of the day. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it. As Sasha was smoking her cigarette, Shaundi came down the stairs. **

**"What's up Sasha"asked Shaundi walking down the stairs. **

**"The sky"She said taking a drag of her cigarette. **

**"How's life I mean"said Shaundi. **

**"Where do you want me to start"asked Sasha. Shaundi looked at Sasha in confusion. **

**"What do you mean"She asked.**

**"Well, My best friend and practically sister is dead, Pierce has a crush on me, and Johnny kissed me today"said Sasha. Shaundi sat down next to Sasha. **

**"Wait, Johnny kissed you"asked Shaundi. **

**"Believe me, I'm just as suprised"She said putting her cigarette out on the stairs. **

**"Didn't his girlfriend of forever just die"asked Shaundi. Sasha nodded her head.**

**"I don't know what happened. I gave him a hug goodbye and then we kiss"said Sasha. **

**"That's interesting"said Shaundi. **

**"It's not like I didn't like it. His lips are soft and not what I excepted"She said playing ith her hands. **

**"Do you like Gat"asked Shaundi. **

**"No, We're relationship is strictly friends only. We can't be nothing more"She said.**

**"It kinda sounds like you like him and just won't let yourself admit it"said Shaundi. Sasha shrugged. **

**"I don't know and Pierce kissed me too-"Shaundi cut off Sasha. **

**"Pierce kissed you"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, I didn't do anything to bring him onto me"said Sasha**

**"Pierce was making a move"said Shaundi. **

**"I know, I feel bad because I want to keep our relationship strictly business. His lips were nice and soft like Johnny's. It makes me want to rewind and feel the kiss all over again"She said in a soft and mellow tone. **

**"Who? Johnny or Pierce"asked Shaundi. Sasha took a big sigh. **

**"I don't know, Maybe both"said Sasha. Sasha rose from the steps and walked down the stairs towards the couch. She sat down on the couch and put her feet up. Carlos came down the stairs. **

**"Sasha do you know where you brother is"asked Carlos. **

**"He told me he had to handle something"She said. **

**"Alright"said Carlos. **

**"Yeah, He should be able to get a hold of you maybe after he's one"said Sasha. **

**"Ok"He said**

**"Anyways, Why don't you talk to them"asked Shaundi. Sasha shrugged her shoulders**

**"I talked to Pierce and explained our relationship. As for Johnny, I just left because it was too awkward"She said looking at Shaundi, who's still on the stairs. **

**"Maybe you should talk about your relationship"suggested Shaundi. Sasha shrugged her shoulders again. **

**"Well, He's kinda vulnerable right now. It probably didn't mean anything to him"said Sasha**

**"You should still talk to him about it"said Shaundi. **

**"Fine, I will. I'll see you two later"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, Later"said Shaundi.**

**"Thanks Shaundi"She said making her way up the stairs. Sasha got into her car and drove to the hospital. She went straight up to Johnny's hospital room. Johnny was laying flat on his back.**

**"What's up Sasha"asked Johnny**

**"Nothing, since this morning. About that kiss earlier"She said edge of the bed.**

**"What about it"asked Johnny. **

**"It took me by suprise"said Sasha. **

**"Oh"He said looking at the ceiling. **

**"Your vulnerable right now and I...I don't know if your being for real about the kiss. Maybe I'm just over thinking it"said Sasha. Johnny didn't answer. "I don't know but I don't want our friendship jeopardize over this kiss"**

**"It won't, If you don't let it"said Johnny.**

**"Well, I don't know"She said looking down and then back at Sasha. Johnny fixed the bed so he was sitting up. They were basically face to face but there was distance between the two. Johnny kissed Sasha again. This time it went a little bit longer than the first one. When they finally pulled apart, Sasha shook her head. "I can't do this"**

**"What do you mean"asked Johnny. Sasha got off the edge of the bed. **

**"I can't keep kissing you, when my friend...Your girlfriend just died. I need to go"She said grabbing her purse from the chair. Sasha quickly left the hospital room.**

* * *

Another chapter is done and over with. Hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome but no Flames please!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	10. Chapter 10

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 10**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

* * *

**Johnny went to Sasha's house later on that night. Aaliyah was sleeping already in her the guest room. Sasha and Johnny were sitting in the living room. **

**"Thanks for watching Aaliyah, while I was in the hospital"said Johnny. **

**"No problem"said Sasha. They sat there watching TV without saying a word for almost an hour. Things have gotten a little bit awkward between the two. "I'm going to bed"**

**"Alright"said Johnny. Sasha kissed Johnny on the cheek and Johnny kissed Sasha on the lips.**

**"Johnny, Can you stop playing with my feelings"asked Sasha. **

**"I'm not playing with your feelings"Johnny said kissing Sasha's neck. **

**"It seems like you are"She said trying to fight the pleasure. **

**"Well, I'm not"said Johnny. **

**"You're probably vulnerable right now and I don't think your ready for this. I don't even think I'm ready for this"She said, still fighting the temptatioin of getting laid that night. **

**"Sasha, I think I'm ready for this. Aisha would want me to move on"said Johnny, Sasha scooted to the other end of the couch. **

**"But not with me. She would flip shit right now"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha, I think I'm ready for this. I'm sure I want to do this right now"said Johnny. Sasha shrugged and looked down. Johnny left Sasha head with his hands. "Are you ready"**

**"I don't know. A part of me says I am and another says I'm not"She said trying to think it over.**

**"Balls in your court"Johnny said waiting for an answer from Sasha. Sasha looked at the picture of Aisha on the nighttable and then back at Johnny. She was also thinking how long it's been since she's had sex. **

**"Fuck it"She said making her way onto Johnny's lap. Sasha kissed Johnny while trying to remove her shirt. It was fast and heavy between the two. She threw her shirt on the ground. Sasha leaned to his ear and whispered in it. "Lets take this upstairs"**

**"Alright"said Johnny. Sasha got off his lap and went upstairs. Johnny followed Sasha all the way to her room. After Sasha closed the door, Johnny kissed her again to start the fast and hardcore sex session again. She unbuttoned his purple shirt and it revealed the white tank top under. The two were walking around the room, removing pieces of clothing from each other. They walked into the bathroom and into the shower. Sasha's bathroom had a seperate shower and seperate bathtub. Sasha accidently turned on the shower. The water hit the two, but they weren't really paying attention. Sasha took off her shorts, which revealed the lingerie set that she was wearing. Johnny started to kiss Sasha's neck, to start making his way down. Sasha undid Johnny's pants and pulled them down. Johnny took off his pants and made his way down to her stomach. She started to moan a little bit in pleasure**

**"Johnny"She said telling him to move on. Johnny had a sly grin on his face and then moved down. Johnny put Sasha's legs on his shoulder has he was on his knees. He began to eat her out. Sasha moaned and groaned through out it all. She moved her legs back to the ground. Johnny got up and kissed Sasha's neck. Sasha got down on her knees and removed his boxers. He was already super hard and Sasha smiled. She ****took Johnny's eight inch member and put it completely in her mouth. Johnny began to grunt and moan causing Sasha speed up the movement.**

**"Oh Shit, Sasha"groaned Johnny with his eyes closed. He began running his hands through Sasha's silky hair. She began using her tongue going over his member and smiling as Johnny melted in her felt like he was going to explode inside Sasha's mouth. He stopped her and put her legs around his waist. He put himself in slowly and Sasha groaned. "So fuckin' tight"Sasha positioned herself and he began to thrust his body into her. He went slow at first and then went faster after each moaned. It was getting pretty intense between the two. **

**"Fuck me faster and harder Johnny"she moaned as he was hitting her spot. The faster he went , the louder she would moan. The sound of the shower almost drowned out the moaning and groaning. The pleasure increased between the two. Sasha dug her nails down his back, which gave him more pleasure. She started climaxing and started squeezing hard on Johnny member deep inside her. Johnny grunted and pushed in one last time as deep as he could and cummed inside of Sasha. They both let out a sigh in pleasure. Sasha smiled and kissed Johnny. **

**"That's my kinda sex"said Johnny**

**"Thanks, I like it rough"said Sasha turning the shower off. **

* * *

**Days have gone by since that night, and They haven't talked or seen each other. Johnny went back to his regular house with Aaliyah. Sasha was outside the hideout, smoking a cigarette. Carlos walked up to the hideout and saw Sasha. **

**"What's up Sasha"asked Carlos. **

**"Nothing much, Did you meet up like my brother"She asked looking up at him. **

**"Yeah, We met up on the train and then he called me a couple minutes ago"said Carlos. **

**"That's good"said Sasha. **

**"You know Johnny got out the hospital a couple days ago"He said trying to start conversation. **

**"I know, He's been with his daughter the whole time."said Sasha. **

**"Why do you sound like your down and out"asked Carlos. Sasha shrugged her shoulders. **

**"I don't know, I'm fine"said Sasha.**

**"I heard about what Johnny did"said Carlos. Sasha put her cigarette out and looked at Carlos. **

**"Don't you mean you were easedropping"She asked. **

**"Yeah, but you don't deserve that"said Carlos. **

**"Don't deserve what"asked Sasha. **

**"You should be lead on like that"He said. **

**"I'm kinda used to it, Carlos. Johnny isn't neccesarily leading me on"said Sasha.**

**"They way you put it, It sounded like he was"He said. **

**"I don't know. You should come with me to go see him"said Sasha. **

**"Sure"said Carlos. Sasha and Carlos got int her car. "Why don't you want to go alone"**

**"I don't know, I rather have someone with me"She said.**

**"Oh"said Carlos. Carlos looked out the window. Sasha pulled into the driveway of the house. **

**"You can wait in the car if you want"She said. Carlos walked into the house and sat on the couch. Johnny was home because the car was in the driveway. Carlos sat on the couch. Sasha made her way up the stairs. She went into the nursery, Aaliyah was sleeping. Sasha closed the nursery and went towards Johnny's room which was at the end of the hallway. Sasha knocked on the door. "Johnny" Johnny cracks the door. **

**"Hey Sasha"said Johnny. **

**"Can I come in"She asked with kinda a sigh of relief. **

**"Um, I'm kinda naked"said Johnny. Sasha felt something was wrong. **

**"I've seen you naked Johnny"said Sasha. **

**"Come back to bed"A woman said in the background. Sasha pushed the door open and saw a woman in the bed. **

**"Who's this"asked Sasha. **

**"I'm his girlfriend"said the woman. Sasha looks at her and then at Johnny. "Who are you"**

**"I'm Sasha, some girl that Johnny decided to lead on"said Sasha. She didn't take her eyes off of Johnny. **

**"Whatever, I got him now. So you can go little girl."said the woman. Sasha looked at the woman. **

**"Only one question for you, hon"said Sasha. **

**"What"asked the woman with an attitude.**

**"How the fuck do I taste, bitch"said Sasha. Sasha walked outta the room and down the hallway. **

**"Sasha"cried Johnny from his room. He grabbed her arm. Sasha looked at him and shook her head. **

**"You lead me on. I was just a puppet to you, wasn't I"She said. You could see her jaw tighten. **

**"No, Sasha"said Johnny. **

**"Whatever, Johnny. Take care of Aaliyah"She said snatching her arm away from his grasp. Sasha walked outta the house and Carlos followed. Sasha sat in the car and looked at the wheel. **

**"Are you ok"asked Carlos. **

**"I made a mistake, I'm so fucking nieve"said Sasha. **

**"He was wrong for leading you on like that. You will find someone who will treat you better than that Sasha"said Carlos.**

**"This is why, I don't do relationships. They go sour before it could really blosom into something good"She said. **

**"Sasha, You'll find someone"said Carlos. Sasha shook her head. **

**"Thanks Carlos"She said. Sasha hugged Carlos**

**"Sorry to ruin this little love fest"said a guy. There were guys on each door and they were both wearing red. They grabbed the two outta her car and brought them to a truck. They both tried to fight to break free. The car drove off. **

* * *

ANother chapter is done! Hope you liked it and can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	11. Chapter 11

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 11**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

* * *

**Sasha and Carlos were sitting in the truck tied up.**

**"What are you going to do"She asked being nonchalant. **

**"You'll see"said the driver. **

**"Why don't you just tell us"asked Sasha. **

**"Shut the fuck up lady"said the passenger. **

**"Fuck you"said Sasha. She kicked the passenger with her sneaker which through him off guard. The passenger punched Sasha in the cheek. **

**"Here we are"said the driver. There was trucks at the Brotherhood hideout. Jessica came over. The two guys got outta the car and started talking to Jessica. **

**"What do you think they're going to do"asked Carlos. Sasha shrugged her shoulders. **

**"Who knows. By the looks of it, It won't be good"She said.. "I really don't care at this point what they do to me"**

**"Why"He asked. **

**"Nothing can hurt more than being played by a guy"said Sasha. **

**"You will find better guys"Carlos said. Sasha looked at up Carlos and kissed him on the cheek. **

**"Thanks"She said with a small smile.**

**"No problem"said Carlos. The driver grabbed Sasha outta the car and faced her towards Jessica. **

**"Look what the cat dragged in"said Jessica. **

**"Fuck you Jessica"Sasha said looking at her with her piercing green eyes. **

**"Well, Your brother should have taken the offer"said Jessica. Sasha smiled and then looked up at Jessica again. **

**"Well, Maybe if your man wasn't so fucking arrogant then maybe he would have"She said. Jessica grabbed Sasha's cheeks with her hand. **

**"Aren't you so adorable and nieve"said Jessica. Sasha spit in her face, there was a little blood. **

**"Fuck you Jessica"She said with a sly smile. **

**"Bring her upstairs"said Jessica. Two guys brought her upstairs with a fight from Sasha. They tied Sasha to a pole by the window. Sasha looked and saw them chaining Carlos to the end of the truck that they were escorded in. A guy punched Sasha in the face. She looked up at the guy with a sly smile. **

**"You think you're such a man for hitting me"She said. The guy punched her again in the face once again. Sasha spit out the blood. "Your mother must be so fucking proud". Jessica walked up to Sasha. **

**"Your're little boyfriend is going for a ride"said Jessica. Sasha continue to spit out blood. Sasha ringtone went off in her pocket. A guy punched Sasha in the stomach. She coughed up blood. Jessica grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello"**

**"Jessica"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, Nice to talk to you again"She said. **

**"Where the fuck is Sasha"asked Tyrone. **

**"She's kinda busy right now, I will send you a video of her though"said Jessica. Jessica hung up the phone and started taking a video of Sasha. The guy punched Sasha in the face and in the stomach. "You have something to say to me and the camera"**

**"Jessica, Your a spoiled ass bitch who thinks she's tough because he boyfriend is a gang leader. When I get untied, I'm going to kick your ass up and down this place"said Sasha. A guy punched her in the face for the comment that was said. Jessica sent the video to Tyrone. Sasha was bruised all over. A guy stabbed her side with a pocket knife She fell to her knees in exhaustion. "Show this bitch, She doesn't know who she's fucking with". A different guy kicked Sasha in her side and then her face. They continued to beat her up until Jessica told them to stop. Sasha was ready to pass out at that point. She's in so much pain. She sits there in the dark looking at the window. People are walking in and outta the building and driving off. She was waiting for someone to come and get her. Her cellphone was with Jessica still. Sasha banged her head against the pole, which her headache worse. She wanted to pass out but if she passes out she might not wake up. She kept drifting off. There were gunshots and yelling going on downstairs. When she half opened her eyes for the second time, She saw Shaundi, Tyrone and Pierce. They were trying to untie her from the pole. Tyrone tapped Sasha's face. **

**"Come on, Sasha stay with me"He said trying to get his sister to stay awake. Her eyes closed and opened once more. They got her to her feet and then she fell to the ground passing out. Tyrone picked her up and brought her to the car. **

**"We have to take her to the hospital"said Shaundi. **

**"Where do you think I'm going"asked Tyrone. Everyone got into the car and Tyrone drove off. **

**"Try to keep her awake"said Pierce.**

**"Well it's kinda hard, since she's already passed out"said Shaundi.**

**"calm down you two"said Tyrone. Tyrone pulled into the hospital parking lot and placed Sasha on a gurney. The doctors brought Sasha back into a room where they stitched her up and casted her wrist. Tyrone sat there by her side. Sasha finally woke up and saw Tyrone there. **

**"Hey, Tyrone"She said with a minor smile. **

**"Hello Sleepy Head"said Tyrone. She looked at her brother and examined his eyes. **

**"Have you been crying"asked Sasha**

**"Is it that obvious"asked Tyrone. **

**"Just a little bit"said Sasha with a small smile.**

**"Well, I don't know what I would do, if I had lost you"He said. **

**"Well you didn't. I will live another day"said Sasha. **

**"They're going to keep you here for the night and then you can go home"said Tyrone. **

**"Ok, What happened to Carlos"She asked. He got silent for a while. **

**"They basically killed him"said Tyrone. Sasha turned her head towards the window and then back at Tyrone. **

**"Oh"She said in disappointment. "When I saw them put chain him to the truck, I knew he was going to die"**

**"You saw them do it and you didn't do anything"asked Tyrone. **

**"I was tied up to a pole, I saw it from the window"She said trying to stay calm. **

**"Oh"said Tyrone**

**"Yeah, He was a good guy. He wasn't an asshole, like most guys are. Some people don't deserve to die and he was one of thos people"She said looking down at her wrists. **

**"I know, I'm going to let you get your rest"said Tyrone. **

**"Alright, Later bro"said Sasha. Tyrone hugged his sister and walked outta the room. Sasha looked up at the ceiling and then out the window. **

* * *

Chapter is finished! Can't wait for the reviews and I hope you liked it.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	12. Chapter 12

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 12**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

**Sasha was release from the hospital the next morning. Shaundi went and got Sasha from the hospital. Sasha had thin band aid on her cheek, which was gauze with tape.**

**"For a girl who got the shit beatin outta her, You look great"said Shaundi. **

**"Thanks"said Sasha. **

**"We're all going out to dinner tonight to discuss the future and to celebrate the fact that your ok."said Shaundi. **

**"That's good. Do you have my purse and change of clothes like I asked"Sasha asked. **

**"Yeah, There in the backseat"said Shaundi. **

**"I'm going to cover the bruises on my face"She said working on her makeup.**

**"You can't cover your bruises for long"said Shaundi. **

**"I know but I rather cover them up while I'm going places. You should go to the hideout that way I can change my clothes"said Sasha.**

**"I have to go by there anyways"said Shaundi. **

**"Alright thanks"She said still doing her make up**

**"Did you ever figure out that Johnny situation"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yes, I realized I made a mistake"said Sasha**

**"What do you mean"asked Shaundi. **

**"We had sex in my shower and i got played in the end."said Sasha**

**"He played you"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, I caught him in the bed with his 'girlfriend'. So he basically used me for sex"said Sasha**

**"Johnny doesn't come off as a person that woul play someone"said Shaundi. **

**"I know, but I've learned my lesson. I'm just going to stay single with no strings attatched"said Sasha. **

**"That's what I'm talking about"said Shaundi. **

**"Yes and I'm going to rock the 'Single girl' swag"She said finish putting makeup on.**

**"That should be a t-shirt saying"said Shaundi. Shaundi pulled into the hideout parking lot. Sasha walked into the hideout with her bag. Sasha went into the bedroom area to change her clothes. ****Andrew Sport Top, V-Neck Short Sleeve Button Shirt with Belt with a pair of skinny jeans and flip walked outta the room with her hair in a ponytail. It showed the band aid on her face.**

**"Shaundi, I'm ready to go"said Sasha. Sasha walked down the stairs, There was Pierce,Johnny, and Shaundi. **

**"Sasha is alright"yelled Pierce. **

**"Yes, I am."said Sasha. **

**"What happened"asked Johnny. **

**"Nothing"She said walking past Johnny and sitting on the couch next to Pierce. **

**"Brotherhood kidnapped her and Carlos. They basically attacked her while she was tied up"said Pierce**

**"Yeah, Basically"She said playing with her fingers. "Shaundi, I kinda need to go get a new cellphone since Jessica stole my phone"**

**"Alright"said Shaundi. **

**"Why don't we all go since we're all going together for dinner"said Pierce. **

**"Sure"said Sasha. Sasha got into the passenger seat and Shaundi was driving. **

**"What type of phone are you looking for"asked Shaundi. **

**"I might just get my old phone"said Sasha. Sasha looked in the bag and saw Pierce's sweatshirt. "Pierce here's your sweatshirt"**

**"How did you get the blood out of the sweatshirt"asked Pierce. **

**"Family Secret"said Sasha. **

**"Thanks for taking it out though"said Pierce. **

**"No problem"She said with a smile. The rest of the ride to the mall was quiet. Sasha did get a new phone. They went to Chili's for dinner. They group sat in a booth with chairs on the otherside. Sasha sat next to Pierce inside the booth. Johnny's girlfriend and Aaiyah came into the restaraunt. Everyone was suprised. Tyrone walked in with a girl by his side. Shaundi sat on the otherside of Sasha. Pierce had his arms around Sasha. **

**"I thought this was a gang meeting"asked Pierce. **

**"I guess not"Sasha said looking at the menu. **

**"My name is Melinda and I'll be your waitress tonight. May I start you guys off with something to drink"said Melinda**

**"I would like a Long Island Ice Tea"said Sasha.**

**"3 Beers"said Tyrone. He ordered for Pierce, and Johnny. **

**"Make that 4"said Shaundi. **

**"5"said Tyrone's girlfriend.**

**"Strawberry Mojito"said Johnny's girlfriend.**

**"Ok, I'll be back with your drinks"said Melinda.**

**"Since Carlos is gone, We need someone to do the Brotherhood"said Tyrone. **

**"I'll do it"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha, You just got outta the hospital for something that has to do with the Brotherhood"said Tyrone. **

**"So, I want Maero and Jessica to hurt"She said trying to convince her brother. **

**"Fine, Don't get hurt"said Tyrone. **

**"I won't"She said. There was a game of footsies going on under that table. Johnny was trying to play footsies with Sasha. Sasha wasn't having it though. Sasha kicked Johnny in the knee. Tyrone and his girlfriend were playing footsies. Pierce was trying to make a move on Sasha by trying to put his arms around Sasha. Sasha didn't really pay anymind to Pierce. The restaraunt was cold so his body heat was helping her a little bit. **

**"Sasha, you wanna borrow my sweatshirt."asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah, Thanks"said Sasha. She put on Pierce's huge sweatshirt. The group finishe eating and everything. People chilled in the front of the restaurant. Sasha was sitting on the hood of Shaundi's car and was talking to Pierce. **

**"I'm glad you're ok"said Pierce. **

**"Thanks for caring even though, I kinda said I wanted to be friends"said Sasha. **

**"Friends can care about each other"He said. **

**"True"said Sasha. "Thanks for letting me borrow your sweatshirt"**

**"No problem, You were cold"said Pierce. **

**"But you look cold too"She said. **

**"You need it more though"said Pierce. **

**"Hug me, I'll give you some of my body heat"said Sasha. Pierce hugged Sasha. "Wow, I'm so short"**

**"How tall are you"He asked. **

**"I'm 5'4"said Sasha. **

**"I'm 5'10"said Pierce. **

**"So, I'm still short regardless"said Sasha. She laughed a little bit. Pierce looked at Sasha. **

**"With the band aid on your face, you still look beautiful"said Pierce. Sasha looked at Pierce. Sasha kissed Pierce on the lips. Sasha pulled away from Pierce after a couple seconds.**

**"Um that was uncalled for"said Sasha. Pierce kissed Sasha back. The feeling Sasha felt when she kissed Pierce was the same feeling she felt when Johnny kissed her. Like it was meant to be. It started to rain, which pulled the two apart for a couple seconds. "I have to get home, So I'll see you later"**

**"Alright, see you later"said Pierce. Sasha got into the cab and had a sigh of relief. Sasha bit her bottom lip and then smiled. **

* * *

Have things turned around for Sasha? Who knows. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	13. Chapter 13

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 13**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

**The next day, Shaundi walked into Sasha's house with a bag of stuff. **

**"Are you sure you wanna do this"asked Shaundi. Shaundi sat on Sasha's bed.**

**"Yeah, Why not. What could go wrong your not really doing anything"said Sasha. Sasha looked at the box and then went into the bathroom. An 2 hours later, Sasha came out with a new hairstyle. She now had a black shaggy bob haircut . She looked like a hardcore badass. "What do you think"**

**"I think it looks good. What color was your hair before"She asked.**

**"It was brown. I like black better though"said Sasha. Sasha looked in mirror and observed her hair. **

**"I saw the kiss between you and Pierce. You looked like you were glowing a little bit"said Shaundi. Sasha smiled and shrugged. **

**"I believe I don't know what you're talking about"She said doing her make up in the mirror for the day.**

**"Where are you going that you need to put make up on"asked Shaundi. **

**"Mascara, Eye liner and lip gloss isn't a lot of make up. It's what I call simple"She said in a Italian accent. Shaundi raised her eye brow. **

**"Since when did you have an Italian accent"asked Shaundi. **

**"Since, I was able to talk. My dad is Italian. His accent is thicker than mine"She said leaving the bathroom. . **

**"Oh I didn't know that"said Shaundi. Sasha shrugged. **

**"You learn something new everyday"She says as she fixes her hair. **

**"Your brother wants to meet up with us at the hideout"said Shaundi. **

**"Alright, Let's go. I'm ready"said Sasha. Shaundi and Sasha drove to the hideout. **

**"Alright, we're here"Shaundi said walking down the stairs. Pierce,Johnny and Tyrone were down there. Sasha walked down the stairs wearing ****GUESS? Sleeveless Crinkle Faux Leather Exposed Zipper Lace-Up Vest with black skinny jeans and her Maxx Studio Shoes, Zimbabive Ankle Botos. The outfit went with her new hair. **

**"Sasha what did you do to your hair"asked Tyrone. **

**"I got a haircut and I dyed it black"She said. Tyrone shakes his head. "How do I look"**

**"You look good"He said. **

**"Anways, Why are we here"asked Shaundi. **

**"Well, We didn't talk about the saints future"said Tyrone. **

**"Maybe this time there won't be any footsies going on"said Sasha. Sasha sat in the loveseat next to Pierce. **

**"Well, We're going to start with the Brotherhood. Carlos was telling me something about a shipment that Maero's expecting"said Tyrone. **

**"Well, They've been keeping their shit to themselves"said Pierce. **

**"Well I saw Jessica on the way there"said Johnny. "She was at the bank"**

**"I'll be back"said Sasha. Sasha got off the couch and made her way towards the stairs. Tyrone grabbed Sasha's arm. **

**"Where are you going"asked Tyrone.**

**"I have an idea"said Sasha. "Shaundi come with me"**

**"Alright"She said. Sasha pulled her arm away from her brother and went upstairs.**

**"Let's go to the bank"said Sasha. **

**"What's the plan"Shaundi asked starting the car. **

**"The plan is to ask Jessica about the shipment. Then I have a plan of my own that I'm going to do"She said. **

**"Sounds simple"said Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, and it sounds like fun"Sasha said with a sly smile. Shaundi drove to the bank and pulled out their guns. They walk outta the car and went into the bank filled with people making deposits,withdrawing and getting loans. Sasha went straight for Jessica. Sasha put the gun to her head and put her in a choke hold. "Hello Jessica"The bank alarm was turned on.**

**"What that fuck do you want"asked Jessica. Sasha shrugged. **

**"First I want you to turn off the alarm"She said. Sasha brought her upstairs to turn the alarm off. **

**"How the hell am I going to do that"asked Jessica. **

**"Maybe, if you press the button that says off"Sasha said pushing her towards the alarm. Jessica followed directions and Sasha escorted Jessica to her car. She leaned Jessica against the car. **

**"What do you know about the shipment"asked Shaundi. **

**"Why would I tell you, hippie Bitch"She asked. **

**"That wasn't very nice of you. Tell us what you know about the shipment"asked Sasha. **

**"Fuck you"Jessica said trying to get outta Sasha's grasp. Sasha looked at Shaundi.**

**"One last chance, Tell us about the shipment before I shoot your fucking head off"She said putting the gun in her face. **

**"I'm not telling you shit"said Jessica. Sasha shrugs her shoulders. **

**"Shaundi open the trunk"She said moving Jessica down there the car to the trunk. Sasha stuffed Jessica in the trunk and closed it. She walked towards the drivers side. **

**"Where are you going"asked Shaundi. **

**"I have unfinished business to attend"She said starting the car. "I'll see you later Shaundi". Sasha drove the the place where Maero was going to be. Jessica's car was placed at the end of the pile. Sasha walked over to watch the show. The crowd was going wild and crazy. Maero was egging them on while he was pressing the gas while holding the breaks. The wheels are the two cars were moving and then they finally left the area. There were a bunch of messed up cars in front of both cars. They both drove over the cars with no problem. Then the cars ended up in the air and the crowd got silent. A sly smile was krept on her slowly as the car was falling towards the ground, her eyes were filled hatred and revenge.. As soon as the back wheels hit Jessica's car, Sasha had a smirk on her face and her eyes were still filled with revenge and happiness. The crowd went wild as he made a donute with his car. He hit the car with the side of his car. He got outta the car and basked in the glory. Sasha came out from her spot, She started claping with the same face expression. The crowds cheers started to fade out. **

**"I'm going to finish you, right here right now"said Maero. Sasha shook her head and pulled the keys outta her pocket. **

**"No your not"She said with the smile still on her face. Sasha threw Jessica's car keys to Maero. **

**"What's this"He asked looking down at the keys. **

**"When you look in the trunk, remember you should have offered my brother more and you shouldn't have fucked me with"She said. She turned around and started walking away. The sound of Maero opening the trunk and falling to his knees was all she needed to hear. She had gotten her revenge that she wanted.**

* * *

Another chapter is done. I hope you enjoy the chaper and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	14. Chapter 14

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 14**

(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)

* * *

**Sasha at the table inside Tyrone's office while smoking her cigarette. She looked at the pictures in her wallet. There was a picture of Aaliyah and Aisha, which was a professional picture. She pulled out two pictures out of the little pocket. One picture was of her and Dex cuddled up on a couch. Sasha looked at the next picture, which was of her and Troy kissing. Sasha took the cigarette outta her mouth and blew out smoke. Shaundi walked into the room. **

**"What's up, Sasha"she asked sitting at the table. **

**"Nothing, looking through my wallet"said Sasha. Shaundi grabbed the last two pictures Sasha pulled out. She looked at the one with Troy. **

**"Is this Troy Bradshaw"She asked looking at the picture. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. Sasha blew out smoke and put out the cigarette.**

**"Is this the Dex that Johnny and your brother want to kill"asked Shaundi. Sasha nodded.**

**"Yep"Sasha said closing her wallet. **

**"You dated them"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, I was with Dex longer though. We were together a little bit after I left. Then we decided, as a whole and couple, to break up. I should go see them today, since today is the day off for everybody"said Sasha. Shaundi shrugged. **

**"Do you even know where they are"She asked handing Sasha back the pictures. **

**"Troy is at the police station and Dex is at the Ultor building"Sasha said getting her stuff together to leave. **

**"Alright, be careful though"said Shaundi. **

**"What could happen"asked Sasha. Shaundi shrugged and Sasha left the hideout. Sasha drove to the Ultor building to see Dex first. She walked into the tall building to a reception area.**

**"Hello, How may I help you"asked the receptionist. **

**"I need to find Dexter Jackson"said Sasha. **

**"He's on the 7th floor"said the receptionist. **

**"Alright, Thank you"said Sasha.**

**"You need a visitors pass"The receptionist handed Sasha a badge to clip on her top. Sasha walked into the elevator and pressed 7. Sasha fixed her hair and her boobs as the elevator was going up each floor. The elevator stopped on the 7th floor and the doors open. Sasha walked to the desk that outside of Dex's office. **

**"Is Mr. Jackson here"asked Sasha. **

**"No, He's in a meeting. He should be out any second"said the woman. **

**"Is it ok, if I wait in his office" She asked with a pleading look. **

**"Yeah, i don't see a problem"Sasha walked into the huge office, it was bigger than Sasha's living room and Tyrone's office. There was a long walk just to get to the desk. **

**"Are you serious"Sasha said to herself. She took off her Unlisted Shoes, Shelf Help Sandals. It went with her Dereon Dress, Majority rules that she was wearing. Sasha walked towards his desk. She sat in his big office chair and looked at the window. It was a pretty nice view from where she was sitting. There was a view of the whole city from his office. The office door closed and Sasha looked to the side. **

**"Excuse me but who are you"asked Dex. Sasha turned around in the seat. **

**"How do you not remember that special girl that was in your life when you were running with the Saints"said Sasha with a smile. Sasha put her shoes back on. **

**"Sasha"questioned Dex. **

**"The one and only"She said getting outta the seat. He hugged her and looked at her. **

**"You look different"said Dex. **

**"So do you. All you need is the purple visor and you'll look like the old Dex."Sasha said. **

**"Your hair is a lot shorter and you look more mature"said Dex. **

**"Yeah, I cut it and Dyed it black"She said. "This is a huge office"**

**"Yeah,It is"said Dex. **

**"I kinda have to go do something. It was good to see you"said Sasha. Sasha walked away. She started counting down from 5 in her head. **

**"Wait"said Dex. Sasha turned around. **

**"Yes"Sasha said. **

**"Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night"asked Dex. **

**"I'm busy, how about friday night"suggest Sasha. **

**"Sure, I kinda need your number"He said putting his hands in his pocket. Sasha wrote on a piece of paper her number. **

**"Call me"said Sasha with a seductive smile. She walked outta the office with a smirk. She called Troy in the elevator. **

**"Hello, Troy Bradshaw speaking"said Troy. **

**"Hello, Troy"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha"He questioned. **

**"Yeah"She said.**

**"How have you been"asked Troy. Sasha shrugs her shoulders. **

**"I've been good, how about you"Sasha says in return. **

**"I'm good, I've been working a lot"said Troy. **

**"I know, Your chief of police now"She says getting outta the elevator. **

**"You heard"He asked. **

**"I've seen it on the news"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, Jane Valderama has been putting me on the spot lately"said Troy. **

**"Alright, I've gotta go. I'm about to hit the open road"She says getting into her car. **

**"Are you in Stilwater"he asks trying not to end the conversation. **

**"Yeah, why"She says putting the key in the ignition.**

**"You wanna go out to dinner on saturday"Troy asks. Sasha thinks about the question for a while. **

**"Yeah, sure. Call me at this number to find my address"says Sasha with a smile. **

**"Alright, Talk to you later"said Troy. Sasha could sense him smiling on the other line. **

**"Bye"said Sasha. Sasha hung up. Sasha phone went off after she hung up. "Hello"**

**"Sasha, I know you don't want to spoil our relationship but I really want to go out on a date with you just once"said Pierce. Sasha thought about it for a while. "You there"**

**"Yeah"said Sasha. **

**"Well"asked Pierce. **

**"How does Sunday night sound"She asks Pierce. **

**"Alright cool"said Pierce. **

**"I kinda have to go, I'm about to drive. I rather avoid an accident"She says playfully. **

**"Alright, talk to you later"said Pierce. She could since him with a smile touching ear to ear. **

**"Bye"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her phone and put her bluetooth earpiece in. She called Shaundi. **

**"Hello"She says from the other line. **

**"Shaundi I have three dates"said Sasha**

**"How did that happen"asked Shaundi. **

**"Well, I saw Dex which ended up with Friday's date, I called Troy which resulted in Saturday's date and then Pierce just called me, I couldn't say no so then I got a date on sunday"She says driving back home. **

**"Well, I don't know. Sounds like you need to get new outfits"said Shaundi. **

**"I will go thursday night if I'm not dead yet"Sasha turns off the radio. **

**"So that means we're going shopping thursday"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, Aisha's funeral is wednesday right"She asked. **

**"Yeah"said Shaundi. **

**"Alright, I'm about to approach my house, so I'll talk to you later"said Sasha**

**"Alright later"said Shaundi. **

* * *

Another chapter is done. I hope you liked it and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome but no flames please.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	15. Chapter 15

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 15**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

* * *

**Shaundi and Sasha were getting ready for Aisha's funeral. **

**"I never thought, I would have to say good-bye to my best friend like this. I always thought it would be the otherway around"Sasha said putting on her pair of Jessica Simpson shoes, Alaya Sande's that went with her Fleurish dress, Short Mockneck lace. **

**"No one ever think they're going to lose their best friend"said Shaundi. Sasha shrugged. **

**"Thing that troubles me the most is how Johnny got over Aisha that quick. He kissed me the day after she died and then had sex with me 2 to 3 days later. Their relationship was a happy one. I don't see how he got over her that quick"She said standing up off her bed. **

**"So your saying if Dex or Troy died you wouldn't bounce back as fast as he did"aske Shaundi looking at Sasha from the other side of the room. **

**"Depends. Troy, I would bounce back and with Dex, I don't think I would"She said looking off into space. **

**"Why not Dex"asked Shaundi. **

**"Because, I actually loved Dex with all my heart. He might seem like a douche bag who happends to be a sell out but He was really sweet"Sasha said. She looked down at her fingers. "And I let him get away"**

**"What do you mean"Shaundi asked sitting on the bed.**

**"Let's just say, I did some shit I'm not proud of"She said trying to end the conversation. She grabbed her car keys and walked out of the door. Shaund followed Sasha to her car. **

**"What did you do"asked Shaundi. **

**"Nothing"She said turning on the car. Shaundi got into the passenger side and shut the door. **

**"Come on, Tell me Sasha"She begged Sasha. **

**"Fine, I slept with Julius Little. The original leader of the saints, the one who blew my brother to shit"said Sasha looking at Shaundi. **

**"Are you serious"asked Shaundi. **

**"Before you start to judge me, I did it to save my Tyrone"She said looking at the driveway. "I over heard his plan about killing my brother. I went to make a deal with him as soon as I heard about it. The deal was for me to sleep with him and he won't kill my brother. As you can see, He lied to me and did it anyways. That's also one of the real reasons why I don't want to date Pierce"**

**"What's the reason"asked Shaundi. **

**"When I got close to anyone in the Saints to the point where we feel for each other. We have sex and then shit gets foul afterwards"She said driving to the funeral. **

**"So how many guys have you had sex with from the saints"asked Shaundi. **

**"To this day"Sasha asked quickly looking over at Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Shaundi. **

**"Three all together. Troy, Dex and Johnny. Me and Troy had sex, I found out he's an undercover cop. Had sex with Dex, I end up having sex with Julius just to save my brother and had sex with Johnny, He ends up having a girlfriend days later. My love life sucks, If you think about it"She says with a smirk. **

**"Sounds like you like gang bangers and bad boys"said Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, Something about them is...amazing. Only one who didn't really act like a gang banger was Dex. He was sweet and romantic. We would send me candy and flowers. Sex with him was nice and slow when we weren't fighting. When we had a fight. The make up sex was fucking amazing between us. The intensity between us was a rush"She says while having a smile on her face. **

**"Isn't make up sex usually like that"asked Shaundi. **

**"No not really. Think of a crack addict days without crack and then they finally get it. They have that certain rush going through them while they're getting their fix. That's how it was between the two of us, when it came to make up sex"said Sasha. Sasha pulled into the graveyard. **

**"What about you and Troy"asked Shaundi. **

**"It was alright, I guess. I lost my virginity to him, so it was alright. I thought it was the shit, when we first did it together. Once I had sex with Dex, I realized that sex with Troy was nothing"She said putting the car in park. she shut off the car and got out the car. Johnny, Aaliyah and Johnny's new girlfriend were there. Sasha shakes her head. Aaliyah smiled once she saw Sasha. Sasha walks towards her."How's the princess". Aaliyah smiles. Johnny handed Aaliyah over to Sasha. **

**"Excuse me, You can't just hand your baby over to anyone"said Johnny's girlfriend trying to stop him from handing Aaliyah over. **

**"Excuse me but I'm the god mother of this baby girl. I was friends with his ex girlfriend. So you have no right to tell me, who I can hold"She said grabbing Aaliyah from Johnny. Sasha smiled Aaliyah. Sasha walked over towards Shaundi. **

**"Who is she"asked Shaundi. **

**"I don't know, I really don't care. I just care if Johnny's taking care of Aaliyah. I don't want to take him to court for this shit either. Nobody wants to tear a father from his daughter"said Sasha. **

**"True"said Shaundi. It was time for the funeral to start. **

**"May perpetual light shine on her..."said the paster. Johnny placed a bouquet of flowers onto her casket. Sasha placed the flower and the photo on Aisha's casket. You could see in Sasha's eyes that she wanted to cry but it was like her body wasn't going to let her. Motorcycles pulled up at the funeral.**

**"All of you have humiliated my family for the last time"said Akuji**

**"Leave little boy"said Gat.**

**"look at me when i'm talking to you"said Akuji**

**"Fuck off Akuji. I'm not killing anyone at Aisha's funeral. Tonight,Tomorrow, you name the time and I would gladly fuck you up but not now"said Gat. **

**"How noble!Norbility is sorely overrated"said Akuji. Akuji cocked his gun and he was ready to fight. Sasha grabbed Aaliyah and hid behind a stone wall away from the violence. Aaliyah started crying while Sasha was trying to keep her calm. Sasha covered Aaliyah's ears and held her tight. As soon as the shooting stopped, Sasha came out with Aaliyah, who was crying still. Sasha gave Aaliyah her keys to play with to keep her quiet. Sasha looked around and there were dead bodies everywhere. including Johnny's girlfriend. Sasha walked back towards Johnny and everyone else. Johnny was beating up Akuji. He looked over at Sasha. **

**"What should we do with him"asked Johnny. **

**"Texas Style funeral"said Sasha.**

**"What the fuck are you talking about"asked Tyrone. **

**"Just burry his ass alive"She said. Sasha watched as they followed Sasha's command. **

* * *

Got the funeral chapter done... I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	16. Chapter 16

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 16**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

**It was the day after the funeral and everything was starting to go back to normal. Only thing that was different was the fact that Johnny was spending time with his daughter alone for the first time since he's been out of jail. Other than that, nothing has really changed. Sasha woke up early that morning, so she could do something before she went shopping for clothes. She walked into her bathroom and looked at her face. She still had the band aid on her face from the week before. She can't take it off until Friday. Sasha changed the gauze on her wrist and then got dressed. She put on her Baby Phat Ruffle Button Down Top with a Destressed Skinny Jeans and her Guess? "Delicacy" Gladiator Sandals. She grabbed her wallet, keys and her cellphone from the night table next to her bed. Sasha's phone went off as she was getting into her car. **

**"Hello"She says without looking at the caller I.D.**

**"Hey, Sasha we need to have a meeting today"said Tyrone on the other line. **

**"I'll be there once I do what I have to do"She manages to say after she starts her car. **

**"Alright, Hurry up"He said. **

**"Bye Ty"She said. She hung up her phone and drove to the cemetery, which was down the street. There was a buriel going on, when Sasha walked into the cemetery. Sasha walked to Carlos's grave, which was a couple headstones down from where they burried Shogo. Sasha placed a rose and a Tiger lilly onto his grave. She stood there for a little bit and turned around to walk out of the cemetery. Someone was there looking at Sasha. The guy was very muscular and looked like he could be spanish. **

**"Why are you here"asked the guy in a thick spanish accent. **

**"I'm paying my respects to a friend"She said without moving. **

**"How do you know Carlos"the guy asked. **

**"We were in a gang together and the last time I saw him, I was in a building tied to a pole. I saw them chain him to their trucks and then they drove off. He was a good guy even though I really didn't know him as much as my brother does"said Sasha "Wait, Why do you want to know"**

**"I'm his brother, Henrique"He says. **

**"Oh, Well I have to go"She says making her way back to her car. She gets back to her car and drove to the hideout. She walked to Tyrone's office, where Tyrone,Shandi and Pierce were sitting at the table. "What's up, People."**

**"Nothing much, except for the fact you killed Jessica"said Tyrone.**

**"Yeah, I got my revenge and the way I did it brought Maero a message"She proudly said. **

**"What did you do"asked Pierce. **

**"I put her into the trunk of her car and brought her to Maero. He ended up crushing his girlfriend,while he was doing his thing"said Sasha. Tyrone showed Sasha the picture that was in the newspaper. **

**"Well, What you did was original. He got the message and you got revenge in the process. Sounds like a job well done"said Tyrone. **

**"Hell Yeah"She says. Sasha takes the blunt unlit blunt out of Pierce's hand. She lit it and smoked it. She passed it to Shaundi. **

**"Did you ask her about the shipment"asked Tyrone. **

**"She wasn't trying to budge"Shaundi says taking a hit. **

**"We need another way to find out about this shipment"asked Tyrone. **

**"What about their-"Shaundi cut Pierce off. **

**"What about their tattoo artist"She asked. **

**"That's a good idea"Sasha said passing the blunt to Pierce. **

**"I agree, Thanks Shaundi"said Tyrone. **

**"What just happened"asked Pierce. **

**"Shaundi had a good idea"said Tyrone. **

**"Whatever, She stole-"Shaundi cut Pierce off. **

**"Calm down Pierce"said Shaundi. **

**"Anways, He's performing tonight. There should be a truck of fireworks or some other shit. Use that truck to get into the concert, and the rest is up to you. I have to go shopping"said Sasha. Sasha got outta the chair and took one last hit of the blunt. **

**"Later guys"said Shaundi. **

**"Where are you going"asked Pierce. **

**"Me and Sasha are going shopping"She says handing Pierce the blunt.**

**"For what"He asked. **

**"My sister will shop for anything really. She has expensive taste, if you aks me"said Tyrone. **

**"She does"asked Pierce. **

**"I don't know, I'll see you two later" said Shaundi. Shaundi got into the car with Sasha. "Sasha do you have expensive taste"**

**"What"asked Sasha. **

**"Do you have expensive taste"She asked once again. **

**"I don't know. I guess I kinda do but I'm no golddigger though. I work for everything i have. I believe that guys shouldn't spend much on a girl, to get her to like him. I do admit, I spoil myself but I don't spoil myself to the point where I'm in debt. Let me guess, Tyrone said that"She said driving to the mall. **

**"yeah"said Shaundi. **

**"I was a Daddy's girl growing up. My dad was rich and He spoiled me. 15th birthday, he bought me a Tiffany's necklace that was shaped like a heart. The price was damn near 500 dollars. 16th birthday I got an escalade and a Tiffany's necklace that says love. My dad spent 51,600 on me for my 16th birthday. 17th he bought me tiffany hoops that cost him almost a grand. Once my 18th birthday came around he bought me a house and another escalade since I gave mine to Tyrone"said Sasha. **

**"Was your dad in your life when you were a kid"asked Shaundi. **

**"No, He came back into my life at the age of 14. He made it up to me. Me and Tyrone have two different dads. I'm half Italian and Tyrone isn't"said Sasha. **

**"I didn't know that"said Shaundi. **

**"Well, you never asked. We're only half brother and sister, but we dont' see it that way. We're plain brother and sister in our eyes"said Sasha**

**"Oh"said Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, We're here so lets pick out some outfits"She said turning off the car. **

**"Do your parents try to one up each other"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, sometimes but It's whatever"said Sasha. Sasha got a couple dresses and outfits at the mall and so did Shaundi. **

* * *

Another chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	17. Chapter 17

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 17**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

* * *

**The next night, Sasha was getting ready for her date with Dex. She straightened her hair and teased it a little bit. She put on her new ****Guess Dress, Sleeveless One Shoulder Mini. She went to her closet to choose a pair of shoes. She pulled out her Pastry Shoes, Glam Nights Pumps and her Style&co. Shoes, Pauline Sandals. She put the Pastry shoes on and looked at them in the mirror. **

**"I'm going to wear these, If I got out with Shaundi"She said to herself. Then she put on the other heels and smiled. They were perfect, it was something simple for a simple dress. She put on a little bit of make up, like Mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. There was a knock on Sasha's front door. She walked down the stairs and to the front door. She opened it and there was Dex with flowers.**

**"You look great"He said looking at Sasha up and down. **

**"Thanks"She said. She looked at the flowers. "Are the flowers for me"**

**"Yeah, There your favorite"Dex says handing her the vase filled with Lavender Roses. **

**"They look beautiful, Thanks"She says looking at them with a smile. She places the vase on the table by the front door. She grabbed her clutch bag and walked outside.**

**"You ready to go"asked Dex. **

**"Yeah"She said. They walk back to his Zircon."Nice car"**

**"Thanks"said Dex. He opened the door for Sasha and She got into the car. He closed the door. Sasha leaned over and unlocked the door for Dex to get in. He got into the car and started his way to a location. The drive was silent.**

**"Where are you taking me to"asked Sasha breaking the silent**

**"I'm taking you to a restaurant with great food and music"He says. **

**"Sounds good"She says. Dex pulled in front of a restaraunt and someone came around to take the car. They walked into the restaraunt and they were seated. There was a live band, that played soft and slow music. Couples were dancing on the wooden floor in front of the band.**

**"Hello, my name is Capri. I'll be your waitress this evening and Can I start you guys something to drink"She asked looking at both of them. **

**"A bottle of wine will do"Dex says. **

**"Alright, I'll be back with your order"Capri says. She walks away from the table. **

**"How are you"He asks putting the menu down. **

**"I'm good, Just moved back here a few weeks ago"Sasha says putting the menu on the table."How are you. You're the one with the big job at Ultor"**

**"I'm doing great, I'm glad I went straight"He proudly says. **

**"That's good that you're happy. I've truely missed you while I was in Miami"Sasha says moving her hair outta her face. **

**"I've missed you too"Dex says with a small nod. "You know I still have some of the pictures of us"**

**"So do I, Couldn't find the strength to get rid of them"She says. Capri came back around and poured the wine into the wine glasses. She left the bottle on the table. **

**"Are you ready to order"Capri asked pulling out her notepad. **

**"Yes. Fillet Mignon"Dex says. **

**"Make that two"Sasha says. **

**"Alright, I'll be back with your order"The waitress says and she walks away. Sasha takes a sip of wine. Dex was stairing at Sasha, like he's admiring her. She looks at him in confusion. **

**"What"She asks putting the glass back on the table.**

**"You are so beautiful and sexy"He takes a drink of his wine.**

**"Thank you"Sasha says with a small smirk.**

**"I'm serious, Sasha. I can't believe I fell in love with a beautiful and sexy woman"He says with his hand on his chin. **

**"And I fell in love with a sweet, romantic and sexy guy. You really know how to treat a woman"said Sasha. The band started playing a slow song and couples were getting up to dance. **

**"You wanna dance"said Dex. **

**"Since when did you dance, Dex"She asked in curiousity. **

**"Do you want to dance or no"He asked again waiting for an answer. **

**"Yes, I would love to dance"She says. Dex gets outta his chair and gently grabbed Sasha's delicate hand. They walked towards the crowd and started dancing.**

**Sasha's POV**

_**We walk onto the dancefloor with all the other couples. She pulls me in close and we start slow dancing. I leaned my head against his chest like old times. He's wearing my favorite cologne. The smell was refreshing, I liked it from strange reason. Something about it just brought back great memories with this one guy, who I said I love you to and actually meant it. The guy that I thought I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. Maybe if we didn't break up, we would have. Love works in mysterious ways. I'm really suprised he kept some of the pictures. Maybe he thought about me over the past 5 years? He probably didn't since he's busy working and such. There is always multi-tasking. He starts to hold me tighter, the way I like it. I really missed him, while I wwas in Miami. I miss the dates, the hugs, the kisses, the sex, the connection between Dex the right guy for me?**_

**Dex's POV**

_**As me and Sasha dance together on the dancefloor with the other couples, I start to remember all the good times we've had together. She smells like Vanilla, one of my favorite scents that she wears. She looks great since the last time we saw each other. I love her hair being short, It makes her look sexy. I can't stop looking at her because she looks that amazing. If I told her that right now, She would say I'm bullshitin' her. I really mean it though. Did she ever think about me while she was in Miami? Probably not since she was probably partying all the time down there. But she kept the pictures of us together. She probably did time to time, I guess. I held her a little bit tigher and she embraced it. Why did we break up in the first place? Oh yeah, She slept with Julius. I shake my head a little bit at the thought. She said she did it to save her brother's life. Something about that is wrong and there is something about that is attractive. Is Sasha the right girl for me?**_

**Normal POV**

**They danced until the song was over. They walked back to the table and the waitress gave them their food. **

**"Have you dated anyone after me"asked Dex. **

**"No, not really"She says. "What about you"**

**"I dated this one girl, She was only with me for my money"He answers. **

**"Oh"Sasha says. **

**"You wanna go for a walk on the beach across the street"asked Dex.**

**"I would like that"Sasha says. She scoots the chair back and gets to her feet. Dex put money down on the table and walked out with Sasha. Sasha took off her heels and walked on the nice, warm sand. Dex reached for Sasha's hand and Sasha hesitantly took his hand into hers. Their fingers intertwined with each other as they held hands. "It's a very nice night"**

**"It is"Dex says.**

**"I remember those night we would walk on the beach and talk for hours"Sasha reminisced.**

**"Well, That's not all we did on the beach" He says looking at Sasha. **

**"Yup, We would make out on the beach too. Something about kissing on the beach seems romantic"She looks out at the water. Dex stops in the middle of walking. Sasha realizes that Dex isn't walking anymore and looks at him. **

**"Are you ok"She asked. She stood in front of him. Dex leans in and kisses Sasha on the lips. She gently put her hand on his cheek. They stand there for 10 minutes kissing. They finally pulled apart from each other. **

**"I've wanted to do that all night"He finally says. Sasha laughs a little bit. They sit down on the beach near the water. She leans into Dex's arms as he had his arms around her. **

* * *

This chapter is cute and I like it. I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait for the reviews from you guys. Suggestions are welcome but no flames please!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	18. Chapter 18

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 18**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

* * *

**Sasha woke up the next day in Dex's bed. She was wearing his shirt that usually wears to work. Dex wasn't in the bed, when she woke up. She grabbed her phone from her clutch, that was on the nighttable. There was a text on her phone from Troy's cellphone. **

_**Sorry, Can't go out tonight. I have a meeting tonight with the whole department. Maybe some other time. **_

_**-Troy**_

**Sasha shakes her head and puts the cellphone back into the clutch. She props herself up on the bed. She made her way outta the comfortable bed slowly. Sasha could smell food from downstairs. She grabbed her phone and called Shaundi. **

**"Hey, Sasha. I called your house and you didn't answer"Shaundi says. **

**"I probably didn't answer since I didn't go home last night"She answers.**

**"Did you and Dex fuck"asked Shaundi.**

**"I'll tell you later, Meet me at my house in an hour or so"Sasha said. **

**"Alright later"Sasha hangs up her phone. She walks downstairs and follows the smell. Dex was in the kitchen making breakfast in a pajama pants. She walked towards him and hugged him from behind.**

**"Morning, beautiful"He says. **

**"Morning"She says. **

**"How'd you sleep"asked Dex. **

**"I slept great, I have to get leaving soon. I have to meet up with a friend "She says. **

**"Ok, I have to get to work anyways but join me for breakfast"He asks turning around and looking at her. **

**"I don't know, I have to get home and meet Shaundi"Sasha says. **

**"Please"Sasha looked up at his pleading look. **

**"Fine, I'll stay but after I have to go"Sasha says giving in. He kissed Sasha and went back to cooking. She sat down at the table and looked at the table. They sat down and ate breakfast. Sasha put her dress back on and grabbed her clutch from the nighttable. Dex walked outta his bathroom with a towel around his waist. "I'm about to leave. Call me later, Dex"**

**"I will don't worry"Dex says walking towards Sasha. She kissed him one last time and then walked outta the door. She caught a cab back to her house. By the time she got there, Shaundi was already there. **

**"What took you so long"Sasha opened her front door. **

**"I ate breakfast. I'm going to switch my clothes and then we can go out"Sasha says making her way upstairs. **

**"How was it"Shaundi asks following her into her room. **

**"It was great, We had dinner. We walked on the beach and talked about our past. Then , you know what happened after that"She says putting on a clean pink tank top on that says 'Doesn't play well with others'**

**"Sound like you had a good night"She says. **

**"Yeah, I did. Let's go to the spa and then we're going out to the club tonight"Sasha says grabbing some flip flops from her closet. **

**"Are you sure you want to go to the spa. You have a enough money for that"She asked. **

**"Yes I do. My dad pays my credit card bill, and It's unlimited spending limit"Sasha says getting her purse together. **

**"What does your dad do? Run the Mafia"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yes"Sasha says. **

**"You're kidding right"Sasha shakes her head. **

**"No, I'm serious"Sasha says grabbing her car keys. **

**"Why didn't you tell me"asked Shaundi. **

**"I just did"She says walking down the stairs. Shaundi follows Sasha. **

**"Why didn't you tell me earlier"asked Shaundi. **

**"Because that's not the first thing I tell people. 'Hey,my dad is in the mafia', When people hear mafia they don't want to mess with you. My dad's mob is well-known so that makes it even harder"Sasha says locking the door. **

**"Does anyone else know besides me"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, Dex and Tyrone know"She says getting into her car. Shaundi got into the passengers side. **

**"What about your mom"asked Shaundi. Sasha shook her head. **

**"No, My dad doesn't want her to know" She answers. **

**"Wow"Shaundi says leaning back in her seat.**

**"Yeah, It's not bad living with my dad, somsone always has your back."Sasha says. **

**"It's just wow to me because you don't really come off as a daughter of a leader of the mafia"She says. **

**"Oh, I also don't come off as a Daddy's girl either"**

**"True"She said. Sasha pulled in front of the spa. They got massages, mud bath and the went into the steam room. **

**"Ok, We need to go out to the club now"Sasha says getting into the car. "Do you need to go home and change"**

**"Why don't I wear this"asked Shaundi. She was wearing a tank top with bell bottoms. **

**"No, I will lend you an outfit of mine"She says. **

**"Are you sure"Shaundi asks. "Do you have an outfit for yourself."**

**"Trust me I have enought club outfits to last me a while"Sasha says. **

**"Alright"said Shaundi. **

**"Do you want to wear a jumpsuit or a dress"Sasha asked**

**"Dress would do"said Shaundi. **

**"Alright, I think I have a good dress for you"She says. They got back to Sasha's house. The girls went upstairs and Sasha went into her closet. She pulled out 3 dresses and put them on the bed. "What size show are you"**

**"7"Shaundi says looking at the short dresses. **

**"We wear the same size, Can you walk in heels"asked Sasha.**

**"Not tall ones"said Shaundi. Sasha looked through her shoe section of her closet.**

**"Are wedges good because all my heels are pretty tall. I have them that tall because I'm a short gal"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah''said Shaundi. Sasha continued to look through her shoes. Sasha gave Shaundi her ****Cole-Haan Shoes, Air Elly Criss Cross Wedges. **

**"Those would be good"Sasha said. Sasha walked outta her closet and saw Shaundi in one of the dresses. It was a Crystal Band Tank Dress, it looked good on Shaundi. "Do you like it"**

**"Yeah but I want something a little bit sexier"said Shaundi. **

**"Try on the next dress. I'm going to take a quick shower"Sasha said. Sasha got into the shower real quick. She walked out of the bathroom covered in a towel. Shaundi was wearing the Drape Front Mini Dress with Chain back. "Damn, You look good in the dress"**

**"Yeah, I'm going to wear this"said Shaundi. **

**"Alright, Call my brother to see if he wants to go with us and I'll call Pierce once I'm dressed"Sasha walked into her closet and closed the door. She put on a Slinky Dress with Cut Out Sleeves with her Pastry Shoes,Glam Nights Pumps. She looked in the mirror that was in the closet. She started checking herself out and then she called Pierce. **

**"Hey Sasha"said Pierce**

**"Hey, You wanna come out with me and Shaundi to a club"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah sure, I'll meet you there"said Pierce. **

**"Bring a friend, if you want"said Sasha**

**"Ok, See you there"said Pierce.**

**"Bye"She said. She hung up her phone and left the closet. **

**"Tyrone said he'll try but he's not sure"said Shaundi. **

**"Alright, well Pierce is coming"Sasha says putting make up on. They went to the club an hour later. They walked up to the door and there was the bouncer. **

**"Hey Sasha"said the Bouncer. **

**"Hey, Fat Tony"She says. She gives the bouncer a hug. **

**"Your dad just left here, You should give him a call" He says. **

**"I will tomorrow"She says**

**"You and your friend can go right in"said 'Fat Tony'. Shaundi and Sasha walked into the club. **

**"What was that about"asked Shaundi. **

**"He works for my dad. His name is Anthony but everyone calls him 'Fat Tony'"said Sasha. **

**"I thought your dad was in Miami"asked Shaundi. **

**"He was there for business but he never lived there. He lives in Stilwater like my mom. "Says Sasha. **

**"Oh"said Shaundi. Pierce and another guy walked up to Sasha and Shaundi. **

**"Hey"Said Sasha. Sasha hugged Pierce.**

**"How are you"asked Pierce. **

**"I'm good, Are we still on for tomorrow"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Pierce. **

**"I'm going to get me a drink, You want something"asked Sasha. **

**"No I'll get it, What where you going to get"asked Pierce. **

**"Sex on the beach"said Sasha.**

**"What"Pierce asks with his eyes wide as can be. **

**"Get your head outta the gutter, It's a drink"said Sasha. **

**"Alright"said Pierce. Pierce and his friend walked away. **

**"Isn't that Troy over that"asked Shaundi pointing to Troy. He was dancing with another woman on the dancefloor. **

**"That is Troy"said Sasha. "He told me he had a meeting with the department"**

**"Don't let him ruin your night"suggested Shaundi. **

**"I'm not, Trust me"She said. Sasha grabbed a shot from a tray that a half naked woman was carrying. Pierce came back with drinks. She took a sip of her drink, and she was in for a long night. **

* * *

This chapter was good, and I hope you thought so too. I can't wait for the reviews and again, I hope you like it. Suggestions are welcome but No flames.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	19. Chapter 19

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 19**

**(Disclaimer:I don't own anything that's in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

**Sasha woke up the next day with a headache. Her head was pounding as if someone was hitting her head with a hammer. She rubs her head and grabs the Advil from the night table drawer. She doesn't remember a thing that had happened that night. There is a moan in the bed and she looks over to the other side of her bed. There was Shaundi and Pierce. Sasha's eyes went wide, and she checked under the overs. Shaundi was naked and Pierce had on boxers. She saw that she was wearing Pierce's shirt. All she remembered was taking her 4th shot and she was on her second Sex on the beach. Sasha gets outta the bed and sees clothes on the ground. Only word going through her mind was "Shit".The word was repeating in her head like a broken record player. Sasha's cellphone went off on the floor, Tyrone's name popped up. **

**"Hello"She says. **

**"I need you to get your ass over here. If you talk to Shaundi or Pierce tell them to come to"Tyrone says. **

**"Why are you yelling"She asks. **

**"I'm not yelling, what are you talking about"He asks. **

**"Your yelling and that's not right"Sasha says. **

**"Hangover, Huh"asks Tyrone. **

**"Yes, Now stop yelling"She says. **

**"Just come to the hide out now"he whispers. **

**"Alright, bye"She says. Sasha hangs up her phone and then looks at her bed filled with people. She goes into her purse and grabs a lighter. She also grabs earplugs from her lights the lighter and puts it up near the smoke detector. The loud alarm goes off, Shaundi and Pierce gets outta bed. Sasha closed the lighter and put it on her bed dresser. She unplugs the smoke detector. "What the fuck happened last night"**

**"You don't remember"asked Pierce. **

**"All I remember is taking a shot and then a sip of my drink. The rest was a blur to me"Sasha says. **

**"Well, me and you danced last night, then we came back here."Pierce says. **

**"Did we have a threesome? Shit I didnt' mean for this to happen" She says pacing around her room. **

**"No, Shaundi went into the guest room with my brother. I just slept in the bed with you. You passed out after we put you in the bed"said Pierce. **

**"Well then why am I wearing your shirt"**

**"We put you in it, so you weren't in your dress. Someone spilt liquor on your dress"Shaundi says finally. **

**"Then why were you in my bed naked"asked Sasha. **

**"I dont' know, but nothing happened. I think I crawled in the bed after"Shaundi explains. **

**"Ok, well My brother wants to see us"Sasha says after getting her thoughts together. **

**"OK"says Shaundi. She grabs her clothes from yesterday and walks into the bathroom. **

**"Pierce, I don't think I can go out with you tonight, I have a major headache. The Advil isn't helping and I rather be ok when we go out"Sasha says. **

**"I was about to say the same thing. I have a hangover and I couldn't do that to you"He says. **

**"Thank you, I'll give you back your shirt after I change my clothes"Sasha says. She walks into her closet and puts on sweatpants that are to big with a tank top that says 'Italian Girl' with the Italian flag under it. She handed Pierce his shirt back and rolled up her sweatpants since there were big. Shaundi came outta the bathroom ready to go. "Everybody ready to go"**

**"Yeah"said Pierce**

**"Wait is your brother still here"asked Sasha. **

**"No, He left after we were done"Shaundi says. **

**"Wow"Sasha says leaving her room. Pierce shakes his head and follows. **

**"What"asked Shaundi. Sasha got into her car and the rest followed. **

**"Shit I have to call my dad"said Sasha. Sasha dialed her father's number into her phone and called it. She put her bluetooth into her ear. **

**"Hey, Princessa"Paul says. **

**"****Buongiorno papà"She says to her father(Good Morning Dad)**

**"Come Va" He asked. **

**"I'm fine, I'm about to head to go see Tyrone. Fat Tony said you were at the club last night"She says. **

**"Yeah, I went to go talk to the owner real quick. I had some business to attend to"He says. **

**"Alright, He told me to call you or some shit like that"She says. **

**"Yeah, I want to see how you were doing, You're my only daughter. You are the heiress to my thrown once I'm gone"Paul said. **

**"I know I am. I'm driving so I'll talk to you later dad"said Sasha. **

**"Alright, Ciao"He says. **

**"Ciao"Sasha says. She hangs up her phone. **

**"Are you your dad's only child"asked Shaundi. **

**"I'm his only daughter, I believe I have 2 other older brothers. They work for my dad"She says. **

**"Really"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah"She says. Sasha pulled up in front of the hideout. Sasha walked down to Tyrone's office. He was reading the newspaper. "What's up"**

**"I don't know you tell me"He says. He shows Sasha the front cover of the newspaper. It was Sasha kissing Dex on the beach. "What the hell is this"**

**"It looks like they got it from my good side"She says sarcastically. **

**"What the hell are you doing with him"asked Tyrone. **

**"What does it look like? I was on a date with him."She says. **

**"Why were you on a date with him"He asked. **

**"It's none of your damn business who I date on a regular basis. I'm 22 years old, I have every right to date who I please"She says. **

**"Not when the guy you're dating is a fucking trader"He says getting outta his seat. He was getting angry with his little sister.**

**"Oh, Dropping his flags makes him a trader. He's not the guy you should be after, It wasn't his fault why you were blown to shit"She says getting angry back.**

**"Then who the fuck set me up"Tyrone asks wanting to know his answer. **

**"Julius set your ass up"Sasha says. **

**"How do you know"asked Tyrone. **

**"I tried to save your ass in the process, but all he did was use me. So this whole time you're hating the wrong guy"Sasha says. **

**"Well, He went to the enemy, which is fucked up in my book"He says."He's going to double-cross you as well. I dont' want to hear shit if he does"**

**"Fuck you Ty. If you do something to him, See what happens"She says. Sasha walks out of the hideout. Tyrone sat in his chair. **

**"What did she mean by that"asked Shaundi. **

**"Sasha believes in revenge. If you do something to her, she will do something 10 times worse to you. Like the whole Jessica thing. That's why I don't usually mess with her" said Tyrone. **

**"Oh"Shaundi says. Pierce followed Sasha outside.**

**"What the fuck, Sasha. You played me like a sucker"Pierce says. **

**"I didn't intend for that shit to happen but old feelings were brought up. I didn't know it was going to be in the newspaper"She says trying to explain herself. **

**"You played me"He says. **

**"Pierce, I wasn't trying to play you. Me and Dex were going out to catch up since I hadn't seen him in a while. It wasn't suppose to go that far"Sasha says. **

**"Don't bother explaining yourself"Pierce says**

**"Fine, Pierce be that way. If you don't believe me than whatever, I don't care. Right now,I have shit to attend to"She says. She gets into her car and drives to the Ultor building. She walks into the building with the newspaper and straight to his office. **

**"Hey Sasha"says Dex from his desk. He gets up and walks towards her. "I was about to call you"**

**"What the hell is this"asked Sasha. Dex looks at the paper. **

**"I don't know, I was about to call you about that"He says. **

**"So it was people not minding their business"asked Sasha**

**"Basically"He says. **

**"Oh"Sasha says. "I thought you had something to do with this"**

**"I thought you had something to do with it"Dex said. **

**"No, I'm sorry for coming into your office like this"She says. **

**"That's ok"He kisses Sasha on the lips. Dex picks up Sasha and brings her to his desk. She pulls away from him. **

**"I'm not having sex in your office"Sasha says. **

**"I'm not asking you to. I'm just kissing you because I love you" He says. Sasha pauses for a little bit. **

**"Do you think we're ready for that again. After everything that happened before we broke up"Sasha says. **

**"I don't know"says Dex. **

**"I love you too, but I don't know. It's the fact of getting past each others flaws"Sasha says. **

**"True"said Dex. "but I'm past what happened between you and Julius"**

**"but I dont' know that totally. Just because you say it doesn't mean you truly are"She says. **

**"Sasha, I'm serious. I'm past all of that, I want to start something new with you"Dex says. **

**"So you're saying let's start from the beginning"She asks. **

**"No, I want us to be back where we left off or at least go back to the middle of our relationship. When we said I love you to each other"Dex says. **

**"We can go half way"She says. **

**"Are you sure"asked Dex. **

**"Yes, I'm sure"Sasha says. Sasha kisses Dex. The door opens from behind Dex, It's his assistant.**

**"Mr Jackson, you have a meeting to attend to"said Dex's assistant. Sasha smiled and looked down. **

**"I have to go to that"He says. **

**"I know, Call me tonight"Sasha says. **

**"I will"He says. Sasha kisses him one last time. He leaves his office and she leaves soon after. **

* * *

Another chapter is done, I hope you like it. Can't wait for the reviews... Suggestions are welcome, but now flames.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	20. Chapter 20

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 20**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, trying to get ready for school and trying to get my summer reading done. **

**Johnny was in the living room with Aaliyah, who happened to be on the floor playing with toys. There was a knock on the front door. He gets up and answers the door. **

**"You called"Sasha says. **

**"Yeah, Come in"He says. She walked into the house and sat on the couch. **

**"What's up, why did you call"She asks.**

**"We havent' talked in a while"Johnny says. **

**"Well, I've been busy lately"Sasha replies. **

**"Busy enough not to see your god daughter"He says. **

**"No, You just needed time to spend with your daughter"She replies to Johnny. "I've spent more time with your daughter than you have"**

**"Well, Can you at least teach me how to do her hair"He asks. **

**"You called me over here to do her hair"Sasha asked. **

**"To teach me at least"Johnny says. Sasha raised her eyebrow at the thought. **

**"Fine, I'll be back"She said. She walked upstairs and into the bathroom. She found a brush, comb,hair gel and some rubber bands. Sasha walked downstairs and sat behind Aaliyah. Aaliyah's hair was very curly since she's mixed. She started to part the hair. She started doing twisties into her Aaliyah's hair. Aaliyah wasn't paying any attention to what was being done to her hair. **

**"So all your doing is twisting it"Johnny asked. **

**"Yeah, This should last for a maybe week, maybe two weeks tops"Sasha says. **

**"Thank you, I missed you"Johnny says. Sasha stops what she's doing and looks at Johnny. She shakes her head and finishes Aaliyah's hair. After she finishes she gets up and gets her things. **

**"No problem, I have somewhere to be. So I'll see you two later"She finally says. She walks out the door and into her car. She meets Tyrone at the hideout. **

**"What the hell is Loa dust"asked Sasha in the elevator.**

**"Its some shit from the lightbulb"said Tyrone. **

**"You smoke it out a lightbulb"She asks. The elevator doors opened to the hideout. **

**"I know, sounds fucked up, but the Samedi are selling it. Everyone wants it and it will increase our profits then what we're making doing regular drugs"said Tyrone. **

**"Sounds like people don't have money to buy a bong" **

**"They suck at marketing"said Tyrone. Sasha saw some guy walking with Shaundi. Sasha stopped at the office and had her gun ready. Tyrone went down the stairs then he got down. There was a gunshot from the guy.**

**"Back off, Back the fuck off"cried the guy**

**"You think you walking out of here"said Tyrone. **

**"Unless you want a bullet in this bitch damn right I am kid"said the guy. **

**"You just made a stup-"Tyrone fired his gun.**

**"You know who the fuck I am"cried the guy. **

**"Seeing that I'm going to kill you in a few seconds, I don't really give a shit"said Tyrone. Tyrone made his way up the stairs and so did guy. The guy shot in the air, which hit a torch that was in the air. Sasha shot at the guy but missed. Sasha saw that the torch was going to fall and moved her brother out the way before it fell. They go upstairs and outside. Tyrone got a phone call .**

**"If you want to see Shaundi again better come to cocks"said the guy from earlier. Sasha got into the passenger seat. Tyrone got into the car and called Pierce. **

**"Pierce I'm on my way to cocks VC told me to meet him at Cocks"said Tyrone. **

**"You think its a trap"Pierce asks out of curiousity**

**"Probably but its only lead we have. While I'm dealing with this I need you to figure out where else he would be"said Tyrone.**

**"I'm on it"said Pierce.**

**"Who is VC"asked Sasha. **

**"Veteran Child"said Tyrone. **

**"The DJ"She asked **

**"Yeah, he's the samedi's new head dealer"said Tyrone. **

**"He needs to just stick with being a drug dealer"said Sasha. She reloaded her gun as they pulled in front of Cocks. "Hes not going to be here"**

**"We still got to check"said Tyrone. They duo got out of the car and walked into Cocks. There was Samedi gang member and shot around and he wasn't there like Sasha said. **

**"Told you, I'm going to call him"said Sasha. Tyrone gave Sasha the number and he called Pierce. **

**"VC didn't even show, Do you know where he could have Shaundi"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, He was suppose to be spinning at On Track tonight. Do you want me to get our boys over there"asked Pierce. **

**"No he's all mine"said Tyrone. Tyrone and Sasha got into the car that was located outside. Tyrone started driving, to On Track. Sasha called Veteran Child. **

**"You sure know how to show a girl a good time"said Sasha. **

**"Oh Shit"said Veteran Child**

**"Lets say we arrange date number 2"**

**"Fuck me"said Veteran Child**

**"No thanks but how about I meet you at your place tonight"said Sasha. **

**"This cant be happening"said Veteran child. **

**"Well its's happening alright. On Track seem ok to you? I'll see you there"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her phone. **

**"Your such a smart ass"said Tyrone. **

**"Whatever"said Sasha. They got to On Track and took out the people in their way. They got down to the dance floor. **

**"oh god"said Shaundi.**

**"You think you can Kill me in my club"asked Veteran Child. After a couple minutes of shooting at veteran child they finally got Veteran child down. Sasha went over to Shaundi was on the ground. Sasha put Shaundi's arm on her shoulder. **

**"Shaundi you ok"asked Tyrone. **

**"My ex Boyfriend is a dick"said Shaundi. **

**"Pretty much"Sasha remarks. They made it up the stairs and out the building. **

**"I can't believe you got your ass kicked by that chump"said Tyrone. **

**"Did I mention my ex boyfriends a dick"said Shaundi. **

**"Why don't you go home and relax"said Sasha. **

**"If by relax you mean smoke an ounze than Hell ya"said Shaundi. Sasha shook her head. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 21**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, trying to get ready for school and trying to get my summer reading done. **

**Sasha walked into the hideout in a pair of sweatpants, sneakers and a tank top. Her short hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. She walked into Tyrone's office where she saw all of the lieutenants.**

**"Why are you dressed like that"Tyrone asked. **

**"Me and some of the Saints were going to play football at the beach"She says. **

**"What type of football"asked Pierce. **

**"Tackle"Sasha says."Any of you want to join, we could always use more players"**

**"Are you sure you can handle being tackled"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yes, I can. Do any of you want to join or not because I have to get going"She says putting her hands on her hips. "We could all use a break from taking over this shitty city"**

**"I'm game"Pierce says. **

**"We'll all play"Tyrone says answering. Shaundi and Johnny agreed with a nod. **

**"Alright, lets go"Sasha says. The group drove to the beach where they are playing the sport. "We got some more people". Everyone got into position and were ready to start throwing the ball. **

**"Hike"one of the saints said. Sasha was on the offense team, so she ran to go catch the ball. Once the ball reached Sasha's hands, She ran to make a touchdown. They had to run to two parallel sticks that were in the sand. Sasha made the touchdown on the otherside. Tyrone gave his sister a high five since they were on the same team. **

**"How did you learn to run that fast"asked Shaundi. **

**"I did track for four years in high school"She explains. Sasha's cellphone was going off in her bra. "Hello"**

**"Hey"Dex said from the otherside of the phone. **

**"Hey, What's up"She asks**

**"Nothing much, Just working. What's up with you."He says. Sasha looked at the number on her phone and it was his work number. **

**"Nothing much, Playing football with my brother and some people"She says. **

**"Hey Sasha, We have a game going on. Wanna hurry up"said a different saint. Sasha flipped him off and smiled. **

**"Hey, I have to go. Why don't you come by my place tonight and I'll make dinner for the two of us"Sasha suggests. **

**"I can do that, I have to ask you something anyways"He says. **

**"Alright,see ya tonight. Bye babe"She says. **

**"Bye"Sasha hangs up her phone and puts it in her sneakers. . **

**"Who was that"asked Shaundi. **

**"I'll tell you later"She answers. They finished their game, Sasha's team one by one touchdown. Shaundi gets in the car with Sasha. **

**"Who was that on the phone"She asks. **

**"It was Dex, We're having dinner at my place tonight"Sasha says.**

**"What are you guys going to do after"She asks. **

**"Who knows, We might have sex"Sasha said. "I have to go to the store"**

**"Do you ever seduce him"Shaundi asks. Sasha looks over at Shaundi and then back on the road. **

**"Not really, Its more like we're always in the mood for it"She answers. **

**"You remember when me and Pierce's brother had sex"Shaundi asks. Sasha nods her head. **

**"Yeah, Why"**

**"Well, He's going to meet up at my place. I want to seduce him a little bit"She says. **

**"Are you asking me how to seduce him"Sasha asks. **

**"I'm asking for tips"Shaundi says. Sash**

**"Well, Touch him a lot, but no to much to the point where it's annoying. Act sexy all the time. Meet him at the door with some lingerie on. That works good, most of the time. "Sasha suggest. Sasha walks into the store and grabs a small basket. They walk to the fruit department. **

**"Well, Is that it"Shaundi asked. **

**"Well, what is your relationtship with his brother"asked Sasha. She grabbed strawberries and a bag of grapes. They made their way to the candy isle.**

**"What are you getting"asked Shaundi. **

**"Chocolate and maybe some whip cream"Sasha says looking at the chocolate. Shaundi thought about it. **

**"Wow"She says. **

**"Wow what, I'm making chocolate covered strawberries and I ran outta whip cream. I've been meaning to buy some. What do you think I was doing with them"asked Sasha. She grabbed the chocolate and put it into the basket. "Get your mind outta the gutter. I only use whip cream on my shakes and ice cream"**

**"Well, you can do a lot with whip cream"Shaundi says. **

**"Yes you can but I don't use it for sex. I'm going to change plans. I don't really feel like cooking. Maybe we'll watch a movie and we'll feed each other shit"Says Sasha. "I might do cheese and crackers"**

**"Can we join you two"She asks Sasha. Sasha stops and looks at her. **

**"I don't know, Dex might be a little pissed since I said it was me and him. You will be a good excuse why I changed my mind on cooking"Sasha hesitates a little bit. "I'll call him and ask"**

**"Thanks"Shaundi says. Sasha called Dex.**

**"Hello, Dexter speaking"He says. **

**"Why, Hello Dexter"Sasha playfully says. **

**"Hey, Sasha"He says. **

**"Hey, Can a friend and her date join us"Sasha asks. She looks at Shaundi with a neutral look.**

**"I thought it was the two of us"He asks. Sasha could feel him get disapointed. **

**"She wants me to check this guy out for her. We can just watch a movie and have snacks instead"Shaundi is waiting for the answer by looking at Sasha's face. **

**"Fine but promise me you'll go to the Ultor dinner with me"He asks. Sasha thought about it for a couple seconds. **

**"Fine, I'll go with you. Meet me at my house"She says.**

**"I will see you soon"He says. Sasha hangs up her phone and gives Shaundi a nod. **

**"Thanks"She says. **

**"You owe me, Now I promised to go to an Ultor dinner thing"Sasha says. grabbing crackers. **

**"Thanks again, Sasha"Shaundi says. The girls went back to Sasha's house and started getting things ready. Sasha switched into a jeans and finished setting up. "Why did you switch your pants"**

**"Because, I don't want my boyfriend to see me in a pair of sweatpants. That's not sexy at all"There was a knock on the door. Sasha answered it, there was Dex and Pierce's brother. "Come on in"**

**"Hey"says Shaundi. Sasha kissed Dex. **

**"Dex this is Shaundi, my friend. Shaundi this is Dex or Dexter"Sasha introduced. **

**"Nice to meet you"He says. **

**"This is her date, but you guys have probably met"Sasha says. After a while of talking, They sat down and watched a movie. Sasha and Dex were laying together on the couch; Shaundi and her Date were on the floor. Sasha started feeding Dex grapes. They weren't intrested in the movie, It was more like they were ready to have sex. "Look at the time, We're getting pretty tired. Right, Dex". He caught on after she looked at him. **

**"Yeah, So we're going to go upstairs to go to sleep"Dex says. Dex gets off the couch and walks upstairs. **

**"You guys will be fine down here by yourselves right"Sasha asked. **

**"Yeah"said Shaundi. **

**"Why don't you guys sleep over, I've got blankets in the closet"Sasha suggests. **

**"We will"Shaundi says. **

**"You two have fun, Cable remote is on the nighttable. Night"Sasha says. Sasha walks upstairs and into her room, where Dex was laying on the bed with his arm over his eyes. Sasha got ontop of him and started kissing him. **

**"Babe, They're downstairs"He says. **

**"So, They aren't going to hear us. They are probably having sex on my floor right now"Sasha says undoing his shirt. Dex flips Sasha over on her back. Sasha kisses him on the lips. Clothes start to hit the ground slowly as they make passionate love. Something Sasha rarely made. To here sex and making love were two different things. Sex was something she could do and not have strings attached but making love was having sex with someone you love the most with all of your heart. Making love was something she needed once in a while. She loved Dex, but theres something that doesn't feel right. **

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter...Can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome but No Flames.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	22. Chapter 22

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 22**

(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) Sorry I had to start getting ready for school because now it's back in session...don't think I forgot about this story.

Have you ever wondered what Sasha's thinking other than that small snippet in a past chapter. Well, This chapter is done from her POV, which means you get to see the way Sasha thinks.

* * *

**Today is the day I have to meet up with Shaundi and then I'm going with Dex to a banquet for Ultor. I have my dress picked out and everything. I'm planning on wearing my XOXO Dress, Gown with Buckle with my Nina Shoes, Papina Evening Sandals. He said he has something for me, and I have no clue what it is. I'll find out later on tonight but for now I'm just wearing my hoop with my Guess Top, Sleeveless Lola Studded Draped RacerBack Tank and jean shorts with sneakers. I managed to put my hair into a mini bun.I'm about to leave to go to Freckle Bitches to chill outside. I grab my wallet and head to my car. Once I get into the car, I hear the lyrics to Bounce like my Check. I never really liked the lyrics but I like the beat. Aisha was an amazing singer now that I look back at it. I saw past the fame and saw her as a friend. Turn to the next song on my Ipod. **

I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me

**This song reminds me so much how real love should feel. Some love is meant to be dangerous, ya know? This song makes me think of Dex in a way. I just have a lot going through my mind about him and how I feel about it. That's why I'm going to see Shaundi. It's like I'm wishy washy with Dex, but I kinda have a reason, I guess. I pull into Freckle Bitches and turn off the car. Shaundi was sitting on a table eating someone food from the place. In my opinion Freckle Bitches shit takes like straight shit. It's like asking for fucking heart attack. I sit on the table next to Shaundi and pull out a cigarette. As soon as I lit the cigarette, She broke the silence**

**"Whats up"**

**"Nothing much"I say taking a drag of my cigarette. **

**"What's up with you and Dex"She asks. **

**"That's the thing I need help with"**

**"What do you mean"Shaundi asks. Someone comes out of Freckle Bitches dressed in the uniform. **

**"You guys can't be sitting on the table"He says. **

**"Why don't you go fuck yourself, dude"I say. He walks back in the place. **

**"What were you about to say"Shaundi asks. **

**"I'm being about skeptical about him. Like, I know who loves me but What my brother said to me a couple days ago is running through my mind"I take another drag of my cigarette. "And don't say that 'follow your heart' shit" That saying annoys me.**

**"Well you have every right to feel that way, I think you let it play out."She says. "Dex probably isn't going to play you to save his ass"**

**"That's what I'm thinking but people change"I take one last drag and then I put out my cigarette. Pierce walks over and sits on the bench next to me while we're on the table. **

**"What's up ladies"He says. I guess he's not mad at me anymore. **

**"Hey, Pierce"We say to Pierce. **

**"As I was saying though, People change. There is a part of me that feels like he's the same person but theres that part that says Tyrone is right"I continue my sentence. **

**"Who are you talking about"asked Pierce. **

**"I'm talking about Dex, It's like I feel kinda torn. I love this guy with all my heart but that possibility is holding me back"The same guy came out with another guy in the same uniform. The other guy was muscular like Pierce maybe even Maero big.**

**"Ms. You need to get off the table people sit on that"The muscular guy says in a deep voice. **

**"And I told your friend over there to go fuck himself"I'm not really getting mad at this but my Italian accent is coming out though.**

**"Listen here, ya guidette"I rise off the table and get in the guys face. **

**"What did you call me"I asked**

**"You heard me guidette"I grab his junk with my long nails. They are basically digging into his dick. You could see he was in so much pain. **

**"I think me and my friend can sit on the tables if we want"I says. **

**"Yeah"He says with a tensed up face. **

**"Also, Call me that ever again, you can kiss your 'buddy' goodbye."I let go and walk back to the table. **

**"Why are you so agressive"asked Pierce. **

**"Because my problem isn't solved, I might just go with Shaundi's idea"I say. **

**"Or why don't you dump him for someone like me"He says. How did I know he was going to say that. I smirk at the comment. **

**"Easier said then done, and that wouldn't be right for either of you"I state. **

**"How would it not be right for me"Pierce asked. **

**"Because Then you would be like the rebound and I'm sort of a player as you can see"I say. I was joking about the player part, well I don't know. "But don't give up hope" Shaundi laughs. **

**"Thanks"Pierce says in a down voice. **

**"There's always going to be a place in my heart for you"I say in a joking tone but it was kinda serious. I do have place in my heart for Pierce. Is it a big spot? No, it just a regular spot. I hug Pierce to make him feel better. **

**"What are you wearing tonight"asked Shaundi. **

**"I'm wearing a gown with heels"I can't wait for tonight actually, it just the whole thing about me being a Saint is what worries me about tonight. **

**"What's she talking about now"Pierce asks. **

**"I'm going to a Banquet with Dex because I owe him for the other night"I look at Shaundi when I say it. **

**"Why do you look at Shaundi when you say it"He asks. Pierce doesn't know about his brother being with Shaundi...kinda**

**"Because, She wanted to hook up with this guy. So she wanted to go on a group date thing. Let's just say, the guy left fucking cum on my carpet" I joke. Shaundi bursted into laughter. **

**"I'm sorry, I'll buy you a new carpet"She says. **

**"He's suppose to wrap his stump before he humps"I say. "I'll give the carpet as a gift to remember the nice night in my living room"**

**"What were you doing"asked Pierce. **

**"I was making love upstairs in my room"Pierce shook his head. "It's different Pierce."**

* * *

The Banquet will be the next chapter, I promise you. Hope ya liked it. Can't wait for reviews.

~Hiphopnangel1221~**  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 23**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) Sorry I had to start getting ready for school because now it's back in session...don't think I forgot about this story.**

**Have you ever wondered what Sasha's thinking other than that small snippet in a past chapter. Well, This chapter is done from her POV, which means you get to see the way Sasha thinks. **

**After getting dressed I was ready for Dex to come and pick me up. Tell you the truth I look really good. Never thought I woul be dressing like this. I walk towards my dresser to put on a necklace that my father got me. It was the tiffany's necklace that I got for my 15th birthday. There was a knock on the door downstairs. I make my way downstairs. Behind the door was Dex, ,who was dressed in a regular suit and tie. Once I opened the door, He couldn't stop staring at me. **

**"Do I look alright"I ask fixing my dress a little bit. **

**"You look amazing" He answers. I smile at the compliment. **

**"Thank you"I grab my clutch from the table by the door. **

**"Are you ready to go"asks Dex. **

**"Yeah"I say. I turn off the lights and walk outta the door. It was a nice night. The breeze is just right and the sky is clear. We walk to his car that parked behind mines. **

**"I have something for you"He says. I've been wondering what he's giving me all day. Is it earrings? Is it a bracelet? A Ring, Maybe? It's too early for a proposal but It would make me feel good that he wants me to be his wife. He pulls out a box from the car. It's a big square box, which means it's a necklace or bracelet. I open it and it's a necklace. It was a sterling silver and it said my name. There were also diamonds in the letters. **

**"It's beautiful"I say with a smile. **

**"Let me put it on you"He offers. I turn my back towards him, so he could put it on. The necklace went over my head and landed at my neckline. I move my hair up, so can clip the necklace. After I hear him move back, I turn around. "Who's DJ". He saw the tattoo on my neck. 'DJ' were his initials and I got it back when I was 17 before everyone went their seperate ways. He didn't get the chance to see it since we broke up soon after I got it. **

**"It's your initials"I say. "I never really felt like getting rid of it"**

**"Oh, when did you get it"He asked. **

**"I got it years ago"It feels like a staring contest if you ask me. "We probably should get going". He snaps outta his thought. **

**"Oh, Yeah we should"He says. The passenger door was already open, so I just sat down in the seat. I make sure all of my dress was in the car. He closes the door and walks to the otherside. He gets into the car and starts driving to the banquet. We sit in silence for the whole ride. Is he pissed at the tattoo? I would have gotten rid of it but it's a bitch to get rid of a tattoo. Once he pulled up in front of the building doors. I finally had to break the silence. **

**"Are you pissed about the tattoo"**

**"No, Why would I be"Dex asks. **

**"Well, after you saw it. You haven't said a word to me"I say. **

**"I'm just suprised is all"He says to me. **

**"Oh, I was planning on getting rid of it but getting a tattoo removed is a bitch"I state. **

**"Don't, I like it"He says. I smile and then I get outta the car. Dex walked up beside me and put his arm around my waist. As we walk into the building there were tons of people from Ultor here. The decorations are pretty elegant and tasteful. This is what I wanted my wedding to look like when I was younger, maybe 5. I always loved to plan my wedding when I was younger. A waiter walks up to us with glasses of wine. I grabbed a glass and so did Dex. Dane Vogel walks up to the both of us. **

**"Hello, Dexter."He says. He looks over at me. "Who's this lovely lady" I'm pretty sure he knows who I am. **

**"I'm Sasha, Dexter's girlfriend"I say shaking his hand. He kisses my hand gently. **

**"How long have you two been dating"Dane asks. **

**"We've been on and off for 5 years now"Dex answeres. **

**"Your a lucky man, Dexter. Hold onto her tight before someone just snatches her up"Dane says. Are you serious? Dane might be a little cute, but he's not my type. **

**"What's that suppose to mean"Dex asks. **

**"Another man's trash is another man's treasure"I think I'm going to puke. A man and a woman walk up after Dane walks away. **

**"Hello, Dexter"The woman says in a flirty tone but it also sounded stuck up-ish. She finally sees me standing there. "Hi, I'm Desiree"**

**"I'm Sasha, Dexter's girlfriend of 5 years" Ok, I am the jealous type but I'm not going to let this woman flirt with my boyfriend in front of me. **

**"Funny, He never mentions you"She says. **

**"We like to keep our relationship exclusive"I say. Which is kinda true, if you think about it. **

**"Sasha, What do you do for a living"She asks. Does she know that I'm in a gang? **

**"She's-"I cut Dex off. **

**"I help run a business with my older brother. Our main focus at the moment is to take out the competition"I say. I know what your thinking...Lie! But, I'm not really lying, Running a gang is like running a business. **

**"Is Ultor one of your competitions"The guy asks. **

**"No, We trying to get rid of the small companys first. We don't consider Ultor important at the moment."I take a sip of wine and it taste pretty good. A nice slow was being played by the band. **

**"How long have you been with your business"Desiree asks me. **

**"I started off as a intern 5 years ago but then I finally got a job"I say.**

**"Let's dance shall we"Dex asks. He takes my hand and guides me to the dance floor. He holds me close as we slow dance. "You didn't have to do that."**

**"I don't want to have that discussion here"I say. I rather have that conversation in private where I don't have to get stares from people when they find out i'm in a gang. Even though some people probably already know. After slow dancing for a couple minutes, He guides me to the balconey. I walk to the marble railing and lean against it. There was a view of the beach, It's just beautiful. I feel Dex wrap his arms around me.**

**"You didn't have to do that"He says. **

**"Do what"I ask. **

**"Lie about what you do"He says. **

**"Me and you know both know that running the Saints is business. My boss is my brother and he calls the shots"I saw looking at the ocean. **

**"Why don't you just go straight like I did"He asks. That's a good fucking question!**

**"Easier said then done"I answer. **

**"What do you mean"He asks. **

**'Well, My father wants to run is Mafia after he's gone and I'm working for the Saints. I would if I could"I say. Dex kisses my cheek and I turn around to face him.**

**"I love you, Sasha" Something about the way he said it, made those three words very special. He tucks my hair behind my ears. **

**"I love you,too"I say. I kiss him on the lips. I hear footstep coming closer to us. I pull away and it's Dane Vogel. **

**"I've heard your into the business career"Dane says. **

**"Yeah, I guess I am"This conversation is going somewhere. **

**"How would you like a job at Ultor"He asks me. **

**"I don't know, I'll call you with my answer"I answer. **

**"Ok, Here's my card"He hands me an index card. I look at the card and then i turn it around. It had his cellphone on it. He walks back inside. **

**"Why don't you take the job already"Dex asks. **

**"I'll give it thought because my decision effects everyone"I say**

**"Alright"He says. He kisses me on the lips and I smile. **

* * *

Another chapter is done, Hope ya like. Review Please! Suggestions welcome...NO FLAMEZ!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	24. Chapter 24

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 24**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) Sorry I had to start getting ready for school because now it's back in session...don't think I forgot about this story. I think I'm going to do the next couple chapters in Sasha's POV. I like writing in her POV. Thanks for understanding. **

**I wake up the next morning to shit blowing up outside. I walk towards the window and see brotherhood everywhere. They seem like their having a good ass time. There were police everywhere. I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a tshirt. I grab my cellphone and purse. Dex moved a little bit in the bed. I brought some clothes over to Dex's house. I wrote him a note because it's the right thing to do. It's not like moving in, it's more like just in case. I called Pierce on my way down the stairs. **

**"Hello"Pierce answers. **

**"Where's my brother"I ask. **

**"I don't know, Strip club. Why?"He says. **

**"Just be ready by the time I get there and stay low"I commanded. **

**"Alright"He says. I hang up and get into my car. Will I make it through this massacre? Maybe, who knows. I drive my way over to Pierce, whose only down the street from me but since this is going on. It makes it harder. I beep the horn and Pierce comes outside. "What the hell happened"**

**"Who the fuck knows, I saw a couple of our guys getting arrested"I state pulling outta the parking lot. **

**"Your brother isn't going to be to happy"He's right. Ultor might have something to do with this. Speaking of Ultor, I haven't decided if I should take the job or not. A part of me says take it and the otherside says no. I already talked to my mom, my dad, and Tryone about it. My mom is like Hell yeah take the job, My dad says do whatever you want, as long as I'm happy with my choice, and Tyrone said, and you guessed it, Hell no. He said I would be dead to him if I take the job. Right now, It's a no. I have to make up my mind by tonight because I kept putting if off. Even thought he offered to me a couple days ago. "What's bothering you"**

**"Nothing, Just thinking"I answer. **

**"You can tell me"Pierce says. **

**"Well, I'm stuck in a position right now. Dane Vogel offered me a job at Ultor. He said it's because I'm the logical one of the saints. I think before I act or some shit like that. Now that I look back at it, Dex was like that"I state. Dex was basically the logical one outta everyone and guess what happened to him. He's practically at CEO, I think. If Troy wasn't already a cop, he would have gotten that position. Things are truely starting to make more sense. "I don't think I'm going to take the job"**

**"Why"Pierce questions. **

**"I just don't think it's right. I've gone this far, I might as well finish what I started"I say. I pull out my phone and talk to Dane. I tell him I'm not taking job and thanks for the chance anyways. We pull up to the strip club and we walk into the room. There were woman half-naked everywhere. They were wearing cowboy hats and boots. "Found him" We run in my brother's direction. He's leaning in the chair watching an asian woman shake her ass. We stop right in front of him.**

**"I've been looking all over for you"Pierce says. **

**"No, I've been looking all over for you"I say correcting the statement. Why the hell am I outta breath. Well, We did run across the parking lot into this place. Shit, I didn't pace myself. **

**"Whatever, We have a serious sit-"Pierce stops and looks at the woman on the pole. "Damn those some nice shoes" What? I look up at Pierce, who's hypnotized by the half dressed woman. **

**"You wanna sit down"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah"He says. Do I see drool? Time to snap this guy back into reality.I slap Pierce upside his head "No, we got a problem"**

**"What's up"Tyrone asks. **

**"What's up is the fact that the brotherhood are causing havic all over our turf"I exclaimed. **

**"What do you mean 'all over' "Tyrone asks. He's no longer in relax mode, he's in defense mode. **

**"She means those assholes are driving around in some big ass trucks blowing shit up"Pierce explains. **

**"Great"He says. He finally gets outta the chair and makes his way out. Me and Pierce follow. **

**"You got the boys out there taking care of this"Tyrone asks. **

**"Well, about that"Pierce trails off. **

**"You aren't filling me with cofidents, Pierce. What happened?"Tyrone says shoving people outta his way. **

**"Well, They kinda got arrested by the police"I say in a low tone hoping he didn't hear me. He turns around and looks at us. **

**"Fuck you say"He says. **

**"Ok, There are **_**huge**_** guys in **_**huge**_** trucks with **_**huge **_**weapons-"Pierce cut me off. **

**"With tattoos"Pierce adds. I roll my eyes. **

**"Who are trying to burn everything to the ground and your only suprise is the cops show up"I say. **

**"This keeps getting better"Tyrone says shaking his head. I shrug my shoulders and follow the guys outta the door. After hours of kicking ass and getting the brotherhoood behind bars, I went to go chill at my house with Tyrone. **

**"Tyrone, I made up my mind"I say. **

**"What are you talking about"asked Ty.**

**"Well, I decided not to take the job and I'm going to finish what I started"I state. **

**"Are you serious"Tyrone asks. **

**"Yeah, I'm in too deep to give up now"I turn on the TV. Our attention turns towards the TV.**

_**"In suprising turn of events, several members of the Brotherhood are being released today. A previously thought open/shut case turned into a fierce legal battle as several high power attorneys fough tooth and nail for their client's freedom. Curious about the court proceedings, I spoke to Chief of Police Troy Bradshaw"Jane states. There were prison busses in the background and crimnals getting on the bus. **_

_**"My personal opinion on the trial doesn't really matter, they were found innocent by a jury of their peers"Troy says. **_

**"Are you kidding me, We just got them in there"I say. **

_**So you think they were guilty"Jane asks**_

_**"I'm sorry Jane. Listen, I have to get back to work"Troy tries to get away from her. "Hey why don't you try talking to Dane Vogel" Jane makes her way towards Dane. **_

_**"Mr. Vogel, what's Ultor interest in the trial?"asked Jane**_

_**"Ultor has no interests in the trial other than to see criminals get put behind bars"Dane says. **_

_**"So there is no truth to the speculation that the Brotherhood's lawyers are in Ultor's pocket"She asks. **_

_**"Jane, we've donated millions of dollars to the Stilwater PD as well as rebuilt the shattered community of Saint's Row. I understand that everyone likes to pick on the big corporations, but this latest groundless attack on Ultor's integrity is just ridiculous"Dane states. **_**I think I have an idea, who's involved on this little 'Jail Release'. **

_**"Behind me the men and woman loading up onto these busses are geing given another chance at freedom...but the question remains, are we also giving them another chance at a life of crime? I'm Jane Valderamma, Chanel 6 News"Jane says. "Back to you Jack"**_** I shut the TV off. **

**"Sasha, You thinking what I'm thinking"He asks me. **

**"You stop the buses and boats while I go talk some sense into Dane and Troy"I ask. **

**"You got it"He says. I get into my car and drive to the Ultor building. I go upstairs to see Dane. Jamie was sitting there. **

**"Can I help you"asked Jamie. Jamie is his secretary, if you must know. **

**"I'm here to see Dane"I state. I'm kinda heated at this point because this makes no sense. **

**"Mr. Vogel, Sasha's here to see you"She states into a phone. **

**"Jamie, I'm busy"He says. Are you serious? I don't fucking think so. I burst open the door. "Thanks Jamie"**

**"Why the fuck did you set them free"I ask. **

**"Have you seen Maero, He's huge"He says. **

**"So"**

**"What was I suppose to do"He asks. **

**"Grow some fucking balls"I state. **

**"Whatever, you would have had a say if you took the job"He says. **

**"This shit is going to blow up in your face"I walk out the office. I swear, I have more balls than most guys in this fucking city. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 25**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) Sorry I had to start getting ready for school because now it's back in session...don't think I forgot about this story. I think I'm going to do the next couple chapters in Sasha's POV. I like writing in her POV. Thanks for understanding. **

* * *

**I'm sick and tired of waking up to gunshots going off outside. I don't if it's a gang war and I should be used to this but I need sleep. My dad is helping me pay for the house. He's also paying the bills but it's the fact of telling my mom that I'm leaving her house. Me and My dad found a house on the hill where it's really quiet and I get a view of the city. It's private property, not even the police know about the place. It's not listed, so it's like private escape from the madness of this place. My dad already bought it. Most of my dad's mafia is moving all of my furniture up to that house. I sat at the hideout because I don't want people to know where I live because people like to show up like they pay bills. I was at an arcade play skee ball since I was waiting for Tyrone to get there. Then after I have to go meet up with Johnny for Aaliyah. Johnny just doesn't really know how to fend for himself, now that Aisha's gone. Maybe it's just me but I'm glad to help. I think his feelings for me are over so it won't be so awkward. Tyrone walks in wearing his usual baggy pants, basketball jersey, and timberlands. He had a purple and black hat tilted a little bit. You wouldn't think we're related if you go off of fashion.**

**"Tell me you didn't call me here so you can play this stupid game"He says to me. **

**"I called so we can play this stupid game like old times sake"I say. "You seem like your about to go off the edge with this gang shit"**

**"By playing skee ball like we did when we were younger"He questioned. I nodded**

**"Yeah"**

**"You know some people just smoke pot"He says. **

**"You have a point but I smoked the rest of my pot with Shaundi and Pierce last night"I explained. He starts to play the game next to me. **

**"Fuck it"He gives in. "Did you hit up the docks like I asked you to"**

**"About that"I say. **

**"I called you after the Feed Dogs concert and told you to check out the dock. You said-"I cut him off. **

**"I have to be honest, Me and Shaundi were high off our asses"I explain**

**"You gotta be fucking kidding me"He sounds tense**

**"See, you're too tense to take a joke. Maybe I should have taken you to a massage parlor instead. Anyways, word from the docks is that a big ass guy with tons of tattoos and a scar on his face is trying to track when this shipment was rescheduled to arrive. "I say. Tyrone stoped playing for a little bit. **

**"Why would Maero need to know the time of his own shipment"He asks. I shrug. **

**"Who knows, Maybe there was a delay or something"**

**"And you're sure this big guy with tattoos is Maero, and not just some trucker guy"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, I bet my life on it"I say. **

**"Deal"He says. He walks offs. I have a confused look on my face. **

**"What do you mean, 'Deal'? This wasn't a deal, Tyrone"I say going after him. I went to go meet Shaundi and Pierce at the hideout. I got a text message from someone at the docks. **

**"Did you get anything on the shipment"Shaundi asks.**

**"Yeah, The person on the street said that Maero had purchesed a lot of guns for something. Nobody knows what,thought. Anways I need to call Tyrone."I state. I walk upstairs and into his office and closed the door. **

**"What do you have for me"He answered. **

**"Well, The source called me-"**

**"Wait I have another call coming in" The line goes blank. Who the fuck could be calling him right now. I sit at the desk with my feet up. I hear the line click back.**

**"You there, Anyways the shipment is full of-"He cut me off again. **

**"Don't worry, Shaundi and Pierce told me. Well, Pierce tried but Shaundi beat him there."**

**"What the fuck, I'm the one who told their asses"I exclaimed. **

**"Sasha, you're starting to turn into Pierce" Tyrone joked.**

**"Fuck you and Have fun"I hang up my phone. I walk outta the office."I have shit to do."**

**"Are you mad"Shaundi asks. **

**"No, I had shit planned after talking to Tyrone"I explain. I grab my purse and cellphone from the table. "But what you guys did was kinda fucked up" I walk up the stairs and drove to Johnny's. I knock on the door and nobody answered. I grab the spare key from my purse. Never really had the heart to return the key, since Aaliyah's there. I open the door and the house was messy and it looked like a tornado hit. There were clothes everywhere, food on the floor. I was offically right about my statement earlier. Aaliyah was running around with no diaper on. Johnny was right after her. **

**"Aaliyah"He called after her. He looked up at me, who was staring at him. **

**"First question,Why is Aaliyah going comando"I ask. **

**"I was giving her a bath, she jumped out so now she's going commando"He explains. **

**"Alright. Next question, Why the hell is your house like this" My hands were on my hips. **

**"It's hard, when you you can't really do much"He says. I shake my head and go to pick up Aaliyah, who was sitting on the floor. **

**"Where's her diapers"I ask. **

**"We ran out"He said. **

**"What"Who the fuck doesn't buy more diapers once they're running low?**

**"I forgot to get diapers"He explains. **

**"Alright, Hold her. I'll go get diapers"I say walking out the door. I walked to the general store and bought diapers. If Aisha were still alive, she would flip shit on me and Johnny. Me for not being there like I said and at Johnny for not holding down the fort. Why did I walk to the store in these pumps? I walk into the house and put the diapers on the couch. I take Aaliyah and lay her on the couch. I put a brand new diaper on her since she was done with her bath. I put her in the playpin in the kitchen with toys. "We have cleaning to do"**

**"What do you mean 'we', I thought you were going to do it all"He says. I cocked an eyebrow. **

**"Well, You're the one who made this mess in the first place. Time for you to clean up after yourself"I say. **

**"Why can't we just live with you"He asks. **

**"Because you have to learn how to take care of you and Aaliyah. I'm not going to be here forever"I explain. **

**"Fine"He says. I go under the sink to grab cleaning supplies and trash bags. He picked up trash, while I picked up clothes. I have to teach him how to wash and dry clothes. Until he gets in the habit, I'll give Aaliyah her new clothes I bought at the mall. I forgot I had them so then I can give them to her. The house was clean enough for Aaliyah to walk around in. **

**"Now keep your house clean. Now, since you don't know how to cook. I suggest you buy stuff for the freezer that you can just heat it up in the stove. or microwave"I suggest. "I will go to the store and buy baby food for you Aaliyah. You're lucky I have food already made frozen in my fridge."**

**"Why do you do that"He asks. **

**"Because I got on this frenzy where I just cook non-stop"I explain. **

**"Well that good"He says. **

**"Yeah, It is. Saves me time on cooking, I guess. I'll bring you the food since I'm about to go on another frenzy"I say**

**"Alright, Thanks"He says. He kisses me on the lips tenderly. I push him away because I'm with Dex. I'm not going down that road again, nope. "What's wrong"**

**"Johnny, I have a boyfriend and I don't want to lose him again"I start to explain. **

**"Is it Pierce"He asks. **

**"No, You don't know him. Don't bother"I say. **

**"Does he treat you right"He asks. **

**"Yeah, There's no abuse going on. We're planning on moving in with each other"I say. **

**"You are? How long have you two been dating"He questions. **

**"Longer than you think, what's up with the questions" Thinking of Dex, makes me want to call him right now. Only problem with that thought is that he's in a meeting right now and I'm here with Johnny, who hates him. **

**"Just asking."He answers. I look at Aaliyah, her hair is all over the place. I grab the holder from my hair to put her hair into a ponytail. Her hair is long enough for it, which is good. **

**"I have to go, I'll see you later"I state. I walk out and drove to my new house. It's all set up for me. All I can do is relax and enjoy the view of the city. **

* * *

Another chapter is done. I found pics(On google of course :) ) of what Sasha's new home. Just look on my biography page and those are the pictures. Anways, Can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions welcome...NO FLAMEZ!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	26. Chapter 26

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 26**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

**Sasha walk up from her little nap in her new house. She had text messages and missed calls on her cellphone. **

_**Sasha, Where the fuck are you? Your house is empty, did you move? Holla at me when you get this. **_

_**-Ty**_

**She rolled her eyes. **

_**Hey, I'm out of my meeting. Call me later.**_

_**-Dex**_

**Her missed calls were from Tyrone,Shaundi, Pierce and Dex. She called Tyrone. **

**"Where the hell are you"He asked. **

**"How about hi, or how are you"Sasha jokes around. **

**"Well guess who showed up at my door"He says. **

**"Tyrone, You know I hate playing the guessing game. Just fucking say it"Sasha says playing with her nails. **

**"Lisa"Sasha had a surprised look on her face. **

**"I'm coming over, I'll see you in a few"Sasha grabs her keys and purse. **

**"Alright"He says. Lisa was Sasha and Tyrone's little sister. Lisa never lived with Sasha and Tyrone when they were younger sister. Believe it or now, Sasha and Lisa were was the oldest by a 3 minutes. They just have different fathers. (A/N: Yes, it's possible. I did research to make sure I dont' look stupid) Their mom had visitation but it wasn't the same. Lisa also has the same father as Tyrone. Sasha got into her car and drove to Tyrone's penthouse. Tyrone opened the door and she walked right in. There was a woman on the couch with a toddler. She had dark brown hair, Brown eyes and long hair. Out of the two of them, Sasha was the pretty one, but Lisa was pretty too. Lisa had bruises and cuts on her face. Sasha dropped her things and ran to her sister. **

**"What happened"She asked. **

**"I shouldn't have made him angry"Lisa says. **

**"Tyrone get me some water and a washcloth"Sasha ordered. "What happened"**

**"Nothing, I just made him mad"She kept saying. Tyrone came back with what Sasha asked for. She started cleaning Lisa's face with the wet washcloth. **

**"Who did this to you"asked Tyrone. **

**"My boyfriend"Lisa finally says. **

**"What's his name, address, social security, and liscense plate"Sasha asks. **

**"Sasha, He's just going to hurt you"Lisa says**

**"If you see the guys I beat up on a regular basis"She murmurs as she cleans Lisa's face. **

**"Does he know you're here"Tyrone asked. **

**"Maybe, he has a tracking device in my car"She says. **

**"You can stay with me, He won't find you there"Sasha suggests. **

**"Are you sure, I don't want to impose or anything. I don't have anywhere to go, because mom is pissed at me for running off with the guy"Lisa explains. **

**"Yeah, He won't find at my house"Sasha says. **

**"Thanks, sis"She says. Lisa hugged her sister. **

**"Hurry up, let's go" Sasha orders.**

**"I'll come and get you later to take you out to eat"Tyrone says. **

**"Alright"Lisa says following Sasha out the door. Her, the toddler and Sasha got into Sasha's car.**

**"Where do you live"asked Lisa.**

**"I live in stilwater still, but I live away from the voilence and bullshit. You can't find my house."Sasha states. Lisa shrugs.**

**"I forgot, This is your little niece, Nia". Nia was cuddled up with her mother in the front seat. **

**"She looks very pretty"Sasha smiles and kisses Nia on the forehead. **

**"Thanks" Sasha pulled up her long driveway. "This is your place"**

**"Yeah, just got it. My dad helped buy it for me, you can say"Sasha says. After exiting the car, Sasha unlocks the door to her house. **

**"This is a very beautiful house"Lisa says. Sasha threw her keys onto the kitchen counter. **

**"Thanks, Let me show you two to the guest room."Sasha walks to the guest room which was down the hall. Sasha's bedroom was of course was upstairs away from the living room and things. The room was pretty big, it had a walk in closet filled with Sasha's old clothes that she didn't want anymore. They were still in the closet just in case Sasha felt like wearing them again, which was rare. "I have clothes in here that you can borrow. What size is Nia"**

**"She's a 4/6"Lisa said. **

**"Alright, Tomorrow I'll go shopping for some clothes for her. I'll give her a big T-shirt to wear to bed. I'm going to be by the pool, so come to me if you need anything"Sasha says. **

**"Alright, thanks"Lisa says. Sasha brought a cigarette, lighter and her cellphone outside. Sasha lit the cigarette and called Dex. **

**"Hello, Dexter Jackson speaking"Dex say from the other side of the phone. **

**"Hey, babe"Sasha says**

**"Hey, I'm guessing you took a nap"Dex says. **

**"Yeah, I did. So I basically just got your text"She says flicking ashes. **

**"How do you like the new house"Dex asked. **

**"I love it, It has the view of all of stilwater."She says. **

**"That's good. When can I see this mysterious place"Dex asks. **

**"I don't know, Whenever you get your ass over here. We can go upstairs to my master bathroom. Take a bath in the jacuzzi tub, just have a romantic night tonight"Sasha suggests with a smile. "Just the two of us"**

**"Last time you said the two of us, your friend and her boyfriend were invited."Dex says. **

**"I'm serious this time though. The house belongs to me and you tonight"She states while she blows the smoke into the warm air. **

**"Alright, I'll be there after I get off at 5"He says. **

**"Ok, See you soon"She says. Sasha hung up her phone and looked at the clock. She had an hour and a half to get everything ready for her romantic texted Tyrone. **

_**Hey, Can you take Lisa shopping for a couple hours?**_

_**-Sasha**_

**She sat outside waiting for a text back. **

_**Ummm,Why? Mall closes at 9. **_

_**-Ty**_

**She took a drag of her cigarette and responded. **

_**Well, Me and Dex are going to have a romantic night tonight. I at least need them gone from 5-10 at least. **_

_**-Sasha **_

**Sasha walked into the house after putting out her cigarette. Her cellphone started vibrating. **

_**You have til 9:30. No way you need 5 hours to have sex. **_

_**-Ty**_

**She smiled and replied :**

_**Well, Your sex doesn't last 5 hours. Thanks I'll meet you at the mall.**_

_**-Sasha**_

**"Let's go, Lisa. We have to get you to the mall"Sasha says grabbing her keys. **

**"Alright, We're ready"Lisa says. After dropping her niece and sister off at the mall with Tyrone, Sasha went home to get ready. Sasha lit the candles in the bedroom and the bathroom. It looks romantic, just as Sasha was going for. After everything was done, She put on her kimono wrap from victoria secret over her bathing suit. Sasha grabbed the wine glasses and the wine for the night. There was a knock on the door. Sasha walked to the door with a little bit of the bathing suit top showing. She opened the door and there was Dex.**

**"This is a nice house"Dex says. **

**"Thanks"Sasha sounded a little down. **_**I wish he complimented the way I looked first. **_**She thought. Sasha grabbed Dex's hand and guided him to her room. **

**"What's the plan for tonight"He asks. **

**"We're going to relax in my little jacuzzi and then we can cuddle"Sasha says. **

**"Sounds like a plan"Dex kisses Sasha on the cheek. Sasha got into the mini jacuzzi. It was big enough to hold maybe 4 people. Sasha got in and relax for a little bit while she waits for Dex. She felt someone sit next to her and there was Dex. Sasha leaned into his arms.**

**"You know you got me thinking about what we talked about a couple days ago"She says.**

**"About moving in together, starting to settle down"He answered. **

**"Yeah, I don't know about getting married or anything but I agree that we can move in with each other."She said. **

**"You sure your ready for this? I don't want to rush you or anything"Dex says looking at Sasha. **

**"I think I'm ready. Dex as long as it's you and me together, We can live in a cardboard box for all I care"She says. "I love you, Dex". Sasha looks up at Dex, awaiting for him to say it back. **

**"I love you too"He says after a while of thinking. **

**"Why were you hesitant"asked Sasha. **

**"Sasha, I do love you with all my heart. I was just thinking about our future together"He says. **

**"It's going to be a good future"Sasha assures.**

* * *

Another chapter is done, hope ya liked it. Can't wait to read the reviews and suggestions are welcome!NO FLAMEZ!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	27. Chapter 27

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 27**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)I'm going to do some flashbacks from the first Saints row. I still don't own anything but Sasha!**

**17 year old Sasha was walking to the office after getting kicked outta class. The senior was in trouble for physical and verbal fighting. This wasn't anything new for Sasha. She was really smart but trouble was bound to end up on her plate. For a small girl, she had a temper like no other. Sasha finally reached the office in front of the secretary. **

**"Hey, Linda"She says. **

**"What did you do this time"Linda asks looking away from her computer. **

**"Same ol' shit. Fighting"Sasha says. "How's the kids"**

**"They're good, Jay is now in Pre-K"She answers. "How long do you think your suspended for"**

**"I'm suprised I'm not expelled but they might give me a week, maybe less"Sasha says. **

**"Send her in please"said the Principle through the phone on Linda's desk. Sasha got out of her chair and walked into the office. **

**"Later, Linda"Sasha says. She steps into the off Office and sat in a chair. It had her name on it, literally. **

**"Sasha, I'm tired of seeing you"The principal says. **

**"Well, David. I'm quite sick of seeing your face as well"She retorts. **

**"It's Mr. Lyons to you"He says. **

**"Whatever, Just tell me how long"Sasha says nonchalantly. **

**"2 1/2 weeks"He says. **

**"Why so long"She asks. **

**"Because you are one of the brightest students at this school. You have A's and B's in all of your classes. Why do you act this way?"Sasha shrugs it off. **

**"Well, Maybe if people would stop making me mad to the point where the ambulance is called then we wouldn't have a problem"**

**"We gave your Dad a call. He can't come and get you but is there someone else"He asks. Sasha took the phone from the desk and dialed her older brother's number. Her brother, Tyrone, was a very quiet person. He's basically mute to everyone but Sasha. The phone answered but there's no answer. **

**"Tyrone, Can you come get me from school. I'm suspended...again for fighting. I'll explain the rest later."She says into the phone. "Are you coming to get me". **

**"Yes"He says low and soft. Nobody knows why but he only talks to Sasha. **

**"See you in a few"She says. **

**"Go get your things please"He says. Sasha gets up and leaves his office. She goes back to the science room to get her things. She sat next to Linda's desk again. **

**"How long"Linda asks. **

**"2 1/2 weeks. That makes me want to go punch Kelcie again"**

**"That's why you're in this mess in the first place"Linda says. Tyrone walked into the office. **

**"It's my time to leave, Bye Linda. Say hello to the kids for me"Sasha says. **

**"Will do"She responds as she get's back to work. Tyrone and Sasha get to his Capshaw. **

**"What the hell happened"He says. **

**"Long story short, I kicked this girls ass for talking shit"Sasha says. **

**"What did your dad say"He asked. **

**"Haven't talked to him. Can't tell mom because then i'm grounded. Can I hang with you for 2 1/2 weeks."She asks. **

**"I'm going to be busy"Tyrone says. She looks at him. **

**"Please, I also have work this week so it's not bad"**

**"Fine, your going to have to deal with the people I work with"He says. **

**"I can do that"Sasha says. Tyrone pulled up to an abandoned church. "You work here"**

**"Yeah"He says. They both get outta the car and walk into the church. The church was messy and old. Sasha walked over to a wall with pictures of a people dressed in red. They look hispanic or guys and a woman walk into the church talking about something. **

**"Why are there pictures of Los Carnales on the wall"She asks. He shrugs his shoulders. **

**"Don't you mean The Los Carnales"said a guy. He had a toothpick in his mouth and wearing a purple polo shirt. **

**"No, I said it correctly. Los means 'the' in spanish. Me saying the los carneles translates 'the the carnales' which doesn't makes sense."She says. **

**"Who the fuck is this"asked a guy. He looked Chinese-American with white and black hair that sticks up. Everyone was dressed in purple but the female. She was in blue. She also looked Chinese-American.**

**"I'm Sasha, His little sister"She says. "Who the fuck you guys"**

**"I'm Dex"Said the guy withe visor facing upwards. **

**"Troy"The guy with the toothpick said.**

**"I'm Lin"The woman says. **

**"I'm Julius and this is Johnny Gat"The older looking guy said. **

**"Shouldn't your ass be in school, little girl"Johnny asks. **

**"Nope, Suspended for 2 1/2 weeks"She answers. **

**"For what failing a fucking test"Johnny asks. **

**"No, You shouldn't be so quick to judge. I got suspended for fighting"She says. **

**"You don't look like a fighter"Dex says. **

**"You should judge a book by it's cover" Sasha answers. "Anways, why do you have pictures of Los Carnales on the wall"**

**"What do you know about them"Julius asks. **

**"Well, I know that they're a gang full of columbians."She says. She starting pointing to pictures as she said the persons name. "That's Hector and Angelo Lopez, Victor Rodriguez, then theres Angelo's girlfriend, Luz. Then their drug cartel Manuel Orejuela."**

**"Damn"Julius says. **

**"How do you know all of this"Sasha looks up at Dex and answeres hsi question. **

**"I pay attention. There are other gangs in this shit hole of a city. The westside rollerz, the vice kings and the third street saints. By looking at the color you're wearing, you guys are the Saints."Sasha says. Johnny cocked his eyebrow. **

**"You're a very observant girl. Please don't say your an undercover Columbian"Sasha cocked her eye brow at the comment. Then she shook her head. **

**"I'm not undercover and I'm not columbian. I'm half black, half Italian"Sasha corrects. Dex was staring at her for a long time. Sasha wasn't the type of person who liked to be stared at like that. **

**"Take a picture, It'll last longer"She says to Dex. He snaps out of the little trance.**

**"I like your attitude"Lin says. **

**"Can we get back to work"asked Troy. **

**"You, Dex, and your sister come with me"said Johnny. They followed him into an office with a desk and dozens of posters of a woman named Aisha. Sasha knew who Aisha was, but just about everyone knows who she is. "Take a seat"Tyrone and Sasha took a seat in front of Johnny. Dex was still staring at Sasha and Sasha wasn't really having it. **

**"Do I have something on me"She asked. **

**"No, Why"Dex says. **

**"Well, You keep staring. Either I have something on me or you have a staring problem" Johnny leans back in his seat. **

**"So you're Julius' new boy huh? You dont' look like much. Then again I don't look like I have an eight inch cock, so I guess we're both full of surprises"He says. The siblings cock their eyebrow at the same time. "The Vice Kings are named after one guy :Benjamin King. That shit don't happen unless you're a professional or a bad ass and in King's case, he's both." A phone goes off. Tyrone looks at Sasha**

**"It's not my phone"She says**

**"Hold up, I gotta take this. Aisha,what a pleasant fucking surprise...Whoa, Slow down... Okay that's not slow, that's louder...Shit, where's she headed?...Don't worry, I got this"Johnny hangs up his phone. **

**"What's up"asked Dex. Johnny looked up at Dex, who was standing next to him. **

**"Some mother fucker's grabbed Aisha's sister right off the street"He said. **

**"Shit man, that's the sixth girl this month. We know who's doing this?"Dex asked. **

**"Yeah, the Vice Kings"He answers. **

**"No way man, kidnapping ain't King's style"Dex says. **

**"Well, King might not be the one ordering it. It's probably some under-the-table shit."Sasha suggests. **

**"Maybe that slut Tanya is goin' behind King's back, don't know, don't fuckin' care. Aisha said they were driving a yellow sedan"He says. He looks at Tyrone. "Tail those bitches to wherever they go and get those girls back". Tyrone looked at Sasha. **

**"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself"She says. He leaves the church. **

**"Why are you suspended from school again"asked Dex. **

**"Fighting. Let's just say, I'm not really a fan of shit talkers. The girl had to go to the hospital because I broke her arm"She said. She was slouching in her chair a little bit. **

**"Really"asked Johnny . **

**"Yeah, Maybe that's why I got 2 1/2 weeks"She says. **

**"How come your brother never talks"Dex asks. She shrugs her shoulders. **

**"I don't know, He talks to me. At first we thought he was mute but he only talks to me."She answers. Her cellphone goes off in her pocket. "Now are done with the fifty fuckin questions. I have to take this call"Johnny waved her out. **

**"I like her"He say leaning back in his seat. "She's got attitude". Sasha stood outside the office. It was her father calling. **

**"Hey, Dad"She says. **

**"Why did you get suspended"He asks. **

**"I got into a fight and I broke the girls arm"Sasha says. "Before you say anything, You said to deal with shit talkers if they're talking shit, correct"**

**"I did say that and I wasn't going to yell at you"He said. **

**"Oh"Sasha was surprised. **

**"Sounds like the Romano veins are flowing through you"He says. **

**"I guess I'm a true Romano, huh"She says. **

**"Yeah, and I'm proud. Don't tell your mother about this shit. I'll talk to you later"He says. **

**"Bye dad"She hangs up her phone. Dex was right behind Sasha. **

**"You're a Romano. Paul Romano's Daughter?I knew he had a daughter but they describe her as a prissy bitch"Dex says. Sasha grabs Dex by his collar and whispers in his ear. **

**"I don't want people to know, who my father is. I'd rather keep my dad's mafia outta my life until I'm older. Got it"She says. She smelled cologne on him or something. "You smell nice". Sasha walked away. **

* * *

Yay flashback chapter number 1...I'm not doing every mission from the first one. I'm just doing ones that are kinda important but not too important. Anways, Can't wait for the reviews and suggestions...NO FLAMEZ

~Hiphopangel1221~


	28. Chapter 28

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 28**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)I'm going to do some flashbacks from the first Saints row. I still don't own anything but Sasha!**

**Sasha was walking to Apollo's to go meet up with her friends, Keyshia and Jazmine. She was wearing a basketball jersey, jeans and sneakers. Her long hair curly hair was in a neat ponytail. She was in the suburbs district, which wasn't saint territory. It was Rollerz territory, for the time being. As she was walk, there was a car creeping up on her. She could hear it and she could see it at the corner of her eye. She started to walk fast until she hit an alley way. She ran down the alley as fast as she could to the next street over. Since she was in track, running wasn't really a problem and neither was jumping. She continued til 3 different cars blocked her way. Red and Yellow cars were following Sasha. She was trapped in a parking lot as the car circled her. They wanted her but she didn't know why. She had only been hanging out with the Saints for a week. Theres always the possibility of them knowing how much she's worth since she's a mob boss's daughter. People stop their cars and get out. They stand there blocking Sasha in. Sasha's observing how to get outta there free and unharmed. She could kick their asses but she's out numbered. 1 against 6, which isn't really fair. She's catching her breath**

**"Alright, What do you guys want from me"She asks panting. **

**"You run with the Saints, don't you"They asked. **

**"I've hung out with them for a week but that's nothing"She says. She saw an opening. It was next to the yellow cars. **

**"Why do you want me"Sasha asked. **

**"Because we need you as bait"the same person said. **

**"We want you beyond that, We know who you are. You're a Romano, and Paul would pay big money to get you back"A guy from the carnales said. Sasha looked at the opening. She ran for the opening and almost made it out but a Vice King grabbed her. They slammed her into the hard concrete and held her to the ground. She managed to punch the guy in the face and he let go. She got up and was ready to fight. A guy ran to her and she kicked him in the face, hard. Guy after guy would come after Sasha. She would either knock them out or would break something of theres. Once every guy has disappeared, She stands there and catches her breath. She walks to the church and tells her friends, she can't go. She walks into Johnny's office, where her brother was. **

**"What's up Johnny"She says sitting in a chair. **

**"Nothing much, looks like you've been through hell"He says. **

**"I ran all the way here from the suburbs because the Carnales and Vice Kings were about to kidnap me. I kicked their ass so, I'm ok"She says. Johnny shakes his head and chuckles a little bit. "What's so funny"**

**"Do you expect me to believe that"He asks. **

**"Yeah"Sasha says. He shakes his head. A woman walks into the room wearing shorts, purple tube top, purple jacket and purple hat. Sasha knew exactly who it was,Aisha. **

**"God, you haven't changed at all, have you"Aisha asks. **

**"Not all of us have a couple million dollars to make changes"He replies. **

**"It's always the same shit with you"She says. **

**"Oh, here we go again"Johnny says being a little dramatic.**

**"What did you want me to do? i you expect me not to take my shot"Aisha questioned. Sasha is looking at the two while they go back and forth. **

**"No, I expected you to remember where you came from"He says in an angry mellow tone. She bangs on the table and stands up. **

**"Oh, Fuck you Johnny"**

**"Fuck me? Fuck you! You're the one who ran off to be famous. The onlyh time you remember who we are is when you want something"He argues. To Sasha, the arguement was better then cable. **

**"My sister was kidnapped"She emphasized.**

**"And I brought her back didn't I?"He asked. **

**"No"She points to Tyrone. "He did"**

**"Bullshit, I told him to do it"Johnny says. He looks over at Tyrone. "No offense" Tyrone shrugged it off. **

**"Look, if you're gonna help me, help me, but don't you dare try to hold it over me"She says.**

**"Fine"Johnny gives up but is still pissed. **

**"Fine"Aisha replies. **

**"Fine"Johnny says louder. It was like a competition to see who says 'Fine' louder. They sit down and Tyrone stands behind Sasha. "Relax man; I'd like you to meet Saint's row's clame to fame. This...is Aisah. And tonight we're gonna kill her"Sasha cocks an eyebrow. **

**"He's being melodramatic. See, I'm signed to Kingdom Come Records"Aisha starts to explain. **

**"And it's no secret that the label is owned by the Vice Kings"Johnny adds. **

**"But the real deal is that once you're in you can't get out. They rip you off left and right, and they extort you to stay signed. I've talked to Johnny and he said that you might be willing to help me"She continues.**

**"Check it out: Eesh has a recording session in a few minutes. That's when we make her disappear and give the Vice Kings a nice 'Fuck you' while we're at it. I want you to take Aisha to her session, but on the way stop at the chop shop to have your ride loaded with some C4. Park the car at the studio and get the hell outta there. Eesh, make sure someone sees you before you jump out."Aisha says. **

**"Johnny, I really appreciate-"He cut her statment short. **

**"Whatever, I was gonna blow that place up anyway"He says. **

**"Who's this"asked Aisha. **

**"I'm Sasha"Sasha says introducting herself. She points to Tyrone. "I'm his little sister"**

**"Nice to meet you"Aisha says. Aisha and Tyrone left the hideout. **

**"Back to what I was saying before, What do I have to do to prove that I can kick ass"She asks. **

**"Kick my ass"He says. **

**"I'm not fighting you"Sasha says. **

**"Why not"He says. **

**"Because I'm not"She says. She turns to walk out the room and hears a punch coming her way. She blocks the punch and kickes Johnny in the face. It woke him up a little bit. After the two went at it for an hour, Johnny had met his match other than Lin.**

**"Maybe you can kick ass"He says. **

**"Thanks for noticing, Sherlock Holmes"She says. "What time is it"**

**"I think almost 3:30"He says. **

**"Shit"She murmured to herself. She had to go to work in a couple minutes. She worked at Sloppy seconds near the church. She walked in and there was her boss. **

**"Sasha you're late"He says. **

**"Something came up, I'm here aren't I"Sasha says **

**"Pull that shit again and your fired"He says. **

**"Whatever"She says signing into the cash register. Sasha felt something dripping down the back of her head. She was bleeding from when she hit the pavement. She bent down to grab the first aid kit. When she got up someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. Her eyes go wide and starts kicking. The guy drags her outta the place kicking. He puts her in the yellow car and drives off. **

* * *

Another flash back chapter. Hope you liked and Thanks for reading. :)...Can't wait for the reviews and suggestions...NO FLAMEZ!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	29. Chapter 29

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 29**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)I'm going to do some flashbacks from the first Saints row. I still don't own anything but Sasha!**

**Sasha was tied to a chair in one of the Vice Kings aparment. It was a big guy, he might be a bodybuilder maybe not that. She had tape over her mouth and her legs were tied to the chair. A guy in a yellow suit, the big guy with the aparment and a female walked into where Sasha was. The big guy had a black and yellow shirt with white plants. The woman had a bikini top and a short skirt on with high heels. **

**"This is Paul's daughter"the woman asked. **

**"Yes, Tanya"the guy in the suit said **

**"Fuck you warren"She says. **

**"Whatever"He says. **

**"So, Are you really Paul's daughter"Tanya asks. She removes the tape. **

**"****Vaffanculo a tutti voi! Quando mio padre lo scopre, I re vice sarà finito."Sasha says. (Fuck all of you! When my father finds out, The vice kings will be finished)**

**"What did you say"The tough guy asked. **

**"I don't know, ask her anthony"Tanya says. **

**"Let me go"Sasha says. "You guys won't get a dime outta my father"**

**"There's where you're wrong. If he wants you back, he's going to have to pay us"Tanya says. **

**"Fuck you"Sasha says. "If I weren't tied to this chair-"**

**"What you would call your daddy to come and get us"Warren says. **

**"No, I would just kick your asses"She says. Warren grabbed Sasha by the hair and pulled it down. Sasha saw Warren from the corner of her eye. **

**"You aren't going to do shit. Now sit here like a good little girl and shut the fuck up"Sasha grinned a little bit. **

**"Fuck you"She says. He pulled her hair harder. "You think you're hot shit for kidnapping a minor". He let go of her hair and left the apartment. Tanya put the tape back on her mouth. They walked out the apartment. There were still Vice Kings watching Sasha. They start caressing her leg. They took the tape off her mouth. **

**"For a young girl, You're really cute"One of them said. **

**"You better stop touching me you fucking perv"She says. **

**"What are you going to do? Are you a virgin?"The second one asked. Sasha had an idea. **

**"Untie me and we can change that"She says. **

**"We're not that stupid"The first one said. **

**"What's ya names"Sasha asked. **

**"I'm JT and this is Terrell"Second guy said. **

**"Well at least kiss me Terrell."She says. He leans in and she buts head with him. He fell to the ground."You really think I'm going to fuck you guys, Think again. I aint that easy." JT punched Sasha in the face. **

**"Bitch"JT says. **

**"I'm pretty sure you boss wants my unharmed. You hitting me is only damaging the merchandise"She says. The guy walk away from Sasha. Hours go by and nobody is there to get her. She heard the apartment door open and they brought Johnny into the room. He was tied to the chair and place next to her. Tanya and Anthony stood there. **

**"Who the fuck took the tape of her her mouth"asked Anthony. **

**"Well, Since they couldn't get some ass from Tanya, They thought they were going to get ass from me"Sasha says. He wanted to hit her but she's needed. "How does it make you feel that your girl is letting everyone get a ride"**

**"You're just going to let her talk shit about me like that"**

**"He has no option but to let me"Sasha smiles. They tape her mouth back up. It's dark outside, people are coming and going. Once the wall clock said 11 at night, It was nobody was in the apartment but Sasha, Johnny, Tanya and Anthony. They put the two into the closet across the hall. Sasha got the tape off her mouth. It was dark in the closet. **

**"Sasha, you awake"asked Johnny. **

**"Yeah,I need to get to the cellphone in my pocket"She said. **

**"You had a cellphone this whole time"He asked. **

**"Yeah, I'm sorry I've been tied up most of the afternoon"She said. **

**"No need for the smart ass comments"He says. **

**"Then don't say stupid ass shit"She replies**

**"Fuck you"**

**"Fuck you too"She says. This was the begining of a long night. **

* * *

You're probably thinking when am I going to mention the relationship between Sasha and Dex. I will mention it sooooon don't worry. Hope you liked it and Thanks for Reading. Can't wait to read the reviews. Suggesttions are welcome but NOOOOOOO FLAAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	30. Chapter 30

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 30**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)I'm going to do some flashbacks from the first Saints row. I still don't own anything but Sasha!**

**Johnny and Sasha were placed back in into the living room. They sat there with their backs facing each other. Tanya was getting ready to leave. **

**"Looks like Tony got your ass on a leesh"Sasha remarks. "A short one at that"**

**"Fuck you, you little bitch. If it wasn't for the money, you wouldn't be living right now"Tanya answers. Once Tanya left the apartment, Johnny had questions to ask. **

**"What money"He asked. **

**"Nothing"She answers. "It's a long story"**

**"Well we're kinda stuck here, so I've got time"Johnny says. **

**"Well, I don't want to explain it"Sasha says. Johnny groaned. "Please don't say your doing something gross"**

**"No, I got shot in the leg and I'm in pain"He says. **

**"Oh, How did you manage to get shot in the leg."**

**"Tony shot me"He says. **

**"That sucks"Sasha says. **

**"Thanks for the sympanthy"He says out of pure sarcasm. **

**"Anytime, My brother needs to hurry up and get us"Sasha says. **

**"Oh your brother isn't going to find you two"Tony says walking out of his room. **

**"What makes you so sure"Sasha. The door bursted open adn there was Tyrone. He came in shooting. Tony pushed the two chairs to the Tyrone got Anthony to the ground, Sasha and Johnny were on the ground trying to get out of the chairs. "I don't want to rush you or anything but-"**

**"How 'bout you get out of these fucking chairs?"Johnny commanded from the ground. Tyrone lifted both of the chairs from the ground. He untied his little sister first, then went to Johnny. **

**"Nice of you to fuckin' arrive"Sasha says holding her wrists. Johnny stands up but falls to the ground. They held him up.**

**"Where's Green"He asks. They look at the dead body on the ground. Johnny takes the gun from Tyrone's back pocket and shots at the dead body. He shoots the body until the gun runs out of bullets. "That's much better. I heard Green say that he's got some heavy shit in the back. I'll have some of our boys roll on over and bring the hardware back to the crib" Sasha's cellphone goes off after she leaves the building. **

**"Hello"She says. **

**"Where the fuck have you been? Your mother is worried sick" Paul says from the other line. **

**"I'm fine, People were trying to hold me captive because they know you're my father"She says.**

**"This is why I wanted you to live with me that way you'll have full protection"**

**"I don't want a bunch of guys watching my every move"She explains. **

**"I want to do what's right for your safety"He says.**

**"Well, I'm never going to be safe because I'm your daughter. I got to go, I'll talk to you later"She says. Once she hangs her phone up, Dex pulls up next to her. **

**"You want a ride home"He asks. **

**"No thanks, I can manage"She says. She continues walking and Dex drives slowly beside her. **

**"Come on, It's the least I can do"Dex persuads. **

**"Fine"She gives in and gets into the car. He drives off.**

**"I have to go do something first"**

**"Why are you being so nice"Sasha asks. **

**"I'm sorry I was raised this way"Dex says. "Look, I think your attractive"**

**"You know I'm jailbait right"She asks. **

**"Yeah"He answers. **

**"And you know my dad will kill you if he knows"She says. **

**"Yeah, I know"He says. **

**"I don't know, I'll let you know"She says. They pull into Freckle Bitches and there was Troy. **

**"Hey, We need to hurry up with this plan"Troy says. **

**"Alright, whatch got for me"asked Dex. **

**"What if we came from here and here?"Troy asks pointing to the map on the trunk of the car. **

**"No, They'd just see it coming, Cops try that shit all the time and it never works"He answers. **

**"Shit, you're right. Well, what should we do then"asked Troy. **

**"Well we could"Dex looks over at Tyrone. "You might want to hear this"**

**"I got a lead on where the Los Carnales cut all their shit"Troy says. Sasha shakes her head. **

**"The Carnales"Dex remarks. **

**"What"**

**"Rio Grand River, Jesus"Dex says. **

**"What the fuck"Troy is confused. **

**"You said it wrong. It's Los Carnales not the Los Carnales. Los means means-"Dex cuts Sasha off. **

**"Fuck it. Like I was saying, We're not gonna raid the factory quite yet"Dex says.**

**"Why not"Troy asks. Dex looked up. **

**"Cause I'm not a gun toting psychopath named Johnny Gat"He says. Troy shrugs. **

**"Fair enough, So what's the plan"**

**"One of my boys called and said they saw a truck with a heave LC, escort leaving the factory district...It's probably loaded with drugs but that's just a bonus, our target is the truck itself, I need it brought back to the Row in one piece; it's no good to us blow to shit"Dex explains.**

**"What do you need a the truck for"asked Troy. **

**"Let's just get the truck first and then I'll tell you the rest of the plan" He answers. **

**"It would be nice to know"Troy says with a shrug. **

**"Shit, Troy, what's with the questions? Why can't you be like my man over here?"Dex asks. Sasha cocks her eyebrow and so does Troy. **

**"Look, Dex-"He was cut off by Dex. **

**"Could you go get the truck"Tyrone followed Dex's commant and left. "See was that so hard"Troy follows Tyrone. **

**"Peace, Dex"Troy says. **

**"I'm guessing you have an 'A' in spanish"Dex says. **

**"S****í"She says. "Not the only language I can speak though"**

**"You speak more than one language"He asks. **

**"Yeah, Italian is my second language"She says getting into the car. **

**"I didn't know that"**

**"You learn something new everyday"She says. Before she could say another word, Dex kissed her. "What was that for"**

**"I'm sorry"He says. He turns back to the wheel and turns the car on. Sasha kissed Dex back. Little did they know this was the begining of a strong relationship. **

* * *

There will be one more flashback chapter, which will show the ending of the first Saints row game. Anways hope you like this chapter, and please review. It would mean a lot. Suggestions are welcome but no FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	31. Chapter 31

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 31**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)I'm going to do some flashbacks from the first Saints row. I still don't own anything but Sasha!**

**Months have gone by and the saints are getting closer to taking over Stilwater. Sasha and Dex were dating for most of the months, Lin was murdered, Troy was an undercover cop, and Tyrone became Julius second-in-command. The couple were all alone in the church, or so they thought. They walked into the meeting room and Sasha sat on the table. **

**"I don't think we should keep our relationship a secret anymore"He says. **

**"Well, It's not really a secret. Aisha knows and my dad knows"She answers.**

**"Not what I meant"Dex says. **

**"Well, I'm sorry. If my brother finds out about this relationship, shit will go down"She explains. **

**"I can handle him"he says. **

**"I'd rather not have shit go down, Dex. I love you way too much to let shit happen"Sasha says. **

**"Oh really now?"He questions.**

**"Yeah, I love you and nothing's going to change that"Sasha says. He put her arms around her and She kissed him. **

**"Love you too" She smiles. **

**"Am I still moving in after graduation"**

**"Yeah, About that..."He trails off. **

**"What? You said we were going to move in with each other right after I graduate"She says. Her accent was changing very slowly. **

**"Why are you getting mad" Dex says. **

**"I'm not getting mad"Sasha answers. **

**"Yeah you are"He says**

**"Whatever, I guess I can tell my dad that I'm moving in with him"She moves hair from out of her face.**

**"Come on, Sasha." He says. He started to kissing her cheek started smiling, trying not give in. **

**"You are so lucky I love your ass"She says. He hugged her tight and she laughed. "I'm serious though, You did say that"**

**"Fine you can move in saturday"He gives down**

**"Fine, i won't move in"She says. **

**"I just said you could move in"**

**"You didn't sound happy and I don't want to force you to have me move in"She says. **

**"Sasha Romano, I want you to move in with me"He says. **

**"I'll move in with ya, babe"She says. "Promise no matter what happeneds we're going to be together"**

**"I don't know about that promise"He says. **

**"Why not? Dex, I love you and I want to be with you"She says. **

**"I want to be with you too, I don't know"He says. **

**"Please"She gives him the sweet face, which makes him give in.**

**"Fine, We'll always be together no matter what"He says. Sasha kisses him on the lips ans smiles. There was a voice outside the room. **

**"Shit, You need to get outta here"She says.**

**"I'm tired of doing this. Let them see us"He says. **

**"Not yet, I'm going to hide in the closet"She says. She kisses him and gets off the table. **

**"Come on"He says. **

**"Later"She gets into the closet. **

**"Dex, what are you doing here"asked Julius. **

**"I was just leaving, later Julius"He says. The door closes behind him. A phone went off. Sasha checked her phone and it wasn't her. **

**"Hello...Yeah...Thanks sampson...He should be on the boat meeting with Hughes...alright. bye playa"Julius hangs up his phone. Sasha remembered that Tyrone was suppose to be on a boat to me with Hughes. She busts out the closet. "Did you just hear that conversation"**

**"Yes and I'll do anything to keep you from blowing my brother up"She begs. "Please, Julius"**

**"It's been a while since I've gotten laid"He says. **

**"Forget it, I'm not going to have sex with you just because you're horny"She says. **

**"If you don't do it then I'm going to blow your brother to shit and I'm going to call the cops on Dex for rape"Sasha stops and looks at Julius. "Yeah, I know about you two. That's rape"**

**"It's called consent"She says. **

**"That's not how the cops will see it"He says. She crosses her arms. **

**"Fine, Let's make it quick." After an hour of doing the deed, Sasha put her clothes back on. **

**"Thanks"He says. **

**"Whatever, So now you're not going to blow my brother up"She says. **

**"Wrong, I still have to do it"Sasha looks at him. **

**"Are you fucking serious"Before she could recieve her answer, He left. She looked at the clock, it was 12:30. The meeting begins in 10 minutes. She ran out the church and got into her car. She began her drive to the meeting, only problem was was that there was traffic. When Sasha finally gets there, the meeting has started. She walks down to the dock, and the boat blows ups. She put her arms up to block the debris from hitting her face. She stood there to see if she'll see Tyrone's head pop up. After standing there for a while she starts to break down. Not only did she just cheat on Dex but her brother is dead. She walked back to her car and called Dexx. **

**"Hello"He says. **

**"Hey, Can we meet up somwhere? I have to tell you something"She says. **

**"Yeah, Freckle Bitches near your house sound alright"**

**"Yeah, see ya then"She hangs up her phone and starts her driving to Freckle Bitches. She calls Aisha. **

**"Hello"Aisha says. **

**"I did something really bad"Sasha says. **

**"What did you do"**

**"I had sex with Julius"Sasha says. Silence struck the phone. **

**"Aren't you with Dex"She asked. **

**"Yeah, It's a long story. I was just trying to save my brother and Dex from going to Jail"Sasha says. **

**"Are you going to tell him"Aisha asks. **

**"Yeah, Might as well"Sasha says. She pulls into the parking lot. "I've gotta go, I'm about to talk to him"**

**"Alright call me back"She says. **

**"Alright, bye"Sasha hangs up her phone. She gets outta her car and walked to Dex. **

**"What's up"He asked. **

**"I have to tell you something"She says. **

**"What"He asked. Sasha started to cry with her arms crossed. She looks away from Dex. "Sasha just tell me"She sighs and looks at the ground. **

**"I had sex with Julius"She says. She wipes her tears. "I'm sorry, It was for a good reason"**

**"There's never a good reason why you slept with some other guy"He says in a sharp tone. **

**"I did it to save my brother and..."She trailed off. **

**"And what? because you wanted to"He says in a sharp tone once again. **

**"No, I-It didn't mean anything. He said If I didn't sleep with him, he would kill my brother. He played me Dex"She says. **

**"Whatever, I need time"He says. **

**"What happened to being together no matter what"She questioned. Dex shakes his head and continues walking"Come on, please Dex. Not like this. Don't end our relationship like this"She grabed his arm and he snatches his arm away quick. He shakes his head once more.**

**"I need time"He says. She walks to her car and sits there. She was wiping her tears away and drove to her dad's. She walks past the big living room, where her father's goons were. **

**"Sasha"Her father yells to her. She slams her door and lays down on her bed. Her room at her fathers was just as big as the master bedroom. Her room was a room fit for a princess, which she was to her father. There was a walk in closet, Canopy bed, a loung area, She was truely spoiled by her father. The door opened. "Everything alright."**

**"Yeah, He just needs time"She says**

**"What happened"He asks. **

**"I made a mistake and I don't feel like talking about it"She says. **

**"I'm here for you and don't you forget it"He kisses Sasha on her forehead. **

**"I know"She says. **

* * *

This is the last Flashback chapter and I hoped ya like. Thanks for reading and Please review...Suggestions are welcome. NO FLAMES!

~hiphopangel1221!~


	32. Chapter 32

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 32**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Sasha woke up in the middle of the night and Dex's arms were around her. She looked at the clock on her cellphone. It was 4 in the morning. She kissed Dex on the lips and he woke up.**

**"Sorry,You just look so peaceful"She says. **

**"Oh really"He asked. **

**"Yeah, I can't go really go back to sleep"Sasha says with a smile. She kissed Dex one more time. **

**"Are you saying you want to do it"He asks. **

**"Yeah, Why not. You don't have to work at all today"Sasha climbs ontop of Dex. She started kissing Dex. He took of Sasha's shirt, which exposed her perky breast. He turned so Sasha was on her back and started to kiss his way down her breast. She bit her bottom lip in pleasure. He sucked on her breasts and she continued to enjoy it. He kissed his way down to her pulled him up and kissed him. He took off his shorts and only had his boxers on. He went back down and removed Sasha's Cheekies that she got at victoria secret. He started to eat out, which brought soft moans. Her phone vibrated on the night table. She sighed and then answered her phone. **

**"This bettere be important."She says without looking at her caller id. **

**"Yeah, but me and Pierce are in jail"Tyrone says. **

**"What"Sasha asks getting up from her bed. Dex stops looks at Sasha **

**"Yeah, we kinda got drunk and were disturbing the peace"He says. **

**"I'm on my way"She says. She puts on a pair of sweatpants and put on Dex's shirt.**

**"Who was that"Dex asks. **

**"My brother, I'll be back"She says. **

**"Are you serious"He asks**

**"Yeah, I'm sorry. He needs me to bail him out of jail. I'm sorry."She says. "I'll be right back. We can continue after"**

**"Fine"He drove to the police station. **

**"I'm here to bail out Pierce and Tyrone"Sasha says. **

**"It's a 200 dollar bail for each"the woman says. Sasha gave the woman 400 dollars. **

**"Bring them to me now"She says. Sasha stood there tapping her foot. The two came out from the back. **

**"Thanks Sasha"Tyrone says. **

**"You know you two have offically cock-blocked me"She states. **

**"What"Pierce questions. **

**"I was in the middle of having sex, thanks"Sasha says. **

**"Sorry"He says.**

**"Yeah and Now I'm sexually fustrated"She got into her car. **

**"Sorry"Tyrone says.**

**"Just get a cab home and sleep it off"She says. **

**"Later, Sasha"Pierce says. Sasha drove back to her house and quickly went back to her room. Dex was laying there.**

**"Where were we"She asked. She took off the clothes and got under the covers with Dex. She went under the covers and licked his 8 1/2 in member. Dex was truely getting pleasure outta it. His moaning and groaning made Sasha feel like the job was being done. He was ready for to go inside Sasha. Dex brought her up and kissed her on the neck. He placed her on her back and slowly inserted his member inside of her. Sasha moaned slowly as he put himself inside. He made his movement slowly. His eyes closed in pleasure. **

**"Sasha, I love you"He groans.**

**"I love you too"moaned Sasha. Dex layed his head near Sasha. She whispers in his ear. "I want to have your child, Dex" **

**"I want to give you my child"He started going faster and faster. She moaned and he moment was getting hotter and hotter as they reach the point. Dex makes one last thrust and they both sigh as they reach their climax. Dex's phone went off on the other night table. Sasha grabbed it and answered it. **

**"Dexter Jackson's sexy secretary speaking"She says. **

**"May, I speak with him please"asked the man on the otherline. **

**"May I ask who's calling"She says. **

**"Dane Vogul"He says.**

**"What if I tell you he's busy"She says. Dex took his phone from Sasha and kissed her on the lips. Sasha looked out at the view as she put her black silk kimono robe on. You could see the sun rising from the horizon. She looked at the clock and it was 5:50. She walked into the kitchen to get some coffee. She heard footsteps from behind. She turned around and there was her sister with a man. "Who's that"**

**"Before you get mad, He came to apologize"Lisa says pleading her case. Sasha puts her hands on the nearest knife. **

**"This is the guy that hit you"She asked. **

**"Yeah, but he's sorry"Lisa says. "Can we please stay here thought. We need a vacation from home"Sasha walks closer to her boyfriend. **

**"Sorry, we didn't get to introduce ourselves. I'm Jerry"He says. Sasha looks him up and down. "And you are"**

**"Your worst nightmare if you hit my sister again"She says. Dex came into the kitchen with his clothes on. **

**"I just got called into work, I'll see you later"He says. **

**"I thought you were off today"Sasha asks. **

**"Something went wrong and I have to go. I'll call you later during lunch"He says. Dex left the house. **

**"Who's that"Lisa questioned. **

**"Excuse me little girl you don't question, who I bring into my house"Sasha says.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 32**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Sasha and Tyrone were at the hideout. The shipment that Maero was looking for was there. She grabbed a knife and opened the big wooden box. It opened and there were guns in it. **

**"We're are gonna have some serious fun with this"Sasha says with a smile. **

**"I know"He says. "How's your relationship with Dex going?"  
**

**"Why do you care, You were against it from the begining"She says. **

**"I know but I might as well get to like him"He says. **

**"We're doing fine, I'm pregnant"She says. **

**"What"He cries. **

**"I'm just kidding. I use any form of protection"She says. **

**"Why do you do that"He asks. **

**"Because I can. We are planning our life though. He wants to have a kid first then get married. I want to get married and then have kids"She says. **

**"Why"asked Tyrone. **

**"Because It seems more right but it's whatever comes first"Sasha says**

**"I think you should get married first that way Mom doesn't flip out"He suggests. **

**"I know, but Why did you give Lisa back her phone"asked Sasha. **

**"What are you talking about"asked Tyrone. **

**"You gave her back her phone, so now her abusive boyfriend is in my house with Dex. Dex doesn't know that he's abusive though"She says. **

**"So what does Dex know"ask Tyrone. **

**"He knows that my sister, boyfriend and niece are staying with us for a while."She says. "Do you think she wants to leave the relationship"**

**"Who knows, with Lisa you never know"Tyrone says. **

**"Well, I want to help her"She says. **

**"What if she doesn't want help"**

**"She's going to get help no matter what. Our niece shouldn't be seeing it happen"**

**"Do what you want, I'm gonna kill Maero"He says. **

**"Fine, Have fun with that"Sasha walks out to her car and there was Pierce. "Pierce I don't have time for this"**

**"Sasha, I think you should dump Dex"He says. **

**"What? Why are you saying this"asked Sasha. **

**"Because I think you should. I'm tired of standing on the side watching him have the most beautiful person in the world to himself"Pierce says. **

**"That's really sweet, but He treats me sweet and right. He might have his flaws but who doesn't. Trust me Pierce, any woman is going to be happy to have you there for her but it's not me right now"She says. She gets into her car and drives to her house. Sasha saw her sister in the dining room with her daughter. She says walks into her house and sits at the table. "Hey you wanna go watch TV". Sasha's niece left the kitchen. **

**"What's up Sasha"asked Lisa. **

**"Do you want to leave Jerry"She asks. **

**"What"**

**"Do you want to leave Jerry. He beats you and I understand it's hard to leave an abusive relationship but it can be done"Sasha says softly. **

**"Sasha, We're fine. It was an accident, he just lost his temper"Lisa explains. Sasha places her hand on Lisa's arm.**

**"How many times has he done this"She asks. You could see that Sasha cared in her eyes. **

**"A couple times, but I caused him to be mad-"**

**"You're saying that but he might just be a guy with a temper. You don't need to have some guy hit you in front of your daughter, Lisa"Sasha explains. Her sister snatches her arm away. **

**"We're fine, Sasha"Lisa says. **

**"No you're not. Lisa I want to help you find a better guy for you, one that's not going to abuse you"Sasha says. **

**"I'm going to watch TV with Nia"Lisa says. **

**"You haven't changed"Sasha say under her breath. **

**"What did you say"Lisa asks. **

**"You haven't changed"She repeats. "Once someone reaches their hand out to help you, You deny it when you know you need it"**

**"I don't need help"She exclaimed. **

**"Yeah, You do. You're letting some guy beat on you in front of your daughter"Sasha says. "That's what makes us different, Lisa"  
**

**"What are you talking about"She asks. **

**"I would never let a guy hit me and if I did I would want to get out and I'll want to get out even more if I had a kid who saw the pain. "**

**"How dare you judge me. You don't know what I've been through"**

**"Well, If you put your guard down for your siblings Lisa, I would know"Sasha says. **

**"Whatever"Lisa walks away into the living room. There was a knock on the front door. Sasha walked towards the door and opened it. It was Dex, with a box. That was his last box from his condo. **

**"Ok, this is the last box from my condo"He says. **

**"What's in this one"She asked. **

**"Just pictures that I had"Dex says. **

**"Did you forget something"asked Sasha. **

**"Oh, Yeah" He walks back outside and grabs 2 roses and hands them to Sasha. **

**"That's not what I was talking about but ok"She says walking into the kitchen. He kisses Sasha on the lips. **

**"I didn't forget"He says. **

**"Thanks"She says. **

**"I won't stop loving you until the last rose pedal dies." Sasha looked confused. She looks at the flowers and they felt different from each other. She holds one and sniffs it. **

**"This one's fake though"She says. **

**"I know"He says. **

**"Aw, that's so cute. I love you"Sasha kisses Dex on the lips. **

**"Love you too"**

**

* * *

**

Another chapter is done :)...Little do they know, their relationship will get bumpy as the Saints continue to rule Stilwater. Hope you liked the chapter and can't wait for reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	34. Chapter 34

****

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 33**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Sasha pulled in front of Shaundi's house. She and Shaundi were going to go shopping at the mall. She beeped her horn. **

**"Shaundi, If you don't hurry up. I'm going to leave you"Sasha says leaning back in her seat. She walks outta the house and into her friend's car. **

**"Sorry, I was doing something"She explains. **

**"Whatever, let's go"Sasha drives off to the mall. **

**"How are you and Dex"asked Shaundi. **

**"We're fine, I guess"She answers. **

**"Is everything all right"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, I'm busy with the Saints and He's busy with his job. We barely see each other"**

**"Wouldnt' you see each other once you got home"Shaundi asks. **

**"No, one of us would be sleep by the time the other walks in"She says**

**"Why don't guys take the night off from work and spend time with each other"Shaundi suggests. **

**"That would work but I doubt it'll happen. Tyrone expects me to show up when he calls and Dex is just working too hard at his job"Sasha says. "I don't want to be like Mr and Mrs. Smith trying to kill each other."**

**"Well, We're planning on taking over Ultor too so, That might have to happen"She says. Sasha shakes her head. **

**"I don't think so, I love him and I can't stop my feels even if I tried"She answers. "Now that I think about it, Mr and Mrs. Smith weren't bad. They had sex after trying to kill each other after hours of trying"**

**"See, Look at the bright side"Shaundi says. **

**"Shaundi, I need you to here my plan to get my sister to dump her abusive boyfriend and with a good guy"Sasha says. **

**"Alright, Let's hear it"**

**"Ok, So you remember me telling you about my sister's boyfriend, Jerry right? About how he beats her and other shit, Well I decided I was going to have her and Pierce get together"She says. **

**"Why Pierce"asked Shaundi. **

**"He said he wanted a girl like me but since he can't have me at the moment. He can have someone who looks like me. Lisa and I don't have that same personality. Think of the Devil and the Angel. She's the angel and I'm the devil"**

**"How are you going to get them to meet"asked Shaundi. **

**"I don't, Maybe I'll throw a party at the Saints hideout or some shit. If he sees my sister, he won't know which is which."Sasha says. **

**"But I thought you were the only girl"asked Shaundi. Sasha shakes her head. **

**"I'm my dad's only daughter. My mom has 3 kids including me"She explains. **

**"Oh"**

**"Yeah, So once I get that into play I'll be able to sleep at night without having to worry about my little sister"She says. They arrive at the mall and walk inside. **

**"How are you going to get rid of her boyfriend"asked Shaundi. **

**"I could shoot him"Sasha says. **

**"She might hate you after though"**

**"True but I'll make it look like self-defense"She says. Shaundi shrugs and continue to walks with Sasha. They bought a few things from Macys, Victoria's Secret, ect. Sasha pulled into her driveway after dropping Shaund off. She got out of her car and walked to the front door looking for her house key. Once she opened the door, She let the bags in her hand drop. Her house was torn apart and vases were on the floor, broken. Sasha walked over the glass in her heels. She walked into her living room, where everything was torn apart. Everything was irreplacable at the moment. Picture frames were on the ground. Sasha bent down to grab the frame with the picture of her and Dex from 5 years ago. She put the frame back onto the floor. She saw anther frame broken but it was of her and her siblings when they were maybe 7 years old. Sasha got up and walked into the guest bedroom. It was like a hurricane went through there. There was crying in the distance. Sasha turned around and looked into the closet. There was Nia, her niece ."What's wrong? Where's your mom"She shrugs and points to the bathroom. Sasha turns around and sees Lisa's body on the floor. Sasha ran to her the body and there was her sister laying there. She was bloody and looked lifeless. Sasha checks for a pulse and there was one. **

**"Is Mommy ok"asked Nia. **

**"Nia, Can you go grab my purse from the living room. It's the blue one"She says. Nia nods and leaves the room. "Come on Lisa, Stay with me"Sasha picks up her sister and brings her to the kitchen. Lisa wakes up not being able to see much out of her eye. **

**"Hey, Sasha"She says. **

**"What did I tell you, Lisa. Domestic Violence isn't tolerated here. Either you leave him or You are out of my fucking house"Sasha says. Sasha grabs a washcloth and runs it under some water.**

**"I just got him mad is all"She says. Sasha presses the wash cloth onto her sister's face. Lisa winced a little bit. **

**"I'm going to give him a some of his own medicine"She says. **

**"Come on,Sasha. Don't"Lisa begs. **

**"No, He thinks he's such hot shit, why doesn't he beat up on a woman who'll fight back"She says. The front door opens. Sasha walks to the door and sees Jerry. She walks up to him. "Why did you hit my sister"**

**"What are you talking about"asked Jerry. **

**"You know, damn well what I'm talking about. Why did you fucking hit my sister?"She asked once more. **

**"Bitch, get out of my way"He says. Sasha punches Jerry in the face, which causes him to be caught off guard for a little bit. **

**"You didn't expect me to hit you did you. I'm not Lisa, I will fuck you up"Sasha was ready to fight. **

**"So you want to fight"He asked. **

**"Bring, it Bitch"She says. He throws a punch but misses and hits a wall. She punched him non stop. Every punch made him weaker by the second. Sasha kicked him and he was finished. She grabbed her gun and shot him in the head. The gun had a silencer on it so it couldn't be heard. **

* * *

Another chapter is finished. Hope you liked it and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome, NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	35. Chapter 35

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 34**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Once Sasha walked back in the kitchen with out a scratch on her, Lisa started to wonder. **

**"How did you not get a bruise on you"**

**"You act like I can't fight"She says. **

**"No but how come he's not after you"asked Lisa. She got up and left the kitchen. Meanwhile, Sasha made herself some tea to help sooth her. She heard a scream from the foyer. "Why the fuck did you kill him"**

**"He got what he deserved"She responds nonchalantly. **

**"How the heck can you sip tea and feel so happy about yourself"asked Lisa. **

**"Like this"Sasha took a sip of her tea. **

**"You're such a bitch"She says. **

**"A bitch? I did your ass a favor"**

**"How, Sasha!"asked Lisa**

**"I saved your fucking life. If you watch the news or watch a movie then you would know most abusive relationships end in death because the woman finally decides to leave"She explains. **

**"I fucking hate you, and I hope you go die in a fucking hole"**

**"You can't hate me all you want but I did you favor"Sasha answers. Lisa takes the mug and smashes it on the floor. Sasha got out of her seat and was face to face with Lisa. Seeing them like that, you could tell they were oposites. "Get out of my house". Sasha turned and started walking out the kitchen. **

**"But Sasha we-"**

**"Get the fuck outta my house"She screams. "You've already caused enough damage". Lisa went into the guest room and grabbed a few things. The door opened and closed. Sasha started putting her things back together. The door opened and closed. **

**"Sasha, Why is there a dead body on the floor"asked Dex**

**"He deserved it"She says. **

**"May, I ask why he deserve it"asked Dex. **

**"He was abusing my sister and that's why the house is torn apart"**

**"I thought, you just went nuts"He says standing in the doorway of the living room. **

**"Nope, Not yet"**

**"What do you mean"He asked. She shruggs. **

**"My mind is all over the place right now"She answers. She heard footsteps getting closer and closer to her. Dex wrapped his arms around Sasha. **

**"What's on your mind, I'm listening"Dex says. **

**"Well, first my sister hates me, second our relationship is kinda fading, and the saints"She respondes. **

**"First why does your sister hate you"**

**"Because I killed her abusive boyfriend"She says. **

**"Ok, How is our relationship fading"asked Dex. **

**"Dex, We barely see each other. I haven't talked to you since that night we had sex and thn you were called into work. I also think we're gonna turn into mr and mrs. smith."She says**

**"Whoa, Why do you think we're gonna be like them"He asked. **

**"Because if the saints and Ultor clash, WE rea basically enemies sleeping in the same bed. You saw what happened in that movie. They basically tried to kill each other."She explains. **

**"But they still loved each other enough to run off together"He says. **

**"I never finished the movie so I wouldn't know. I got to the part where they had sex and then I passed out"**

**"They still loved each other"He says. **

**"True but still, It could happen"She says.**

**"Well, Mrs. Jackson it's not going to happen"He says getting up from the couch**

**"If you say so, Mr. Jackson"She says. Sasha's phone started vibrating. It was a text. **

_**Brotherhood is finished! Now we just have to finish of the Sons of Samedi and then we go for Ultor!**_

_**-Tyrone**_

**She shakes her head and replies. **

_**That's good, But can we lay off Ultor for a while?**_

_**-Sasha. **_

**She walks upstairs to her and Dex's bedroom. He was up there getting ready for bed. She walked into the bathroom and started to run a bath. She went into her closet and striped. She put on her silk kimono and walked into the bathroom. She sit in the warm bath water filled with bubbles. She loosened up her body and relaxed. Dex walked in and sat on the edge of the tub.**

**"Comfy"He asked. **

**"It's soothing"She answers. He starts to massage her back. She closed her eyes and started to relax again. "You usually never give back massages, It's always me giving them to you"**

**"Well, I thought you needed one right now"He replies. **

**"Thanks, Dex"She says.**

I know it's kinda short but it's a chapter. I hope you liked this mini chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome...NO FLAMES!

~hiphopangel1221~


	36. Chapter 36

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 35**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**The next morning has arrived and Sasha felt a tug on the blanket. She opened her eyes and there was Nia. Her eyes grew wide.**

**"Nia, I thought you left with your mom"She manages to say as she sits up.**

**"I did, She dropped me back off right here and said she will come back for me"Nia says. **

**"Um, Can you go back into the living room. I'll be down there in a few"She says. **

**"Ok"Nia says. Sasha watches her niece leave the room. Dex is still sleeping on the otherside of the bed. She grabs her phone from the night stand and walks out onto the balcony. She dialed her sister's cellphone number. **

**"Hello"Lisa says. **

**"Why would you leave you daughter here with me"Sasha asks. **

**"I need time to think"She answers. **

**"What the hell am I going to do with a child. If you don't know by now, I kill people for almost a fucking living"**

**"Sasha, Just give me time"Lisa says. **

**"How much time"She asks. **

**"I don't know yet. Look, I have to go. Tell her I love her and I will see her soon" There was dial tone as if Lisa hung up. Sasha called her back.**

_**"The number you have reached has been disconnected, Please try again later" **_**the voice message machine says. She cursed under breath and walked back into the house. Dex was awake getting ready for work.**

**"Why, are you up so early"He asked. **

**"It's a long story"She says putting on sweatpants.**

**"Alright, I'm off tomorrow"He says.**

**"I might have tomorrow off since things are going slow with the Saints"She says. He wraps his arms around her and starts rocking side to side. **

**"How about we spend the day on my friend's boat and then go out to dinner"He suggests. **

**"Boats aren't really my thing after the incident"She answers.**

**"Trust me, Nobody is going to set you up"He says. **

**"How do I know that"She asked. **

**"Trust me"He says. He kisses her on the cheek and she walks downstairs into the living room. **

**"Do you know when Mommy's coming back"asked Nia. Sasha sighed and shook her head. **

**"No, I don't"Nia's facial expression went from neutral to dissapointed and sad. "But look, I promise that we're going to have so much fun together while you're here. Today, we're going to clean up this mess first and then maybe we can go get you some toys or something. How does that sound?"**

**"Sounds good"She says. **

**"There you go. How about we make cleaning fun even though it's really"Sasha suggests. Nia nods her head."Which room do you think we should start with"**

**"The living room"She says. **

**"Alright, What do you think needs to be done in here"asked Sasha. **

**"There is glass on the floor and the windows are dirty"She answers. **

**"How about I sweep while you clean my windows with shaving cream"Sasha suggest. **

**"How do you clean with shaving cream"asked Nia. She followed Sasha into the guest bathroom. She grabbed shaving cream and guided Nia back into the living room. She put some shaving cream on the window. Sasha made a smiley face out of it. **

**"You can make stuff in the shaving cream. We would do this all the time in school"Sasha says. A smile appeared on Nia's face.**

**"May I try"Sasha nodded. **

**"Go right ahead. Stay on the chair until i'm done with the glass"She instructed. **

**"Ok"Nia says. Sasha walked into the kitchen to get the broom. She starts to sweep whats left of vases and glass into the dustpan. **

**"Ok, Are you done with the windows"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah" Sasha smiles and takes a picture of it. They clean off the shaving cream and make their way to the kitchen. "This room is clean"**

**"You're right. Let's go clean the foyer"She says. They finished cleaning the house and went to the mall. "Did your mom leave clothes for you"**

**"Nope, Can I get a toy now"asked Nia. **

**"After we get you some clothes and shoes. How old are you, Nia"**

**"I'm 4 years old, How old are you"She asked.**

**"I'm 22, soon to be 23"Sasha answers. **

**"That's old"She says. **

**"No, it's not. Your grandmother is old" Sasha says. **

**"I have a grandma"She say as if she's suprised. **

**"Yeah, did your mommy tell you"asked Sasha. **

**"No,She said her mommy passed away"She answers. **

**"I'm going to take you to go see her after we're done"Sasha says. They walked into Macy's and got a lot of clothes for both of them. After they got a few things for Nia to play with they went out for ice cream. **

**"What's your favorite ice cream"asked Nia. **

**"I don't have one"She answers. **

**"Mine is chocolate"Nia says. **

**"Chocolate is alright, I like cookie dough"**

**"Can we make cookies tonight"Nia asks. Sasha nodds. **

**"Yeah, What kind"She asks**

**"How about chocolate chip and oatmeal"**

**"We can do that. Let's go see your grandmother"Sasha says. She looks outside and sees the Masako team.. "Let's go out this way and keep your eyes closed" She picked up Nia and walked out the ice cream shop. She puts Nia into the car and gets into the drivers seat. Nia put her seatbelt on and Sasha drove away. She called Tyrone. **

**"Hello"**

**"Didn't I ask for you to lay off ultor for a little bit"asked She asked. **

**"Yeah, We did. We just finished The General and the Sons of Samedi" He says. **

**"I have to go, I'm driving"Sasha says. She hangs up her phone. "Nia, I'm going o drop you off at your grandmother's hosue. I will come and get you once everything is alright"**

**"Ok, Can I bring my toys"asked Nia. **

**"Yeah"She says. Sasha pulled into her mother's driveway. She knocked on the door. **

**"Hey, Sasha. Who's this"asked Tina. **

**"This is your granddaughter Nia. Nia this is your grandmother"**

**"Sasha, did you have a kid"asked Tina. **

**"No, this is Lisa's daughter. I need you to watch her for a couple days. Here are her toys and here are clothes. I'll call you as soon as everything is going fine. I'll explain later."Sasha says**_**. TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yeah Sorry for the cliff hanger but I kinda got writers block at the part. I will come up with something. I hope you like it and I can't wait for the reviews. :). Suggestions are Welcome...NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	37. Chapter 37

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 37**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**"Sasha, What the hell is going on"asked Tyrone from the other end of the phone. **

**"I don't know, I didn't know about this"She answers. **

**"I told you his ass would turn on you"He said. **

**"He didn't turn on me, Ultor turned on us"She says. **

**"What's the difference"He asked. **

**"Nevermind, Meet me at the Hideout"She orders. **

**"Fine"He says. She hung up her phone and threw it in the passengers seat. She drives to the hideout. She slams her door and walks in. Johnny and Aaliyah were down there. **

**"What's going on"asked Johnny.**

**"I don't know"She answers. "I took my niece out for ice cream, next thing you know I see the Masako"Tyrone, Shaundi, and Pierce came into the room. **

**"You had something to do with it"Tyrone says. He was in his little sister's face. **

**"I didn't have shit to do with this. I was taking our niece out for ice cream since our sister decided she needed fucking time"**

**"What about that job at Ultor you had. I'm pretty sure if you accepted it"He said. **

**"No, I turned that shit and I told you that"She answers. **

**"You're boyfriend has something to do with this"**

**"There's no proof. Dane could have sent them"He said. **

**"Who are you talking about"asked Johnny. **

**"Her boyfriend, Dex might sent them after us"**

**"You've been dating him"asked Johnny. **

**"It's nobody's job to tell me who I can or can't date. If you guys will excuse me, I have to go check on my niece"She said. She went back to her car and Pierce followed her. **

**"Are you alright"asked Pierce. **

**"I don't know, I have to go. I'll call you if shit goes right"She says. **

**"Alright"he says. Sasha drove back to her house to get away from the havoc. Dex's car was there. Sasha pulled out her gun and slowly made her way to the house. She walked upstairs to their room. She pointed the gun at him. **

**"Sasha, What are you doing"**

**"Why did you turn on me"She asked. **

**"I didn't"He said. **

**"Then was the Masako team after me and the saints"She asked. **

**"The board sent them"he said. **

**"Aren't you apart of the board"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah but I voted against them"he said. She didn't lower her gun. He walked over to her and took the gun. He hugged her and she couldn't resist. "I love you and I would never turn on you"**

**"How do I know that"She asks. **

**"I would never do anything to hurt you, You have to trust me"He said. **

**"I do trust you but I don't know"She says. He kissed her on the lips then the forehead. **

**"Trust me"He said. **

**"I think I'm going to go to bed since I'm tired"She says. **

**"Alright"Sasha layed down in the bed and slowly fell asleep. **

**

* * *

**

**Next day, Sasha and Dex went on the nice sized boat. She layed in Dex's arms while look out at the sea. **

**"This is so romantic. Dex, I love you"She said. **

**"Sasha, I love you and I'm sorry"He said. **

**"Sorry for what"She asked. **

**"Sorry for what I'm about to do"He said. **

**"What are you about to do"she asked getting up from the couch. Someone grabbed Sasha from behind and tied her up. **

**"I'm sorry, It's what my boss ordered"He said. **

**"So, I've been your girlfriend for years. I know you like the back of my hand. Are you really gonna do this"She asked. Sasha's phone went off and he answered it.**

**"Hello, Dex. Have you seen Sasha"Tyrone asked. **

**"Yeah, She's here with me. Dane wants to make a deal with you in order to get her back. You and the Saints have to drop your flags like the rest of the gangs and Sasha will be returned to you unharmed. If you choose otherwise then you know what happeneds"He said. **

**"I knew you were too good to be true"Tyrone said. **

**"Call me when you want to drop your flags"He said. He hung up the phone and looked at Sasha who's shaking her head. **

**"How could I have been slow blind? I loved you even though my brother told me otherwise. I'm so fuckin' stupid"She said. "Dex, You know you're wrong for this. You know you want to let me go right now. You know who my dad is, and how he'll act when I'm missing. There won't be an Ultor after my dad's through"**

**"Take her away". The goons followed his command. **

**"How could you do this? You've met my dad and I don't let just anyone meet him and you know that. You're gonna rot in hell for this"She cries as they take her off the boat. They covered her mouth as she fought the bit the guys finger. **

**"What the hell"He says. **

**"What ahppened"asked the other guard. **

**"She bit me"he answers. **

**"Damn right, I bit you."She says. They throw her into the back of their van and drove off. **

**

* * *

**

Oh Snap Crackle Pop, You didn't expect that did you. I didn't to be honest and I wrote it but anyways. I hope you liked it and Can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome but NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	38. Chapter 38

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 38**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Lisa walked into the bar that was in the town outside of Stilwater; The place she called her home. She sits at the available seat in between a guy and a girl.**

**"What's your poison"asked the guy next to her. **

**"Beer will do"She answers. **

**"Are you new to town"He asks. **

**"Yeah, I am. Why"**

**"Because I've never seen you around"He answers. He had nice broad shoulders and muscles to go with it. He wasn't a bodybuilder but he was fit. He had nice, smooth pale skin. He sounded like Carlos but with less of an accent. He had nice crystal blue eyes that would melt any girls heart. "Where did you move here from"**

**"Stilwater, I was staying with my bitch of a twin sister"She says.**

**"There's more like you"He asked. **

**"What's that suppose to mean"**

**"I mean with your beautiful face"He explains. She blushes a little bit. **

**"No, We're faternal. She's the prettier twin"Lisa says. **

**"Hey, I never caught your name"He says. **

**"I never threw it, but it's Lisa"She says. **

**"I'm Devon. Tell me more about your sister"He says. **

**"Well, She's spoiled by her father, She can be a bitch sometimes and she's the one who gets all the guys"Lisa explains. "Before you say anything; Yes I said her father. We have two different fathers."**

**"Oh, What about you?"He asks. **

**"Well, I just got out of a abusive relationship"She says. **

**"It's good that you got out"Devon says. **

**"Well, I really didn't have a choice. My sister basically forced me out of the relationship. I think it's because she's jealous even though she has a boyfriend. It's like she likes to rub the fact that her boyfriend has a job and money to buy her anything she wants."**

**"Well, Sounds like you haven't me the right guy yet"Devon says. **

**"Maybe, I don't think he's gonna come around"Lisa says. **

**"He will, eventually. Just give it time"He says.**

**"Enough about me, What about you"She says. **

**"What do you wanna know"He asks. **

**"I don't know, Where do you work?, How's your life going? Are you single?"She says with a playful laugh. **

**"I own a construction company. It's been passed down a couple generations. My life is going good, I guess. Yes I am single but I have a little daughter"Devon says. He pulls out his wallet and shows a picture of his daughter. **

**"She's so cute. I have a daughter as well, He name is Nia"Lisa says. She shows a picture of Nia to Devon. It was a recent school picture. **

**"She's adorable"He says. "Maybe our kids can meet someday"**

**"Maybe"She says.**

**"How about we go out to dinner tomorrow night"He suggests. **

**"I would like that"She says with a smile. **

**"I'll meet you at the dinner at 8"He asks. **

**"I'll be there"Lisa says. **

**"Alright, It was nice meeting you Lisa"He says leaving the bar. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 39**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Sasha sat there in the empty room with cuffs on her ankles and hands. She was still in shock about what happened. Dex picked his job over his love for Sasha. The room only had a bed, desk and a chair. The windows had bars over them, so she couldn't get out. It was like being in prison but totally different. The door knob turns and the door opens. There's Dex by himself. He sat next to her as she just started at the dusty wooden floor. **

**"Sasha, I didn't want things to end like this. I didn't want to play you but it was you or my job-"Sasha interupted him. **

**"And you decided your job was more important then a relationship with a woman you've known for damn near 5 years"She says with a sharpness in her tone. **

**"Sasha, I'm not going to go back down that path again. Ultor is probably the best thing that's happened to me besides you"**

**"Save that line for a chick, who's heart you didn't break"She says. **

**"Look, I'm sorry-"**

**"Well, Sorry doesn't make me feel less stupid does it. My brother warned me about you and I just didn't want to hear it. I feel so fucking stupid"She says as her voice starts to break. "Just leave"**

**"Not without talking to you"He says. **

**"Just go"She says. He kisses her on the cheek and walks out the room. She looked out the window and there's a fire escape outside the window. She rises from the bed and looks around the room for something sharp. She opens the desk drawer and there was a knife. She pulled it out and placed it on the bed. She reaches in hair to grab a bobby pin to pick the lock on the handcuffs. The cuffs hit the bed and she undid the cuffs on her leg. Once she was released from the cuffs she grabbed the knife and started to cut the iron bars. "This is gonna take forever"The bars were big enough for her to put her head through. She climbed through the bars and went down the fire escape. Once her feet hit the sidewalk, She ran out the district and to the Saints hideout. It was far since she was near the courthouse. She got to the payphone and called Tyrone. **

**"Hello"He answers. **

**"Ty, I got out"she says. **

**"How? Where are you?"He questioned. **

**"I'm going to the hideout but I had to call you to let you know"She says. **

**"Alright, See you soon"He says. She hung up the phone and ran across the parking lot to the hideout. She got out of the elevator and walked to Tyrone's office. Tyrone, Shaundi and Pierce were standing there. Pierce walked up and hugged Sasha. **

**"I'm glad to see you're ok"He says. **

**"I'm fine, now can your big ass arms stop crushing me"She says. He lets go and Tyrone is staring at his little sister. **

**"Sasha, Why did you go on the boat"He asks. **

**"Tyrone, I didn't think it was a trap. I thought it was a romantic day on the boat away from everything"She says. **

**"Well, You're just stupid"He says. **

**"Tyrone, I don't want to hear it. My week has been shitty enough without you calling me stupid"Sasha says. **

**"Like what, You got kidnapped big deal"He says. **

**"Yeah that's not a big deal and also having our sister leave her child with me also isn't a big deal"Sasha says. **

**"Lisa left Nia with you? Where the fuck did she go?"**

**"Remember its not a big deal"She says. **

**"Sasha"Tyrone says. **

**"I don't fucking know. She said she needed time and left Nia with me. I dropped her off at mom, So she's been there since yesterday"She says. **

**"Wait you guys have a sister"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah, My twin sister"She says. **

**"I thought your dad only had 1 daughter and that was you"He asked. **

**"We're faternal twins. We have different dads and I'm the older twin"She explained. **

**"Can we get back to the task at hand, She just left like that"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, I think I'm going to go home and chill"She says. **

**"Let me bring you home"Pierce says. **

**"I'm coming too"Shaundi says. **

**"This isn't a fucking field trip"Sasha say walking into the elevator. They followed her into the elevator. "Fine, You guys can bring me home". They all got into Pierce's Bulldog. Sasha guided Pierce to her new house. The car ride was silent for the rest of the way. Once they arrive at the house they are in shock. Sasha gets out and opens the door to her house. **

**"This is where you live now"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah, I got tired of waking up to gang bangers shooting"She says putting her keys on the kitchen counter. **

**"This is fucking huge"Shaundi says. **

**"Yeah, I guess"She says walking into the living room to make sure Dex left the house. She grabs a box and starts putting the rest of the stuff into the box**

**"What are you doing"asked Pierce. **

**"I'm getting his shit out of my house"She says. Sasha paused for a little bit. "Do you guys want to have bonfire"**

**"Is there blunt with my name on it"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah"Sasha says. **

**"I'm in"Shaundi says. They all sat outside around the burning fire. The smell of weed blew through the nice cool air. Sasha was under the covers with Pierce laying on his shoulders. They were all high and drunk off their ass except for Pierce. He only had a 2 beers but he's high. **

**"You know what Pierce. I appreciate you being here"She says. **

**"No problem"He says. **

**"No, Like it means a lot to me. No matter how many times I shot your ass down, you keep getting back up to try again"She says. **

**"Thanks"He says in a sarcastic tone. **

**"No problem"She replies. "I feel like I'm sexually fustrated but I don't know. Last time I had sex was two days ago. It's wierd"**

**"Sasha, you're drunk. I think it might be time for you to lay down"He says. **

**"You should lay down with me because there might be people coming to get me"She says. **

**"Fine"He says. Sasha stood up and fell over. She laughed hysterically. Pierce put Sasha over his shoulder. She continues to laugh. **

**"Oh my god Pierce, You have a nice ass"She says. She starts up her laughter again. "Can I sqeeze it"**

**"No"He says walking up the stairs.**

**"It's kind hard not to, It's there"She says. She goosed him and he jumped a little bit. "You know you liked it". They arrive upstairs in Sasha's room. **

**"It's time for you to lay down"Pierce says. **

**"No, I want to have sex"She says**

**"I'm not gonna have sex with you"Pierce says. **

**"Why? Are you sleeping with my sister? She always was the prettier one but you were mine first"Sasha says. **

**"No, I'm not sleeping with your sister"He answers. **

**"Then why won't you screw me, I'm pretty sure you want to"She says. **

**"Trust me I want to but I don't want to take advantage of you. You're drunk and I rather have you sober when we do it"**

**"Come on, You're just gonna leave me horny"She asks. **

**"No, Yeah, no. Yeah because I don't want to take advantage of you"He says. **

**"Maybe this'll convince you"She kissed Pierce. She pulled away and looked at him with her green eyes. **

**"Still no, Sasha just go to sleep"He says. **

**"You're no fun"She says. Sasha lays on the bed and passes out. Pierce passes out at the end of her bed. **

**

* * *

**

Sasha finally got out, which is good for her. I hope you like and can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are Welcome! No FLAMES!


	40. Chapter 40

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 40**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**She woke up with a migraine. She sits up and groans as she rubs her eyes. **

**"Pierce"Sasha groans. Pierce continued to snore at the end of her bed. "Pierce". There was no talking only snores. She kicked him and he rolled off the bed. **

**"What"He says. **

**"What happened last night"She asked. **

**"You burned Dex's shit, You said you were sexually fustrated-"She cut him off. **

**"We had sex?"**

**"No, You wanted to but I refused. You did say I had a nice ass and then you sqeezed it"He says. **

**"Oh, Ok"Sasha says getting out the bed. "Thanks"**

**"Thanks for what"He asked. **

**"For not taking advantage of me, Most guys would take that chance"She says**

**"No problem, Sasha"He says getting off the floor. Sasha kissed him on the cheek and walked into the bathroom. She got into her shower where she cleaned up a little bit. She got out the shower and put on her kimono robe. As she walked out, Pierce was sleeping on her bed or at least he looked like he was sleeping. She walked into her closet and pulled out her outfit for the day. ****Ed Hardy Tee, Winged White Horses Tunic with black skinny jeans. She pulled out her black flip flops. She placed her outfit onto the couch in her room. She slipped on her cheeky panties and slipped off her robe. Meanwhile, Pierce is watching her get dressed. She put on her bra and put the robe back on. "Oh, When it was getting good" She turns around. **

**"How long have you been watching"She asked. **

**"From when you came out the closet"He says. **

**"You didn't want to tell me that you were watching"**

**"Then you would have went into the bathroom"He answers. **

**"You're lucky I like you. Otherwise I would have punched in you in the face"She says. **

**"Are you still, ya know?"He asked. **

**"What? Horny"She asked. He gave her a steady nod. **

**"Yeah"**

**"Kinda, but it'll pass. Are you trying to get me to sleep with you"She asked.**

**"Why would I do that?"He asked. **

**"Because I know you still like me and that you want to do me"She answers. **

**"How about a quickie"He asked. **

**"I don't do quickies, ruins the whole effect"She replies sitting on the couch. "I do kinda owe you for not sleeping with me while intoxicated. I don't know if sex is the reward"**

**"Did our kiss last night mean nothing"asked Pierce. **

**"I was drunk, half of what I do and say is gibberish"She explains. "But you do have a nice ass though"**

**"So do you"He replies. **

**"Thanks"She says. She gets up and walks towards him. "You're just so adorable when you try to get in my pants"**

**"Oh am I now"**

**"Yeah, You just try and try but get-"Pierce kisses Sasha. He gently places her body on the bed as he kisses her neck continuously. He opens the rob and kisses her down to her naval. She pushes him away. "I can't do this. You'll be a rebound and it wouldnt' be right"**

**"I wouldn't mind"He answers. **

**"I mind, It wouldn't be right"She says closing her robe. He looks dissappointed and she looks at the ground for a little. She kisses him and removes the robe. Meanwhile, Shaundi is just waking up. **

**"Why the hell am I outside"Shaundi asks rubbing her eyes. Her cellphone goes off on the table next to her. "Hello"**

**"Where were you? I thought you were gonna come by later"asked Tyrone. **

**"We got a little tipsy last night. I was gonna slip out but I fell asleep"She answers. **

**"Does my sister know"He asked. **

**"No, I was planning to tell her soon though. Once again we were kinda drunk last night"Shaundi says bringing the blanket inside. "How about we hook up tonight"**

**"I can do that, Meet me at my place"He says. **

**"Alright, I have to make sure your sister's alright because she was more drunk than me"Shaundi answers. **

**"Alright, See you later"**

**"Alright, Love you"She says. **

**"Love you too"He replies. She hangs up her phone and walks upstairs to Sasha's room. She opens the door and walks in. **

**"Sasha, Are you ok"Shaundi asks as she walks in. Pierce was on top of Sasha thrusting his body. They were both under the covers and enjoying every minute of it. Sasha opens her eyes and sees Shaundi. **

**"Oh, Shit"Pierce looks up and sees Shaundi. He gets off of Sasha and Sasha covers her body. "Don't you knock"**

**"Well, I just had to make sure you were ok, since you kinda got smashed last night"Shaundi says. **

**"I'm fine, Kinda ruined the mood"She replies. **

**"Oh, Do you want me to leave the room"She asks. Sasha shakes her head. **

**"Once again, you ruined the mood. Don't breath a word of this to my brother"Sasha says putting her clothes on. **

**"Don't worry, I won't"She says. After they finished gettind dressed, the trio head back to the hideout. "Sasha, I have something to tell you"**

**"Alright, Shoot"She says fixing her makeup. **

**"Um, I'm in a relationship"Shaundi says. **

**"Cool with that mystery guy"Sasha asks. Shaundi has said stuff about Tyrone but she refers to him as 'mystery man'. **

**"Yeah, Do you want to know who it is"asked She asks. **

**"Yeah, Who is this guy that treats you right"Sasha asks looking at Shaundi who's in the backseat. She had a little smile on her face but nothing big.**

**"It's Tyrone"She says. Sasha's face changed as soon as she hear her brother's name. It slowly went to a neutral face. **

**"When did this start"She asked. **

**"Well, from the begining really but we started offically dating after I dumped Pierce's brother"Shaundi answers. Pierce slams on the break. **

**"You were with my brother?"He asked. **

**"You just have a thing with people's brothers, don't you?"Sasha asked. **

**"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how"She says. **

**"Yeah, Telling me in a car is a whole lot better"Sasha turned forward and looked out the window.**

**

* * *

**

You didn't expect that did ya? Tell the truth, I just put that in last minute. I hope you like it though and I hope you review! Suggestions are Welcome! NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	41. Chapter 41

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 41**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**The rest of the car ride was silent. There was tension in the car between everyone. Once they pulled into the hideout, Sasha slammed Pierce's car door. **

**"Can you not slam my door?"asked Pierce. **

**"Not now"She says as she walks into the elevator. The elevator closed before Shaundi and Pierce got to the elevator. Once the door opened, She walked to her brother's office. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that you were fucking Shaundi"**

**"I don't think it's any of your business"He answers. **

**"It is my business when you're fucking on of my closet friend"She says. "How would you feel if I fucked Pierce or Johnny"**

**"That's different, You're my little sister"He says. **

**"No it's not different. How would you feel if I fucked Pierce or Johnny"**

**"I would be pissed. My friends shouldn't be fucking my sister"Tyrone answers. **

**"Well, You might as well get pissed because I fucked Pierce damn near an hour ago"She admits. There was anger in his eyes. "Doesn't feel so good, does it". Pierce and Shaundi walked into the room. **

**"We waited a while because we didn't know if it would be safe"Pierce says. Tyrone looked over at Pierce. "Why are you looking at my like that"**

**"He's pissed because I slept with you almost an hour ago"Sasha says with a sly smile. He looked over at his sister with his anger eyes. "Yeah, but you don't have a say on who I screw on a regular basis"**

**"Yeah, I do when it's my friend"He yells.**

**"Well, It sounds like you're mad"She says in a sarcastic tone. Tyronne lifted his fist as if he was going to punch her. "Do it and we'll have world war 3 going on. You know not going out without a fight"She shook her head and walked out. She walked up the stairs. As she walked away from the hideout, someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see Pierce holding her arm. **

**"Sasha, Do you want to go somewhere and talk"He asked. **

**"I don't know, I shouldn't have to worry about my friend sleeping with my brother"She says. **

**"Let's just go out, Have fun. Give your brother and Shaundi will be alright tomorrow"Pierce suggests. **

**"I'm not going to get drunk again, I think I'm gonna pick up my niece and go home"She says.**

**"How about I drive you home"He asks. **

**"Fine"Sasha says. They both got into his car and drove off. **

**"You're brother seemed pretty mad when I walked in"He says. **

**"He was, He doesn't see that him sleeping with Shaundi is the same as me sleeping with you"She explains. **

**"So where do we go from here"asked Pierce. **

**"What do you mean"She asked. **

**"What are we"asked He asked. **

**"I guess, We're friends. I still don't get what you're talking about"**

**"We just had sex not that long ago. What was it a friendly fuck or what?"He asked. **

**"No, I don't know what it was"She says. He stopped the car on the side of the road.**

**"Look Sasha, I can't have you continue to play with my feelings. So what's it gonna be?"Pierce asked. **

**"Well, We fucked before our first date so we're past the waiting part. I really like you Pierce, but it's the fact of getting hurt again. I just can't be hurt once again by falling for the wrong guy"She says.**

**"I won't hurt you. I spent 3 months trying to get with you, I never spend that long trying to get one woman"He states. **

**"How do I know that you aren't gonna hurt me"She asks. **

**"Trust me, I will not hurt you"He says. He kisses her on the cheek. **

**"We'll give it a shot"She says. Pierce kissed Sasha and a phone starts to vibrate. It was Sasha's phone, it was her father. He starts the car again and hits the road. "Hello"**

**"What's up with you being wanted by Ultor"Paul asked. **

**"What are you talking about"She asked. **

**"I just saw on the news that you're wanted by Ultor"**

**"Shit"She curses under breath. "I can't go home because Dex knows where I live"**

**"Do you want me to take him out"asked Paul. **

**"No, Leave him to me"She says. **

**"Come by my house tomorrow and I'll make sure your room is ready"He says. **

**"Alright, see you tomorrow dad"She says. She hung up her phone.**

**"What's up"asked Pierce. **

**"I'm wanted by Ultor, I think they figured out I left"She says. **

**"Are we still getting your niece"He asked. **

**"Yeah, It might not be safe but I can't leave her with my mother"She says. "I also need a place to stay for tonight"**

**"You can stay at my place"He says. **

**"I don't want to impose"She says. **

**"I insist. You can stay as long as you want"He says. They pulled in front of Sasha's mother's house. She opened the door and Tina was in the kitchen. **

**"I'm here to get Nia"Sasha says. **

**"Alright, She didn't wear all those clothes. She still has some outfits to wear"Tina says. "I put them in that suitcase"**

**"Alright, Come on Nia"She says taking the suitcase filled with Nia's clothes. **

**"Bye, Grandma"Nia says with a smile. Once they got outside, Sasha made sure that Nia was buckled in and then she got into the car. **

**"I don't think, I can stop at my house"She says. **

**"Do you have any clothes anywhere"asked Pierce**

**"No, I can only send someone who isn't me up there to get it"She states. **

**"Send Shaundi"**

**"No, I'll just talk to my father tomorrow about it. Wait, I might have some clothes at my dad's. I still wear the same size from when I was in high school"She says.**

**"Ok, Let's just get to my place"Pierce says. The day has passed and everything was going fine. Sasha was setting up the couch for Nia to so she can go sleep. **

**"Have you talked to mommy"asked Nia. **

**"No, I haven't. I wish I did because I need her right now"She says as she lays out the blanket. **

**"Can we make cookies tomorrow"Nia asked as she gets under the covers. **

**"Yeah, Sure"She says tucking her in. "Night, lil mama"**

**"Night"Sasha turned off the light and walked into Pierce's room.**

**"Thanks for letting me stay here for tonight"Sasha says. **

**"No problem"He says.**

**"I'm serious"She says. **

**"I know"He says. She got into bed with him and He put his arms around her. **

**

* * *

**Another chapter is done! Review and Suggest things. NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	42. Chapter 42

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 42**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**The next day, Sasha and Nia left Pierce's apartment since they have a day ahead of them. Since Pierce wasnt going anywhere, He let her borrow his Mag for the day. **

**"What are we gonna do today"asked Nia. **

**"Well, We're gonna see my friend, Johnny and then we're gonna stay at my dad's. Hopefully I can get ahold of your mom"She responds. **

**"Does your dad have toys"Nia asks.**

**"Yeah, He still has my old toys that he sent me for christmas"She says turning on the car. **

**"Who's house did we sleep at"**

**"My new boyfriend"Sasha says turning the corner. **

**"I liked Dex though"**

**"So did I, but things didn't work out"She says pulling into Johnny's driveway. She walked into the quiet home. Johnny was passed on the couch with Aaliyah on the couch laying next to him. She slowly walked over and picked up Aaliyah from the white couch. She put her upstairs and into her own crib. She walked downstairs and shook Johnny. He slowly opened his eyes and looks at Sasha. **

**"Long time no see"He says. **

**"Yeah, I know. Johnny this is my niece, Nia. Nia this is my friend Johnny"She introduces. **

**"Nice to meet you sir"Nia says.**

**"Nice to meet you too"He says.**

**"How's parenthood treating you"Sasha asked. **

**"It's not easy but I'm getting through it one stepped at a time"He answers. **

**"Well, at least your dealing with it. S-H-I-T went down yesterday"She says. **

**"Why are you spelling"asked Johnny. **

**"Because I try not to swear in front of little kids"She says. **

**"What happened"He asked. **

**"Well, I chilled with Pierce and Shaundi the night before because I was feeling down. The next day, I find out that Shaundi has been sleeping with my brother for a 3 months now. So I was pissed off because you know that's my brother you don't F-U-C-K your friend's brother. So then I confronted him about it which revealed what I did earlier that day."She says. **

**"What did you do earlier"He asked. **

**"This got carried away with me and Pierce but that's besides the point. So now I'm not talking to Shaundi, Tyrone's not talking to Pierce or me"She explains. "So, now I'm waiting for my sister to call because I really need her advice right now"Her voice started to break a little bit. **

**"Why are you about to cry"He asked. **

**"Because I'm losing my siblings one by one. I have two other brothers but I've never really sat down and talk to them"She say. Her phone went off in her pocket. "Hello"**

**"Sasha, Meet me at Mom's house" Lisa says. She hangs up.**

**"I have to go, Aaliyah is upstairs in her own crib. Call me if you need anything, as long as it doesn't have to do with S-E-X"She says as she head out the door with her niece. **

**"Bye Sasha"He says. She buckled her niece in the backseat and then she climbed into the driver's seat. She started the drive to her mother's house which was two blocks away.**

**"Was that mommy"asked Nia. **

**"Yeah, We're gonna go see her now"She says.**

**"I had fun with you Auntie Sasha"**

**"I had fun with you too"She answers. She pulls into her mother's driveway and made her way to the front door. She grabbed the spare key from under the mat. She opened the door and there was her sister, some guy, and a little girl. **

**"Sasha"Lisa says n she gets up to hug her sister. Sasha hugged Lisa tight as if she hasn't seen her in decades. "Sasha, What's wrong"**

**"Promise we'll never get mad at each other no matter what"She says. **

**"Yeah, Sure. Sasha I would like you to meet my fiance, Devon and his daughter Ashley"Lisa introduces. "Devon this is my daughter, Nia"**

**"I'm her twin, Sasha"She says. "How long have you known each other"**

**"almost two weeks"He answered. **

**"Can we talk, Lisa"Sasha asks. They walked away to the kitchen. "Isn't that a bit...fast"**

**"I know it might seem that way but we love each other. He's better than Jerry and you know that"**

**"No, I don't know that. Looks aren't everything"**

**"Well, You flaunt of Dex like he's a new purse"Lisa states. She looks at the ground and then back up at her sister. She was getting teary eyed because the betrayal was still fresh and still painful to think about. **

**"Me and Dex aren't together anymore. He screwed me over and it still kinda hurts to mention it"She explains. **

**"I'm sorry, I didn't know"**

**"And to top it all off, our brother isn't talking to me. My friend is sleeping with him and my week has gone bad. Except for the fact that I got a new boyfriend, who isn't anything like Dex."Sasha says. **

**"Sounds good, Can't wait to meet him"She says**

**"Alright, I kinda have to go see my father. I bought Nia some new clothes and toys while you were gone"Sasha says. **

**"Alright, Tell Paul I said hi"She says. **

**"Bye sis"Sasha gives her sister a hug and then leaves. She drove to a father part of the suburbs which is kinda on it's own island. It's a small bridge connecting them. She pulled up the gate and there was a guy in a suit. **

**"Name please"He asked. **

**"Sasha Romano"**

**"Sorry, Can't let you in"**

**"Why the fuck not, that's my father. The one who pays you to open that gate to let my ass in"She says.**

**"Mr. Romano's daughter has long hair"He says. **

**"You dumbass I cut my hair"She says. She pulled out her phone and calls her father. **

**"Hello my princessa"He says. **

**"Hey dad, You want to tell this guy to let me in. He's giving me a hard time and won't let me in"She says. **

**"Let me talk to him"He demands. She hands the guy the phone and waits for him to let her in. **

**"You can go in"The guy says as he gives her back her phone. **

**"Thank you"She says. She drives into her father's driveway. She gets out and walks into the busy home. There were guys and strippers everywhere. She walked to her father's office which was down the hall. **

**"Sasha"He says. **

**"Dad, You asked me to come over"She says.**

**"Yeah, I have your room ready. Just think, this will all be yours once I pass on"He says. The mansion mansion had 4 rooms in it not including his office. **

**"This place is huge dad, I don't think I need this big of a place"She says.**

**"You will once you run the Romano Mafia. I'm give it to you once I pass"He says. **

**"I know but I don't know if I want to do this after the Saints"She says as she sits in the seat in fron of her father. **

**"You have to, This is been in the family since my grandfather. I'm breaking the tradition and giving it to my daughter who'll pass it on to her kids"He says**

**"Dad, I don't know. Why don't you give it to Anthony or PJ"She asked. **

**"Because I trust you. Your brothers would turn this into complete shit"He states. **

**"I don't know, dad"She says. **

**

* * *

**

Another chapter is complete, Hope ya like. Can't wait for the reviews and Suggestions! NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	43. Chapter 43

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 43**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**3 days have gone by and people still aren't speaking to each other. All the lieutenants except Johnny, arrive at the hideout. **

**"Why the fuck are you here"asked Tyrone.**

**"Someone texted me and told me to meet here"He answers. **

**"Same here, What about you Shaundi"Tyrone asks. **

**"Same here"**

**"Who the fuck called this meeting"Pierce asked. Sasha comes down the stairs with grace. **

**"I did, If I had texted you guy from my phone none of you would have come"She says, making it to the bottom step. **

**"I have nothing to say"Tyrone says. **

**"Well, then sit your ass down and listen"She says. "What the fuck happened"**

**"You fucked Pierce that's what happened"He answers. **

**"You fucked Shaundi"Pierce remarks. **

**"Either way these past couple days have been wasted. Instead of talking about how we can take Ultor down to the ground, we've been pissed at each other. We probably would have had this city by now if it wasn't for this shit."She says. **

**"Well, You started it"Shaundi states. **

**"Who gives a fuck who started it... I'm ending it right here, right now. We need to put our problem aside, just so we can work on taking the enemy down. Now who's willing to do that without giving me a fucking attitude"Sasha says. **

**"I'm in"Pierce says. **

**"So am I"Shaundi says. The decision was up to Tyrone, who still had an evil look on his face. **

**"Tyrone, we can kill each other later. Let's just get Ultor out of the way"Sasha says.**

**"Fine"He says. **

**"Alright, let's get down to business"She says walking up the stairs. The elevator door opened and there was the Masako. "Shit" She grabbed the nearest gun and started shooting. Everyone else followed but they grabbed Shaundi. **

**"Guys"Shaundi cries. They ran to the elevator door but it was too late it closed. The went to the second exit which was up the stairs. Once they got up the stairs, Masako was just pulling out the parking lot. They jumped into Pierce's bulldog and follow the van that's holding her. They gave it one last hit and the door opened. She jumped out and landed on hard road. After getting Shaundi into the big vehicle, they went back to the hideout. There was a dead body on the ground. **

**"Ultor should have just stick to making ugly ass clothes"Sasha remarks. **

**"What did you two do to piss one of these guys off"asked Pierce. **

**"Fuck if I know"Tyrone says. **

**"I signed up for killing gang bangers not the swat team from hell"He remarks. **

**"Well, We all learn to deal with disappointment."Sasha says. **

**"Don't worry about, We'll take care of it"Tyrone says. **

**" 'fuck you mean don't worry about it! These guys are packing space aid shit"asked Pierce. **

**"Sasha or Shaundi do you know anyone who might work at this place called 'The Pyramid' "asked Tyrone. **

**"No"They say in unison. **

**"For real"questioned Pierce. Tyrone stares at the two for a while. **

**"Ok, You three find out what you can about this place"He orders. "We're gonna take these assholes apart"**

**"Meet up at that mexican bar place in an hour"Sasha demands. **

**

* * *

**

**Everyone is sitting at the table waiting for Shaundi. Pierce is eating, Tyrone and Johnny are drinking beers, and Sasha was braiding Aaliyah's hair. **

**"I didn't know you know how to braid"Tyrone says. **

**"You never asked"She answers.**

**"She does a good job, trust me"Johnny says taking a sip of his beer. **

**"Who do you think does Aaliyah's hair. If it were up to Johnny, he probably would have it in an afro or some shit"She jokes. **

**"Fuck you"He jokes back. **

**"Well, I'm just about done anyways. This should last two weeks Johnny"She says turning back to the table. Her chips and salsa were almost gone. Pierce was eating but he didn't have a plate in front of him. "Pierce did you eat my shit"**

**"Oh shit, My bad"He says trying to cover it up. **

**"Remember yours didn't come yet"She says. **

**"I'm sorry"He says. **

**"Just have them"She says. Shaundi walks in and throws the pictures on the table. **

**"Is this a pyramid"asked Johnny look at a picture. **

**"Yeah, Ultor built a huge R and D facility underneath Mt. Calflin"said Shaundi. **

**"Let me guess they aren't developing a better bread box"said Johnny. **

**"Honestly they probably are. They're just you know holding guns and botton in it too"said Shaundi.**

**"Why is Ultor gunnin for us"asked Pierce. **

**"Who knows"said Sasha. **

**"It doesn't matter. Here's the plan Sasha, Pierce and Shaundi destroy as much Ultor property as you can. If Ultor wants to come after us, fine but lets make it cost them. Gat, you and I are going to hit the pyramid."said Tyrone. **

**"What we don't get to blow shit up in public"asked Johnny. **

**"Fine, We can do some damage on the side but we got to be quick. I don't want to give Ultor any heads up than we have to"said Tyrone. **

**"Who's gonna watch Aaliyah"asked Johnny. **

**"I will, You're gonna be busy killing people. We're just doing damage that they don't need me for"Sasha says. **

**"Fine, Let's do this"He says. They all get up and went their seperate ways. **

**

* * *

**

Shits going down! Hahaha, Hope you liked this chapter! Can't wait for the reviews and suggestions! NO FLAMES PLZ!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	44. Chapter 44

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 44**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Sasha and Tyrone sat in the his office thinking of a plan. **

**"How about we blow up the Ultor building"She suggests. **

**"Nah, It would do what we want but We're are only after one person"He answers. **

**"Well, I don't know. We need a specific reason why, we have to get into that building and kill Dane"She says. **

**"What about we walk into the building and shoot him"He asked. **

**"If life were that easy, I'm pretty sure we'll all be rich and living successful lives"**

**"Well, I don't know about you but I'm living the successful life"He leans back in his chair. **

**"Well, My dad wants to me to take over the 'family' business"She says. **

**"Sounds like a great chance to be a leader"Tyrone says. **

**"But I don't want it."She says**

**"Why not"asked Tyrone. **

**"It's nothing I can see me doing for the rest of my life. It would be fun but it's stressful"**

**"Did he ask Pauly or Anthony"He asked. **

**"He said he doesn't trust them, even though I'm pretty sure they know more than I do"She answers. **

**"You have time before you actually have to think about it"Sasha shruggs her shoulders. **

**"I don't know, I can see drama happening because of that. Let's get back to business"She says. "What if Dane makes an appearance to the public"**

**"Well, Do you know is next appearance is"asked Tyrone. **

**"No, How would I know"She says. Pierce walks into the office with a medium size envelope. He handed it to Tyrone and Tyrone looked confused. **

**"What's this"Tyrone asks. **

**"You should probably look inside before you start asking questions"Sasha says. Her brother pulls out the paper and starts skimming it. **

**"Lookin' to crash a party"asked Pierce. Sasha takes the paper and starts skimming the paper. She cracks a smile on her face. **

**"Thinking about it"said Tyrone. **

**"Well you history with boats are pretty solid so uhh...it seems like a good idea"said Pierce. Tyrone looked at Pierce"I think I'm going to find Shaundi."**

**"Tyrone this what we need. This will bring us closer to Vogul. He goes to those right?"asked Sasha. **

**"It might be a trap"said Pierce. **

**"Yup"said Tyrone. **

**"You kill all the people on there, Vogul does a press confrence and guess what theres our public assassination"said Sasha. **

**"Thats a good idea, I will call Johnny to let him know later"said Tyrone. **

**"What the hell just happened"asked Pierce. **

**"I had an idea, Thanks to you"She says. **

**"Thanks to me?"asked Pierce in confussion. **

**"If you didn't bring that envelope to Ty, We would be here for while trying to figure this plan out"She explains. She gives him a kiss on the lips. "I'm going to come up with a plan for us to kill Dane" She moves past him and walks downstairs. He was still in shock since they agreed on no kissing while at their place of work.**

**"Why so confused"asked Shaundi, who just walked out the elevator. **

**"Sasha made me agree to not showing affection at the hideout and she just kissed me"He says. **

**"Oh, Is that a good thing or bad thing"She asks. **

**"I don't know"He says as he walks to the elevator. Sasha was making a diagram out of Pierce's old diagram from a while ago. Shaundi made her way to the table.**

**"What's this"She asks. Sasha and Shaundi haven't talked since that meeting. Sasha will answer but nothing more. **

**"My plan for later"Sasha says without looking up at her. **

**"Sasha, You shouldn't be mad at me"She says. **

**"Why the fuck not"**

**"Instead of keeping it a secret, I told you. We are friend and we should end our relationship over me messing with your brother"Shaundi says. **

**"Well, Sorry if I'm pissed that one of my closest friend fuck my older brother. You're gonna have to give me sometime"She answers getting up from the diagram and walking away. Once she get outside, She sees Pierce waiting for her. There were gonna get her car and stuff from her old house. She gets into the passenger seat. **

**"What happened to the no PDA at the hideout"asked Pierce. **

**"Sorry, I just got excited and I forgot"She says. **

**"Why can't we show PDA again"He asks as places his hand on her leg.**

**"Because It's what me and my brother came up with to keep the peace"She says. She holds his hand**

**"Oh, I remember"He says. **

**"We're barely there, so It's not bad."She says. "Are you sure I can move in with you? I don't mind living with my father"**

**"I insit Sasha"He says. **

**"You know I have tons of clothes, right?"She questioned.**

**"Yeah, but I have room"He says. **

**"Have you seen my closet?"She asks. **

**"Yeah, It's big and so is mine. Just because my apartment might seem a little a top of the line condo, doesn't mean-"Sasha cut him off. **

**"I didn't mean it like that"She says. " I didn't mean-"**

**"Don't worry about, I spent some of the morning cleaning our closet"He says. "So, Now half the closet is yours" He kisses her hand.**

**"Thanks"She says."You know the right things to do to make me feel special". Of course so did Dex but that's all in the past. **

**"You know you can have my other car, right?"He says. **

**"Pierce"She says. **

**"What?"He asked. **

**"You're already doing a lot for me, I have my own car and I don't need yours"She says. They pull into Sasha's driveway and her car isn't there. She gets out and walks into her house to see if anything else is missing. Someone truely robbed Sasha of her things. There were some picture frames left and she walked upstairs to an empty room. She opened her closet, and her clothes are still there. Pierce walked into the room. "I was robbed"**

**"So, You're going to want the car"He asks. She looks at him with a semi-confused look. **

**"Pierce, I was robbed of my things"**

**"Yes, Things that can be replaced"He says. She walks into her bathroom and her jewelry box is missing. **

**"Shit"She curses.**

**"What"He questions from her room. **

**"They took my jewelry box which had my great grandmother's wedding ring in it"She says. Pierce appears in the doorway.**

**"What about the jewelry that your father bought you"He asked. **

**"I don't care, That ring can't be replaced. My great grandmother passed it to my grandmother. Then my grandmother passes it down to my mother, who passes it down to me"She says as her voice starts to break a little. "It meant a lot to me". Pierce walks over and hugs Sasha.**

**"We'll try and get it back"He says.**

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome but no Flames please!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	45. Chapter 45

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 45**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Sasha walked into the Ultor building. She was wearing one of Pierce's hats, Pair of sweatpantss, basketball jersey and sneakers. **

**"May I help you"asked the woman at the desk. **

**"I need to see Dexter Jackson"She says. **

**"Ms. May I see your face"The woman asks Sasha. The hat was covering most of her face. She looks up and she looks exactly like Lisa. She had brown contacts in and she had a face bronzer on, which made her a little bit darker. **

**"Is there a problem"She asks. **

**"No, Just keep going"The woman says. Sasha smiles and walks to the elevator. Her phone goes off in her pocket. **

**"Hello"She says. **

**"Sasha, Where are you we have to go over the plan today"Tyrone says. **

**"I have business to take care of first. I'll call you when I'm on my way"She answers. **

**"Hurry up"Tyrone demands. She hung up as the elevator stopped on Dex's floor. **

**"Is Dexter in his office"Sasha asked. **

**"Yes, Go right in"The secretary says. Sasha walks into the office and closes the door. She locks it and walks towards Dex. **

**"Lisa? What are you doing here"He asked. She didn't answer and just kept walking towards him. Once she got to his desk, She punched him in his face. "Lisa, Why did you hit me"**

**"Guess again, Dex"She finally says. **

**"Sasha"He questioned. **

**"Bingo, Now where's my shit"She asked. **

**"What are you talking about"He asked. **

**"You know damn what I'm talking about. Where's the shit that was in my house?"She asked. **

**"Ultor took it. It was to pay your debt to society"He says leaning back in his chair. **

**"I didn't owe society shit"She says. **

**"Yeah you did, when you escaped our custody. Just about everything you had paid for your bail"He says. "All the stuff can be replaced"**

**"Not my great grandmothers wedding ring. Now give it back and I'll make my way out of this place"She compromises. **

**"No"He answers. She punches him in the face once again and grabs his neck. **

**"Where the fuck is my is the ring at? If you don't tell me where the fuck it is within 5 seconds. You are going to splattered all over the pavement"She threatens. **

**"Is that a threat"he asked. **

**"I don't make threats, I make promises"She says. **

**"What happened to you Sasha? You've changed"He says. **

**"Nothing, I've always been like this. I was different around because I thought I loved you but now it's over. I was truely fallen for you but you've changed."She says. "Just tell me where the ring is and I'll leave". He pulls open the drawer and hands it to her. She nods and walks out with the tring on her finger. She places her hand on her door and then-.**

**"Sasha wait"He says. **

**"I have my ring, theres no more hassle"She says. **

**"I will always love you"he says. **

**"You shouldn't say if you don't mean it"She says. She walks out the door and into the elevator. He ran to the elevator as it closed in his face. She walked out the elevator and into Pierce/ Her car. She started her drive back to the hideout. Her cellphone went off. **

**"Sasha"Lisa says. **

**"Yes"She says. **

**"We should hang out today since we haven't spent time with each other since I've been here"Lisa says. **

**"You want to come to the hideout with me"She asked. **

**"Yeah"Lisa says. **

**"You gave me an idea"Sasha says driving towards her mothers. **

**"What"**

**"I'll explain once I get there"She says. Sasha picked up her sister and explained the plan. Sasha was in the mood to play which is which with the Saints members to see if they can tell which ones Sasha and which ones Lisa. They put on the same outfit which was a blue tanktop, black skinny jeans and white flip flops. Both of their hair colors are the same, which is black. Eye colors are the same, skin tone, hair length. It's practically impossible to tell them apart. Not even by voice since they the same. They both step into the elevator. "Just remember what I told you about the people and remember who is who. Pierce is the black guy in the jersey, Johnny is the asian guy with white hair and Shaundi is the only girl in there."**

**"Only way they can tell us apart is by the tattoo that's on your neck"Lisa says. **

**"Yeah but That's covered by my hair"She states.**

**"Alright"Lisa says. **

**"I give them 20 minutes"Sasha bets. **

**"I give them 30"Lisa says. **

**"You're on. The loser owes the other 50 bucks"She says. **

**"Deal,big sis"Lisa says. The elevator opens and the two walk into Tyrone's office. **

**"What's up Ty"She says. **

**"What's up Ty"Lisa says. He looks up at his sisters who look exactly alike. **

**"Ok, Which one of you is Sasha"He asks. Pierce , Shaundi, and Johnny walk in. **

**"What's up Sasha"Johnny says. "And Sasha"**

**"Woah, You really do have twin sisters"Pierce says. **

**"Yeah" Tyrone says. **

**"Which one is which"Johnny asks. **

**"I don't know"Tyrone says. **

**"But their your sisters"Shaundi says. **

**"So, I can't tell them apart when they do this"He answers. **

**"Which one of us is Sasha"Shaundi asks. **

**"Guess"Lisa says. They both smile and look at their brother. He looks at the two and points at Lisa. **

**"That's Sasha"He says. **

**"That's a damn shame, He can't tell us apart"Sasha says. "I'm Sasha"**

**"Ok, it looks like I owe you 50 bucks"Lisa says. **

**"Thank you"She says. Sasha took the extensions out and then the contacts. "Let's get down to business"**

**"Thank you, let's get started"Tyrone says. **

**"Ok, I'm not going to repeat myself so listen. Pierce and Shaundi I want you to be there before the speech starts. You will let Johnny and Tyrone know that he's there and then you guys need to lay low til the shooting is done. Johnny I want you at a spot where nobody can see you so you can kill the people that will be in the way of my brother killing Dane. Tyrone, I want you on the ground by the stage. You need to be ready to kill Dane"She says. "Any Questions?"**

**"Yeah, Why do you get to come up with plan"Shaundi asks. Sasha gave Shaundi a dirty look which got her to shut up. **

**"I like this plan"Johnny says. **

**"Good, Now this will all happen tomorrow at the press confrence"She says. **

**"Alright"**

**"This is over, Meet here at like 8 since the press confence is at 9:30"She says**

**"Alright. See you guys later"Tyrone says. The group walked outside. **

**"Did you get your ring"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah, I had to do a lot"She says. **

**"I'm happy for you"He says as he hugs her. **

**"Thanks, Now I have to go clean my face and body of this spray tan after I drop my sister off."She says. **

**"I'm going out with the guys, so I'll be there later"He says. **

**"Alright"She kisses him good bye and gets into her car. Lisa gets into the passenger seat. She drives off and drops her sister off. Once she got back home, She took a nice warm shower while trying to remove the makeup and spray tan. After spending at least an hour in the shower, She wrapped a towel around her clean body. Her hair was wet from her washing it. Her cellphone went off on the bed as she was putting on some lounge clothes. "Hello"**

**"Sasha, I'm sorry. I don't want our friendship over because of this"Shaundi says. **

**"I'm busy, I'll text you when i'm done"She says. She hangs up and drys her medium black hair. Her hair was starting to grow back to it's regular length. She text Shaundi after she finishes. **

_**Shaundi, I'm not going to lie to you but I rather you not continue a relationship with my brother. Since he seems to like you more than a friend, I can't really do anything about it. So we can be friends again but it won't be the way it was before. **_

_**-Sasha. **_

**She placed her phone on the bed and then put on her PJ pants and Pierce's basketball jersey. She walks out the room and into the clean living room to watch whatever's on TV. The door opened and there was Pierce with a small cage in his hand. **

**"Pierce you didn't"She says. **

**"Remember how we talked about getting a dog since it would make it more like a home"He asks. **

**"Yeah, but remember we didn't agree on the dog. You said you wanted a doberman pinscher and I said I wanted a pitbull"She says. **

**"Well, Here's our new dog"He says. He opens the cage and let's the puppy out. It was a pitbull. **

**"Pierce, You need to stop this"She says. **

**"Stop what"He asked. **

**"Stop treating me like a queen, Stop buying tremendous gifts, Stop"She orders. **

**"I thought you liked what I do"He asked. **

**"I do but after a while it gets annoying. How about gifts on an occasion and treat me as your equal"She says. **

**"Fine, So that means I'm bringing the dog back"He says. **

**"You already have him here, Might as well keep him"She says with a smile. The puppy tries to climb on the couch but is too small to jump. She lifts him and hold him. He continues to lick her face. "Let's name him Boss, Bo for short". Pierce kisses her and sits next to her. **

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome but no Flames please!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	46. Chapter 46

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 46**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Everyone is set for the plan to begin. Sasha managed to get past the secretary without a problem since the secretary wasn't there. She got into the elevator and put her bluetooth in her ear.**

**"Please say you're in your spot"She asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, Johnny's in his since I just got off the phone with him"He answers. **

**"Alright, I'm in the building. There's a meeting going on, so I should be fine. I should be able to see everything going on. Chances are something is going to wrong"She says. **

**"Probably, Do you know if Dane is here"He asked. **

**"Hold on"She says. She walks out the elevator and into Dex's office. She sees Dane getting onto the stage. **

**"Make your way towards him, He's going onto the stage"She answers. **

**"Alright"He says. She hangs up turns off her bluetooth and watches the things unfold. She sees a cop coming up from behind Johnny on the roof. **

**"Shit"She curses. She calls her brother once again. "Make sure you follow that limo here"**

**"What do you think I'm trying to do"He answers. **

**"Don't get smart with me. Just hurry up and get here"She orders. She hangs up and walks back to the elevator. She walks into the elevator and goes up to Dane's floor. She walked out the elevator and goes straight into his office with her gun loaded. Tyrone was already in there from crashing in through the window. She points it at him and Tyrone soon joins. **

**"Alright lets not get to hasty here! Your upset,your fustrated and you guys got guns. I would really like it if you put those away"said Dane. **

**"You should've thought about that when you sent a team to wipe out our gang"said Tyrone. **

**"I tried telling the board that going after the saints was a big mistake"said Dane. **

**"They should've listen to you"said Tyrone. **

**"Can I just shoot him already, So we can get this over with?"She asks.**

**"I agree with you Tyrone, 100 percent but you have to look at the positive. Your alive and they're you have the Saints number 1 fan running Ult-"She shot Dane in the mouth which caused the glass to break. The dead body flew out the window only to hit the concrete. Tyrone looks at his little sister, who slowly puts her gun down. **

**"What can I say? My finger slipped"She says. They both walked over to the window and looked down. **

**"We finally did it"He says looking out to the big city. **

**"I know, We make a good team"She says looking up at her brother. **

**"Wouldn't have it any other way"He answers. They slapped each others hand then Tyrone gave his little sister a hug. She was suprised since Tyrone never usually hugs people but she hugged him anyways. There were footsteps coming up the stairs. They both pointed towards the stairs while they were in mid hug. Pierce jumped back. **

**"We missed it"Pierce said in disappointment.**

**"Told ya, Now pay up"Shaundi says with her hand out for money. The siblings let go of the hug fully. **

**"What the hell took you so long? I only sent you guys 2 blocks away"Sasha asked. **

**"Traffic"Pierce answers. **

**"What"Tyrone asks. **

**"He's right, They had the roads blocked off"Shaundi answers. **

**"Wheres Gat"asked Tyrone. Sasha pulled out her bluetooth and dialed Johnny's cellphone. **

**"Probably still doing his job"said Sasha. **

**"He is, he's still shooting cops"said Shaundi. **

**"Figures"said Tyrone**

**"Gat its time to pull out"said Sasha.**

**"Are you sure? GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME"cried Johnny. Sasha moved her head away from the phone because Johnny screamed it into the phone. "You know i'm not running out of ammo anytime soon" Sasha chuckled. **

**"I'm sure, I'll see you back at the hideout"She says. **

**"Later"said Johhny. Sasha hung up her was calling someone by the time someone got off the phone.**

**"Who are you calling"asked Pierce. **

**"Our ride"said Tyrone. The group made their way outside the helipad. Sasha passed the blunt to Shaundi. Shaundi took a drag and handed it to Tobias. They got into the helicopter. **

**"Nice to see you again Tobias"Sasha says. She sat in the seat across from Pierce and Shaundi. Helicoptor flew to the bridge, where Johnny was. Johnny waved them off and then he continued shooting.**

**"What do we do now"asked Pierce. **

**"This is our city, We do whatever the fuck we want"said Tyrone.**

**"How about we go out to dinner tonight to celebrate and then have a party tomorrow"Sasha suggests. **

**"Sounds goods"Pierce says. Tobias dropped the four off at the hideout and went on his way. They walked into the hideout and every single one of the Saints were in there including Johnny. They joined Johnny at the top of the **

**"Well"He says. They all looked at each other and then down to the crowd of purple. **

**"We did it"Sasha finally says. The crowd cheered and roared in victory. Pierce picked up Sasha and kissed her.**

**"Sasha"Tyrone says. Sasha pulls away from Pierce. **

**"Screw the rule"She says. She kissed him again and Tyrone kissed Shaundi. Sasha pulls out her gun and shoots at the ceiling. Everyone quiets down and looks at Sasha. "Since we run this city, Why don't we celebrate tomorrow with a party?" The crowed cheered in agreement. **

**"Alright, We'll see you tomorrow"Tyrone says. After a few more minutes of cheering, the lieutenants went out to lunch. **

**"I can't believe we did it"Shaundi says. **

**"Well believe it"Johnny says. **

**"We've been through our ups and downs through it all"Sasha says. **

**"How do you think our kids will act"asked Shaundi. Tyrone and Sasha stopped for a little bit. **

**"Kids? Isn't it a bit early"asked Sasha**

**"Yeah, it is"Tyrone agrees. **

**"Are you trying to say something"asked Johnny**

**"Yeah, I'm pregnant"She answers. Everyone's mouth drops to the news. Sasha's cellphone broke the silence at the table. She looks at the caller I.D and gets up from the table. **

**"Hello"Sasha says. **

**"Sasha, I want you, your boyfriend, Ty and his girlfriend to come over for dinner tonight"Lisa says. **

**"Um, Alright. I'll see what I can do"She answers. **

**"Oh, I also got that test for you"Lisa says. **

**"Thanks, I'll take it once I get there. I'll call you once I'm on my way"She answers. Little did people know, Sasha thinks she might be pregnant with Pierce's baby. **

**"Alright, See ya soon"Sasha hung up her phone. Seemed like nobody moved since Sasha left the table. She takes a sip of her drink and looks at Shaundi, who looks kinda confused. **

**"Well, Congrats. You finally fufilled my mothers wish"She says. Everyone looks at Sasha. "Let's celebrate, people! Shaundi's preggo and we finally rule stilwater"**

**"When were you going to tell me"Tyrone finally asked. **

**"Tonight"She answers. **

**"When did you find out"He asked. **

**"Yesterday"She says. There was a little bit of tension at the table, which was making things uneasy. **

**"Pierce, You wanna go outside so I can smoke a cigarette"Sasha suggests. **

**"Yeah, I need to make sure she doesn't get kidnapped"Pierce says. The couple walked outside. "Aren't you going to smoke a cigarette"**

**"No, I just couldn't stand being in there. I also have something to tell you but don't get pissed or anything"She says. **

**"Trust me, I'm not gonna get mad"He says. **

**"There's a chance that I might be pregnant. I'm going to take a test once we go to my mother house-"Pierce picked her up in excitement.**

**"This is great news"He says.**

**"You're happy? I thought you would be pissed"She questions. **

**"No, It's about time I settle down"He says. **

**"Well, I don't know for sure so we'll have to wait"She says. **

**"It's still good news"He says. **

**"We probably should go back in that way they don't suspect anything"She says. He kisses her and they walk back in.**

**"Sasha can I get a cigarette"asked Tyrone. **

**"I never knew you smoked cigarettes"**

**"Well, I do now"He says. **

**"Yeah, Come with me to Pierce's car"She says. The siblings walked outside to Pierce's car. She handed him a cigarette and lighter. "Why do you need a cigarette"**

**"This shit is mind blowing"He says. **

**"Yeah it is"She says. "You're gonna be a father"**

**"Don't remind me"**

**"Why do you sound like it's a bad thing"She asked. **

**"Because I don't know how to be a father"He admits. **

**"So, Theres a first for everything. So go back in there and be happy that Shaundi is carrying your sead"She says as she takes his lit cigarette and puts it on the ground. "That was a waste of a cigarette". **

**

* * *

**

**Sasha was in the bathroom taking the pregnancy test. Lisa was standing outside the door. She stares at the test for a little bit and it came back possitive. All three of them did. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. **

**"So"Lisa questions. **

**"Possitive"She says. **

**"Congrats"Lisa says as she hugs her sister. "Mom is gonna be in heaven once she finds out"**

**"I know and Pierce is happy too"She says**

**"That's good, Most guys get pissed"**

**"That's what I thought but then he picked me up and hugged me"Sasha says. **

**"Maybe your guy is a keeper"Lisa responds. **

**"Maybe, but I'm not the only one who's gonna have a baby"She whispers. **

**"Tyrone got Shaundi pregnant"**

**"Yeah, He looked so pissed but I calmed him down though. I think they're fine now but who knows"**

**"Well, I'm happy that my brother and sister are finally going to have kids of their own"She says. **

**"Whatever, Thing that worries me is that I might have twins"Sasha says. **

**"I felt the same way at first but then I got more comfortable. Then I had a sigh of relief once I found out it was just Nia"She says. **

**"I wasn't even trying to have kids right now though, I was gonna wait til I got my party phase out my system"Sasha says. **

**"Well, I didn't want kids either but guess what I have a beautiful daughter, who is my world"Lisa says. **

**"Yeah, You have a point. I need to make a doctors appointment because I need to know how long I am"She says. "If I'm more than a 2 weeks pregnant then this baby isnt' Pierce's."**

**"It would belong to Dex"asked Lisa. **

**"Yeah and That truely would kill me inside because I would have a little piece of the guy who screwed me over. I just don't know how I'll handle that"She says. **

**"Well, Let me know. Now we should probably get back downstairs before they send a rescue party for us"Lisa says. Sasha hugged her sister. **

**"Thanks"She says. **

**

* * *

**

Shaundi and Sasha are preggers? Let's see what the future holds for them... I hope you like and can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are Welcome! No FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	47. Chapter 47

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 47**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**It was early the morning after the Saints finally take down Ultor. Sasha quietly sneaks out the bed, so she could visit the clinic. She puts on ****Kouture by Kimora Top, One-Shoulder Studded Ruched Tunic with a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of INC International Concepts Shoes, Posh Platform Boots. She quietly walks out the apartment and to her car. She starts her drive to the womens clinic and her cellphone rings. **

**"Hello"She answers. **

**"Are you going"asked Lisa. **

**"Yeah, I'm on my way now"She says. **

**"What are you gonna do if it isn't Pierce's"**

**"I don't know, Theres always abortion but Theres something that makes me want to keep the baby if it isn't"Sasha says. **

**"You shouldn't have the man going around thinking that the baby is his"She says. **

**"I know, but it's the fact of terminating a baby that scares the shit outta me"Sasha says turning into the clinic.**

**"Well, It's your choice"Lisa says. **

**"I know; Look I have to go. I'll will text you once I get the results"She says. **

**"Alright, Later"She hangs up her phone and gets out her car. After a while of waiting to see the doctor and waiting to hear results. Sasha is pregnant.**

**"How far"She asks. **

**"Your almost 6 weeks"He says. **

**"almost two months"She exclaims. **

**"Yeah, Do you know what you want to do"He asked**

**"Can I have a few minutes to figure it out"She asks. **

**"Yeah, I will be back in a few"The doctor walks out the room and She calls her sister. **

**"What's the results"asked Lisa. **

**"I'm 6 weeks pregnant"Sasha says. **

**"So it's not Pierce's"She answers. **

**"No but I don't know what to do"Sasha says. **

**"It's your choice, Sasha. You can keep it and have Pierce thinking that the baby is his. Or you can get rid of it and you can someday have a baby that's his"Lisa says. **

**"I'll call you later, The doctor is back"Sasha says. **

**"Alright, later"Sasha hangs up her phone and continues to think. What will she choose?**

**

* * *

**

**The elevator door opens and there were people having a good time. She walked out the elevator and she sees Shaundi. She makes her way through the crowd and finally reaches her. **

**"Hey, Shaundi"She says as she gives her a hug. **

**"How did the doctors go"Shaundi asked. **

**"Who told you I was going to the doctors"Sasha asks trying to speak over the loud music. **

**"Pierce, He's looking for you. He wants to know whether or not you having his baby"She says. Sasha pulls Shaundi into the elevator and closes the door. It drowns out enough sound that they can hear each other clearly. **

**"I went to the doctors and I was pregnant but it wasn't Pierce's" Sasha starts to explain. **

**"So it belonged to Dex? What do you mean by that you were pregnant?"Shaundi quesetioned. **

**"Yes and I couldn't deal with the fact that I'd have to see his features in the baby. I also couldn't have Pierce walking around thinking that's his kid"She explains. **

**"So you got an abortion"Shaundi asks. **

**"Yes but you can't say a word to Pierce"She says. **

**"You had to do what you had to do. Let's go enjoy the rest of the party"Shaundi says as she opens the elevator. They both walk down the first set of stairs and there was a huge crowd enjoying themselves. Once everyone saw Sasha, they began to clap and cheer for her. She smiles and walks down the stairs. Someone grabs her and put her on their shoulder. **

**"I'm not the one you should be cheering for. It's Tyrone's leadership that got us to where we are"She says. Tyrone stands in front of Sasha. **

**"Did you forget"He says. **

**"Forget what"She says. **

**"How the hell do you forget your own birthday"He says. **

**"I've been so wrapped up in this shit, that I forgot my own birthday"She says. They put her down. **

**"Happy Birthday, sis"Tyrone says as he hugs his sister. **

**"Thanks"She answers. "I'm going to be at the bar"**

**"Alright, Pierce is looking for you"He says. **

**"I've been told"She says. She moves through the crowd and to the bar. Johnny was sitting there talking to one of the Saints. **

**"Theres the birthday girl"He says leaving his conversation. **

**"Hey Father Johnny"She says playfully. **

**"Is it true?"He asked. **

**"What"She says. **

**"That you're pregnant"He says. **

**"It's a long story"She says. **

**"We're kinda stuck here, So I've got time"He says. She smiles and leans in to say it in his ear since the music is kinda loud. **

**"Long story short, I was pregnant with another guys baby and I couldn't have Pierce thinking it's his"She says. **

**"Oh, When are you going to come by and see Aaliyah"He asks. **

**"I don't know, Maybe today"She says. **

**"After this?"He asked. **

**"Yeah"She says taking a sip of her wine cooler. **

**"When are you gonna come and visit me"**

**"Johnny, I've told you that I'm not gonna have sex with you again"She says. **

**"You know for fact that Pierce can't take care of you"He says. **

**"He's done for me than you have"She says. **

**"Like what"**

**"He's letting me stay with him, He gave me his car and He got me a puppy"She explains. "You had sex with me once and then found someone else"**

**"Come on, You really didn't give me a chance"he says. **

**" I actually was going to give you a chance but you messed it up"She says. **

**"How"He asked. **

**"By using me to forfill your sexual needs"She says. **

**"Well, I'm sorry"**

**"Johnny, actions speak louder than words"She says. After that was said, Pierce walked over. **

**"Sasha, I've been looking for you everywhere"Pierce says. **

**"I've heard"She says not taking her eyes off Johnny, who's not taking his eyes off her. **

**"Happy Birthday"He says. **

**"Thanks"She says. He kissed her on the cheek.**

**"How was the doctors appointment"He asks. **

**"I'm not pregnant"She says looking at him. His facial expression changed and looked sad. **

**"Well, we have time to have kids"He says. **

**"Yeah, We do"She says. The couple walked away from the bar. **

**"What were you and Gat talking about"He asked. **

**"Nothing, Just checking to make sure he's ok"She answers.**

**"Didn't look like it, I saw you smiling"He says. **

**"Pierce, If you're accusing me of flirting-"She says. **

**"I'm not"**

**"Sounds like you are"She says. "Look, I need to go. My dad has been blowing my phone"**

**"You just got here"He says**

**"Well, He wants to see me"She says. **

**"When am I gonna meet your father"He asked. **

**"Once I think you'll survive his interragation"She answers. She walks up the stairs and out of the hideout. She drove over to her father's mansion which was across town. Once she walks in his house, there were her older brothers, Anothony and Paul Jr.**

**"Happy Birthday, Sasha"Anothny and Paul Jr. say at once in their jersey accents. **

**"Thanks guys"She says giving them hugs. **

**"Dad, wants you in his office"Anthony says. **

**"Alright"She says as she walks to her father's office. Her father was sitting there at his desk. **

**"Theres my beautiful daughter"He says. **

**"Hi, Dad"**

**"Happy Birthday, Princessa"Paul Sr. says. He pulls out a small box and gives it to her. **

**"Dad you didn't have to"She says opening the box. It was a gold locket that had 'S' on the top. She looks up at her father, who's smiling. **

**"Open it"He says. She opens the locket and theres a picture of both of them from when she was 1 years old. Paul stopped seeing Sasha when she was 2 years old. It's not that he didn't want to see her, it was just complicated. "I wish I could have been there when you were born but David was there"**

**"I know"She says with a smile. **

**"Give your dad a hug"He says. Sasha walks over and gives her father a and Paul Jr. walked in with a guy. "Do you guys see that I'm spending time with your sister on her brithday"**

**"Sorry, Boss. This guy says he wanted to see you about borrowing money"Anthony says. **

**"How much"Paul asked.**

**"2 grand"The guy in the chair says. **

**"Sasha, I'm going let you handle this"He says with a smile.**

**"Well, I'm getting you know the policy for borrowing money from the Romano's"She says sitting in her dad's chair. **

**"Your having this little girl do it"**

**"This **_**little girl **_**will have you shot within minutes. Do you want the money or not? If not these two gentleman would be happy to escort you out of this place of business"She says. **

**"Fine, No I don't know the rules"He says. **

**"Well, Here they are. Rule number one: Pay us back in full with a little bit of interest. Rule number two: If you don't pay us back within a month or so, We will find you and get the money"She says. **

**"Alright"He says. She opens the drawer and pulls out 2 wads of cash. **

**"Well, Heres your 2 grand. You have 2 weeks to pay us back or we will be out to find you"She explains handing him the cash. **

**"Thanks"He says. **

**"Now escort his ass out of here"She orders. Anthony and Paul Jr. followed orders. **

**"You did good"Paul says. **

**"So, I'm cut out to do this"She says. **

**"Yeah, I know you can do this"He says. **

**"I'm going go, I'll call you later dad. Thanks for the gift"She says taking the locket. **

**"Ok, Bye Sasha"He says. She leaves the house and walks to her car. She drives to Johnny's house. She walks into the house and there he was with his daughter. **

**"Hey, Johnny"She says. **

**"Thought you wouldn't come"He says. **

**"I keep my promises"She says. She picks up Aaliyah and smiles. "Hey, Baby girl". Aaliyah smiles.**

**"Hows your birthday going"He asked. **

**"Its going good, I have to check my voicemail since people have been calling me non-stop"She says. **

**"What are you doing for the rest of your birthday"He asked. **

**"I don't know, probably going to go home and chill"She says. **

**"Or you can have dinner with me and Aaliyah"He says. She looks at the set up table for 3. **

**"Johnny, You shouldn't have"She says. **

**"Well, It's the least I can do"He says. They walk over to the set table and Sasha places Aaliyah in her high chair. **

**"Looks good, Did you make this"She asked. **

**"Yes"He says. She cocks her eyebrow and looks at him. "Fine, I ordered it"**

**"Knew it"Sasha says sitting down in her seat. **

**"What can I say? I try"He say. After spending time eating and putting Aaliyah down for the night, the friends sit in the living room. **

**"Thanks for the dinner again"She says. **

**"No problem"He says. **

**"I probably should get going"She says. Sasha gets off the couch and grabs her things.**

**"Sasha"He says before she opens the door. She turns around and he kisses her on the lips. She began to feel the same feeling she felt the first time she kissed Johnny. She drops her things on the wooden floor and puts her hands, gently, on his cheek. He starts kissing her neck, and she's enjoying every minute of it.**

**"Why must you do this"She asks while trying to fight that fact that she enjoys it. **

**"Because you can't resist"He says in between kisses.. "I'm guessing Pierce hasn't done this yet"He kisses her lips once more. **

**"Yes, he has but not as good"She says in between kisses. She gently pushes him away. "I can't do this"**

**"Come on, you just said so yourself. He can't do it as good"**

**"Doesn't mean I have to cheat"She says. "If I'm not home, He'll get worried"**

**"Just say you were at your dad's house"He suggests. **

**"I still can't do it"She says. **

**"Alright"He says. Johnny starts to walk back to the couch. She bites her bottom lip and looks at the door then at Johnny. **

**"Screw it"She says. She kisses Johnny and they spent the rest of the night together. **

**

* * *

**

Another chapter is completed from this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Can't wait for the Reviews and the sugesstions. NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	48. Chapter 48

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 48**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Sasha woke up the next morning, laying on Johnny's broad chest. She quickly grabbed Johnny's shirt and put it on. She walked downstairs and grabbed her cellphone from her purse. Her phone was going off once she grabbed it. **

**"Hello"She says. **

**"Where are you"Pierce asked. **

**"I'm at my dad's, I got kinda wrapped up hanging with my dad that I fell asleep"She says. **

**"Alright, I just had to make sure you were safe"He says. **

**"Yeah, I'm leaving in a bit. I'll call you once I'm on the road"She says. **

**"Alright, See you soon"He says. She hung up her phone and walked upstairs to put her clothes back on. **

**"Good Morning"Johnny says. **

**"Morning" She says as she fixes her hair. **

**"Where are you going"He asked. **

**"Pierce's apartment, Doing what I did last night was a mistake. I don't know what was going through my mind"She says. **

**"What do you mean it was a 'mistake'?"He asked. **

**"Just as it sounded, You're going to do the same shit all over again. Have sex with me then you'll find some other bitch to be with."She says as she walks out the room. **

**"And what if I don't?"He asked. **

**"Actions speak louder than words"She says. **

**"I made you dinner and we had great sex. What more actions can there be?"He asked. **

**"Ordering dinner and basically seducing me doesn't count as action. Dex showed more action than you. What happened to the Johnny that knew how to treat a woman? Once he returns, give me a call"She says walking out of the room. She walked out to her car and drove back to Pierce's apartment. Once she opened the door, Bo ran towards the door. "Hey, Bo"**

**"Sasha"Pierce says from the other room. **

**"Yeah, I'm here"She responds. He came in and hugged her. "Nice to see you too. I have to get in the shower, I feel gross"**

**"Alright but we're going out to lunch today"He says. **

**"Alright"She says. She walked into their room and grabbed a towel. After she got out the the shower, she fixed her hair. It had gotten longer since she cut it and dyed it. Once she walked into their room, Pierce was sitting there with a depressing look. "I should be ready in a few"**

**"When were you going to tell me"Pierce asked looking at the ground. **

**"Tell you, What? When I was going to be done taking a shower?"She asked as she went into her closet. **

**"When were you going to tell me that you got an abortion"He asked. She looked at him and he finally looked at her. "Clinic called to see if you were alright"**

**"Pierce before you start, It wasn't yours. The baby would have been Dex's child"She says. **

**"You still shouldn't have gotten it. I could've raised it like it was my own"He says raising his voice. **

**"Pierce it wouldn't have been right if I did that-, Wait Why the fuck were you answering my phone"She asks. **

**"Don't change the subject, Sasha"He says. **

**"I'm not, Why the fuck did you answer my phone?"She asked once more. **

**" I thought you wouldn't mind"He says lowering his voice. His phone goes off on the bed.**

**"Then you wouldn't mind and I answer your phone"She says. Before he could say anything, she picked up his phone. "Hello"**

**"Hi, Is Pierce there"The woman says. **

**"No, He's not. May I ask who's calling"She asks. **

**"Desiree, Me and Pierce have hooked up a couple times in the past two weeks. I think I might have left my earrings over at his place"Desiree says. **

**"I'll make sure he gets them back to you"Sasha says in a tense tone of voice. **

**"Alright thank you"She says. Once Sasha hung up the phone, She threw it at Pierce. " I'll send my brothers over for the rest of my shit". She quickly puts on an outfit and storms out the apartment. She starts her walk, while she tries to get a taxi. **

**"Sasha, it was an accident. It didn't mean anything"Pierce says from behind her. **

**"Yeah, Whatever. You almost made me feel about my decisions"She says as she finally gets a taxi. **

**"What decisions"He asked. **

**"I had birthday sex with Johnny. It's obvious that we both can't be tied down to a relationship. So I'll see you later, when I get my stuff"She says. She got into the taxi and shut the door. She pulled in front of her mother's house. She gave him the money and walk into her mothers house. **

**"Hey, Sasha"Tina says.**

**"Hi, Where's Lisa"She says. **

**"I don't know, Did you get my voicemail. I wished you Happy Birthday"Tina answers. **

**"Thanks, I need her"She says. Lisa and Nia walked in from the moderatly cold outdoors. **

**"Auntie Sasha"Nia says in excitement. **

**"Hey, Nia"She says picking her niece up. "You know I forgot to tell your mom Happy Birthday yesterday"**

**"You can say it now"Nia says. **

**"Happy Bel-ated Birthday Lisa"She says. **

**"Same to you, I forgot to say it to you. That's a damn shame"Lisa says. **

**"We still haven't made cookies, Auntie Sasha"Nia says with a smile. **

**"We can make them soon. I'll put on my to-do list"She says as she puts Nia back on the ground. **

**"How was your doctors appointment"Lisa asked. Sasha sits on the love seat. **

**"Well, I did it and I regret it"She says. **

**"Why"Lisa asks sitting next to her. **

**"Because there would have been someone who would love me no matter what I did. They won't let me down as much as the guys that I've been with has"She says. **

**"True, Having Nia is probably one of the best things that's happen to me"Lisa says. **

**"I feel like I want to call Dex and forgive him for everything but theres that part that is saying don't do it"She says. **

**"When you love someone so much, you end up feeling that way"Lisa says. **

**"I think I might see him"Sasha says.**

**"You do what you want"She says. Sasha sat there for a little bit longer, thinking about what she should do. **

**"Mom can I borrow your car"Sasha asks. **

**"Yeah"Tina answers. Sasha grabs her keys and drives to the Ultor Building. She calls Dex's phone. **

**"Hello, Dexter Jackson speaking"He answers. She doesn't say a word and just takes a deep breath. **

**"Hi, Dex"She says. **

**"Sasha"He questions. **

**"Yeah"She answers. **

**"How have you been"He asked. **

**"I've been good, I guess. Look, I thought I was ready to talk to you but I guess I'm not. I'll talk to you later"She says. **

**"How about we talk it over lunch"He suggest. **

**"We can do that"She says.**

**"I'm out for lunch now, Meet me somehwere"He says. **

**"Well, I'm outside the building"She says. **

**"Alright, I'll see you outside"He says. She hangs up and parks closer to the door. He walks out the door and to her car. "You look great"**

**"Thanks"She answers. "How long is your lunch"**

**"We can go sit at the cafe down the street"He says. **

**"Alright"She starts the drive. **

**"What did you want to talk about"He asked. **

**"When I tell you, I can't be driving"She explains. **

**"Why"He asked. **

**"I don't know how you'll react"She says. **

**"Ok"He says. They finally arrived at the cafe, They got their coffee and sat down. "What is it"**

**"Dex, I was pregnant"She answers. **

**"Really"He questioned. **

**"Yeah, and the baby was going to be yours until I terminated it because I thought I couldn't handle seeing your features."She says. **

**"I can't believe you did that"**

**"But then I realized it was a mistake"She says. "Now I that I think of it, I wouldn't mind having a kid with you"**

**"So that means you forgive me"He asks. **

**"Not entirely but It's a start"She says. **

**"It's better than nothing"He answers. She smiles a little bit. "I miss that smile" She smiled even more. **

**"Sure you did"She say as she takes a sip of her coffee. **

**"I really did"He says. **

**"You know what you did, kinda hurt me"She says**

**"I'm sorry, I truely am"He says. **

**"I'd rather not start this arguement"She says. **

**"Just believe me, I truely am"He says. **

**"Dexter, I rather not start this arguement. We've already dicuss this and just be happy I'm talking to you"She says. **

**"Fine"He says.**

**

* * *

**

I must say these last two chapters have been drama filled but that's a good thing, right? Anyways, I hope you liked it. Can't wait for the reviews and suggestions! NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	49. Chapter 49

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 49**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Sasha woke up the next morning in her room at her fathers house. She looked at her phone and saw that she had a text message. **

_**Yo, Sasha...Do you still have the voice you had years ago?**_

_**-Jared**_

**Jared was Aisha's producer before she died. They've worked together while she was signed to Kingdom Come Records. Sasha had the chance to sit in the studio a couple times. She grabbed her phone and texted him back. **

_**Yeah, Maybe...Why?**_

_**-Sasha**_

**She gets out of her bed hesitantly and sees a tray of food on her night table beside her. Her father usually has someone send breakfast to her when she was younger. She moved the covers and went into her bathroom. She fixed up her hair a little bit and walked back into her room to another text message. **

_**I have song that I was gonna have Aisha perform and put out but ya know...Are you up to it?**_

_**-Jared. **_

**She took a sip of her tea and responded to the text. **

_**I'll be at you place in a few...**_

_**-Sasha. **_

**She puts the tea down and puts on a clean set of clothes. She grabbed her purse, phone and father's car keys. **

**"Where do you think you're going"Paul asked walking from the kitchen. **

**"I have something to do"She says. **

**"I don't get a good morning"He asked. **

**"Buongiorno"She says. **

**"Morning to you too"He says. **

**"Alright, I'm leaving. I'll call you when I'm on my way home"She says. **

**"Alright"He answers. She walks out the house and drives to the studio. There was a guy with dreads and the room was filled with smoke. He was a true rastafarian, if you asked anyone who knew him. **

**"Hey, Jared"**

**"Rastafari"He says. **

**"Alright, Where's that song"She asked. **

**"Oh, Here"He hands her a notebook and then he takes a hit of his joint. Sasha skims the paper a little bit. The song is how she truely feels at this point. **

**"Alright, Let me get a hit and then I'll start"She says. He hands it to her and sits down at the controls. She took a hit and then walked to the microphone. (A/N: I don't own the song. It's by Jazmine Sullivan.)**

Why cant I find somebody else  
When I know  
Know that you're doing wrong  
Its so hard  
Hard to let go

I done went through just about two bags of tissues baby  
And you're looking at me like you ain't the issue baby  
And though I tried to leave  
I cant stop missing you baby  
And I keep coming  
I keep coming back

I keep going in circles, circles  
Round and round  
And while you're doing me so wrong  
I just keep holding you down  
I feel so stupid, foolish  
Loving you all this way  
But what I can I say  
But I wanna go  
I wanna go  
But I keep coming back

Why I'm so confused for you,  
I have no answer boy  
When I feel so used by you just like a toy  
Its a shame that you don't care enough  
To even give me half the love I give to you  
I live for you baby  
I'm ashamed to say that I'm to blame for how you act  
Cuz I keep coming  
I keep coming back

I'm going in circles, circles  
Round and round  
And while you're doing me so wrong  
I just keep holding you down  
I feel so stupid, foolish  
Loving you all this way  
But what I can I say  
But I wanna go  
I wanna go  
But I keep coming back  
I cant stop... missing you baby

I stay cuz I love you  
But I hate that I stay  
You know I won't go  
Thats why you treat me this way  
I want to be happy  
Though it hurts me so bad  
Don't know what it is that keeps me coming back

Keep going in circles, circles  
Round and round  
And while you're doing me so wrong  
I just keep holding you down  
I feel so stupid, foolish  
Loving you all this way  
But what I can I say  
But I wanna go  
I wanna go  
But I keep coming back

**"You did a good job"Jared says. "This might be a hit, Sasha"**

**"Alright, Well can I listen to it"She says. **

**"Sure, I'll turn this to the radio station right after I edit it"He says. **

**"Alright"**

**

* * *

**

I know the chapter could have more in it and probably could have done without the song. My laptop with all the stories on it, won't charge and I'm running off a slow battery really. I'm managing to switch batteries with my aunt once mine dies. I also kept listening to that song, which got me inspired to put it in this chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome...NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	50. Chapter 50

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 50**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**

* * *

**

**A another week goes by and things are neutral between everyone. Sasha pulled up to Shaundi and Tyrone's house. She beeped the horn for Shaundi to come out. She just finished her dyeing her hair and styling it. She layered it and added bangs which made it look pretty good. She beeped the horn one more time which showed off her french manicure. **

**"Shaundi, Hurry up or you'll be late for you appointment"She says **

**"You try walking around with swollen ankles"Shaundi says getting into the car. **

**"I'll have to pass on that"She says with a small grin. **

**"You look good today, Where are you going"Shaundi says. Sasha looks at her and then back at the road. **

**"Shaundi, I always look good on every occasion but tonight I'm going out to dinner with Dex"She says. **

**"You two are back on"**

**"Yes, At first I kinda wasn't for it but it's like he's my soul mate. Without Dex, I would be a rastafarian with no pot"Sasha says. **

**"Haven't you two been on and off for years"She says. **

**"Yes, but it might be real this time"**

**"Sasha, He's just going to continue to treat you like shit and use you"Shaundi says. **

**"What the fuck do you know about love Shaundi. You've fucked almost every guy in this city. You are the last person to tell me how to run my love life"She snaps**

**"Excuse me for trying to help"Shaundi says. **

**"Well, I don't need a lecture on being with the right person. If I think Dex is the right guy, then he is. Shit I almost had his fucking child, which I regret terminating"She says. **

**"Well, Haven't you guys had sex since you've been back together"Shaundi asks. **

**"Yeah, as much as I said I wasn't going to. Can't stay away from having sex with Dex, It's a drug to me"She says. **

**"I feel the same with Tyrone"**

**"Yo, Don't mention my brother's sex life. That is beyond gross in my mind and he feels the same when I mention mine"She says. **

**"So you and you brother don't talk about sex"Shaundi asks. **

**"No, All he ever said to me about sex was to always use a condom"She says. **

**"Wow"**

**"Wow, Nothing. That's the only conversation we need to have about sex"Sasha says. She pulls into a parking spot and puts the car in park. **

**"You wanna come in"She asked. **

**"Nah, I have to smoke a cigarette"Sasha says. **

**"Alright"Shaundi says getting out of Sasha's car. Sasha watched Shaundi walk in and then broke out a cigarette. She blew out some smoke and then her phone went off. She looked at the caller I.D and then she answered the phone. **

**"Hey"She answers. **

**"How are you this fine day"Dex asks. **

**"I'm pretty good, I got my hair done and my nails"She says. **

**"That's good, Are we still on for tonight"He asks. **

**"Yeah, I haven't changed my mind"She says as she takes a hit. **

**"Good, I have a suprise for you"He says. **

**"Oh, Really"She questions. She blew the smoke out of the open window. **

**"Yeah"He answers. **

**"You wanna tell me what it is that way I can dress for the occassion"She says with a smile. **

**"It's a suprise, You always look good for every occassion"He says. **

**"Aw thanks"She says putting her cigarette out. **

**"I have to go to a meeting but I'll pick you up tonight"He says. **

**"Alright, bye babe"She says. **

**"Love you, Sasha"He says. **

**"Love you too"She answers. She hangs up phone and places it against her chin. **

**

* * *

**

**I know it short but I'm on my dad's computer and he's looking at me like I'm crazy. Which means this chapter is gonna be short...I'm in the process of fixing my laptop and the chapters will be longer. I promise. Leave reviews and suggestions...NO FLAMEZ!**

**~Hiphopangel1221~**


	51. Chapter 51

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 51**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**

* * *

**

**Sasha put on her Kouture by Kimora Dress, One-Shoulder Studded Ruched Mini with her Guess Shoes, Atense Peep Toe Pumps. She went into her closet and started looking for a clutch. Her phone goes off on her white comforter. **

**"Hello"She answers walking back into her closet. **

**"I can't believe you're back with Dex"Pierce says on the otherline. **

**"Excuse me"She says pausing for a little bit. **

**"You probably only want him back for sex"He says. **

**"First off Pierce, If I wanted just sex out of a relationship, I would have gone to Johnny. Second, You need to check yourself before you get your ass kicked"She says. **

**"Whatever, He's a rebound"He says.**

**"No, You were the rebound if you think about it. Pierce, I'm not going to have this arguement with you because this is stupid"She says. **

**"Well, You left me for a guy that hurt you"He answers. **

**"Well, You cheating on me didn't really help either. Look, I have to get ready to go in a few minutes"She says. She hangs up her phone and puts in on her bed. She walks downstairs and sees Dex waiting. "You could've called"**

**"I just got in"Dex says with a smile. **

**"I'm ready when you are"She says. **

**"Bye Mr. Romano"Dex say waving her father off. **

**"Bye you two"He says from the dining room. They walk out of huge house into his car. **

**"Where are you taking me"She asks. **

**"It's a suprise"He says. **

**"Alright"She says with a smile. He places his hand on her thigh and she grabs his hand to link the two. He kisses her hand as he looks at the road. **

**"You look wonderful tonight"He says**

**"Thanks, I try"She says with a smirk. They pull into the lot where the old Freckle bitches used to be before they bulldozed it. "You brought me to the to this building for our date"Dex gets out the car and Sasha follows. He walks over to her and kisses her. **

**"This is where we had our first date"He answers.**

**"Oh, Yeah. This is where Freckle bitches used to be"She says.**

**"Yeah"He says. He starts to gets down on one knee and Sasha's eyes grow wide. **

**"Please say your shoes are undone"She says. **

**"Sasha, We've been through our ups and our downs throught out the years we've been dating. I couldn't picture life without you by my side. I love you with all of my heart and more."He says as he reaches for the ring box in his pocket. Tears started to fall down Sasha's cheek as she had her hands over most of her face."Sasha Elizabeth Romano, Will you be my wife". He opens the box and flashes the 14K White Gold 1 Carat t.w. Three-Stone Diamond Ring. **

**"I don't know what to say"She answers.**

**"Say you'll marry me"He says. **

**"I-I"She stubbles.**

**"Come on Sasha, We've been through so much and we've gotten through it all"He says. She looked away and then back at him. She began to smile at him. **

**"Yes"She says. **

**"Really?"He asked starting to get off his knees. **

**"Yes"She answers with a smile. He smiles and places the ring on her petite finger. He lifts her off the ground and kisses her.**

**

* * *

**

**Sasha woke up the next morning, laying in Dex's arms. She wore his old polo shirt that he used to wear when he was in the Saints. She rises out of his arms and walks into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. She felt arms wrap around her waist. **

**"Morning"She says with a smile. **

**"Morning, Smells good"He answers. **

**"Well, I thought I would make something for us to eat"She says. **

**"You didn't have to, I could've done it"He says. **

**"Yeah, but I decided to do it"She says. **

**"As much as I would like to spend the rest of the day with you. I have to get some work done for work"He says. **

**"I'm babysitting my niece which means I can't spend the day with you"She says turning around to kiss Dex. After Sasha finished eating, She went to her mother's house. **

**"Sasha, Thanks for babysitting. I really appreciate this"Lisa says grabbing her things. **

**"No problem"Sasha responds picking up her niece. **

**"Hi Auntie Sasha"Nia says. **

**"Hey, Nia"She says. **

**"Auntie Sasha, Where did you get the ring from"Nia asks. **

**"What ring"Lisa asks looking at Sasha's figure. **

**"My engagement ring"She answers with a smile. **

**"Sasha, I swore you said you weren't going to marry Dex"**

**"Things change and I thought you would be happy for me"Sasha says. **

**"Whatever, Sasha"She says leaving the front door. Sasha shakes her head and walks into the living room with Nia. **

**"Can we make this cookies now"asked Nia. **

**"It's too early for sweets, Once it hits twelve we can start making cookies"She promises. **

**"You promise"**

**"Yes, I promise pee wee"She says. Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket, and Shaundi's name popped up. "Hey Shaundi"**

**"How did last night go"Shaundi asks. **

**"It went well, He took me to where we had our first date. He proposed and then we went out to eat. Then we fell asleep while talking about the future"She says. **

**"You're engaged to Dex?"**

**"Yes, If I'm going to get crap from you-"**

**"Sasha, This guy used you and now you want to marry him"Shaundi says. **

**"Yes, I do. I don't need you telling me how to live my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with Dex and nobody can stop me"She says. Sasha hung up her phone.**

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome...NO FLAMES! (The stuff Sasha wears can be seen at Macy's website and the ring was on Kay Jewlers website if you want to see it)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	52. Chapter 52

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 52**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**3 weeks have gone by and things haven't changed much. Shaundi is getting bigger everyday, Pierce is trying to get over Sasha, Tyrone is preparing to be a father, Johnny is taking care Aaliyah. Sasha on the other hand has been feeling sick and She's still with Dex. It was the middle of the night, Sasha got up and threw up in the bathroom. **

**"Sasha, You alright"asked Dex. **

**"No, I don't feel well. I've been like this for a while"She explains. **

**"How long have you been feeling like this"He asked from the doorway. **

**"I don't know almost a week"She says. She finally gets up off the floor and brushes her teeth.**

**"Maybe you should go to the doctors"He suggests. **

**"I was going to but I don't know. My sister gave me a pregnancy test because she thought I might be pregnant"She says as she spits the toothpaste out. **

**"Maybe you should take it"He suggest. **

**"Why take it when I know It's gonna come out negative"She says. **

**"Just take it, So we know"He says wiping his eyes. **

**"Alright, fine"She says. She grabs the test from the bottom of the sink and closes the door. She peed on the stick and waited by sitting on the floor. The door opened and Dex was standing there. Sasha eyed the test for a little bit, it came back positive. **

**"What does it say"He asked. **

**"It says that we need to start picking colors for the nursery"She says with a small smile. **

**"We're going to have a baby"He asked. **

**"Yeah"She says as she gets off the ground. "I need to go to the doctor to figure out how far I am". Dex hugs her and gives her a kiss on the lips. **

**"This is probably the best thing that I've heard all week"He says. **

**"Really? I thought everything at work was going fine"She says. **

**"It was but something got in the way of my business. I'm going in tomorrow since my boss wants to talk to me"He says. **

**"Oh, Hopefully you don't lose your job"She says. The couple walked back to their bed. She layed in his arms. **

**"This question hasn't popped up much since we've been engaged. When do you want to get married?"He asked. **

**"I don't know"She says. "How about we get married tomorrow"**

**"When? After work?"He asked. **

**"Yeah, Why not? I dont' want to rush you if you aren't ready"She says. **

**"I thought you would want a big wedding"He questions. **

**"No, I'd rather spend 40 dollars than 40,000 dollars. I'll invite my dad and mom since my siblings don't approve. You can invite your mom and sister"She says. **

**"Well, My mom doesn't really agree that we should be engaged but my sister will come"He says. **

**"I'll buy a nice dress tomorrow, I can pick out the rings, then we can live our life as Mr. and Mrs. Jackson"She says. **

**"I like the sound of that together"He says. "Mr and Mrs. Jackson"She smiled and kissed him. The next morning Sasha got into her new car, that Paul bought her. She called her father. **

**"Morning, Sasha"He says. **

**"Morning dad, I'm getting married today"She says. **

**"You and Dexter are going to finally getting married"He says**

**"Yeah and I want you to be there to witness it"She says. **

**"Are you getting married at town hall"He asked. **

**"Yeah, I'm buying a dress and the rings"She says. **

**"Of course I'll be there"He says. **

**"Thanks, Can you call mom to let her know"She says. **

**"I will, Bye Sasha"He says. **

**"Bye"She hangs up her phone.**

**

* * *

**

**The happy couple was standing in front of the justice of the peace. She was wearing White Halter Neck Evening Dresses by Interlude. Both of their loved onces where standing there. They place the rings on each others fingers and smile. **

**"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss your bride". Dex kisses Sasha and their family clapped in joy. After getting married and celebrating, the happy couple layed in their bed. **

**"How does it feel, Mrs. Jackson"Dex asks. **

**"It feels good, I should've gotten married to you a while ago"She says. **

**"I also have to tell you something"he says. **

**"What"**

**"I got transfered to a different Ultor office out of town"He says. **_TO BE CONTINUTED..._


	53. Chapter 53

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 53**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**"How does it feel, Mrs. Jackson"Dex asks. **

**"It feels good, I should've gotten married to you a while ago"She says. **

**"I also have to tell you something"he says. **

**"What"**

**"I got transfered to a different Ultor office out of town"He says. **_TO BE CONTINUTED..._

_

* * *

_

**"Are you serious"She asked. **

**"Yeah, There's a better job out there for me"He explains. **

**"What about us? What about this baby?"She asked.**

**"Well, You can stay here in Stilwater or you can come with me and start fresh"He suggest. **

**"I don't know, Dex. I don't want to leave my family and friends behind but I also don't want to leave you"She says. **

**"I don't want to force you to move out of town with me"He says**

**"I'm almost two months into my pregnancy, I don't want you to miss the birth. I want you to be there A.S.A.P"She says. **

**"I want to be but I have to know now because I have to start packing"He says. Sasha lays there in silence and looks out the window. Her thoughts were going back and forth. **

**"Where are we moving to"She says. **

**"Sasha are you sure? What about the Saints? What about your father?"He questioned. **

**"My dad won't care, The saints are supportive of me being with you. So it's you and me against the world"She explains. He kisses her forehead and grabs his laptop from the night stand. **

**"Well, They sent me a list of housing and stuff there"He says. He pulls up the page and there was an alright looking house. It could really have a new paint job done to it. It had a view of the ocean. **

**"I like this one, It will give me something to do while I'm pregnant. It'll be a project, if we get this place"She says**

**"I don't know"He says. **

**"Come on, I need something to do for 7 months. I can work on this house, While we're living in it. I can make the house presentable"She says. She looks at the screen. "It's also cheap, it has 3 bedrooms. One can be your office, then there's our room and then the nursery"**

**"I still don't know."He says with his hand on his chin. **

**"It will block out the sounds of shootings, screaming, police sirens. It will be like we're on our own little island"She says. He thought about it some more. **

**"Fine, I'll call tomorrow while we pack. Tomorrow night is my farewell dinner in my honor, which means I want to show off my new wife"He says. **

**"You sound like I'm a sports car but I'll go"She says. Sasha continues to look at the pictures of the place. He closes the laptop and places it back on the night table. "I was planning, Dex"**

**"Sasha, it's our honeymoon night"He says as he kisses her neck. **

**"Nope, Not while I'm pregnant. That just seems wierd"She says. He continues to kiss her neck. She smiles and kisses him on the lips. **

**

* * *

**

**2 days go by and the happy couple sat in the limo as it drove them to the airport. Every place that they past brought back old memories from when the Saints originally started. **

**"So many memories here"Sasha says looking out the window. **

**"I know"He says holding her hand. **

**"I can't wait to see the new house"She says. **

**"Niether can I"He says. **

**"We're going to have to buy paint and tons of other stuff. We should work on the inside first and then the outside"She says. **

**"Well, I can help tomorrow and sunday since I'm not starting until monday"He says. **

**"Remember, My first appointment is tuesday"She says. **

**"I know, I'll make sure I'm there"He says. He kissed her hand and continuted to look out the window. They pulled up in front of the airport and made their way to the Ultor Jet. There were body guards around the couple. **

**"Why is there security around us"She asked. **

**"It's procedure now since you killed Dane Vogel"He says. **

**"Oh, ok"She says. She slowly falls asleep on his shoulder and he fell asleep soon after. **

**

* * *

**

I know this chapter isn't really much but it's something. Hope you like and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome but NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	54. Chapter 54

Tough Love

**Chapter 53**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Months have gone, Dex has avoided being found by the Saints and Sasha's having pregnancy glow. He walked into the freshly finished home, from a hard day at work. **

**"Sasha, I'm home"He says. **

**"I'm upstairs"She says from upstairs. He walked up the stairs and placed his briefcase on their bed. He walked into the nursery and Sasha was in there wearing a big t-shirt and sweatpants. She had some paint on the shirt. **

**"Sasha, I told you I could have painted the nursery"He says. **

**"I wanted to do it"She says looking at the light pink walls. "I had a hard time deciding which pink I wanted. It was either ballerina pink or pink punch. I decided to go with ballerina pink"**

**"Aren't they the same pink"He asks. **

**"That's why I painted the room"She says with smile. He kisses her cheek and places his hands on her belly. **

**"I'm sure she's not going to mind"He says. **

**"I mind, I want it to be perfect. She won't have to deal with the gangs, the drugs, and everything Stilwater had to offer"She says. **

**"True"He replies. **

**"Now, let's put the furniture together"She says. **

**"Seriously Sasha? I just got home from work"**

**"Well, Sorry that I'm carrying your daughter in my stomach. Sorry, that I'm too fat to do anything."She says storming out the room. **

**"Sasha, I'll do it. Just relax, You don't want to be stressed out"He says following Sasha. There was a puddle under Sasha. "See what happeneds when you get worked up"**

**"Dex, It's time"She says. **

**"Time for what"He asked. **

**"The baby is coming right now"She answers. **

**"I thought you weren't due for another two weeks"**

**"Well, She wants to come out now. Bring me to the hospital"She says.**

**"Where's your overnight bag"He asked. **

**"In the closet"She says walking down the stairs. She grabs his keys. **

**"Where's my keys"He asked walking down the stairs. She holds up the keys and gives them to him. **

**"You need to clam down, It's not that bad. Once we get to the hospital, we will call our families to let them know"She says. She opened the door and walked to his car. Once they got to the hospital, Dex started filming. "Dex turn the camera off, I look a mess right now. Aren't you suppose to call our families"**

**"I did, Your mom is on going to be on the next flight and so is my sister"He says. **

**"I still look a mess"She says. **

**"No you don't and I'm going to film the birth of our first child"He said. "Is there anything you want to say to her when she watches this in the future"**

**"Your dad is an ass and won't turn off the camera because I look like crap"She says with a smile. **

**"You look fine"He says. She winces a little bit. "Breath Sasha. You've gone over and practice the breathing.". Hours go by and everyone has arrived just in time. The doctor walked in and checked her. **

**"You're about ready to push"The doctor answers. "Which means only one person can be back here"**

**"We'll see you guys after"Tina says. **

**"We'll be right in here after she's born"Desiree says. They walked out of the room and the doctor returned with nurses. **

**"Sasha we're gonna need you to push"He says. After a while of pushing, She had a healthy baby girl. **

**"She's beautiful, just like her mother"Dex says. Sasha smiles and continues to hold her daughter. **

**"She looks like a Gabriella Aisha Jackson"She says.**

**"Sounds great"He says. Dex takes a picture of Sasha and the baby. **

**"I feel that we're going to make wonderful parents"She says rocking the Gabriella. "Put the camera down so you can hold your daughter". Dex smiles and follows directions. Sasha slowly hands Gabriella to Dex. **

**"She's so small"He says. **

**"How does it feel to be a dad"She asks. **

**"It feels great"He says. She fell asleep and Dex continued to hold the baby. Little did he know, He left the camera rolling. "You looks so much like your mother. You have her smile and her green eyes. You are my little angel and I'll always love you no matter what you do.". Gabriella smiles a little bit.**

**

* * *

**

**Weeks go by and everything is going well. Sasha walked back to the house from taking a walk with Gabriella. The front door was wide open and Sasha quickly walked into the house with the stroller. She closed the door and looked around the house. The house was torn apart. **

**"Dex"She says. She ran up the stairs and into their room. Dex was on the floor with a bullet wound to his head. Her mouth dropped and she knew he was dead. There was a note sticking out of his shirt. She grabbed it and started reading it. **

_**Sasha, **_

_**By the time you read this letter, I will be probably dead. I probably should have told you that your brother and the Saints are out to kill me. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to stress you or the baby out with it. That's also why I got transfered out of Stilwater. If I'm dead and you're reading this, I want you to have every single dime that's in my bank account. I want you to go back to Stilwater and raise our child. You can do it and I have faith in you .**_

_**Love, **_

_**Dex**_

**Sasha wiped the tears from her eyes and sat on their bed. She started thinking and he jaw tightened. She want downstairs and brought Gabriella upstairs. She placed her upstairs into her swing. She pulled out her suitcases and stared putting her things into them. After she emptied most of her clothes into the suitcases, She called her mother. **

**"Hey, Sasha. How's Gabriella"Tina asked. **

**"She's fine, Do you know where Tyrone is"She asked. **

**"He left town almost a year ago. He said he's coming back next month and he said that today"He said. **

**"Alright, I'll call you later"She says. She hangs up and walks into the bathroom. She looks at her long hair. She gave herself a short crop haircut and she smiled. It looked really good on her. She walked downtairs and walked into the kitchen. There was a letter addressed to her. She opened it and read it. **

_**I can't believe you left with Dex!, I also can't believe you double-crossed us the way you did. I'm so dissapointed in you, sis. You're offically dead to me, Sasha!**_

_**-Tyrone. **_

**Her jaw tightened after she finished the letter and went upstairs. She called her dad's cellphone. **

**"Hey, Sasha"He says. **

**"Dad, Listen and listen good. I'm coming back into town tomorrow, Don't tell anyone I'm back. Have someone pick me and your granddaughter up from the airport. I want someone to get some stuff for your granddaughter that she'll need. I will text you the stuff, I need. Have someone build it and put it in my room. I'm ready to run the Romano legacy"She says. **

**"What changed your mind"He asked. **

**"I want revenge against the Saints"She says. **

**"Weren't you associated with them"He asked. **

**"Not anymore, I'm going to wish they never killed my husband. Just make sure someone's there at the airport to pick me up"She says. **

**"Alright. You are becoming a true Romano everyday, you know that?"**

**"Yeah and I'm proud of it. See you tomorrow dad"She says. **

**"Ciao"He says. **

* * *

Hope you liked this drama-filled chapter. Can't wait for the reviews and Suggestions...NO FLAMES PLZ! (HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	55. Chapter 55

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 55**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Sasha walked off the plane and there were her older brothers, Paul jr. and Anthony. **

**"My bags are right there"She says pointing at the conveyor belt. There were 4 suitcases with her name on them. **

**"What do you have in these"Anthony asked **

**"2 of them are filled with my closes, one is my shoes and the others are Gabriella's stuff"She says. They siblings walked out of to the car which was right in front of the airport. They started their drive back to the mansion. **

**"How are you, sis"Paul Jr. asked. **

**"Well, My husband was shot yesterday and I'm not left to raise a newborn baby on my own. I'm just peachy"She says.**

**"Dad says you're in charge"Anthony says. **

**"Well, You can say that. It's more like a partnership if you ask me"She answers. **

**"Well, We're here to help"He answers. She smirks and then looks at her sleeping daughter. **

**"Thanks"She says. They pulled into the driveway and nothing has changed. Everyone got out the car and walked into the home. "Hey dad"**

**"Sasha, How was your flight"Paul sr. asked **

**"It was pretty good, I'm going to put her down and then we can get down to business"She says. **

**"Why don't you leave her down here. I want a chance to hold my granddaughter"He says. **

**"Alright get your top people in the meeting room then"She says as she take Gabriella out of her carseat. She walked into the meeting room which had a round table. She sits in her father's chair and holds the baby. A group of guys walked in and sat at the available spots at the table. **

**"What's this meeting about"asked a guy sitting at the table. **

**"Well, I want you guys to meet your new boss other than me. My daughter, Sasha"Paul says. Sasha smiles and slowly hands Gabriella to Paul. **

**"Listen and listen good, My husband was murdered yesterday and I want revenge against the Saints. I know I used to be apart of them but they shouldn't have killed my husband. I know how they think and their every move which makes this take down easier. Since they are gone on their little vacation, Let's leave them a little present at their hideout. Maybe manhand their new guy, Donnie. I wanna get my message across that I'm out for blood."She says. **

**"That's what I'm talking about"Anthony says. **

**"Alright, I'm going to need guns and plenty of security for my daughter"She says.**

**"We can do that"Her father says. **

**"Alright, PJ and Anthony let's spread the message so we can get him off vacation early"She says. "Dad, Can you watch her"**

**"Yes"He says. The siblings drove to hideout and nobody was there. It was like everyone was on vacation. **

**"Open canvas"She says with a grin. "Destroy what you want, The office is mine"**

**"With pleasure"PJ says. She walked into the office and closed the doors. She shoots the fishtank. She looks at the picture on the wall of Sasha, Pierce, Tyrone, Johnny, and Shaundi. She grabs the picture frame and looks at it. She chucks it against the wall and pulls out her knife. She starts carvining into his desk. 'I'm Back and I'm out for Blood!' was the end product. She sticks the knife into the desk. She shoots at the glass doors and walks out of the office. The place was a mess by the time she walked out of the office. **

**"Looks like art. Now let's find Donnie"She says. The trio towards the elevator and the elevator door opens. There's Donnie looking at them. **

**"I'm going to go"He says. **

**"No your not"She says putting her foot into the elevator door which refused the close. The trio walked into the elevator and closed the door. The elevator started to make it's way up but Sasha stopped it. They were between floors which means they can get out unless she takes the brakes off. "Donnie, When did my brother say he was going to kill Dex"**

**"Sasha, Why would I tell you"He asked. Her brothers grabbed his arms and she punched him. **

**"Do you want to answer my question or do you want a bullet to your manhood"She threatends. **

**"He said something about it a year ago. He met up with this girl named Tera, who wanted to take Ultor down as well. Then, He talked to this guy named Eric who worked for Ultor. He gave Tyrone the location of where Dex was"He explains. **

**"Did he know Dex had a baby"She asked. **

**"He knew but didn't know with who"He says. **

**"Well, Next time you see him. Give him this message"She says. She punches Donnie and Knees him in his man hood. He falls to the ground as her brother's let go. She took the brakes off and got out of the elevator once the elevator doors opened to the parking lot. **

**"Do you think he'll get the message"asked Anthony. **

**"Yeah, He'll get it"She says. After getting home, Sasha went into her room with Gabriella. She places her into the bassinet and looks at her wedding band. She walks into her closet and grabs the empty photo album. She also grabbed the shoe box in her closet full of pictures. She had an idea for something for Gabriella for when she's older. She took the pictures of her and Dex out of the shoe box. She also grabbed some pictures from her suitcase which where after they got married and during her pregnancy. She starts putting the pictures into the album while adding captions. After she finished, She wrote on the cover 'Daddy & Mommy'. She couldn't help but cry. She placed the photo album on the couch in her room. **

**"You miss him don't you"Her father says slowly walking into the door. **

**"Yeah, I thought I would be ok but I'm not. Gabriella won't have her father and I won't have the love of my life."She says. **

**"It will all be ok, Sasha. Me and your mom are always here for you even though we don't get a long"He says **

**"Thanks dad"She says as she wipes the tears away. **

**"There's my beautiful daughter"He says. She smiles a little bit. **

**

* * *

**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoyed your Thanksgiving. Can't wait for the Reviews and Suggestions...NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	56. Chapter 56

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 56**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**A week goes by and nothing has happened yet, Sasha picks Gabriella up from her bassinet. **

**"Is my baby girl awake"She asked. Gabriella smiled. **

**"Sasha, You should probably go see your mom"Paul says walking into the room. **

**"Why"She asked. **

**"She deserves to see Gabriella"He says. **

**"Fine, I'll see her"She says. **

**"You can have my old car"He says. **

**"Don't you get a different car every month"She asks. **

**"Yeah, You can choose which one you want"He says. **

**"Ok, Cool"She says. She puts Gabriella into a bodysuit that says 'Pretty like Mommy' with some pants on with pink booties."You look so adorable, I can't wait to actually put you into stuff other than bodysuits". She kissed Gabriella and put her into her carseat. **

**"I'll see you later, Sasha"He father says. **

**"Alright, Bye dad"She says. She walked towards the door and then turned around. "Dad, Just to let you know. I'm thinking about moving back to me and Dex's condo"**

**"I thought you sold it"He asked. **

**"No, We kept it for when I wanted to visit"She says. **

**"Can you pay for it still"He asked. **

**"It's payed for, He also left almost 11 grand behind. I took half of it and put into my account and then put the other half away for Gabriella."She says. **

**"Alright"He says. She walks to the garage and gets into his newly detailed Mag. She places her purse and diaper bag in the passenger seat. **

**"We have to make a stop before we go to grandma's"She says. She drove to the mall and got her niece a late christmas and birthday present. She got ****6 Volt Scooter Duo Vehicle with a matching helmet and pads to go. She placed Gabriella into the car and then placed the scooter into the trunk. She got back into the car and drove to her mothers. Gabriella started crying in the backseat. She quickly gets out of the car and grabs her carseat. She gives her a pacifier, which makes her stop crying. She grabs the carseat and walks to the front door. She knocks on the door and Lisa answers the door. **

**"Sasha"Lisa says **

**"Hey, Lisa"She says giving her a small hug. She walks into the living room and places the carseat on the couch. **

**"So you really did have a baby girl"Lisa says. **

**"Yeah, Her name is Gabriella"She says taking the blanket off of her daughter. **

**"She's so adorable"Lisa says. "Can I hold her". Sasha nods and slowly takes Gabriella out of the carseat. She gently hands her to Lisa. Nia walks into the room. **

**"Auntie Sasha"Nia screams as she runs to her Aunt. She picked her niece up and kisses her on the cheek. **

**"Hey, Nia"She answers. "I have a late christmas and birthday present for you in my car"**

**"Really? What is it"asked Nia. **

**"Let me go get it"She says. Sasha walks outside and carries the big box into the house. **

**"This is the scooter I wanted for christmas"Nia says with a big grin. **

**"There's training wheels on it too. I also got you a helmet and some pads"She says. **

**"Thank you, Auntie Sasha. Mommy, Can I ride it oustide"Nia says. **

**"Let's charge the battery first"Lisa answers. **

**"Ok"Nia says. Nia plugs the battery into the wall and walks upstairs **

**"You didn't have to do that"Lisa says. **

**"Well, I kinda owed her a gift for her birthday and christmas"She answers. **

**"I couldn't afford it at the time, otherwise I would have bought it for her"Lisa says. **

**"Don't worry about it, It's my job as my aunt to buy the expensive toys"She says. Lisa smiles and looks at the baby. **

**"Where's that asshole Dex"asked Lisa. **

**"He's dead"She said looking at Gabriella. **

**"I'm sorry, I didn't know"Lisa says. **

**"Yeah, He was killed last week by our brother. Now I know how you feel, when I killed your boyfriend"She says. **

**"I think you don't"Lisa says. She cocks her eyebrow and shakes her head. **

**"Yes I do. I killed your boyfriend and the father of your child"She says. **

**"No, I wasn't happy with Nia's father. You were happy with Dex and you married him. To top it off, you guys had a kid together. You're feeling is worse than what I feeling."Lisa explains.**

**"It's hard trying to get passed it but I can't"She says. **

**"Of course it will be hard. He was your husband and the father of your child, it's not going to be easy getting over his murder"Lisa says. **

**"Like I want to stay strong for Gabriella but I don't know"She says. **

**"Gabriella is only a baby, She won't understand any of this. When she's Nia's age is when you have to think about staying strong. I'm not telling you to have a mental breakdown while you're holding her but just dont' keep it all in"Lisa says. **

**"Thanks"She says. **

**"No problem"**

**

* * *

**

Another chapter is done...Can't wait for reviews and Suggestions...NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	57. Chapter 57

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 57**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**"Sasha there are people here to see you"Paul yells from the bottom of the stairs. **

**"Alright, I'll be down there in a minute"She says as she puts Gabriella into a bodysuit. She picks the baby up and walks downstairs. **

**"They're in the meeting room"He says. **

**"Do they have guns in their hands"She asked. **

**"If they did, they wouldn't be living"He says. Sasha smiles and opens the door . She was looking at the backs of Shaundi, Johnny, and Pierce. She walks to her father's chair. **

**"What do you guys want"She says sitting down in the comfy chair. Everyone was quiet for a while. **

**"You look good"Pierce says breaking the silence. **

**"You came all the way out to my fathers house to say I look good"She asked. **

**"Congrats on the baby"Shaundi says. **

**"I could say the same to you"She answers. Johnny bangs on the table which wakes Gabriella up. "Have you lost your damn mind Johnny Gat"**

**"No, Have you lost your mind"He asked. **

**"Excuse me"She says**

**"Why the fuck did you leave with Dex"He asked. **

**"I don't have to answer to your ass and watch your temper while you in the presence of my daughter"She says. She pressed a button that's under the table, which calls her dads office. Paul walks into the room. "Can you take her? Theres a bottle in the fridge for her"**

**"Alright, Call me if you need me"He says holding his granddaughter. **

**"Johnny, I don't have to explain my actions to you"She says. **

**"You do when your sleeping with the enemy"He says getting closer to her. **

**"I'm a grown ass woman, I don't have to do shit"She says getting even more closer to Johnny.**

**"Why did you marry him"asked Pierce. **

**"Why did you cheat"She asked. "If you guys came to make me feel bad, you wasted your trip. My decision made me happy even the outcome made me happy. It shouldn't have ended the way it did but now I'm back and out for blood"**

**"Bullshit"Johnny says. **

**"Fuck you, Johnny"She says walking back to her seat. **

**"Are you crazy"He asked. **

**"Like a damn fox! Did you guys not remember that you guys planned to kill my husband"She says. **

**"Husband"Pierce questioned **

**"Yes, I married Dex before I left."She says. **

**"Whatever, Sasha Jackson"Johnny says.**

**"My name is Sasha Elizabeth Romano-Jackson, Johnny Gat"She says. **

**"You're such a bitch"He says. **

**"No, I grew the fuck up"She says.**

**"Come one everyone, Sit down and let's talk like adults"Shaundi says. Everyone sat down in the chairs. Sasha and Johnny couldn't stop looking at each other with the death stare. It was just total silent and tense in the room. **

**"Who came up with idea of killing my husband"Sasha asked breaking the silence. **

**"It was your brother's idea, but not all of us were there"Shaundi explains. **

**"I would have gone to kill his ass but I had to watch Aaliyah"Johnny says. **

**"So, Pierce you went with my brother and helped him kill my husband"She says without looking at him. **

**"Damn right I did"He says with pride. Her jaw tightened. **

**"Now, Give me a reason why not to kill you right here, right now"She says grabbing a gun from under the table. She loads it and puts it on the table. Everyone is waiting for Pierce to answer. **

**"You're just joking right"asked Pierce says. She looks up at him and you can see she wasn't playing around. **

**"Does it look like I'm joking"She asks. **

**"Your daughter is in the other room"He says. **

**"She won't hear it"She says. She put the silencer on end of the gun and placed it back on the table. **

**"Come on, Sasha" He says. **

**"Sasha, Don't do this"Shaundi says. **

**"Why not"She asked. **

**"It wouldn't be right"Shaundi says. Sasha looks over at Shaundi and puts the gun away. **

**"Screw this, You guys can let yourselves out"She says as she leaves the room. Johnny rises from his chair and follows her. **

**"Sasha"He says grabing her arm. Guns were being pointed at Johnny. **

**"What"She asked. He looked at the guns. **

**"Can you get these guys to take their guns off of me"He asks. **

**"Fine, It's fine you guys. He just wants to talk"She says. Everyone put their guns down and went on about their business. "What do you want"**

**"I've never seen you so pissed in the years I've known you"He says. **

**"I have every reason to be and you know it"She says. **

**"Yeah, You do. As much as I don't like Dex, I'm here for you"He says. **

**"With our past, I don't know"She says. **

**"I've changed, I will prove it to you"He says. **

**"Why are you trying to hard"She asked. **

**"Because I go after what I want"He says. "You have no clue, How long I've wanted you"**

**"How long"She asks. **

**"Since you were 17"He says. **_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Wow...Hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome but NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	58. Chapter 58

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 58**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**She looks at him in confusion. **

**"What do you mean? You were with Aisha when I was 17"She says. **

**"I thought you were kinda hot but when we were stuck together, it made me realize that I like you and that I should be with you."He says. "I wanted to leave Aisha but I couldn't"**

**"You and Aisha were happy together"She says. **

**"I wasn't happy and she knew it"He says. "She knew I kinda had a thing for you"**

**"Really? She didn't tell me"She says. **

**"Why would she tell you"He asks. **

**"I don't know, we were best friends"She says. **

**"She knew and thats why we were never alone"He says. "Dex and Lin knew that too"**

**"Yeah, everyone knows but me"She says walking away. He steps in front of her. **

**"I wanted to tell you but it wasn't easy"He says. **

**"I saw your ass in jail before I left. You could have told me then"She says. **

**"I couldn't do it"He says. **

**"Why not"She asks. **

**"It's not that easy"He says. She looks into the kitchen and then at Johnny through his glasses. **

**"I have to go check up on my daughter. You can let yourself out"She says. **

**"I basically lay my feelings out and you have nothing to say"He questions. **

**"Johnny, I'm not like you. I don't know how long it'll take me to get over Dex's death. It might have been few weeks since Tyrone did it but still. I loved him, no matter how much he fucked me over"She says. "Just thinking about it, makes me want to go punch Pierce in his face"**

**"This is what I like about you"He says. She smiles as she looks away from his brown eyes. "You're also a good sex partner"**

**"I'm not good, I'm great"She says. He smirked a little bit. **

**"So are you going to give me a chance or what"He asks. **

**"I don't know-"Before she could say another word, He kissed her. She shoved him away. "Johnny, I'm not ready"**

**"Dex would want you to move on, Sasha"He says. **

**"Give me time, Johnny. Let me get my life straightened out first before I start thinking about dating again"She says. **

**"Aaliyah needs a mother figure in her life and Shaundi isn't a good role model"He says. **

**"What makes you think I am?"She asks. **

**"You have a good head on your shoulders, You are the most sexiest powerful woman I know"He says. She blushes a little and looks at the ground. **

**"What would your mother say"She says playfully. He grins a little and lifts her chin with his finger. She looks at him and he's grinning a little bit. "I have to check on my daughter and you should probably do the same"**

**"I will once I know that you'll give me a chance to prove myself"He says. **

**"Fine, I should over there to see my god daughter"She says. He kisses her cheek and walks out the mansion. Paul walked into the foyer, where Sasha was. **

**"Sasha as much as I don't like getting into your love life, I think you should just be with Johnny"He says softly patting Gabriella's back. **

**"Why do you say that"She asked. **

**"I've seen his record and I like him. He's the kinda guy I want you to be with"He answers. **

**"I thought you liked Dex"She says, slowly taking her daughter out off her fathers hands. **

**"I did because he knew how to do business and other shit. Johnny Gat on the other hand, He's a true figher like a true Romano"He says. **

**"How did you feel when mom decided to be with another guy"She asked. **

**"It was pretty bad but I got through it"He says. "I found a woman later but it just didn't work out"**

**"How did you mean Gracie"She asked. **

**"It was at the club downtown. The one that you were at with your friends"He says. **

**"How long have you two known each other"She asked as she gently kissing her daughters head. **

**"Almost a year, We should all go out to dinner"He says. **

**"Yeah, We can do that"She says. She walks up the stairs slowly as she holds her sleeping daughter. Once she gets into her room, her phone starts to vibrate in her pocket. She places her daughter on the bed and grabs her phone. "Hello"**

**"Sasha, How about you and Gabriella come over for a family dinner"Tina says. **

**"Yeah sure, What time should I be there"She asked. **

**"Why don't you come over now"Tina suggests. **

**"I'll try, I just need to get Gabriella ready"She says. **

**"Alright, See you in a few"Tina says. Sasha hangs up her phone and put Gabriella in her carseat. She grabbed her purse and the diaper bag. **

**"You're so adorable"She says. She kisses her on the forehead. She drives over to her mom's house. She walked into the warm house. "I'm here"**

**"We're in the kitchen"Tina says. Sasha walked into the kitchen, She saw her sister and Tina. She places the carseat on the table and slowly takes Gabriella out. "She looks a lot like you and Dex"**

**"I know, She's going to have the guys eating out of her hands"Sasha says. Lisa chuckles a little bit. "I'm serious, She's going to be just like her mommy and auntie"**

**"I never had guys eating out of my hands"Lisa says. **

**"Yeah you did. You just never really noticed it"She says. Nia walks into the room with a smiles on her face. **

**"Is this my new cousin"asked Nia. **

**"Yeah, Her name is Gabriella"Sasha says. **

**"She's so small"Nia says. The front door opens and Nia turns around to see who's at the door. "Uncle Tyrone and Auntie Shaundi". Sasha looks over at Lisa, who knows what's going on. **

**"She wanted to have dinner with all of her kids"Lisa explains. Sasha rolls her eyes and pulls out a blanket for Gabriella. Tyrone walks into the kitchen and looks at Sasha. **

**"It's good to have all my kids in the same room and my grandkids"Tina says with a smile. There was tension in the room between the older siblings. **

**

* * *

**

Can't wait for the reviews and stuff...Hope you liked this chapter...NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	59. Chapter 59

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 59**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Everyone is sitting in silence as the tension between Sasha and Tyrone get stronger. **

**"Sasha, Why don't we go to the park so Nia can ride her new bike that you bought her"Lisa says. **

**"Sure, Gabriella might need some air"She says. She gently puts Gabriella back in the carseat. She walked past her brother and put waited for her sister. They walked outside. "I don't want him here, I'm so ready to punch him"**

**"Calm down"Lisa says watching Nia. **

**"I will, Let me get my mind off of this"She says. "How's your fiance"**

**"We aren't together anymore, His mom didn't like me. He was such a mama's boy, it's scary"Lisa says." Have you found another guy to be with"**

**"Kinda, but I don't think I'm ready. Turns out, it was a guy I've known since I was 17. He's cute but I don't know"She says. **

**"What's his story"asked Lisa. **

**"He has a daughter, his girlfriend died a year ago"She explains. "I was friends with his girlfriend."**

**"You've known him since you were 17"Lisa asked. **

**"Yes, I've fucked him at at least three times"She says. **

**"While he was with his girlfriend?"Lisa asked. **

**"No, he slept with me almost right after she died"She says. **

**"Sasha"Lisa says in shock. **

**"What? He's very persuasive and you wouldn't say no if you saw him"She says. **

**"Do I know him"Lisa asked. **

**"Yeah, You've seen him"**

**"Who is it? Is he from the Saints?"She asked. **

**"Yeah"**

**"Is it Pierce? Johnny?"**

**"Pick one, Lisa"Sasha says. **

**"Johnny"She says. Sasha nods ands keeps walking while Lisa stops. "I understand, Johnny's kinda hot. I would let him tap it"**

**"Lisa, I'm suprised that came out your mouth. You're the one , who would yell at me for doing it"Sasha says. **

**"Well, It's different when the guys actually kinda hot"**

**"Well, you might have to back off, but You can go for my ex if you want"She says. **

**"Who"Lisa askes. **

**"Pierce, He's alright but I'm not getting back with him ever"She says. "He might think your hot since you kinda look like me"**

**"What's that suppose to mean? I'm always hot"Lisa says. **

**"Still, Go for it. He might treat you good"**

**"Do you have his number"Lisa asked. **

**"Yeah, You got me just in time. I was going to delete it from my phone"She says. She wrote down the number and handed it to her sister. "Call him now"**

**"Maybe I will"Lisa says as she pulls out her phone. Lisa started to walk off and there was Johnny with Aaliyah. Aaliyah was a lot bigger than she used to be. **

**"Fancy seeing you here"He says. **

**"How did you know"She asked. **

**"I didn't, I always take Aaliyah to the park"He says walking over to the swings. **

**"Sounds like you have this fathering thing on point"She says as she follows him to sit on the nearest bench. **

**"Yeah after a couple months with real help, I got used to it"He says. **

**"That's good, so you don't need a female role model"She asked playfully. **

**"Yes, I do"He says. "Is the model going to be you"**

**"I don't know, Maybe"She says. "That depends on you and your behavior"**

**"I'll be on my best"He says playfully. She smiles and he kisses her. He wrapped his arms around her. "You're brother's going to be pissed if he finds out."**

**"He can kiss my ass, I don't care. Let him see it and be pissed"She says. **

**"What about Pierce"He asked. **

**"He needs to be happy I let him live"She says with a smile. **

**"You make me attracted to you more and more each minute"He says. **

**"I have to get back to my mother's house for a family dinner"She says. **

**"When are you going to see me"He asked. **

**"Once I get my shit straight"She responds as she walks to her sister and niece. **

**"How about tomorrow"He suggests. **

**"See you tomorrow"She says. After they get back into the house, dinner was ready to be served. Once every sat around the table, things got tense. **

**"Mom, Can you watch Nia tomorrow"Lisa asks breaking the silence.**

**"Why"She asked. **

**"Because I have a date tomorrow night"Lisa answers. **

**"So it worked out"Sasha says. **

**"Fine, I'll watch her"Tina says. "Shaundi, Have you picked out your dress"**

**"Dress for what"asked Sasha as she takes a sip of her drink. **

**"Tyrone and Shaundi are getting married"Tina says. Lisa and Sasha almost spit out their drinks. **

**"Married"questioned Lisa. **

**"Yeah, He proposed before we got back in Stilwater"Shaundi says. **

**"Congrats"Sasha says trying to hold back the hatred. She clicked the volume botton and texted herself. Her phone vibrates in her pocket. "Ma, I have to go. Dad keeps blowing up my phone and I need to give Gabriella a bath"Sasha put Gabriella in the carseat. **

**"We just started eating, Sasha"Tina says. **

**"Well, He was calling me and texting me while we were in the park."She says. "See ya mom". She grabbed the carseat and walked out of the home. Lisa followed behind her as she put Gabriella into the car. **

**"Is he seriously engaged to her"Lisa asked. **

**"She's not that bad but I fucking hate him."She says. **

**"I don't blame you for leaving"Lisa says. **

**"I'm leaving before I throw a knife across the table"She says getting into the car. "I'll call you later"**

**"Alright"Lisa says walking back into the house. **

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the wait, I was gonna post it the first but the website wasn't working and then the next day I got in trouble which means my mom took my laptop. Anways, It's updated and I hope you like it. Can't wait for Reviews and Suggestions. NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	60. Chapter 60

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 60**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**The next day, Sasha and Lisa met up to go shopping for Lisa's date. **

**"Have you slept with Pierce"Lisa asked. **

**"Yes"She says. **

**"How is he"Lisa asked. **

**"He's alright, I guess"She answers looking at the display windows. **

**"How do you think he's gonna act to the fact that I have a child"Lisa asks. **

**"Well, I told him I was pregnant and he was happy. He's met Nia before and he liked her. He shouldn't have a problem with you having a daughter. If he does, I will slap the shit out of him"She says. **

**"You are so violent"Lisa says. "You and Johnny are meant for each other"**

**"What are you talking about"She asked. **

**"I've done some research on Johnny and he's violent."Lisa says walking into a store. **

**"Aren't we suppose to be focussing on you and your date"She asks. **

**"Yes, but I'm pretty sure you're going to see Mr. Gat tonight too"Lisa says. **

**"How do you know"She asked. **

**"I heard you ask mom about Gabriella spending the night"Lisa says. **

**"Mom has been complaining that she doesn't get to see her granddaughter"Sasha says looking through racks of clothes. **

**"Nope, You're trying to get laid"She says. **

**"Why try when I know for a fact that I'm going to get laid"Sasha says.**

**"Why are you so sure"**

**"Because have you seen me?"She asked. **

**"yes, I do. Every time I look into a mirror"Lisa says. **

**"Well, He can't resist me and once he's sees me in what I'm wearing tonight under my clothes. Come with me to victorias secret"She says. **

**"Why, I'm not getting laid"Lisa says. **

**"You might, if you stop being negative"She says as she grabs her sister's hand to walk to victoria's secret. They walked into the store and Sasha starts looking around. **

**"What are you looking for"Lisa asked. **

**"I'm looking for something sexy and easy to get out of"She answers."You should look to"**

**"I'm not going to get laid"Lisa says. **

**"Yes you are, now stop being negative"She says. **

**"Fine, Pick something out for me"Lisa says. **

**"Your boobs looks smaller than mine so I'll go with a B or a C"She says.**

**"Sasha, You're a C too"Lisa says. **

**"You look like a low C, I'm C borderline D"She says. **

**"Whatever, let's find these things"Lisa says. **

**

* * *

**

**Sasha went back to her dad's house to switch into her new lingerie set. She smiled as she looked into mirror. Her phone goes off on her bed. **

**"Hello"She answers as she looks at herself in the mirror. **

**"Hey, Are you still coming over"asked Johnny. **

**"Yeah, Are you still available"She asked. **

**"Yeah, Just had to make sure you were still coming"He says. **

**"Well, I just have to finish something and I'll be over there"She says. **

**"Alright, I have to give Aaliyah a bath and I'll see you once you get here"**

**"Alright, see you soon"She says. She hung up her phone and put on her clothes. She walked downstairs and out the door. She drove to Johnny's house and checked the time. It was almost eight, which means Aaliyah will be going down for bed any second. She gets out of the car and walks to the door. She knocks on the door and Johnny answers the door. He greets her with a kiss and pulls her into the house. She sees Lisa and Pierce sitting on the couch. "What are you guys doing here"**

**"Pierce wanted us to double date"Johnny answers. **

**"For what"She asked. **

**"He wanted to go to dinner and then call it a night."Johnny says. She looks at Lisa, who shrugs. **

**"Excuse us"She says. She grabs Johnny's hand and leads him upstairs to the hall. **

**"Sasha, he just showed up and asked"He says. "I was gonna say no until I saw your sister. Then I said we had to wait til you got here"**

**"But I had something else in mind"She says lifting up her shirt to show off the lingerie top. "Let's just go to dinner and then call it a night"**

**"What do you mean call it a night"asked Johnny**

**"Go to sleep"She answers.**

**"I'll see what I can do"He says. She kisses him and pulls away. "What about Aaliyah"**

**"I dropped her off at the babysitters"He says. **

**"Do you trust this person"She asked. **

**"She works for the daycare that she goes to"He answers. **

**"Alright, Let's get this over with"She says. She walks downstairs. "Let's go out to dinner". They all got into Pierce's car which was parked in the front of the house. The car ride was silent and they arrive at the restaurant. Sasha sits next to her sister and across from Johnny. **

**"So you have a daughter"Pierce says. **

**"Pierce, I need to smoke a cigarette and it's really cold outside. Can you unlock your doors"asked Sasha. **

**"It's already unlocked"He says. **

**"Alright, Johnny you should come with me to make sure nothing bad happends"She suggest. **

**"Alright"Johnny answers. They both rise from the table and get into the back seat of his car. "Let me guess, You didn't have to smoke a cigarette, did you?"**

**"Nope"She says taking off her shirt. She locks the doors and gets on Johnny's lap. "I'm guessing you're happy to see me"**

**"Damn right"He says. She kisses him and starts taking off his shirt. He starts kissing her neck and she starts to smile. "You look amazing and fucking sexy"**

**"I could say the same to you"She says. She kisses him on the lips. **

**

* * *

** Another chapter is done and I hope you like it. Can't wait for Reviews and Suggestions...NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	61. Chapter 61

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 61**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

***Dream***

_**Sasha woke up from her sleep and Johnny wasn't there. She looks around and theres no sign of him. She puts on his shirt and walked downstairs. The house was smelling really nice. There was Aisha sitting at the table in the kitchen. **_

_**"Aisha"Sasha questioned. **_

_**"Sasha it's time we talked"She says as she pours herself some coffee. **_

_**"Sure, what about"Sasha says sitting in an available chair. **_

_**"What are doing"She asked. **_

_**"What-"**_

_**"Why are you with Johnny"She asked. **_

_**"Aisha, Why are you acting like this"Sasha asked. **_

_**"Because you're sleeping with my man when you could have any other guy you wanted"Aisha says. Sasha looks at her in confusion. **_

_**"I'm sorry but I need love to Aisha"She says. **_

_**"You probably set me up to get killed"Aisha says. **_

_**"Hold the fuck on, I would never set you up. I had your back since the day I met you and you know it."She says getting mad. "You are my best friend and I wouldn't never do you like that. I wasn't paying Johnny any mind when I was 17, I was focused on other guys like Dex."**_

_**"Yeah right, I saw you looking at him and touching him a few times"Aisha says. **_

_**"Aisha, Are you jealous of me and Johnny's friendship?"She asked. **_

_**"I envied that relationship so fucking much. I tried to get me and Johnny's relationship to that point but it wasn't working. It just made it worse"Aisha says. **_

_**"I'm sorry"She says. **_

_**"So now I lost my child and my guy to you"Aisha says. **_

_**"First off, You will always have Aaliyah. She's your child and you will always have a place in her heart. Same with Johnny, He misses you and you have a place in his heart. You have a place in my heart too. Shit I got your name tattooed on my ankle."She explains. **_

_**"I knew something was fishy about you, I never shouldv'e trusted you"Aisha says. **_

_**"What"Sasha says. Aisha gets up and pushes Sasha backwards.**_

***Dream over***

**Sasha woke up breathing heavy which wakes Johnny up. **

**"What's wrong"He asks. **

**"I don't know"She says. She lifts her body up and you can see her angel wings tattoo. "I had a dream about Aisha and she was pissed at me for sleeping with you"**

**"That's wierd"he says**

**"I feel like she's trying to tell me something"She says. **

**"It's probably nothing, just go back to sleep"He says. **

**"You're probably right"She says. She lays on his chest and looks out the window. **

**"When did you get that tattoo"He asked softly. **

**"After I got back"She says. **

**"I like it"He says. **

**"Thanks"She says. She falls back to sleep. The next day, Sasha woke up in Johnny's arms. He was caressing her hair. "Morning"**

**"Morning"He answers. She kisses him. **

**"I don't wanna get up"She says. **

**"Who said we have to"He says. **

**"I don't know"She says. "We kinda need to talk"**

**"About"He asked. **

**"Well, I don't want to be friends with benefits"She says. **

**"You just want to be friends"He asked. **

**"No, I want a a serious relationship with you"She says. He lays there for a while, without saying a word. "It might be a big step but I think we both need something serious"**

**"I agree"He says. **

**"You agree that we should be something serious"She asked. **

**"Yeah, I'm pretty sure i'm not going to find someone who can tame me like you can. Aisha could do it too but you understand me more"He says. **

**"Yeah, I do but are you willing to put the same effort I'm about to put in towards this relationship."She asks. **

**"Yes, I'm will to try"He says. **

**"That's all I can ask"She says. A phone starst to vibrate on one of the night tables. They reach for their phones and it was Sasha's phone. "Hello"**

**"Sasha, I want you to be my maid of honor"Shaundi says. **

**"What"She says almost falling out of the bed but she caught herself.**

**"Yeah, I chose you since your one of my best friends"Shaundi says. **

**"What about Lisa"She asks**

**"Sasha, I want you to be my maid of honor"Shaundi says. **

**"Ok, Thanks. I'm kinda in the middle of something"She says. **

**"Alright, I need you to meet me at the Bridal shop in an hour"Shaundi says. **

**"You're killing me here"She says. **

**"Please"**

**"Fine, See you soon"She answers. **

**"See ya Sasha"Shaundi says. She hangs up her phone. **

**"Who's that"He asked. **

**"Shaundi, I'm maid of honor of her wedding even though I'm against this wedding 100 percent"She says. **

**"Well, You aren't the only person who's in the wedding. I'm best man"He says. **

**"She wants me to meet her at some Bridal shop"She says. **

**"So much for our plans"He says. **

**"We can continue later"She says as she puts her clothes back on. **

**"I have to go anyways, I have to meet up with your brother"He says. Sasha fixed her hair a little bit. Johnny wrapped his muscular arms around her and started to sway side to side. **

**"I've never seen this side of you"She says. "I like it"**

**"Get use to it"He says. He kissed her cheek and layed his head on her shoulder. **

**"I have to go, Johnny"She says. **

**"Couple more minutes"He says. Sasha turns around and kisses him. **

**"I have to go home and change, then go get my daughter"She says. **

**"Alright"He says giving her one last kiss.**

**"One more"She begs. He kissed her on the lips one last time. "I'll call you later"**

**"Alright"He says. He gooses her as she walks out of the room.**

**

* * *

**

This was a nice lovey dovey side of Mr. Johnny Gat that nobody gets to see. Hope you liked this chapter...Can't wait for the reviews and suggestions...NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	62. Chapter 62

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 62**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

***Dream***

_**Sasha was laying on the floor of the living room in Johnny's home. There was Ronin in the living room. She saw herself sitting in the chair with her hands around her back. Once Sasha got off the floor and went upstairs to get Aisha. She was doing her hair in the mirror. **_

_**"Don't go downstairs, You'll die"She kept repeating but Aisha ignored as if she weren't there.**_

_**"I-well, She can't here you"Aisha says. Sasha turns around, theres Aisha from the last dream. **_

_**"I can't be here, This is where you were killed. I can't be here"She says. **_

_**"This is where I died, this is the day Johnny felt for me. If you didn't strut your stuff around him at the hospital he would still be in mourn"Aisha says. **_

_**"Well, If you go back to the hospital, He kissed me"She says. "I was in mourn of you for days even weeks"She says. **_

_**"Well, What would Dex say about this"Aisha asked. **_

_**"I don't know, I'm sorry about me and Johnny. I can't help what I'm feeling for him though-"**_

_**"He never was that romantic with me, He never held me like that and never wanted to let go. Why are you getting this treatment, when all I would get was sex"Aisha says. **_

_**"Aisha, I'm sorry. You can keep popping up in my dreams but that's not going to change what I do. You aren't forgotten, You always cross my mind. I look at Aaliyah and I see your face."She says. Sasha walked out the bedroom and ended up in Dex's office. He was standing by his desk with his arms crossed. "Dex"**_

_**"Hey, Sasha"He says. She runs to him and kisses him on the lips. They hugged each other close."I miss you"**_

_**"I miss you too"She says.**_

_**"How's Gabriella"He asked. **_

_**"She's wonderful, She has your features"She says. **_

_**"So your dating Johnny now"He asked. She let go of the hug and looked at him. **_

_**"If you're going to give me shit to, I will wake up"She says. **_

_**"I'm just asking"He says. **_

_**"Yeah, We're getting serious"She answers. **_

_**"Cool, I'm happy for you"He says. .**_

_**"Thanks"She says. The office door opens and theres Aisha. "What are you doing here"**_

_**"Me and Dex are together now. If you can date and fuck my ex, I can do the same to you"Aisha says walking closer and closer to the two. **_

_**"She's right, Sasha"Dex says. **_

_**"What the hell"She says. "Dex, I-I"**_

_**"Sasha, You're alive and I'm dead. I can't just watch over you and Gabriella all the time. Angels need love too"He says. **_

_**"Fuck you, Fuck the both of you. I almost felt bad for being with Johnny but what's the point. I'm gone, Enjoy your relationship"She says. **_

***Dream Over***

**Sasha woke up and turned her back towards Johnny. She slowly got out of the bed and walked into Aaliyah's room, where Gabriella and Aaliyah were sleeping. She walked downstairs and grabbed a cigarette. She grabbed herself a wine glass and lit her cigarette. She took a drag and then a sip of wine. There were footsteps coming down the stairs. She didn't look up to see who it was because it was Johnny. **

**"Why are you up so late"He asked. **

**"I keep having dreams about Aisha and this time Dex was in it"She says looking at the glass on the table. **

**"I know what you mean"He says sitting next to Sasha. She finally looks up at him with her green eyes. **

**"What do you mean?"She questioned. **

**"These past couple days since you've been there, I've been thinking about Eesh. I was so tempted to call you her name"He says. **

**Maybe, we aren't ready"She says. **

**"Or we could just be thinking about her"He says. **

**"I don't know"She says. He places his hand on top of hers. **

**"Sasha, I want to be with you and I'm not going to let a couple of dreams stop us from being together"He says. **

**"We also have to think about our kids"She says. **

**"Both of our kids need a mother or father figure in their life"He says. **

**"You're right"She says. She put her cigarette out in a napkin. She kissed him and got up from the table. "Let's go back to bed"She guides him back up the stairs and into the room. She kissed him and got back into bed. Johnny got in next to her. She layed on his broad chest. **

**"I miss her"He says. **

**"I do too"She says. **

**"She was my best friend, Sasha"He says. **

**"I know"She says. She places her hand on his chest. She looked up at Johnny, who looked out the window. She follows his gaze out the window and kisses him on the cheek. "She's always going to be here with us and Aaliyah"**

**"I know but it's time for me to move on"He says. He kisses Sasha on the forehead. **

**

* * *

**

Another chapter is done...Hope you liked it. Can't wait for the reviews and the suggestions(They are very appreciated). NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	63. Chapter 63

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 63**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**It was almost a week before Tyrone and Shaundi's wedding. There was a lot of fitting and stuff. Sasha was at Johnny's house with their daughters. Gabriella was sitting on the floor next to Johnny, who was laying down next to her. Aaliyah was playing with her toys. Sasha was in the kitchen cutting up fruit to put in a bowl.**

**"Sasha, what are you doing"He asked. **

**"I'm putting fruit into a bowl for a snack for us to eat"She says as she puts a grape in her mouth. **

**"Can you get me a beer"He asked. **

**"You're lucky I'm in the kitchen"She says as she puts the bowl down on the table. She grabs a beer and a water. She hands Johnny his beer and walks back into the kitchen. She grabs 2 sippy cup and puts juice into both of them. Sasha looks over at Gabriella, who's smiling. Sasha smiles back and Gabriella continues to smile. She starts crawling towards Sasha. "Oh my god, She's crawling"**

**"What"Johnny says. **

**"Oh my fucking god she's crawling"Sasha says. Johnny looks over and theres Gabriella crawling to Sasha. Sasha squats down and continutes to encourage Gabriella. Once her daughter reached here, She picked her up and kissed her. "That's my baby girl" She grabbed the sippy cups and put them on the floor. She grabbed the fruit and put it on the floor. **

**"She has your smile"He says. **

**"I know. Has Aaliyah said anything yet"She asked. **

**"Nope, Daycare people say she would be talking anyday now"He says. **

**"She could be mute like my brother"She says. **

**"I hope not"He says. **

**"Aaliyah"She calls. Aaliyah looks up at Sasha. "Say daddy"**

**"Sasha, What are you doing"Johnny asked. **

**"I wanna see if she'll try. You have to encourage your kid to talk"She says. "Aaliyah say Daddy". **

**"Da-Daddy"Aaliyah says. Johnny had a shocked look on his face. **

**"See, once you give her encouragement they try"She says. Her phone goes off on the couch. **

**"Who's that"he asked. **

**"My mom"She answers. "Hello"**

**"Sasha, as you may know your brother's wedding is in a few days"Tina starts. **

**"Yeah, You won't let me forget it"She says as she gives Gabriella a piece of a banana. **

**"Well, I want you to give a speech"Tina says. **

**"You want me to do what"She asked. **

**"I want you to write a speech about the couple"**

**"I don't think I can do that"She answers. **

**"Why not, Sasha"asked Tina. **

**"Because as you can see by your sons face, he doesn't want even at the wedding. I also don't approve of this wedding"She says as she gives her daughter another small piece of banana. **

**"Why dont' you approve? Are you jealous?"Tina asked. **

**"Why would I be jealous"She asked. **

**"Because you're not getting married again. Just give the speech because I said so"Tina says. **

**"Why can't Lisa do it"She asked. **

**"She doesn't know Shaundi very well and I want you to do it"Tina says. **

**"Fine, Whatever. I have to go, I'm feeding Gabriella"She says. **

**"Thanks Sasha"Tina says. Sasha hung up and put her phone on the floor. Aaliyah grabbed the phone and put it to her ear. **

**"Daddy"Aaliyah says. **

**"Yeah"Johnny says. Aaliyah smiled and Gabriella smiled at Sasha. Sasha looked like she was in deep thought. "Sasha, What's up"**

**"Nothing"She answers. **

**"What did your mom want"He asked. **

**"She wanted me to write a speech for Tyrone's wedding, I can't do that. Knowing me, I would say something I'll regret"She says. **

**"Just say how you feel"He says. **

**"I'll do my best"She says. **

**"Mommy"Aaliyah says. They look at her in a shocking way. **

**"What did you say Aaliyah"Johnny asked. **

**"Mommy"Aaliyah says grabbing onto Sasha's leg. Sasha looks at Johnny and he shruggs. **

**"Aaliyah, Who's he"Sasha asks. **

**"Daddy"She answers. **

**"Who am I"Sasha asked. **

**"Mommy"She answers with a smile. **

**"Can I have a hug, Aaliyah"Sasha asks. Aaliyah walked over and gave her a hug. After they finished their snack, Aaliyah and Gabriella were down for their nap. Sasha layed on the couch and took a nap herself. **

***Dream***

_**She woke up on the couch and there was Aisha and Dex. **_

_**"Aisha, I didn't know she was going to call me mommy"She says. **_

_**"I know, I just have to except the fact that I can't help what's going on right now. If I were alive today, Me and Johnny probably wouldn't even be together."Aisha says. "We can't change the future nor the past."**_

_**"I agree"Sasha says. **_

_**"Sasha, just promise me this"She says. **_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"I want you to adopt Aaliyah as your own"She says. **_

_**"Thanks"Sasha says. **_

_**"You will make a wonderful mother for my daughter and I wouldn't have it any other way"She says. **_

_**"Thanks"Sasha says. **_

_**"Sasha live your life and don't forget about us"Dex says. **_

_**"Don't worry I won't"She answers. She gave the two a hug goodbye. **_

***Dream Over***

**Sasha woke up and saw Aaliyah next to her. She looked at her clock and what may have seen like a 3 minute dream was really an hour of sleep. **

**"Mommy, wake up"Aaliyah says. **

**"I'm awake, babe"She says as she picks Aaliyah up. "For a baby who hasn't talked before, You learn fast"**

**"I just had nothing to say"Aaliyah says. Sasha smiled and kissed her on the cheek. **

**"Is Gabby up"She asked. **

**"Yeah"Aaliyah says. **

**"Let's go get her"She says. She places Aaliyah on the floor and walks towards the stairs. Johnny was standing there. "How long have you been here"**

**"Long enough"He says. She kissed Johnny on the lips. **

**"That's yucky"Aaliyah says. Sasha kissed Aaliyah on the cheek over and over again. She walked into the room to get Gabriella, She was trying to stand in the crib. **

**"Whatcha doin'"asked Sasha in her baby voice. Gabriella smiled and raised her arms. She picked her daughter up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. **

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked this chapter and the way it ended. Can't wait for reviews and suggestions( They are much appreciated). NO FLAMES PLEASE!...Oh, I might update tonight again but I dont' know yet. Soo look out for chapter 64.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	64. Chapter 64

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 64**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**It was the wedding day and everyone is running around , Sasha and Lisa were in Shaundi's bridal room with Shaundi. **

**"Do you have something old, something new, somthing borrowed and something blue"Sasha asked. **

**"Yes"Shaundi says in her wedding dress. **

**"Alright, I have to go get Gabriella"Sasha says. **

**"You're letting Johnny watch Gabriella"asked Lisa. **

**"Yeah, I had to get dressed and She really likes him"Sasha says. . **

**"So, You don't leave a guy with your baby"Lisa says. **

**"Whatever"She says.**

**"Can I come"asked Aaliyah. **

**"Yeah come on"She answers as she's walking out of the room with Aaliyah. . She walked down the hall and knocked on the door. **

**"Come in"Pierce says. She opens the door and Tyrone is looking at Sasha through the mirror. **

**"I just came to get Gabriella "She says. **

**"Daddy"Aaliyah says. **

**"Hey baby girl"He says. He gives her a kiss on the cheek. Gabriella's arms reach out for Sasha. **

**"Come to mommy". She picked up Gabriella and walked out the room. Johnny followed her out the door with Aaliyah with him.**

**"Sasha"He says. **

**"Yeah"She answers. **

**"Do you know what you're going to say in your speech"He asked. **

**"Not really but I'm just going to say what comes to mind"She says. **

**"Alright"He says. **

**"Aaliyah, are you staying with me or Daddy"She asked. **

**"You"Aaliyah says. **

**"Alright, Let's go back to the room"She says. She grabbed her hand and walked to the room. **

**"Theres my niece"Lisa says. **

**"Where's Nia"asked Sasha. **

**"She went with mom to go get her dress"Lisa answers. **

**"Can you guys shut the fuck up, I'm trying to think"Shaundi says. Sasha looks around the room and then at Shaundi. **

**"I know you're aren't telling me to shut the fuck up"She says. **

**"Yes, I am. No shut the fuck up, Sasha"Shaundi says. Lisa looked at Sasha for a reaction.**

**"First off, Don't tell me to shut the fuck up, second It's not my fault my mom said not to smoke weed before you got married"She says. **

**"Yeah, You're right. It's You're mom's fault why I feel uneasy, She's fucking controlling bitch"Shaundi says. Sasha cocked her eyebrow. **

**"Sasha, There are kids in the room and you're in heels"Lisa says. Sasha took off her heels. "Sasha there are kids in the room"**

**"No one can talk about my mother like that and get away with it"Sasha says. **

**"Sasha, let's go make sure everything is going good in the front"Lisa says. **

**"Whatever, Shaundi you are so lucky that my daughters are in the room."She says. She walked out of the room with Lisa and went into a different room. "Does she really think it's ok to call our mom a bitch"**

**"Sasha, you have to control your temper"Lisa says. **

**"I will"She says. **

**

* * *

**

**It was time for the "I do's" and everything was going smoothly. The church was filled with Family and Saints. Lisa was standing in between Sasha and Shaundi. **

**"You may now kiss the bride" The priest. Sasha rolled her eyes and so did Lisa. They weren't for their brother marrying Shaundi. Sasha and Shaundi were friends but their relationship was on the line because Shaundi was being a bridezilla the past 2 weeks. It came time for Sasha to give her speech for the couple. She wrote stuff down on a little index card but she ripped it. **

**"I had speech thing ready but I'm just going to tell you exactly how I feel. I'm not going to lie, I don't approve of this marriage and I'm not going to stand up here like I do. I'm just going to say how I feel in general about these two. Tyrone, You've done the most worst thing to me, behind my back. I was pretty mad at you and I'm still kinda mad. We've gotten into fights in the past but this has to be the worse. I realized a couple days ago how close we used to be before all of this happened. No matter how much you hate me or how much I hate you, I will always love you as my brother til the day I stop breathing. As for Shaundi, We used to be really close as well until I found out you were dating my brother. Our relationship has been in hot water ever since. Helping you prepare for this wedding was pretty damn bad to the point where I was about to kick your ass. All I have say now is welcome to the family"Sasha says. Everyone clapped as Sasha walked back to the table with her mom. Tina grabbed Sasha's arm and brought her towards the bathroom foyer. **

**"What the hell was that"Tina asked. **

**"The speech you asked me to give"She answers. **

**"When I meant that, I meant something nice"Tina says. **

**"I thought it was a nice speech, I probably should have used my old speech but I like the one I just gave"She says. **

**"Sasha, Can we talk for a minute"asked Tyrone. **

**"Sure"She says. Tina looks at the two and walks away. "What do you want"**

**"I really liked your speech"He says. **

**"That's all you have to say"She asked. **

**"No, I also realized how close we were when I wanted to talk to you about this wedding"He says. **

**"Well, You killed my husband."She says. **

**"I'm sorry, Sasha. I love and miss my sister"He says. **

**"You actually apologize"She asks. **

**"Yes, I did"He says. **

**"Say it again because I don't think I heard you"She says. **

**"I apologize Sasha"He says loudly. **

**"Was that so hard"She says with a smile. **

**"Theres the Sasha I miss"He says. He gives her a nice friendly and sincere hug. **

**

* * *

**

Well, Seems like Sasha is getting a lot of closure...Hope you liked the chapter. Can't wait for the reviews and Suggestions(They are very appreciated). NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	65. Chapter 65

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 65**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Sasha got the girls dressed in matching dresses for their picture. She put on her ****Kouture by Kimora Top, One-Shoulder Studded Ruched Tunic and a pair of jeans with pair of black boots. Her phone goes off on her and Johnny's bed. **

**"Hello"She says. **

**"Sasha, I'm going to be late"Johnny says. **

**"Alright, Just meet me there before 3"She says. **

**"I will"He says. **

**"Are we still on for dinner tonight"She asks. **

**"Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world"He says**

**"You better be there Johnny"She says putting Gabriella into her carseat. **

**"I will be Sasha, Don't worry. Look I have to go, I'll call you once I leave"He says. **

**"Alright"She says. She hangs up her phone and grabs everything she needs. She puts Gabriella into her car and then she put Aaliyah into her carseat. **

**"Mommy"Aaliyah called from the carseat. **

**"Yeah, babe"Sasha says as she turns down the music. **

**"Can I have juice"Aaliyah asks. **

**"Yeah, Hold on"She answers as she goes into the diaper bag. She hands Aaliyah a juice box. **

**"Thank you, Mommy"Aaliyah says. **

**"Don't spill it on your dress"She says**

**"Ok"Aaliyah says. Sasha pulls out the driveway and starts her drive to the photography place.**

**"Aaliyah, is Gabby sleeping"She asked. **

**"Yeah, She's sleeping"Aaliyah says. "Is Daddy coming to take pictures"**

**"Yeah he should"She answers. The rest of the car ride was silent and by the time she got to the photography place, it was 2:55. She sighs and walks into the place with a stroller. "I had an appointment today under Sasha Romano"**

**"Yeah, You're just in time" The receptionist says. "Just head straight back and someone will get to you as soon as possible"**

**"Thanks"She answers. She pushes the stroller down a small hall and once she gets to the end. There's flashing coming from behind walls.**

**"Ms. Romano come this way"A man says guiding her to a cube. She followed and took her kids out of the carriage. "Just place them down on the platform and I'll get a few shots with each of them by themselves then we can do a couple with the two. Lastly, We'll do a couple with you and the children."**

**"Sounds good"She says. She puts Gabriella on the platform and She began smiling which made Gabriella smile. They were good pictures and it came time for all of them to pose together and still no Johnny. She called him three times and it went straight to voicemail. She rolled her eyes and continued on with the pictures. After their pictures are done, Sasha puts the kids back into the car. **

**"Mommy wasn't Daddy going to take pictures"Aaliyah asked. **

**"Yeah but he was busy"She answers. **

**"Can we get ice ceam"Aaliyah asks. **

**"Yes, we can go get some ice cream"She says with a small smile. After Sasha makes her trip to the grocery store. She spends the day with the kids alone and still no sign of Johnny. It was time for the children to bed and for Sasha to start cooking. She opened the closet and looked under Aaliyah's toddler bed. "Theres no monsters in the room"**

**"Thank you, Can you kiss me goodnight"Aaliyah asked. **

**"Yeah"She says. She gives Aaliyah a kiss on the forehead.**

**"Good night mommy"Aaliyah says. **

**"Night, Babe"She says. She dims the light a little bit and walks downstairs to start cooking. She got everything done and placed on the table. She lit the candles and sat there waiting for Johnny to walk through the door. Hours go by and the candles start to melt away. She looked at her cellphone and it was 15 minutes until midnight. She blew out the candles and put the dishes into the sink. She finished the rest of her wine glass and went upstairs to the room. She switches into her pajamas and lays on the bed. She looks at her phone and theres no voicemails nor text messages. She grabs her phone and calls Lisa.**

**"Hello"Lisa answers. **

**"Hey, Have you seen Johnny"She asked. **

**"No, Why"Lisa asked. **

**"Because He was supose to meet me at the photography place near my dad's house and he was suppose to come back home so he can enjoy a nice dinner with me"She says. **

**"Pierce told me that he was going out with the guys tonight"Lisa says. **

**"Alright, I have to go. I'm kinda sleepy"She says.**

**"Alright, Call me tomorrow"Lisa says. Sasha hung up the phone and went downstairs. She layed onto the couch and started her wait for Johnny. She passed out after an hour of waiting. The door opened and Sasha started to wake up. She opened her eyes and there was Johnny. She looked at her cellphone and it was 3 am. She shakes her head and turns off the TV. **

**"So much for a call"She says. **

**"I'm sorry Sasha, The guys wanted to go out"He says. **

**"So much for a fucking call"She says as she folds the blanket she was using. **

**"I'm a grown ass man, I don't have to tell you where I'm going"He says. **

**"You do when you have a kid, Johnny. Look, I'm going to bed"She says. **

**"What about dinner"He asks. She cocks an eyebrow. **

**"Johnny it's damn near breakfast and I already ate dinner. You can have the leftovers"She says walking up the stairs. She put her phone on the charger and she felt arms grab her waist. She takes the arms off and pulls back the covers. **

**"Come on Sasha"He says. **

**"Johnny, You promised you would be at the photography place before 3 in the afternoon not 3 in the morning. I'm going to bed, I'm not arguing with you"She says getting into the bed. She turns her back towards Johnny and goes to sleep. **

**

* * *

**

Another chapter is done and I hoped you like it. Can't wait for the reviews and suggestions(They are appreciated)...NO FLAMES!

~hiphopangel1221~


	66. Chapter 66

Tough Love

**Chapter 66**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Sasha walked into the diner to meet up with her sister, Lisa for a little dinner. She put Gabriella's carseat in the booth.**

**"Hey, Sasha"Lisa says. **

**"Where's my favorite and only niece"She asks. **

**"She's spending the day with Pierce"Lisa says. **

**"Yeah, You gave me shit when I left Gabriella with Johnny"She says playfully. **

**"Whatever, What's up with you"Lisa says. **

**"Well, Johnny came in late last night"She answers. **

**"So he did come in"Lisa says. **

**"Yeah, I feel like I'm the only one taking our relationship seriously"She says. **

**"Well, You kinda are"**

**"What's that suppose to mean"She asks as she pulls out a bottle for Gabriella. **

**"Johnny's being a guy, Sasha. Guys sometime don't take relationships seriously"Lisa explains. **

**"I know what I'm going to do, If he can go out and not call. That's what I'm going to do"**

**"Do what you want"Lisa says. **

**"Enough about me, What about you and Pierce. You have a smile on every single time I see you"She says. **

**"Well, We're getting serious. I get to meet his family soon and who knows I might get engaged again"Lisa says. **

**"Sounds good"She says. **

**"What are you planning on doing tonight"Lisa asked. **

**"I don't know, Go out clubbing. Maybe have a drink or two for a buzz. I'm going to leave Gabby with Johnny"She answers. **

**"You know an eye for an eye makes the whole world go blind"Lisa says. **

**"I'm giving him a taste of his own medicine since technically I'm single"She says. **

**"You have a point about you being single"Lisa says. **

**"I'll call you later, I'm going to get ready"She says. **

**"Alright, Don't have too much fun"Lisa says. Sasha grabbed Gabriella's carseat and walked out of the small diner. She went back to the house and Johnny was sitting on the couch. She didn't bother to look at him and went upstairs. She brought a towel to the bathroom, so she can bathe Gabriella. She ran some nice warm water into the small tub. She closed the door and began to bathe Gabriella.**

**"At times like these, I miss your dad"She says. "He wouldn't have stood me up last night". She picks Gabriella up and wraps her in a towel. She puts Gabriella in her pajamas and starts to rock her to sleep. Once Gabriella goes to sleep, Sasha places her into her crib and walks into her closet. She calls Shaundi as she looks for an outfit. **

**"Hello"Shaundi answers. **

**"Hey, You wanna go out like old times"She asked. **

**"Yeah sure, Same club"Shaundi asks. **

**"Yeah, see you in an hour"She says. **

**"Alright, see ya soon"Sasha hangs up her phone. She grabbed her black one shoulder sequin cutout sleeve mini dress and her Black Velvet Interlock Strappy Heels. She puts them on and then smiles. "I still got my figure". She bits her bottom lip and grabs some money out of her wallet. She puts it in her strapless bra and walks downstairs. **

**"Where are you going"Johnny asked. **

**"Out"She says. **

**"Where"He asked. **

**"You are not father, I don't have to explain myself to you"She says. **

**"Be back before midnight"He says. **

**"I'll think about it"She says as she closes the door to leave. She gets into a cab and drives off. Once she gets out of the cab, All eyes were on her. Fat Tony was at the door. "Hey Tony"**

**"Hey Sasha, Your dad is in there handling business"He says. **

**"Alright, Is he upstairs"She asked. **

**"Yeah"He answers. **

**"Alright, Thanks"She says. She walks straight to the bar and theres Shaundi. "What's up"**

**"Nothing much, I miss the old time with us hanging out"Shaundi says over the music. **

**"So do I, Hows my nephew"She asks. **

**"He's good"Shaundi says. **

**"That's good"She says. A guy walks over to the two woman. He looks at Shaundi and then at Sasha. He leans against the bar with his back to Shaundi. **

**"What's your poison"He asked. **

**"Long Island Ice tea"She says. He looks at the bartender. **

**"You heard the pretty lady"He says. She smiles. **

**"I haven't seen you around here before"He says. **

**"I moved away and now I'm back"She says. **

**"Are you single"He asked. **

**"Yes, Yes I am"She says. Shaundi looks at Sasha. **

**"I didn't catch your name"He says. **

**"I didn't throw it, I'm Sasha"**

**"I'm Martin"He says. **

**"Nice to meet you"She says. **

**"You wanna dance"He asked. **

**"Sure"She says. **

**"Sasha"Shaundi exclaimed. **

**"What, I'm a single girl"She says. The two walked onto the dancefloor and they started dancing. After many hours of dancing and drinking, Shaundi dropped Sasha off at her house. Sasha slowly opened the door and quietly closed it. She tip toed by the couch, where Johnny was sleeping. **

**"Where the fuck were you"He asked. She stopped. He got up from the couch and looked at her. **

**"I was out"She says. **

**"Sasha it's 2 in the morning, Where were you"He asked. **

**"Hurts doesn't it"She says. "I'm going to bed"**

**"We're not through with this arguement"He says. She walks into the kitchen to get some water. **

**"Fuck you Johnny"She says. **

**"Fuck you, Sasha"He says.**

**"Fuck you, I shouldn't be up waiting for a guy I thought was my boyfriend"She snaps.**

**"Well, I should be waiting for a bitch who I thought was my girl"He snaps back.**

**"I can't believe I fell for your bullshit"She says. **

**"My bullshit? What about your bullshit"He says. She walked closer to Johnny. **

**"I've cleaned for you, I've cooked for you, I watch Aaliyah for you and You repay me with standing me up. I don't need this shit, Johnny. I'll be back for my stuff"She says walking past him. She walks upstairs into their room to pack a change of clothes. Johnny walked into the room and stood in the door. **

**"Sasha, I'm sorry"He says. **

**"Fuck you! Just because you say it, that doesn't mean it won't happen again"She says. **

**"I promise, I'll take this relationship seriously"He says. He hugs her and She tries to fight him but just gave up. "Do you forgive me"**

**"I don't know"She says. **

**"I promise"He says as he starts kissing her neck. She looks up at him and she looks into his eyes. **

**"You promise"She asks. **

**"I promise"He says. He kisses her on the lips. **

**"This better not happen again"She says. **

**"Yes ma'm"He says. "You look good tonight"**

**"Thanks"She says. **

**"Let's not let this sexyness go to waste"He says. He kisses her on the lips and she starts to lift her dress. He takes off his shirt which revealed his chest and tattoos. She smiled as she kiss his lips.**

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. Can't wait for the reviews and Suggestions(They are very appreciated). NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	67. Chapter 67

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 67**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Sasha was downstairs with the girls. Aaliyah put on Sasha's pumps that were downstairs. She walked towards Sasha, who was in the kitchen making breakfast. Johnny was still sleeping from the night before. **

**"Look Mommy"Aaliyah says. Sasha turns around and sees the toddler walking around in her pumps. **

**"Aren't you so adorable"Sasha says. She pulled out her cellphone and took a picture of it. "Are you ready to eat, babe"**

**"Yes, please"Aaliyah says. Sasha picks her up and puts her into her high chair. **

**"Gabriella, Are you ready to eat baby girl"She says as she walks to Gabriella's walker. She picks her up and puts her in the other high chair. There was a knock on the door. She walks over and looks out the window. There were guys with guns in their hand. She walked into the kitchen and took the girls out of their carseat. **

**"Mommy, I'm hungry"Aaliyah says. Sasha puts them in their room. **

**"Aaliyah, I need you to be a big girl right now. I need you to go into your closet and hide there with Gabriella until I come back for you."Sasha says. **

**"Like we're playing hide and go seek"She says. **

**"Yes, Now go hide"Sasha says. Sasha closes the closet and walks into the other room. Johnny was still sleeping and theres was banging on the door. Sasha walked into the closet and looked for a gun. She found one and loaded it. She looked outside once more. She set up the sniper from their bedroom window.**

**"Morning beautiful"Johnny says. **

**"Morning, hun"She says as she's aiming it. **

**"What are you doing"He asked. Sasha fired a shot and hit one of the guys in the face. "Who the fuck is outside."**

**"Masako"She says as she fires the next shot. **

**"Where's the girls"He asked. **

**"Hiding"She says as she continues to fire shots. They start shooting at the window and she gets the ground. She crawls into the closet and pulls out two T3K Urban**

**. She tosses them to Johnny and she grabs herself a AR-40 Xtnd. She grabs a pipe bomb and throws it out the window. Once it blows, Sasha goes into the kid's room and looks out the window. Someone threw a bomb in the room. Sasha's eyes go wide and she grabs the kids out of the closet. By the time they get out of the room, the bomb goes off. "Go into mommy and daddy's bathroom." **

**"Why aren't they in the closet"He asked. **

**"Well, Their room was blown up"She answers. After another half hour of shooting they were done. The house was torn apart and everything was basically was shot. Sasha walked to the bathroom and sees Aaliyah crying. "Come here, Aaliyah". She picked her up and embraced her. Johnny picks up Gabriella. Sasha looks at Johnny and shakes her head. **

**"Why are you shaking your head"He asked. **

**"These girls shouldn't be dealing with this shit, I basically had to go through this at 13"She says. "I'm going to take them to a place that I know for a fact won't be bothered by Ultor. **

**"Where's that"He asked. **

**"Away from this house"She says. She puts Aaliyah down on the floor and walks into the closet. She starts putting clean clothes from a laundry basket into the suitcase. **

**"I think we should stay"He finally says as Sasha's packing every single clothing in the house. She stops and looks at him. **

**"Johnny have you lost your mind! We have 6 month old baby and a year old in the house. This lifestyle might be all good to us but not for them"She says. She walked into the kids room to see half of the stuff was blown up. She walked downstairs and the furniture was shot. She opened the closet and there was the carseat for Gabriella. She loads the cars up and puts the girls in the car. Sasha looked at Johnny who was standing near the car. "Are you coming or no"**

**"I still think we can get through this"He says. **

**"Johnny, We both almost just lost our little girls today. I'm not going to let that happen again"She says. He stays silent and she sighs. She gets into the car and drives off. Once she gets to her and Dex's old condo, puts the girls down for a nap. Theres a knock on the door after she walks out of the guest room. She grabs the nearest gun and looks throw the peep hole, there was Johnny. She opened the door and smiled. "What changed your mind"**

**"I realized you're right"He says. **

**"Of course I am"She says. She kisses him on the lips. **

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked the chapter. Can't wait for the reviews and Suggestions(They are very appreciated). NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	68. Chapter 68

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 68**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Sasha was washing dishes from the lunch since she put the girls down for a nap. She feels muscular arms wrapped around her stomach. **

**"Hey Johnny"She greets.**

**"You know what we should do"Johnny says as she starts swaying her bottle from side to side. **

**"What"She asks. **

**"We should have a baby of our own"He answers. She looks at him and laughs. **

**"No way I'm getting pregnant again, the birth is too painful"She explains. "We can barely handle the two we have with other people. Plus we aren't married"**

**"So, Me and Aisha weren't married when we had Aaliyah. You and Dex weren't married when you had Gabriella"He says. **

**"Yeah, we were. He proposed to me either before or after I found out I was pregnant. Then we were married way before Gabriella came along"She explains. **

**"But still"He says. **

**"I'm not having anymore kids, giving birth hurts"She says. She turns around and looks into his demanding brown eyes. She saw that he looked like he looked disappointed at her answer. She kissed him and theres a knock on the door. "Answer the door"He walks towards the door. Her eyes follow him as he opens the door and she continued with the dishes.. There was Shaundi, Tyrone, Their son, Lisa, Nia, and Pierce. **

**"What are you guys doing here"asked Johnny. **

**"Johnny who's at the door"She asks as she drys her hands. **

**"Sasha, You didn't say you were living in a nice condo"Lisa says. **

**"What are you guys doing here"She asked as she hugs her sister. **

**"Auntie Sasha"Nia says. **

**"Hey my lady"She says as she picks up her niece. **

**"We need to talk"Tyrone says. **

**"Alright, Go into the dining room"Sasha says. The group walked into the dining room. She walked Nia into the living to the huge TV. "Go nuts" She hands Nia the remote. She walks into the dining room and she's at the edge of the table closet to the living room. **

**"I'm pretty sure everyone here was attacked by Ultor's Masako"Tyrone says. **

**"Yeah, We all have a kid to worry about and they can't be going through this"Lisa says. **

**"Yeah, Why are they after us?"asked Pierce. **

**"Sasha, Why aren't they ever after the Romano's"Tyrone asked. **

**"Because, My dad has made a deal with Ultor and the Police department. Only way my dad will double cross them is if they break their deal"She says. **

**"What deal-"Sasha put her index finger in the air and she listens closer. She hears moaning from the living room. Her eyes go wide and she gets up from the table and sees theres porn on the television. She turns the TV off. **

**"Nia, go upstairs and play with the toys"She says. **

**"Ok"Nia says. Sasha walked Nia to the stairs. She walked back into the dining room and slapped Johnny upside his head. **

**"What was that for"He asked. **

**"For scaring my niece"She says. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "I could talk to my father to see if he can join up with the Saints to take Ultor"**

**"Word on the street is that you and your dad run the Romano Mafia"Tyrone says. **

**"Yeah, I do but it's a partnership"She says. **

**"Well ask because I don't want my son to go through this"Shaundi says. "Oh thanks Sasha for the fun time the other night"**

**"No problem"She says as she's looking at her finger nails. **

**"Did that guy ever call you"Shaundi asked. Johnny looked at Sasha, who's looking at Shaundi. **

**"I don't know what you're talking about"She answers. Everyone is waiting for Johnny to react. **

**"Sasha, I'm pretty sure you do. He bought you drinks and you grinded on him"Shaundi explains. Sasha didn't move but Johnny was getting mad. **

**"I don't know what you're talking about"She answers again. **

**"Yeah you do, Stop playing dumb"Shaundi says. She pulled out her phone and places it in front of Sasha. "That guy". Sasha grabed the phone and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the meet tenderizer and hit the phone a couple times. She walked back in with the pieces. **

**"I don't know what you're talking about"She says. **

**"I think, We're going to go"Lisa says. **

**"But things are getting good"Pierce says. Lisa slaps him upside the head. Nia comes down the stairs. **

**"Auntie Sasha, Gaby is awake"She says. **

**"Thank you"Sasha says. She walks upstairs and Gabriella was up, crawling on the pillow covered bed. "Hey baby girl". Gabriella smiles and Sasha picks her up. The door closes downstairs. Sasha places Gabriella on the ground for her to play with Aaliyah. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. **

**"So you were grinding on this guy and letting him buy you drinks"He asked. **

**"I don't know what you're talking about"She says. **

**"You can cut the fucking act"He says. **

**"Johnny it was nothing"She says. **

**"What do you mean it was nothing? You were grinding on some guy you don't even know!"He snaps. **

**"Johnny it was nothing"She snaps back. **

**"How many other guys have you been with that night"He asked. **

**"Johnny, You act like you weren't out doing the same thing"She says. **

**"I was at Tee 'N ays"He says. **

**"That makes it any better"She says. "Loose woman shaking their ass in your fucking face. That shit's better, At least I had fucking clothes on"**

**"Barely"He says. She chucks the knife at Johnny but he moved just in time. "Did you throw a knife"**

**"Yes, I did. Let's drop the subject before I throw a dish at you"She says. **

**"You won't throw a dish at me and I can keep talking about it if I want"He says. She grabbed a dish and threw it at his back. **

**"You were saying"She says. **

**"You're acting like a bitch right now"He says. She throws another dish at him. "Throw another fucking dish or knife at me and-"**

**"What the fuck are you going to do, Johnny? Tackle me to the ground? or maybe try to fight me? We both know that shit won't end"She says. He shook his head and walked into the living room. "Yeah, Go into the living and watch your fucking porn". After everyone was done eating, They were ready to go to sleep since it took Sasha two hours to finish dinner. She walked into the guest room and placed the girls in the bed. **

**"Can you read a story"Aaliyah asked. **

**"Yeah, How about we we read, There was an old lady who swallowed a fly"She says. **

**"Please"Aaliyah says. Sasha sat next to Aaliyah and she began reading. **

There was an old lady who swallowed a fly.  
I don't know why she swallowed the fly,  
I guess she'll die.

There was an old lady who swallowed a spider,  
that wiggled and wiggled and tickled inside her.  
She swallowed the spider to catch the fly.  
I don't know why she swallowed the fly.  
I guess she'll die.

There was an old lady who swallowed a bird.  
How absurd to swallow a bird.  
She swallowed the bird to catch the spider,  
that wiggled and wiggled and tickled inside her.  
She swallowed the spider to catch the fly.  
I don't know why she swallowed the fly.  
I guess she'll die.

There was an old lady who swallowed a cat.  
Imagine that, she swallowed a cat.  
She swallowed the cat to catch the bird.  
She swallowed the bird to catch the spider,  
that wiggled and wiggled and tickled inside her.  
She swallowed the spider to catch the fly.  
I don't know why she swallowed the fly.  
I guess she'll die

.

There was an old lady who swallowed a dog  
My what a hog, to swallow a dog.  
She swallowed the dog to catch the cat.  
She swallowed the cat, to catch the bird,  
She swallowed the bird to catch the spider,  
that wiggled and wiggled and tickled inside her.  
She swallowed the spider to catch the fly.  
I don't know why she swallowed the fly.  
I guess she'll die.

There was an old lady who swallowed a cow.  
I don't know how she swallowed a cow.  
She swallowed the cow to catch the dog.  
She swallowed the dog, to catch the cat.  
She swallowed the cat to catch the bird.  
She swallowed the bird to catch the spider,  
that wiggled and wiggled and tickled inside her.  
She swallowed the spider to catch the fly.  
I don't know why she swallowed the fly  
I guess she'll die.

I know an old lady who swallowed a horse...

She's dead of course!

**"Why would the lady swallow so many animals"Aaliyah asked. **

**"I don't know"Sasha says. "It's time for you to go to bed since it's your bedtime"**

**"Can we read another"Aaliyah asked. **

**"Tomorrow, We'll read all of the books"She says. **

**"Ok, Night mommy"Aaliyah says. Sasha gives her a kiss on the forehead and dims the light. She goes into her room and lays in the bed. She felt arms around her body. She moved his hands and moved away. **

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked the chapter. Can't wait for the reviews and Suggestions(They are very appreciated). NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	69. Chapter 69

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 69**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Sasha's phone went off on the night table, She walked in from the bathroom with a towel over her damp body.**

**"Hello"She says. **

**"Sasha, It's me" Jared says. **

**"Yeah, I'm guessing you need me to record another song for you"She asks. **

**"Yeah, Your other song was a hit while you were gone"He says. **

**"Alright, I'll be there in a few"She says. She hangs up her phone and puts on a sweatsuit. She wrote a note on the fridge. **

_**Going to see Jared, Be back later. Call my cellphone if you need me...**_

_**-Sasha**_

**She grabbed her purse and walked out of the building. She got into her car and turned on the radio. The song she recorded almost a year ago was playing. She smiled a little bit and then drove to the studio. Once she pulled in front of the small building, She got out and entered. She went into the recording studio and there was Jared, playing around with the controls. **

**"I'm here"She says. **

**"Good, I have a song for you to do"He says. **

**"You should start looking for other talent"She says. **

**"Maybe once you lose your beautiful voice"He says. **

**"I'm serious, I have a daughter. She needs me and I'm not going to break into the music business, and miss her grow up"She says. **

**"Fine, I'll start looking"He says. "Until then, get in the booth". **

**"Let me get a hit first"She says. He hands her the blunt and she takes a hit. She takes another one. **

**"Yo, It's puff puff pass. Don't mess up the rotation, Sasha"He says. She rolls her eyes**

**"It's been a while since I've had a hit. I told you, I had a daughter"She says.**

**"Well, That doesn't mean you fuck up the rotation"He says. "Please get into the booth" She rolls her eyes and gets into the booth. She places the headphones over her ears and steps to the mic. She starts looking at the words and singing a little bit. After almost a half hour of figuring out the songe, She nods to let Jared know that she's ready. (A/N: I don't own the song but if you want to look it up its : 10 seconds by Jazmine Sullivan)**

Verse 1:

You did me wrong  
For the last time  
And I took so much from you baby  
But you really crossed the line  
You know I ain't mad for nothing  
I call my momma, she go to my cousins  
And they ain't never liked you from the beginning  
So listen I'm giving you only 10 seconds to go

CHORUS  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 (oh), 8, 9, baby we getting close  
Just don't let me get to 10 (oh boy)

Verse 2:

You broke my heart  
With all your lies  
You really should look for an exit  
'Cause you running out of time  
You know that I can get crazy  
When I go off ain't nobody to tame me  
I'm throwing and breaking shit cussing and looking  
For something to hit you with  
And you got 10 seconds to go

(CHORUS)

BRIDGE:  
(Oooh, oooh baby)  
I'm going, I'm going crazy  
(Boy you should move it  
'Cause I'm bout to lose it)  
And this aint a game and not playing  
I honestly think that I'm being generous  
Gave you my all and look what you did to us  
Look how you finished us  
So this is what I'm gonna do  
10 seconds is all that I'm giving you

CHORUS(With a little lib)  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, baby we getting closer  
Just don't let me get to 10(Oh Boy)  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, baby we getting closer  
Just don't let me get to 10 oh boy

**"Sasha, This sounds amazing. Maybe even better than the first song you did"He says. "You had some major feelings going on in that"**

**"I kinda do, but I will survive"She says. **

**"Whatever, I don't care. It came out really good"Jared says. **

**"Well, This is the last song"She says as she took off the headphones. She walked out of the booth. There was Shaundi, Pierce, Lisa, Tyrone, Johnny, and the kids. "What are you guys doing here"**

**"Came to hear to hear you sing"Lisa says. **

**"So you sang that song"asked Pierce. **

**"Yes"Sasha says. **

**"So, I've been singing along to your song"He asked. **

**"Yeah, pretty much"She says. **

**"Sasha can we talk alone"asked Johnny. **

**"Yeah, Sure"She says. They walked out of the room and stood in the foyer. **

**"Sasha, I'm sorry for bugging out"He says. **

**"Know what Johnny? I don't really want to hear it. I didn't cheat and I know it. So, I don't care if you believe me or not"She says. **

**"I'm sorry, I just forgot how it felt to care about a woman, my companion"He says. **

**"Johnny, I would never cheat on you or play you. I hung my player card up since I got married and had a kid."She says. "You have to trust me because without trust, there isn't a relationship" He gives her a hug and kisses her on the forehead. **

**"Does this mean you won't push me away when I want to hold you"He asked. **

**"Yes, but accuse me of cheating again, You will have 10 seconds before I kick your ass"She says. **

**"Yes ma'm"He says. She gives him a tenderly kiss on the lips. He wraps his musuclar arms around her. Lisa peeked out the door and slowly walked out. **

**"Everything alright?"Lisa asked. **

**"Yeah"Sasha answers. **

**"Good, I came to tell you that mom wants everyone to come to dinner, which means she wants the Saints lieutenants over for dinner"Lisa explains. Sasha looks up at Johnny.**

**"Thats cool with me"He answers. **

**"When does she want us for dinner"Sasha asked. **

**"Tonight"Lisa answers. **

**"We'll be there"She answers. **

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked the chapter and Sorry for not updating like I usually do. I've been busy, I guess...Anyways, Can't wait for the reviews and Suggesions, Which are greatly appreciated :)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	70. Chapter 70

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 70**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Sasha chased Aaliyah into her room. **

**"Aaliyah, You have to put on your pajamas"She says **

**"No, I don't wanna"Aaliyah says. **

**"You're about to be in timeout"She says. **

**"No"Aaliyah says running out of the room. Sasha stopped and caught her breath. **

**"Where the hell is Johnny?"She asks herself. She grabs Aaliyah as she tries to run by Sasha. Aaliyah hit Sasha in the arm. "You don't hit me, Aaliyah. You're going in time out" She puts Aaliyah into her pajamas and puts her in a small chair. **

**"No time out"Aaliyah says. Sasha grabbed. **

**"You're in timeout for hitting me"She says. She turns on the timer for 2 minutes and walked away. Aaliyah got up and She put her back in the chair. That went on for 20 minutes until Aaliyah sat there. Once the timer went off, Sasha bent down to look at Aaliyah, who had been crying. "I put you here for hitting me, Aaliyah. Hitting mommy is bad. Can I have an apology"**

**"Sorry mommy"Aaliyah says as she hugged Sasha.**

**"That's ok"She says. "Let's wipe the tears so I can see those adorable brown eyes". She wipes the tears from Aaliyahs eyes.**

**"Can you see my eyes"Aaliyah asked. **

**"Yes, They look more adorable than usual"She says. She gives Aaliyah a kiss on the cheek. "Go put on your pajamas"**

**"Ok"Aaliyah says. Sasha walked into her room to get dressed. She put on her ****Fleurish Top, Layered Scoop Neck Short Sleeve Striped Solid with Belt with Dereon Leggings, Skinny Satin Jeggings and her Chinese Laundry Shoes, Hot Hot Pumps. "Mommy, I put my pajamas on"**

**"Good, babes."She says. "Go into your room while we wait for Daddy"**

**"Ok"Aaliyah says. There was crying going on from the girls room. Sasha ran into the room to see Gabriella crying from her crib. She takes her out of the crib and walks downstairs. She smells the diaper and no smell. She gives her a bottle and Gabriella threw it on the floor. Sasha started to calm her down as she tried to figure out the problem. She looks into Gabriella's mouth and theres a tooth coming in. She opened the freezer and grabbed the teething ring. She gives it to Gabriella. **

**"Is that better, Baby girl"She asks. The front door opened and there was Johnny. She grabbed some orajel and put it on her gums. **

**"Why is she crying"He asked. **

**"She's teething, Johnny"She snapped. "Can you please get ready to so we can go to my mom's"**

**"About that"He trails off. **

**"Johnny, Are you serious!"She asked. **

**"I'm sorry, Saint business popped up"He says. **

**"What business? Going to a strip club is Saint business"She snapped. **

**"What is wrong with you"He asked. **

**"I had to chase Aaliyah around this place and put her in time out. Now, I have a teething baby"She says. **

**"You need to calm down"He says. **

**"Or what? What are you going to do"She asked. "We haven't had sex in a week or so. I'm sexually fustrated Johnny"**

**"You're fustrated, then Why didn't you tell me"He asked. **

**"Because we spent almost a week mad at each other"She says**

**"Well, If you didn't go out that night-"She cut him off. **

**"If I didn't go out that night? If your ass didn't stand me up, we wouldn't feel like we're in a battlefield"She answers. **

**"I don't need this"He says. **

**"Whatever, I'm going to my mothers"She says. She grabbed Gabriella's diaper bag and walked out the door. As she walked to the elevator, she felt the tears fall on her cheeks. She wiped them and the elevator closed. **

**

* * *

**

I know it's short but I hope you liked the chapter. Can't wait for the reviews and Suggestions(They are very appreciated). NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	71. Chapter 71

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 71**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Once Sasha pulled into her mother's drive way, tears started streaming down her cheek. She looked in the rearview mirror and looked at her sleeping baby. She threw her phone in the passenger seat as she got out of the car. She grabbed the carseat and walked to the door. She sucked up the rest of the tears and opened the door. Lisa and Shaundi were sitting on the couch talking. **

**"Hey"She says as she puts the carseat down the coffee table. **

**"Hey Sasha"Shaundi answers. **

**"Sasha, What's wrong"Lisa asked. **

**"Nothing"She replies**

**"Your eyes are puffy and you look like you've been crying"Lisa answers. **

**"I'm just tired, didn't get much sleep"She lies. **

**"Sasha you need to tell the truth"Lisa demands. **

**"I'm just tired of trying"She says. **

**"Trying what? You and Johnny?"Lisa asked. Sasha slowly closed her eyes and once she opened them, a tear came out. **

**"I regret giving him a chance at all"She answers. "It's like I'm a live in nanny for his daughter. I love her to death and shes like a daughter to me but I can only handle so much as a person"**

**"I understand"Lisa says. **

**"I should've figured that he wasn't going to change and now I'm sitting here hurt"She says. Lisa hugged Sasha but She didn't hug her back. **

**"What are you going to do"Lisa asked. **

**"I don't know"She replies. **

**"Why do you always gotta make things about you"Shaundi asked. **

**"Excuse me"Sasha asked looking at Shaundi. **

**"You always have to play the victim role"Shaundi explains. **

**"I'm not playing shit, I'm asking my sister for advice just like she would ask me"She snaps at Shaundi. She stands up and theres fire in her eyes besides the tears. **

**"I'm tired of walking on egg shells around u. I'm tired of being afraid of you"Shaundi says as she walks closer to Sasha. Sasha got close to her face, where they were touching noses. **

**"You sure you want to jump in the ring with the lion"She asked**

**"Girls calm down"Lisa says as she tries to pull Sasha bac, **

**"No, If the bitch wants to challenge me then let her do it"She replies. "Hit me Shaundi."Lisa is trying to hold Sasha back but Sasha wasn't budging. The door opens and Shaundi punched Sasha lightly in the face. Sasha eyes were filled with hate and anger. She starts punching Shaundi repeatedly in the face but someone grabbed her and moved her away from Shaundi. **

**"Sasha, Calm down"Tyrone says.**

**"She wanted to play with fire, so let her play with fire"She says. **

**"Lisa, take her outside"He orders. Lisa guides Sasha outside and closes the door. Sasha looked at Shaundi's car and grabbed a brick. **

**"Sasha don't-"Before Lisa could finish, Sasha smashed it into her windshield and the alarm went off ."Sasha you need to control your anger"**

**"Lisa, I was a time bomb ready to go off and she set me off"She says. "I need a drink". Shaundi and Tyrone walked outside, and Shaundi was holding her nose. **

**"She has to go to the hospital, you broke her nose"Tyrone says as he puts Shaundi into the car. **

**"That's what the bitch get. Next time It will be her fucking arm"She says. Lisa walked Sasha up the street. **

**"Sasha, I've never seen you like this"Lisa explains. **

**"I've never been this worked up or stressed to my breaking point"She says. **

**"It's scary"Lisa says. **

**"I'm sorry but I was ready to burst. I had to deal with Johnny's shit, then raising two toddlers, It just finally got to me"She says as she starts to cry. **

**"Sasha, I'm here for you no matter what. If you need a breather from it all, Let me know. I'll take Gaby for a day and you can have some 'Me time', alright?"Lisa says. Sasha nods and wipes the tears. **

**"Thanks"She replies. **

**"No problem, That's what siblings are here for"Lisa says as she gives Sasha a hug and a kiss on the cheek. **

**

* * *

**Everyone has their breaking point and I guess this was Sasha's. I know it's short but it will have to do for now. Hope you liked the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome...NO FLAMES!

~hiphopangel1221~


	72. Chapter 72

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 72**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**After 2 hours of calming down, Sasha started her drive back home. It's like she was brought back to reality. She pulled into her parking spot and stopped the car. She sat there for a little bit. She took a deep breath and got out of her car. She grabbed the carseat and walked to the condo door. She took another deep breath and walked in. There was a bunch of guys and half naked woman running the house. It was like a party was going on. She walked through the crowd and up the stairs. She went into the girls room. Aaliyah was no where to be found. She looked in the closet and there she was. **

**"Aaliyah, How long have you been in here"She asked. **

**"I heard noses and I got scared"Aaliyah answers. **

**"Let's play hide and go seek. You hide in here and I'll try to find you in a minute"She says. **

**"You have to count"Aaliyah demands. **

**"I will, Hold your sister and I'll be back to find you"She says. **

**"Ok"Aaliyah responds. Sasha closes the door and starts counting. She leaves the room and goes into her room. She grabs the gun hidden behind the mirror and walks downstairs to the middle of the crowd. A guy approached her. **

**"You don't look like the other strippers, Can I get a kiss"He says drunkingly. She looks at him in disgust and punches him in the face. She whistles to get everyone's attention. **

**"You guys have til I count to 5 to get out of here or you will all be leaving in body bags"She demands. Everyone looked at her in disbelief. She loaded the gun and shot to the ceiling. "One" Everyone started to scatter out of the condo, only people left were Pierce and Johnny. **

**"Hey, Sasha"Pierce greets. **

**"Leave before I shoot you"She demands. He shrugged and left the trashed condo. She tossed the gun onto the floor and punched Johnny in the face. "What the fuck is wrong with you"**

**"Have you lost your mind"He asked. **

**"Have you lost your mind"She repeats. "Your daughter is upstairs, scared out of her fucking mind and you're down here getting a lap dance from these hoes"**

**"It's not like I'm getting any"He says. **

**"You know what Johnny, I'm leaving for good. I flipped out to the point I broke my friends nose tonight. You stress me the fuck out and What will it take for you to see that? Me on a hospital bed? Me laying a grave? What will it take for you to get it through your head on how much stress you cause me"She says. He gives her an angry blank look. "I have a better idea, How about you leave? I'll let you see your daughter once you aren't trying to throw a party"**

**"Sasha-"She cuts him off. **

**"I don't want to hear it, Get your shit and leave"She says. He doesn't move an inch. "Fine I'll pack your shit" She walks upstairs and into the closet. She grabs his clothes and throwing it at him. Tears started flowing down again and he grabbed her from behind. She started fighting to get out of his grasp. He hugged her close with his muscular. **

**"Sasha, Let me talk"He pleads. **

**"Fuck you, Johnny! Last time I listened to you, I ended up being a dumbass for falling for your lies"She says. **

**"I'm serious, come on"He says. **

**"Johnny, Let me go"She demanded. **

**"Not until you stop throwing my clothes"He says. She fights for a moment and she stops. **

**"Fine, I'm listening"She says. **

**"I'm Sorry"He says. **

**"Yeah, I haven't heard that one before"She says sarcasitcally. **

**"I'm serious, I put that on Aaliyah's life"He says. **

**"That's fucked up"She says. "You shouldn't swear on your daughter's life if you don't mean it"**

**"I mean it, from now on I'm going to change"He says. **

**"Whatever"She says. **

**"Sasha, I'm used to pulling this shit with Aisha. Well, not the party but you get the point"He says. "I know for a fact you aren't going to take this from me. This is probably what I need in my life. I promise to spend more time with you and the girls, I promise not to stand you up, I promise to give you the world. If you give me one last chance and if I blow it, I'll leave for good"**

**"I gave you too many chances and I don't really know if I can trust you"She says. **

**"One last one, I never ask for another chance"He says. **

**"Johnny, I punched Shaundi so hard I broke her fucking nose because I was stressed out"She says. **

**"Damn- I mean I understand that but Can I have one more chance"He asked. She takes a moment to think about it. She sighs. **

**"Fine but theres no make up sex"She answers. **

**"Come on"He begs. **

**"I can finish throwing your shit out"She replies. **

**"Fine"He pouts. She turns around to look into his eyes. **

**"I'm not Aisha, I would like it if you didn't treat me like shit" She says. He leans down to kiss her but she moves away. She shakes her head "Nope, I'm still wanting to punch you in the face".**

**"Why are you doing this to me"He asked. **

**"You've been a bad boy and now your in time out"She says. She walked out of the closet and went to the girls room. She opens the closet and the girls were sleeping. She smiles and picks up Gabriella. She places her into the crib and then places Aaliyah into her crib/toddler bed. She gives them both a kiss and then closes the door softly. **

**

* * *

**

I guess the drama is winding down...slowly but surely. Hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome but NO FLAMES!

~hiphopangel1221~


	73. Chapter 73

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 73**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**A cellphone was vibrating on a night table next to the bed. Sasha and Johnny woke up and looked at their phones. It was Sasha's phone and she looked at the clock. It was 7 in the morning.**

**"Hello"She answers in a groggy voice. **

**"Hey, Sis"Lisa says. **

**"Hey, What's up"She answers as she rubs her eyes. **

**"Nothing much, How are you and Johnny"Lisa asked. **

**"We're fine...for now"She answers. **

**"Did you guys have make up sex"Lisa asked.**

**"I know you didn't call to just ask me that"She says. **

**"No, I didn't but did you?"Lisa asked. **

**"No"She answers. **

**"Oh, that sucks. That's the best part about fighting"Lisa says. **

**"Lisa if you don't say what you called me for-"Lisa cut her off. **

**"Fine...Sasha, Guess what we're all doing"Lisa says. **

**"Sleeping"She answers. **

**"No, Since theres tension between everyone. We're all going to a group therapy session today"Lisa says. **

**"We're doing what?"She exclaimed. **

**"We're going to group therapy to resolve some issues"Lisa says. **

**"You have issues if you think we're all going to agree to that"She says. **

**"Come one Sasha, You're my sister. Please Sasha, Just this once"Lisa pleaded. **

**"Maybe, Let me sleep on it"She says. **

**"Therapy is at 10"Lisa says. **

**"Call Tyrone and see what he says. I'll let you know my answer in a few minutes"She answers. **

**"Alright, Just think about it Sasha"Lisa says. **

**"I will"She replies. She hangs up her phone and puts it back on the night table. **

**"What was that about"Johnny asked. **

**"She wants everyone to go to group therapy so we can work out our issues"She answers as she walks into the closet. **

**"Is she serious"He asked. **

**"Yes, I think we should do it"She replies. "She might have a point about this"**

**"What are we going to do about the girls"He asked. **

**"Well, I just registered Gabriella into the same day care as Aaliyah. They can go to that and we pick them up right after"She says. **

**"Fine, I'll go"He answers. **

**The group arrived in the meeting room and there was a woman sitting there. **

**"You guys must be my 10 o'clock group session"the woman says. **

**"Yeah, I guess"Pierce says. **

**"What seems to be the problem"She asked. **

**"I really don't think theres a problem to tell the truth"Sasha says. **

**"You broke Shaundi's nose"Lisa says. **

**"Tell me about that"the therapist demands. **

**"I snapped"Sasha replies. **

**"Why did you snap"She asked. **

**"I was a bomb ready to explode and Shaundi basically caused me to explode"Sasha says. **

**"So you broke her nose"She asked. **

**"Yes! When someone challenges me, no matter if its a guy or a girl, I'm not going to back down"Sasha says. **

**"Well, I challenged you because I was tired of your controlling attitude"Shaundi says. **

**"I apologize for my attitude, I apologize for breaking your nose and for taking my anger out on you"Sasha says. **

**"What was causing you stress"She asked. **

**"Well, I'm raising two toddlers, which is stressful. Also me and Johnny have been going through issues"Sasha answered. **

**"How old are the toddlers"She asked. **

**"One is 1 1/2 years old and the other is almost 7 months"Sasha says. "The 7 month old is teething now, which makes it harder. The 1 year old is starting to say no and is getting into everything now"**

**"Yeah, That can be stressful. I know because I have a 1 1/2 year old as well"She says. "And the teething stage is very stressful"**

**"I agree"Shaundi says**

**"It was stressful when I had to do it with Nia but once it's over it's a load off"Lisa says. **

**"What's up with you guys, I haven't really heard much from you three"She says. "Is there anything about the girls that make you mad"**

**"They nag a lot for us to do random shit"Tyrone says.**

**"I agree"Pierce says. Lisa shoots Pierce a look. **

**"Like what"The therapist asked. **

**"They want us to watch the kids or take out the trash. They want us to stay home and not have a life"Tyrone says. **

**"Well, We have a life too."Lisa says. **

**"You guys have it easy"Sasha replies. **

**"How so"asked Johnny. **

**"We have to carry a baby inside us for 9 months, you don't have to worry about looking don't have to give birth to a baby, Your emotions aren't all over the place, you don't have worry about cramping. You guys walk out and don't give a fuck. We woman have to deal with all of that on a daily basis"Sasha says.**

**"Labor isn't that bad"Pierce says. Sasha, Shaundi and Lisa shot him a look. **

**"That shit hurts"Lisa says. **

**"It's worse when they don't give you the drug to numb you"Sasha says. **_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	74. Chapter 74

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 74**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**"All you women do is bitch"Johnny says. **

**"We bitch because you men don't do shit"Sasha answers. **

**"What the fuck do you guys do that's so special"Pierce asked. **

**"What the fuck do you do that's so damn special Pierce"Lisa saked**

**"We go out and make money for you to spend on yourselves"Tyrone says. **

**"Johnny is that what you think I do with the money you give me"Sasha asked. **

**"Yeah"Johnny answers with hesitation. Sasha sat there silent and looked at the ground. She kept shaking her head. **

**"Well that's a bullshit, Pierce"Lisa answers. **

**"Sasha, are you ok"The therapist asked. **

**"I don't know, Should I be?"Sasha responds as she looks up at the woman. **

**"Well, What do I buy with your money"Shaundi asks. **

**"I don't know...Pot?"Tyrone says. **

**"You guys think you know everything we do"Sasha says. **

**"That's because we do"Pierce says. **

**"What do I do then"Sasha asked. **

**"You shop to get yourself something nice"Tyrone says. **

**"Not even close"Sasha says. "All the money Johnny has given me has gone to feeding and clothing the girls. It's also gone towards the that he eats every day. I do just about everything."**

**"What are you talking about"Johnny asked. **

**"I cook, I clean, I change diapers, I look in closet and under beds for monsters, I kiss them good night, I bathe and put clothes on them, I pay the bills and you say I don't do anything but buy stuff for myself"Sasha asked. **

**"Wait, I pay the bills"Johnny says. **

**"No you don't. The bills come in my name, That condo is in my name, everything in that condo is mine. That came out of my pocket"Sasha says. **

**"I thought the condo was in Dex's name"Johnny asked. **

**"Nope. He put it in my name, I'm guessing because he knew you guys were after him."She answers. "New flash, I don't need your money. I'm all set for the rest of my life with or without you. I think I'm done with this therapy session" She gets up from the chair. She walks out the room and down the hall. There were footsteps behind her. She got into her car and looked for cigarette. She found one in the ashtray and lit it. She turned on her car and drove back to her condo. She walked upstairs and sat at the end of the bed. Her phone went off on the bed and it was Lisa. She answered the phone.**

**"Sasha"Lisa questioned. **

**"Yeah"She answered. **

**"You ok"Lisa asked. **

**"Yeah, I'll get over it but it just shoes what they think about us, right?"She replies. **

**"Yeah, Has Johnny walked in yet"Lisa asked. **

**"Nope, I don't care if he ever does"She says. **

**"The therapist suggested that we go on a couples retreat"Lisa says. **

**"I don't know, Lisa. I feel if we go on that retreat , It will just be a waste. So at this point, it's either we're gonna fix it or it's the end of the relationship"She answers. **

**"Alright, I told her no anyways. Me and Pierce can work out our differences over time"Lisa says. **

**"Yeah, I'm going to go because I have to go pick up the girls"She says. **

**"Alright, Call me later"Lisa says. Sasha hangs up her phone and walks downstairs. She opens the door and theres Johnny with flowers. He looked like he'd been pacing around. **

**"Sasha"He greets. **

**"I really don't have anything to say to you. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get our daughters"She says. She brushed past him and walked down the narrow hallway. He followed her and She walked into the elevator. She quickly push the button for the doors to close. Johnny put his arm in to keep the elevator from closing. He walked into the elevator and it closed. "I don't want to talk to you"**

**"Well, you're going to listen."He says. He stops the elevator in mid-movement. "Sasha, I'm sorry"**

**"Johnny, I don't wanna hear it"She says. **

**"Sasha, Come on. I'm not going to let you go because of a therapy session"He says. **

**"Johnny, I'm just hurt. You know for a fact that I let you get away with more shit than you were saying. I don't ask you to do much, All I ask is that you stop trying to be in the party scene. I want to party just as much as the next person but we both have children who need us. All they have is me and you, Johnny"She says. **

**"I'm sorry for everything, I said. I'm tired of you being mad at me, I'm tired of not being able to hold you, I'm tired of doing you wrong"He says. **

**"I'll give you 100 percent and you have to give me 100 percent"She says. **

**"I will give you 1000 percent"He says. **

**"You're forgiven, for now"She answers. He gives her a kiss on the cheek and then on the lips. She smiles and kisses him on the lips.**

**"Does this mean, we can have sex now"He asked. **

**"Yes, It does"She says**

**"Right now"He asked. **

**"No, We're in the elevator. There are cameras in here"She says. **

**"Well, The elevator is stopped and I don't see a camera"He says. **

**"In an elevator? Really?"She says. **

**"Yeah, Why not"He says. **

**"How about we just go back upstairs and do it in the condo"She says. **

**"That works for me"He says. He turns on the elevator and heads back to their floor. He picks her up and kisses her on the lips. They walked in and Sasha kicked the door closed.**

**

* * *

**

Well...It's a chapter. Hope you liked it and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome,NO FLAMES! Oh and HAPPY HOLIDAYS :)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	75. Chapter 75

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 75**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Sasha woke up and looked at the clock. It was 8:30 pm. She quickly got up and Johnny wasn't there. She saw a note on the table. **

_**Come downstairs **_

_**-Johnny**_

**She smiled and put on some clothes. She walked downstairs and there was no sign of a toddler anywhere. She walked into the living room and there was Johnny sitting on the couch. **

**"Johnny did you pick up Aaliyah and Gaby"She asked**

**"Yeah"He answers. **

**"Where are they"She asked. **

**"Upstairs sleeping"He answers. "Before you say anything, They were fed, bathed, and read to"**

**"I'm impressed"She says as she sits on his lap. **

**"Are you now?"He asked. **

**"Yeah, I think that is so cute"She says. **

**"It's time that I act like a father"He says.**

**"Pretty soon Gabby is going to start talking"She says**

**"Yeah"He replies. **

**"Yeah, What do you want her to call you"She asked. **

**"She can call me dad"He answers. **

**"You're willing to become her father"She asked. **

**"Yeah, You're like a mother to my daughter"He answers. He holds her close and she kisses him on the lips. The house phone rings and Sasha picks it up. **

**"Gat residence, Sasha speaking"She says as Johnny kisses her neck. **

**"Hello, Is Johnny there"said a woman. She didn't sound young but she didn't sound old. **

**"May I ask, who's calling"She asked. **

**"His mother"the woman says. **

**"Alright, hold on"She says. She hands him the phone. **

**"Who is it"He asked. **

**"See for yourself"She says as she hands him the phone. **

**"Hello"He say. Sasha gets off his lap and walks upstairs. She walked into the girls room. They were sleeping very peacefully. She closed the door softly and walked back downstairs. She walks back into the living room and Johnny's no long on the phone. He didn't look happy and he didn't look really pissed. She sat back on his lap. **

**"What's wrong"She asked. **

**"My parents want to come and visit"He says. **

**"That's not bad, It would be good to see your parents for the first time"She says. **

**"Well, They want to stay here"He replies. **

**"It's not that bad, I can change the office into a little guest room. When does she want to come"She asked. **

**"We have to pick them up from the airport tomorrow night"He says. **

**"Are you serious"She asked. **

**"Yeah"He answered. **

**"That doesnt give long to get a bed here and to clean out that office"She says. **

**"I can call and cancel"He suggests. **

**"No, I can do it. I'll go to walmart and get a fresh comforter tomorrow."She says. **

**"Thanks, I knew I could count on you"He says as he gives her a kiss on the lips. **

**"Is there anything else you want me to do"She asks. **

**"Well, there is one thing"He says with a smirk. He begins kissing her neck. **

**"Nope, we already did it today, Why do you think I went to sleep"She says. She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "We also need to figure out to get a bed here for that one room"**

**"Maybe Pierce has one"He says. **

**"Maybe, You've given me a reason to shop tomorrow"She says. **

**"Do you need any money"He asks. **

**"Yeah, I want to make the room look nice"She says. He reaches in his pocket and pulls it out some cash. She grabs it and pulls out 200. **

**"What do you need 200 for"He asked. **

**"Well, The decorations, the pillows, comforter"She says. **

**"Fine whatever"He says. **

**"You know you'll thank me later"She says. She kisses him on the lips and went upstairs.**

**

* * *

**

**Sasha put the girls in the cart and walked into the big store. **

**"Can I get a toy"asked Aaliyah. **

**"Let's get grandma and grandpa's stuff first"She says. **

**"Please"Aaliyah asked.**

**"Aaliyah, Santa is going to be come in 3 months"She says."What do you want to be for Halloween"**

**"I want to be tinkerbell"Aaliyah answers. **

**"You want to go trick or treating next week"She asked. **

**"Yeah"Aaliyah says with a smile. **

**"Well, We can get your costume today. Then we can buy some cupcake mix for your class"She says. She grabbed the ****Hometrends Ellington Bed in a Bag Bedding Set, Red and Black. She grabbed a few more things such as towels, candles, ect. She grabbed the halloween costumes for the girls. Aaliyah was tinkerbell and Gabriella was going to be cinderella. "You guys are going to be so cute". She drove back to the condo with the girls. **

**"Mommy can I try on my costume"Aaliyah asked. **

**"Yeah"She answers. She walks upstairs with Aaliyah. She put the gate at the stairs and went into the guest room. Johnny was putting the bed together. "You haven't finished yet"**

**"I just have to put the mattress on"He answers. "What did you get at the store"**

**"Well, I got a comforter for them, towels and wash clothes to put in their bathroom. I also got some decorations to put around the room."She answers. **

**"Alright"He says. Aaliyah runs into the room. **

**"Look Mommy"Aaliyah says. Sasha looks at Aaliyah and smiles. **

**"Aren't you adorable"She says. **

**"I thought you only bought stuff for my parents visit"He asked. **

**"Chill out, I bought the girls Halloween costumes"She answers. **

**"Come on Sasha, You were only suppose to get stuff for my parents"He says. "How much did those costumes cost"**

**"I don't know, maybe 20 dollars. Maybe more"She answers. **

**"Where's my change"he asked. **

**"What is wrong with you"She asked. **

**"You spending money on random shit we don't need. Return the costumes"He says. Aaliyah starts crying and runs out the room. Sasha grabbed her wallet and threw 50 bucks at him. **

**"That's your change and the cost of the costumes"She says. She walks out the room and into the girls room. She sat on Aaliyah's bed and ran her fingers through her hair**

**"Mommy, I don't want to"Aaliyah says. **

**"You don't have to. Me , you, and Gaby are going to go trick or treating. We're going to get some candy and we're going to have fun"She says. **

**"Promise"Aaliyah asks. **

**"I promise"She answers. **

**"Love you mommy"Aaliyah says as she hugs Sasha. **

**"Love you too"She answers. **

**"Love you more"Aaliyah says. **

**"Love you most"She say as she tightly hugs Aaliyah. "I want to get a picture of you and Gaby in your costume". Sasha got up and put Gabriella in her costume. She walked into her room and grabbed the digital camera. Once she walked back in the room, Aaliyah smiled. Sasha pulled out her phone and took a picture. She grabbed the digital camera and took a picture of the two. **

**"Sasha, I'm leaving to get my parents"Johnny says. **

**"Alright"She says. She walked into the guest room and the bed was neatly put together. "Does mommy look ok for grandma and grandpa"**

**"You always look nice mommy"Aaliyah says. **

**"Thank you babes"She answers. She gave Aaliyah kisses on her cheek. **

**"Mommy stop kissing me"Aaliyah says as she laughs. Sasha gives her one last kiss and Aaliyah gives Sasha a kiss on the cheek. **

**"Are you two ready for bath time or do you want to eat first"She asked. **

**"Bath time"Aaliyah says as she runs into the bathroom. **

**"Fine"She says. She takes Gabriella out of her costume. After the girls took their bath and were put into the pajamas. **

**"Sasha"Johnny called from downstairs. **

**"Let's go meet grandma and grandpa"She says to herself. She took the gate down and Aaliyah walked down the stairs. **

**"Daddy"Aaliyah cried in excitement. Sasha finally walked downstairs with Gabriella in her arms. There was a man and a woman standing by the door. The man was in a suit and the woman was wearing a casual outfit. **

**"Hi, You must be Mr. and Mrs. Gat"She says with a smile. She shook the woman hand but when she reached for the mans hand. He didn't budge and she just gave up. **

**"Johnny, Who is this woman"Mr. Gat asked. "Where's Aisha"**

**"Aisha went to her Mom's house because her mother is ill"He lies. "She's just our live in nanny". Sasha's mouth dropped once she heard those words.**

**"Are you serious"Sasha mouthed. **

**"Sasha, Show my parents to their room"He ordered. **

**"Let me show you to your rooms"She says. She walks upstairs and shows them to the medium sized guest room. "Dinner should be ready in a few" She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. **

**"Sasha, I'm sorry"He says. **

**"Why dd you just lie to your parents"She asked. **

**"Because my dad expects a lot from me"He says. **

**"So, Do I look like a nanny to you"She asked.**

**"A sexy one"He says as he tries to put his arms around her. She pushes away from him. **

**"No, You don't get to touch me until you tell your parents the truth"She says. "I give you til the end of the night to tell them the truth or I'm going to my mothers"**

**"Come on Sasha"He pleads.**

**"No, You have til the end of the night"She says. After dinner, Sasha started reading Aaliyah a story. **

**"Mommy, Can we ready a story about Tinkerbell tomorrow"Aaliyah asked. **

**"Yes, We can. Now go to bed"She says.**

**"Night, Mommy"Aaliyah says. Sasha gives Aaliyah and Gabriella a kiss on the forehead. She closed the door and walk down the stairs slowly. She heard talking going on in the dining room. She sat down on the steps so she can hear. **

**"Mom, Dad I have something to tell you"Johnny began. **

**"You've done a lot for yourself, son"Mr. Gat says. **

**"Thank you but about Sasha"He starts again. **

**"What about her?"Mr. Gat asked. **

**"She's a pretty one. I like her better than Aisha"Mrs. Gat says. **

**"Well that's the thing"He says. **

**"You're in love with the help"Mr. Gat asked. **

**"Well, I do love her but-"His father cut him off. **

**"Johnny that's beneath the family name"Mr. Gat says. Sasha shakes her head and stands up. She walks downstairs and walks past the dining room. She grabs her keys and closes the door. She heard footsteps coming from behind her. **

**"Sasha"Johnny called. **

**"Johnny you're such a fucking coward"She says. **

**"Come back to the condo"He persuades. **

**"If I got back I'm telling your parents the truth"She says. **

**"Fine, Let's go back"He says. The two walk back into the condo and into the dining room. **

**"Mr. and Mrs. Gat, I'm not the nanny. I wish we had a nanny but I'm your son's girlfriend."She says. **

**"So those kids belong to you both of you"Mrs. Gat asked. **

**"Techinically speaking, Yeah"She responds. **

**"You guys make some beautiful kids"Mrs. Gat says.**

**"Thank you"She says with a smile. They all look at Mr. Gat, who hasn't said a word. **

**"You are a great disappointment"He finally says. He walks past them and goes up the stairs. **

**"I'll go talk to him"Mrs. Gat says. The couple walked upstairs and into their room. **

**"He's never said that before"Johnny says. Sasha begins massaging Johnny. **

**"I'm sorry, I just wanted him to know the truth"She says. **

**"No, I shouldn't have lied"He says. **

**"Was your dad strict when you were a kid"She asked. **

**"Yes, He arranged me to marry some girl my age. I called it off because I met Aisha"He says. **

**"Now you have me"She says. "Now I know why, You were being a dick earlier. You were trying to impress your father"**

**"Yes, but that's not going to happen"He says. She stops and stands in front of him. **

**"Yes, it will. Give him time"She says. She gives him a kiss on the lips and he pulls her close. She pulls away from the kiss. "No sex while your parents are here".**

**"You're killing me"He says. She smiles and kiss him. **

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome but NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	76. Chapter 76

Tough Love

**Chapter 76**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**It was the next morning and everyone was sleeping except Sasha. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The stove clock read 7:30, She started a kettle and a pot off coffee. She rubbed her eyes and started pulling out food. Once she turned around there was Mrs. Gat. **

**"Good Morning, Mrs. Gat"She greets with a smile. **

**"Please, Call me Bonnie"Bonnie suggests. Sasha smiled a little bit. **

**"Do you prefer tea or coffee"She asked. **

**"Do you have green tea"Bonnie asked as she sat at the island.**

**"That's the only tea I drink and we also have regular"She answers as she grabs two mugs. She grabs the tea bags and places them in the mugs**

**"You are a very beautiful young woman"Bonnie says. Sasha smiled a little as she poured the hot water into the mugs. **

**"Thank you"She says. **

**"I want my little Johnny should settle down with a beautiful woman"Bonnie says. **

**"Have you talked to Johnny about you wanting him settle down"She asked as she placed a spoonful of sugar into her mug. **

**"Yes, plenty of times. He just doesn't want to do it and how it 'cramps' his style"Bonnie says. Sasha chuckles a little bit. "I want to see my son walk down the isle before I die"**

**"My mom was the same way about me and my siblings. My older brother got married, and my sisters been engaged before"She says. **

**"Do you want to get married"asked Bonnie. **

**"I was married once before and my late husband was killed. I am willing to get married again"She says. **

**"I was married before I met Johnny's father. Me and James were cute together except the fact he was abusive towards me. Once I left James, I found my husband while I was working as a temp. Lee was known for being an angry person and very stubborn. Johnny is the same way as well but I got to see a side of Lee that no one gets to see"Bonnie says as she sips her tea. **

**"I feel the same way about Johnny. I get to see the nice and romantic side of Johnny while everyone sees the tough and stubborn Johnny"She explains. "I love the fact that I can see that side but there are times I like to see that tough side of Johnny. I don't really get to see it as often as I would like to"**

**"I like talking to you, Sasha"says Bonnie. "I never would visit Johnny since Aisha didn't want us around."**

**"Well, You can visit anytime you want as long as you call first"She says with a smile. **

**"Would you like to see a picture of Johnny when he was younger"Bonnie asked. **

**"Yeah, I always wondered what he looked like when he was younger"She says. Bonnie pulled out a book from her tote bag, which was on the table in the kitchen. She opened the album and there were pictures of Johnny when he was a child. "He looked so adorable. I see Aaliyah a little bit when I look at these pictures"**

**"Which one's Aaliyah"Bonnie asked. **

**"The one year old and I had Gabriella with my late husband before he was killed."She explains. **

**"Is Aaliyah yours"**

**"I wish she were but she came when Aisha was still alive"She answers. **

**"Aisha's dead?"  
**

**"Yeah, May she rest in peace"Sasha says as she looks through the pictures. "Aaliyah is my god daughter but she's like another daughter to me"**

**"That's good that you're in her life"Bonnie answers. **

**"Johnny's been like a father-figure to Gabriella, which is what she needs"She says.**

**"Mommy"Aaliyah calls from upstairs. **

**"She calls you mommy"Bonnie asked. **

**"Yeah, I just let her since she's not old enough to comprehend the fact that I'm not her biological mother"She answers. "I'm thinking about adopting her as my own"**

**"That's good"Bonnie says. **

**"Mommy"Aaliyah calls again. **

**"Coming"She says. Sasha walks out of the kitchen and walks upstairs. Aaliyah was at the other end of the gate. "You ready to eat"**

**"Yes"Aaliyah answers. **

**"Can you walk downstairs while I go get Gaby"She says. **

**"Yes". Sasha watched Aaliyah go down the stairs and then she went to go get Gabriella from her crib. Gabriella was awake and she smiled once she saw Sasha. **

**"Let's go get something to eat"She says in her little baby voice. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. **

**"Can I hold her"asked Bonnie. **

**"Yeah, Sure"She replies. She slowly hands Gabriella to her. **

**"Mommy, Can I have cereal"asked Aaliyah. **

**"Yes, you may"She answers as she pulls out a small bowl. After she gave Aaliyah her breakfast, She worked on Gabriella's. She pulled out another small bowl and poured cherios into it. **

**"You remind me of myself when I was your age"Bonnie says. **

**"How so"Sasha asked as she put the bowl in front of Gabriella. **

**"I was beautiful when I was your age, I could have any guy I wanted. I was also strong and had confidence. You carry yourself with a lot of confidence and strength"Bonnie says. **

**"Thank you and you're still beautiful, Bonnie"She says. "You look amazingly young"**

**"It's this new anti wrinkle stuff"Bonnie answers. "Once you get to be my age, You will try to keep the pretty face". Sasha chuckled a little bit. Johnny walked into the kitchen and walked over to Sasha. He gave her a tender kiss and then sat next to Bonnie. **

**"Morning mom"He says as he kisses Bonnie on the cheek. **

**"Morning Johnny, I was talking to Sasha and sounds like you have a good one on your hands"Bonnie says. "Seems like you two are doing a good job raising my grandchildren". Bonnie looked at Sasha and smiled. **

**"We try"She says with a smile. **

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and Sorry for the wait. Can't wait for the reviews and the suggestions! NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	77. Chapter 77

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 77**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**

* * *

**

**After a long day of being out with Johnny's parents, Everyone was getting ready for bed. **

**"What were you and my mom talking about earlier"Johnny asks walking out of the closet. **

**"Nothing much, the usual"She answers while reading a book. **

**"Did she mention how she wants me to settle down"He asked. **

**"Yes, She has a point"She answers. **

**"I don't picture myself settling down"He answers as he sits on his side of the bed. **

**"You're half way there, Johnny"Sasha says.**

**"How so?"He asked. **

**"Well, You have a child. Theres no more I, it's we"She answers. Sasha places the book on the night table. He shruggs. "Look, Your mom wants to see you get married"**

**"I know but I don't know if I want to get married"He answers. **

**"Well, once you realize you found the one woman you want to be with, then you would want to be with that person for the rest of your life"She explains. She kiss him on the cheek. "You shouldn't stress yourself about it"**

**"I'm not"He answers. **

**"I'm going to take a shower"She says. **

**"Are you inviting me in"He asked. **

**"That's only if you want it"She says in a seductive tone. A smirk appeared on his face. He got off the bed and went into the bathroom. She suprised him with a kiss as he walked through the door. **

**"Fiesty, I like it"She smiled and kissed him. He took off her tank top and let it hit the floor. More clothes hit the tile floor, He was down to his boxers and She was down to her lingerie. They walked into shower and the water hit their bodies. He began to travel down her body. He pulled down her underwear and she bit her bottom lip. She placed her legs on his shoulders and he began taste what he craved for. She moans in pleasure as she bites her bottom lip. **

**"Johnny"She moaned. He stopped and She knew it was time to switch. Johnny ran his fingers through her hair as she performed her duty. **

**"Damn"He grunted in pleasure. After he was almost ready to let loose, He lift her up and slowly entered inside her. He started out slow but became more rougher and faster as it went on. "You're mine"**

**"I'm yours, baby"She moans back.**

**"Who's the best"He goaned in pleasure. **

**"You are"She moans. **

**"Who rocks your world"He groans. **

**"You rock my world"She moans. He gives one last thrust. **

**"I love you, Sasha"He grunts as she came inside her. **

**"I love you too"She moans. They finished their shower, Johnny walked out the steamy bathroom. Sasha put on her robe and started to dry her hair. She walked out of the bathroom. "We should start doing that more often"**

**"So you liked it"He asked. **

**"I loved it"She answers with a smile. His phone goes off on the night table and he answers it. Sasha walked into the closet to put on her shirt and a pair of shorts. She walked out of the closet and climbed into bed. They turned off the lights and he wrapped his arms around her. "Who was that"**

**"It was the boys"He answers. **

**"What did they want"She asked. **

**"They wanted to go out tonight"He replies. **

**"What did you say"She asked.**

**"I said no"He answers. **

**"Please don't say you said no because of me"She asked. **

**"No, I'm tired"He explains. **

**"Alright"She answers. She falls asleep soon after**

**

* * *

**

It's a little fill in chapter before the New Year. Hope you liked it and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome but NO FLAMES! Happy New Years Everyone :)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	78. Chapter 78

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 78**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**

* * *

**

**Sasha woke up the next morning and saw a note on the night table. **

_**Went out with parents and girls...Be back around 6 tonight. **_

_**-Johnny. **_

**She looked at the clock beside her bed and it was 10:30 am. She layed in bed and embraced the warmth of the covers. Her phone went off on the night table and she answered it. **

**"Hello"She answers. **

**"Sasha, You wanna go out and have a girls day with Shaundi"Lisa asked. **

**"Sure, I have nothing better to do"She answers. **

**"What about the girls"Lisa asked. **

**"Johnny took them with him"She answers. **

**"Well, Mom wants to spend the day with Nia and TJ"Lisa explains. **

**"Who's TJ"She asked. **

**"Your nephew"Lisa answers. **

**"I'm sorry, I haven't really met him yet"She answers. **

**"I'm going to come get you and we'll go pick up Shaundi"Lisa answers. **

**"Alright, Give me a minute to get ready"She answers. **

**"Alright, When I call you again, You better be ready"Lisa says. **

**"I will"She answers. She hangs up her phone and walks into her closet. She puts on her One Clothing Top, Boatneck Short Sleeve Sequin Tunic with a pair of jeans and heels. She straightened her short hair and put some eye liner on. Her phone went off and she grabbed her purse. "I'm coming"**

**"Alright, Hurry up"Lisa answers. Sasha hung up her phone and left the condo. She saw Pierce's car parked outside the building. She got into the passenger seat, next to Lisa. **

**"Pierce let you borrow the car?"She asked. **

**"Yeah"Lisa answers. She looks at Sasha's finger nails. "I'm glad I asked you for a girls day. You need a manicure"**

**"I'm sorry, I haven't had time to get my nails done"She replies. "I've been busy taking car of the girls"**

**"Remember, I offered to watch them if you need time"Lisa says. **

**"Yes, You did but Johnny's parents came into town. I was getting to know his parents"She answers. **

**"How's that going"Lisa asked. **

**"Alright, His father doesn't like me but Bonnie and I get along great"She replies. **

**"Well, that's good"Lisa says as she parks her car in Tyrone driveway. It was a medium size house. The twins walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Tyrone answered the door. **

**"What's up my little sisters"He asked. He hugged them together. **

**"Let me see my nephew since you've never let me see him"Sasha says. **

**"I'm sorry"He says. They walk into the home and there was a toddler walking around. **

**"He looks so adorable"She says. **

**"He's going to take after his father"He answers. **

**"Only thing he has of yours is that nappy ass head, Does Shaundi not know how to braid hair"She asked. **

**"No"He answers. **

**"If you come by my condo and I'll braid both of your heads"She offers. **

**"Can you do Nia's"asked Lisa. **

**"Yeah, Sure"She says. "Shaundi let's go"**

**"Coming"Shaundi yells from upstairs. **

**"When can I come over"He asked. **

**"I whenever but Johnny's parents are here. I'll just meet you at moms"**

**"Alright"He answers. Shaundi came down the stairs. **

**"Ready"Shaundi they arrived at the nail salon, they were getting down to business. **

**"Sasha, How was Pierce in bed"Lisa asked. Sasha looked at her sister in confusing and disgust. **

**"What type of quesion is that"She asked. **

**"Just answer it"Lisa pleads. **

**"He was alright"She answers. "He wasn't the worst"**

**"I feel like he's disgusted by me"Lisa says. **

**"Why do you say that"asked Shaundi. **

**"Because it's lik he lays there while I put in the work"Lisa answers. **

**"When did you notice this"She asked. **

**"Last night"Lisa answers. "Is Johnny the same way"**

**"No"Sasha answers with no hesitation. "Our sex is a fucking excersise for both of us"**

**"See, Why can't we have it like that"asked Shaundi. **

**"I know"Lisa says in agreement. **

**"After this we can go to the bookstore and look for books on sex"She answers. **

**"Is that how you did it"Lisa asked. **

**"No, I'm just that good"She says with a smile. **

**"Your all done"Says the manicurist. **

**"Thank you"She answers as she looks at her french nails. After they finished getting there nails down, they went into the bookstore down the street. **

**"Would these books really help"asked Shaundi. **

**"I don't know, It's not like I can give you a class on how to have sex"Sasha answers looking through the shelves. She pulled out a few books and handed them to the two. "We should probably go get you guys some lingerie"**

**"How's that going to help"They asked together. **

**"Um, Do you want my help or not"She asked. **

**"Fine"They say again. Sasha smiles and buys the books. They walk into victoria's secret. **

**"Pick anything really, Anything from this store is good"She says. **

**"True"Lisa answers. "Wait, How are you and Johnny"**

**"Good, Why"She says. **

**"Because you aren't buy any lingerie"Lisa says. **

**"I know, I already have lingerie for when I'm in the mood"She answers. **

**"When was that? Two weeks ago before you guys were fighting?"Shaundi asked. **

**"No, It was last night actually"She answers. **

**"I called you last night and you didn't answer"Lisa says. **

**"Yeah, I was too busy getting laid"She answers. "But before that we were talking about his mom wanting to see him get married"**

**"Johnny's not going to get married"Shaundi answers. **

**"That's what I said but I talked to him about it. He said hee doesn't know if she's ready to get married"Sasha says as she looks through the lingerie. **

**"I don't blame him, Marriage is a big step"Lisa answers. **

**"Yeah, I know it is, I've been through it"She answers. **

**"Who did you marry"asked Shaundi. **

**"Dex! Right before we left Stilwater, We got married"She answers. **

**"Thanks for the invite"Shaundi says. **

**"I would have invited you but you're with my brother who didn't approve of the relationship at all"She answers. **

**"Are you willing to get married again"asked Lisa. **

**"Maybe, never gave it much thought. If someone I loved asked me, then maybe I would"She answers. **

**"What about Johnny"asked Shaundi. **

**"What about him"She asked. **

**"What if he proposed"Lisa asked. **

**"I don't know what I'd say but we know he's not going to do that"She answers. **

**"Who knows, You might have him sprung"Lisa says as she chuckles. **

**"You have him on a leash as well, Sasha"Shaundi says. **

**"No, I don't. He can do what he wants when he wants"She answers. **

**"Last night, Pierce called him to go out and he said He couldn't go out"Lisa says. **

**"He didn't go on his own free will, He said he was tired"She answers. "You have to remember, His parents are in town"**

**"So, You are home to entertain"Shaundi says. **

**"Shaundi has a point"Lisa says. **

**"He's not on a leash, he just chooses to be home"She says. **

**"Ok"Shaundi says. Sasha began questioning herself as the girls bought their things. **

**"I still can't get over the fact that I'm giving someone advice on having sex with my brother and I'm giving my sister advice on having sex with my ex."She says as she takes her mind of her train of thought. **

**

* * *

**

Hope you like and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome but NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	79. Chapter 79

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 79**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Sasha walked back into the condo after spending the day with Shaundi and Lisa. She lookeed at her cellphone and she had 2 more hours to herself. She walked upstairs and began washing clothes to kill them time. Once she had a load in the washing machine, She put on an apron. She washed her hands and got down to cooking. Two hours went by and everyone came into the condo. There was a fresh smell of food coming from the kitchen. **

**"Hey Baby"Johnny greets. She gives him a kiss on the lips and gets back to cooking. **

**"Sasha, May I ask what you're making"Bonnie asked. **

**"I was in the mood to cook a chinese cuisine"She answers. **

**"It smells good"Bonnie says. "Doesn't it Lee"**

**"Yes, I guess"Lee answers. **

**"Dinner will be ready soon"She answers as she takes a tray out of the oven.**

**"Alright"Bonnie answers. **

**"Mommy, Daddy got me a toy"Aaliyah says. Sasha bent down to Aaliyah's height. **

**"He did? Santa's coming in two months"She answers. **

**"Mommy, I have to write my list to santa"Aaliyah says as she runs off. Sasha looks at Johnny. **

**"Johnny, we talked about getting toys for them before December"She says. **

**"She begged for it and I couldn't say no"He answers. **

**"Ok, No more toys"She demands in a soft tone. **

**"Sorry baby"He says. **

**"Foods ready"She says. **

**"What is it"He asked as he pulls her in.**

**"It's Kung Pao Chicken, Crab Ragoon, Chicken Fried Rice and Fortune Cookie"She answers. **

**"You went all out"He says. **

**"Yeah, I wanted to try it out"She says. She kisses him on the lips and He kisses her back. **

**"Alright, Mother and grandchildren are in the room"Bonnie says. Sasha smiles and Johnny sneaks a kiss on her cheek. **

**"Sorry, Bonnie"She says. Lee walked into the kitchen and saw the food. He didn't say a word. **

**"This looks good"Lee finally says. **

**"Dig in"She says. After everyone finished their dinner, Sasha put the kids to bed. **

**"We're going out for a walk on the beach"Lee says. **

**"Alright, The door will be unlocked for you"Sasha answers. The old, Happy couple walk out hand-in-hand. "Johnny, Why don't you go out with the boys tonight. I'm going to finish cleaning up and then I'm going to go to bed"**

**"Are you sure"He asked. **

**"Yeah, Go out and enjoy yourself"She says. **

**"Alright, I'll try to be home by midnight"He says. **

**"If you aren't coming home tonight, Call me"She says. **

**"Alright"He says. He gives her a kiss and grabs his phone. **

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

**Johnny, Pierce and Tyrone sat at a table in a half empty bar. There were people in the place but no many. **

**"May I get you boys something"the waistress asked. **

**"3 beers"Tyrone answers. **

**"Alright, Be back in a second"She answers. The waitress walked away from the table. **

**"So my sister finally got you off that leash"Tyrone says. **

**"Leash? What are you talking about"Johnny asked. **

**"My sister holds you back from doing a lot of things"Tyrone answers. **

**"She's probably the reason why you didn't go out last night"Pierce says. **

**"Fuck off, I was tired. You would be tired too if you had the sex we had"He answers. Tyrone looks at him with a blank stare. **

**"I'm going to act like I didn't hear that"He says. **

**"What's up with you"Pierce asked. **

**"I'd rather not hear about my sisters sexual experiences"Tyrone answers. **

**"Well, I need to talk to you about your sister"Johnny says. **

**"What about her? No I don't know how many sex partners she's had"Tyrone answers. **

**"No, I think she might be the one"He says. **

**"One What?"asked Tyrone. **

**"The right woman for me"He answers. **

**"You both have a violent temper, She's changed you Johnny"Tyrone answers. **

**"No she hasn't"He answers. Pierce and Tyrone gave him a look which says 'Yeah right'.**

**"You are less violent"Pierce comments**

**"Shit, That could be because of my daughter"He says. **

**"Even when you were taking care of Aaliyah, you were still violent"Tyrone says. **

**"What did she do to you"asked Pierce. **

**"Fuck you guys, She hasn't changed me"He snaps. **

**"Did you guys get into a physical fight"asked Tyrone. **

**"She threw a dish at me, I think the night she punched Shaundi"He says**

**"Sorry to tell you Johnny, but You've changed a little bit"Tyrone says. **

**"Fuck you guys"Johnny says. **

**

* * *

**

Has Johnny changed? Or Are the guys wrong? Hope you liked this chapter...Can't wait for Reviews and Suggestions. NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	80. Chapter 80

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 80**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Sasha woke up the next morning to her cellphone going off on the night table. She looked at the caller ID. It was Tyrone. **

**"What, Ty"She answers.**

**"Good morning to you too"He answers. **

**"What do you want"She asked. **

**"Can you do my hair today"He asked. **

**"Fine, Johnny's parents leaving today. Come around 2:30 and I'll get it done"She answers. **

**"Alright, Later"He says. She hangs up her phone and looks at the time. It was 11:30. She quickly got up and walked downstairs. **

**"Sasha, We were just about to leave"Bonnie says. **

**"Yeah, Mommy. We didn't want Grandma and Grandpa to leave without saying bye"Aaliayah says. **

**"It was a pleasure having you here"She answers. **

**"We'll do this again soon"Bonnie says as she hugs Sasha.**

**"Yes, we will"She answers. Sasha walked over to Lee and put her hand out. "We didn't see eye to eye much but it was good having you". He looked at her and hugged her. Everyone looked suprised except Lee. **

**"I apologize for the way I've acted"He finally says. **

**"That's ok"She says. **

**"We have to get to the airport before you miss your flight"Johnny says. "Come on Aaliyah". He grabbed the suitcases and left the picks up Gabriella and walks out of the apartment with the girls. Lee finally lets go of the hug and follows Johnny out the door. Once they left, Sasha's cellphone went off. **

**"Hello"She greets. **

**"Sasha, I can't believed that shit worked"Lisa says. **

**"What worked?"She asked in a playful tone. **

**"You know damn well what I'm talking about"Lisa says. **

**"I don't know why you doubted me, I'm a sexpert. Even if you did loose your virginity before me"She says. **

**"Whatever, It worked and now I'm happy"Lisa states. **

**"Now you now to have sex with my ex"She says in a playful tone. **

**"Fuck you! I'm going to see you later to do Nia's hair, right"**

**"Yeah, Come by now that way I can get her hair done and over with"She answers as she looks at her hair in the mirror. **

**"No, Me and Pierce might go for a round 3"Lisa answers. **

**"I'm going to act like I didn't hear that and fine. First come first serve"She said. Sasha hung up the phone and after she did, Shaundi called. "Hey, Shaundi. I'm guessing you're calling me to let me know my sexpert advice worked?**

**"Yeah, How did you know?"Shaundi asked. **

**"Because Lisa just did the same thing"She replied. **

**"Well, It worked wonderful. First I-"Sasha cut Shaundi off. **

**"I don't want to hear about what you did on my brother. That is gross as fuck, I'd rather watch me giving birth to Gabriella"She answers. **

**"You and your brother will have to get passed this point"Shaundi says. **

**"Fuck that, I don't want to hear nothing about my brothers sex life"She answers**

**"Whatever, I'll see you soon since you have to do Tyrone hair"Shaundi says. **

**"Yes, Which means hurry up and bring your ass"She says. **

**"Fine, later"Shaundi says. Sasha hung up her phone and looked at her shoulder length hair. It's been a couple months since she cut her hair. **

**"What should I do with my hair"She asked herself. She re-dyed her hair black and added red streaks. It looked really good on her , Good thing there wasn't any gangs out. There was a knock on the door and Sasha just finished drying her hair. She walked downstairs and opened the door. There was Tyrone, Shaundi and their son, TJ. **

**"Did you dye your hair"Shaundi asked. **

**"Yes"She answers. **

**"It looks good"Shaundi says. **

**"Thanks. Let's get down to business"She says. Everyone walked into the living room and Sasha started Tyrone's head. **

**"You know Sasha"He starts. **

**"Yeah"She says. **

**"You and Johnny have changed"He says. **

**"I'm sorry that having a kid changes me. I have to think of her now"She explains. **

**"Well, You've change Johnny"He says. **

**"No, I haven't"She answers as she parts the hair. **

**"Yes, You have. It seems like you have him on a leash"He says. **

**"If you don't want me to fuck up your hair, I suggest you keep your mouth shut"She says with a smile. **

**"Fine but you know it's true"He says. Sasha rolls her eyes and continutes his hair. **

**"He has a point, Sasha. Me and Lisa told you this the other day"Shaundi says. **

**"Do you want me to mention what else we talked about that day"She asked as she shot Shaundi a stern look. **

**"What did you guys talk about"asked Tyrone. **

**"You know stuff about the kids"Shaundi smiled and continued to braid Tyrone's head.**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it's been a while but I've been busy with stuff. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews/Suggestions...NO FLAMES!**

**~Hiphopangel1221~**


	81. Chapter 81

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 81**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**"Please"Johnny begged as he drives down the road. **

**"No, I'm not having another baby and I told you that"Sasha states. **

**"Come on, Sasha. I want to have a boy"He states. "I'm pretty sure you want one too"**

**"Yes, but I don't like getting emotionally unstable. I didn't like that fact that my emotions were all over the place. To top it all off, giving birth is a pain in the ass, Johnny"She says. **

**"Come on"he begs once more. **

**"No, Johnny. That's my final answer and don't ask me again"She says. **

**"Fine"He says, he finally gives up on the subjects. **

**"Johnny, You can be mad at me all you want. You don't have to carry the baby for 9 months, Your feet won't be swollen, You won't have to pee every 5 seconds"She explains.**

**"Fuck it, Sasha. Forget that we fucking talked about it"He answers. He finally pulls in front of the Daycare building, where the girls were. **

**"Whatever, Johnny. I'm not going to deal with you pissy ass attitude"She says. She gets out of the car and slams his car door. **

**"Don't slam my fucking door"He finally says. She flips him him off as she walks into the building. She walked up to the desk, where there was a receptionist on the computer. **

**"I'm here to pick up Aaliyah Gat and Gabriella Romano"She said. **

**"Alright, They will be down in a few"The receptionist answered. Sasha stood there, waiting for the girls to appear from behind the brown door. They soon appeared after a couple minutes of waiting. **

**"Mommy"Aaliyah says. **

**"Hey, babe"She greets, in return. **

**"They haven't taken their naps yet, so they might be a little bit tired"explained the woman. **

**"Alright, I'll make sure they get their nap as soon as we get home"She says**

**"Have a nice day"the woman says. **

**"You too"Sasha replies. She walks out the building and puts the girls into the car. **

**"Hi, Daddy"Aaliyah greets. **

**"Hi, Aaliyah"He replies. **

**"Mommy, I made a picture"Aaliyah says.**

**"Really? Let me see,"She says as she takes the paper. It was a drawing of scribbles. **

**"Thats me, you, Daddy and Gaby"Aaliyah answers. **

**"This is beautiful, Aaliyah. As soon as we get home, We're going to put it on the fridge"She answers. **

**()**

**After Sasha put the girls down for a nap, She walked into the bedroom. Johnny was in the room laying down. **

**"Johnny, Giving me the silent treatment isn't going to make it better"She says, she crossed her arms. **

**"You're just being selfish"He says. **

**"No, I'm not. You're the one being selfish right now, Johnny"She says. "I'm sorry, that I don't want to have another kid right now. Aaliyah is almost two years old and Gabriella is almost 7 months. We have to take care of the ones we have first before we think about having one".**

**"Whatever"He says, he rises off the bed and walks towards the door. Sasha walked in front of the door and stood there with her arms crossed. "Move". His tone would give anyone a shiver down their spine but not Sasha. **

**"No"She says, She kept a straight-face. **

**"Move"He demands once more. **

**"Make me move"She says. He balled up his fist and punched the door. The punch was inches away from Sasha's face. When Johnny would do that to Aisha, She would jump but Sasha didn't move. She seemed unphased by his little hissy fit. He sits on the bed."As much as I want a son, I'm not ready to take care of three babies right now. We already have two beautiful little girls, who love us both. That's more than what I can ask for". Johnny pulled Sasha over towards him, She sat on his lap. **

**"You're right"He finally replies. **

**"I know I am"She answers. She kisses him on the lips ands looks at him with her green eyes. **

**"Why do you put up with me"He asked. **

**"Because, Nobody else will"She answers with a smile. "Plus, I enjoy the sex". He couldn't help but to smirk. **

**"I'm glad you're here"He says. **

**"I am to"She replies, She rubs her fingers the his spikey and smooth hair. "But just because I don't want to have a baby, doesn't mean you can have sex with every broad you see. If you do it, I will break their neck and then yours." She smiles and kisses him on the lips. She got off his lap and walked towards the closet. **

**"You know it's a turn on when you act tough"He states as he follows her. **

**"It's not an act, baby"She answers. "I am tough". He kisses her slowly and tenderly on the lips. **

**"I love you, Sasha"He says. **

**"I love you too, baby"She replies. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He walked towards the bed and gently puts her body on the bed. He began kissing and nawing on her neck. Their bedroom door opens slowly. **

**"Mommy and Daddy, what are you doing"Aaliyah asked. They both looked at her in shock and then at each other. Sasha looks back over at Aaliyah. **

**"We're wrestling"She finally explains. **

**"How come you guys aren't wearing diapers or bathing suits like they do on TV"Aaliyah asked. **

**"We were getting there"Johnny mumbles. Sasha laps his arms and then looks at Aaliyah. **

**"Where did you see that"She asked. **

**"Daddy watched it, while you went to Gaby's appointment"Aaliyah answers. "It's called takini wrestling"**

**"You let her watching bikini wrestling"She asked. "Haven't I told you not to watch that shit when the girls are around? Get off me, Johhny"**

**"I'm sorry, Baby."He pleads. **

**"Sorry, my ass. I told you over a thousand times to not do that"She snaps back. "Get off of me". Once Johnny gets off, She shoots him an evil look and then punches him in the chest. He sits back on the bed **

**"Mommy's mad"Aaliyah cries. Aaliyah starts to cry and walks out the room. **

**"Aaliyah, I'm not mad. Daddy just makes bad choices"She says as she goes after Aaliyah. **

**"Sasha, my 'friend' is happy right now"He says. **

**"Why don't you take care of your 'friend', Johnny"She snaps at Johnny. She leaves the room. He layed back on the bed and sighed.**

**

* * *

**

Sorry, it's been a while...I'm going through midterms right now and I just suffered family issues last week. But I'm back and read to splurge my ideas for this story onto paper. I also realized I made Aaliyah very mature for her age in a way, i don't know maybe that's just me but anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can't wait for the reviews and Suggestions :)

~hiphopangel1221~


	82. Chapter 82

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 82**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Pierce, Johnny and Tyrone were walking through the crowded mall.**

**"What's up , that you called us here. We were watching the game, Johnny" Pierce explains.**

**"I think, I want to settle down"Johnny answers. **

**"With who"asked Tyrone in confusion. **

**"Sasha"Pierce and Tyrone laughed at the thought. **

**"You get married to my sister"Tyrone questioned. **

**"Yes, She's deals with my bullshit"He says. **

**"Well, So does everyone else"Pierce comments. **

**"Well, I mean that she stands up to me. Not many people, expecacially woman have the balls stand up to me"He states. **

**"True but Who would want to marry my sister"asked Tyrone. **

**"Well, Dex did" Pierce states. Tyrone cringed at the name. **

**

* * *

**

**The girls were sitting on the couch in Sasha and Johnny's home. **

**"Sasha hows the house coming along? Have you told Johnny?"questioned Lisa. **

**"No not yet. I want it to be a suprise"She answers.**

**"That's good"Shaundi says. **

**"Okay, it Think Pierce might be ready to propose to me"Lisa says. **

**"Why do you say that"asked Shaundi.**

**"Yeah, why do you say that"Sasha asks. **

**"Well, He's been really romantic lately if you ask me"She answers. **

**"Well, That doesn't really mean anything"Shaundi says. **

**"Yeah, That could just mean he wants to get some"Sasha says. **

**"Fine, How did my brother or Dex propose to you two"She asked. **

**"Well, Dex proposed at the place we had our first date. It used to be a Freckle Bitches but now it's some building"Sasha states. **

**"That's romantic"She comments. **

**"Well, Tyrone-"**

**

* * *

**

**"-proposed during sex"Tyrone says. **

**"Really?"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah, She said yes."He answers. **

**"Is that the best way to propose"Johnny asked. **

**"I guess, I got sex before and after the proposal"He explains. **

* * *

**"Did he really propose to you during sex"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"Shaundi answers.**

**"That's the worst proposal ever"She says. **

**"How so"asked Lisa. **

**"It's like you're in the heat of the moment and then he asks that. He groans 'Will you marry' then you say 'yes' in th heat of the moment"She explains. **

**"Sasha, Has a point"Lisa says. **

**"Now that you say it, it sounds bad"Shaundi says. **

**"Like even if he proposed at Freckle Bitches, that beats getting proposed during sex"She states. **

**"How will I know if he's going to propose"Lisa asked. **

**"You don't know because he could do it at anytime. I didn't know that Dex was going to propose until he got down on one knee"Sasha states. **

**"Well, How is he acting"Shaundi asked. **

**"Well, He doesn't go out anymore like he used to with the guys. He wants to stay home with me and Nia"She explains. **

**"Johnny was complaining about him never wanting to go out anymore"Sasha says. **

**"Yeah, Then when I watch the channel with all of the weddings on it, he doesn't beg me to change the channel. He used to do that alot"She explains. **

**"That is kinda wierd"Shaundi says. **

**"How? A guy can change their mind about watching tv. When I watch that channel, Johnny takes the remote and changes the channel. Then if it's a show I don't like watching, I wrestle him for the remote back"Sasha says. "Now that I say that, that is wierd"**

**"Yes, It is"Lisa says. **

**"Well, If it happens it happens"Sasha explains. "Oh did I tell you what happened the other day"**

**"No, What happened"asked Shaundi.**

**"Well, The girls were taking a nap in the other room. Me and Johnny were talking about having another kid. So once I got him to calm down, we were about to get to the nitty gritty. He was ontop of me and then Aaliyah walks in right before clothes start hitting the floor"She explains. **

**"Really? What did you say"asked Lisa. **

**"I told her we were wrestling and thats when I found out that Johnny was watching bikini wrestling in front of the girl"She says. **

**"Tyrone did that once and his response was-"**

**

* * *

**

**"-It's giving him a jump start into being a man"Tyrone says. **

**"Can't that do damage to a child"Pierce asked. **

**"I don't know"He responds.**

**"How about this ring"asked Johnny. He pointed at the 10K White Gold 3/8 Carat t.w. Diamond Bridal Set. **

**"It's nice"Pierce says. **

**"But will Sasha like it"He asked. **

**"Her high maintenance ass will like it"Tyrone comments. "Speaking of rings, When are you going to make an honest woman of my youngest sister, Pierce"**

**"I don't know"Pierce answers. **

**"I bet you, She's waiting for you to propose"He suggest.**

**"I've debated on it but I dont' know yet"Pierce answers. **

**"I'm getting the ring"Johnny says as he ignores the conversation. **

**"Whatever, I think you should think fast before my sister gets the wrong idea"Tyrone says as he pats Pierce on the back.**

**

* * *

**

Another chapter is done! Sorry, It took so long, I had the idea but I didn't know how to portray it in the chapter. Hope you liked and enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Can't wait for the reviews and the suggestions, which are always welcomed. :)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	83. Chapter 83

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 83**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

**

* * *

**

**"Come on, Sasha. We have to meet the others in a couple of minutes"Johnny shouts. He was wearing a casual shirt and dress pants. The group decided to go out to a fancy restaraunt. **

**"Fine"She yells back. She walks out the room in Love Tease Dress, Strapless Sweetheart Pleated Rhinestone Satin Mini with Mixx Laura Studded Pumps Black. Her wavy hair was in a ponytail with straightened bangs. Johnny couldn't stop looking at the love of his life. "I'm ready, Johnny"**

**"You look beautiful"He finally comments after looking at her for a while. **

**"Thank you"she says with a smile. "You don't look bad yourself"**

**"Let's go before the guys complain"He says. **

**"Are the girls at my dads"She asked. **

**"Yes"Johnny says. **

**"Did you tell my dad we'll call in later"She says. **

**"Yes, Let's go"Johnny says. They couple walked out the condo and into their car. **

**"Do you think this dress makes me look a little big"She asked. **

**"No, You look perfect"He answers. She smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek. They arrived at the outing and everyone looked nice. **

**"Sasha, You look amazing"Lisa says as she gives her sister a hug. **

**"Thanks"She answers. **

**"I don't see how you can get your figure back after having Gabriella"Shaundi says. **

**"Well, Running after three kids in line is a workout"She says. Johnny put his arms around Sasha. "Especially this big boy right here"**

**"We all understand"Tyrone jokes. **

**"Anyways, What did you girls talk about when we were out the other day"asked Pierce. **

**"We talked about weddings"Lisa says**

**"Tyrone, I have a question"asked Sasha. "Why would you propose to Shaundi during sex?"**

**"Because it's the best way"He answers. **

**"That is the worst proposal"Lisa says. **

**"How so"asked Pierce. **

**"Because you don't know if she meant it when she said yes. She could have said it in the heat of the moment"Sasha says.**

**"At least my kid didn't walk in on me, trying to get some"Tyrone says. **

**"We thought she was sleeping"She answered in her defense. "But then she asked why wasn't I in a bikini. That got Johnny in some trouble"**

**"She walked into the living room while I was watching it"Johnny says. **

**"Well, Tyrone knows how that is"Shaundi says. **

**"Whatever"He answers. Everyone finished their dinner and walked to the beach across the street. Sasha and Johnny walked down the beach hand in hand. **

**"Do you think the girls are doing alright"She asked. **

**"Yeah"Johnny answered. **

**"Can I have my phone back since you wouldn't let me call"She asked. **

**"No, Your dad is doing fine"He answered. Sasha reached into Johnny's pocket and took the phone. She ran down the beach and he chased after her. "Sasha, They're fine". Sasha called her dad's cellphone. **

**"Hey, Sasha"Paul answers. **

**"Hey, Dad. How are the girls"She asked. **

**"Good, They are sleeping"Paul answers. Before Sasha could say another word, Johnny tackled her to the ground. He took the phone from Sasha.**

**"Thanks, Paul. We'll see you in an hour or so"He manages to say. **

**"Alright, Don't screw it up"Paul says. **

**"I won't"He answers. Johnny hangs up the phone and puts it in his pocket. Sasha smiles and gives Johnny a kiss. "Sasha, I love you"**

**"I love you too, baby"She says. They got off the sand and walked towards a path of rocks. The path led out to the ocean a little bit. Johnny helped Sasha onto the rocks. They walked to the edge and looked out to the water. "This is so beautiful". He wrapped his arms around her. She embraced the warmth of his body against hers. **

**"Well, I always have a beautiful view"Johnny says. **

**"You can be so corny sometimes"She says with a smile. **

**"Sasha, I want to do something"He says. **

**"What"She asked. He slowly let go of her her and got down on one knee. She turns around and see her him on his knees. Her eyes grew wide, and her hand were covering her mouth. **

**"Sasha, I love you and you know that. You are probably one of the women who can really tame a dog like me. You're great with the girls and I can't picture anyone else in your spot"He says. "Will you be my wife?"**

**"Johnny, I dont know what to say"She says. **

**"How about yes"He says. She smiled. **

**"Yes, I'll be your wife"She finally answers. He gets off his knees and hugs her. She kisses him on the lips. He placed the nice ring onto her finger and hugged her. "I love you, baby"**

**"Love you too"Johnny says with a smirk.**

**

* * *

**

So I guess everything is going good for Sasha and Johnny...(:! I hope you liked the chapter, I know it's not much though. I can't wait for the reviews and suggestions. I REALLY do appreciate the suggestion and reviews. :)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	84. Chapter 84

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 84**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**"I like this dress"Sasha says, looking at the bridal gowns. **

**"Do you think you can afford any of this"Lisa asked. **

**"Yes, I have money from Dex that I haven't touched."She says. **

**"What does Johnny think"asked Lisa**

**"He thinks, I should go nuts"She answers. **

**"How much do you have put away"Shaundi asked.**

**"A lot. Like I always thought there was a chance that my dad would cut me off. So when I was younger and he gave me allowances, I would put half of it away for that moment. So I have about 30,000 put away for a rainy day. I had money from the saints that I earned but that's going into the house."She answers. **

**"How is the house"asked Lisa. **

**"Almost done, They're doing last minute stuff. I'm going to check it out tomorrow"Sasha answers. **

**"How are you and Johnny"asked Shaundi. **

**"We're good, I've just been planning this wedding and he's watching me"She answers. **

**"You sure you want to marry him"asked Shaundi. **

**"Why do you say that"asked Sasha. **

**"Well, Don't you think this is kinda-"Lisa cut off Shaundi. **

**"Weird?"Lisa finished. **

**"Kinda but we love each other and that's all that matters"She says. Her phone begins to vibrate in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID. "I have to take this". Sasha walked away from the girls. **

**"Why do I feel like Sasha's going to make the biggest mistake?"asked Lisa. **

**"Which mistake is that? This wedding, marrying Johnny in general, or rebuilding Aisha's old house"asked Shaundi. **

**"Pick one"Lisa says. Sasha walks back to the girls and she didn't really look happy. **

**"We have to leave, like now"She says. **

**"Why"asked Shaundi. **

**"Something went wrong on the house and I need to see the damage for myself"She explains. **

**"Alright"The girls walked out of the bridal store and to Sasha's car. **

**"What exactly went wrong"asked Lisa. **

**"Well, Apparently some teens thought it would be funny to go on the property and apparently did some damage"She says. **

**"You know what it's like to be a teenager. We used to like to break things and think it ws cool"Lisa says. **

**"Well, I also knew who not to fuck with"Sasha says. **

**"They like to have fun, they couldn't have done that much damage"Shaundi says. They pull into the driveway of the house and Sasha's eyes went wide. They windows were broken, the door was broken into, the lawn had tire tracks on it. Sasha got out of the car, and walked into the broken home. "Ok, So they did some damage. Nothing, that can't be easily replaced. Windows are about-"**

**"like 400 for a replacement glass. Then she'll have to fix the lawn, which might be a grand. The door will probably be a grand. Nothing she couldn't replace"Lisa says. The women got out of the car and walked into the home. Inside, the house looked more modern besides the holes in the walls, beer cans on the wooden floor, big holes in the walls. Sasha sat at the island writing things down and pressing buttons on a calculator. **

**"So, I basically have 10,000 left to spend on this wedding"Sasha says. **

**"Why don't you ask your dad for money"asked Shaundi. **

**"He's out of commission right now. He's in Italy til the wedding"She explains. **

**"What does that have to do with your credit card"Lisa asked. **

**"I told my dad that I could pay for this wedding on my own without his help. So I told him to hide my credit card"She says. **

**"Why would you do that"Lisa asked. **

**"Well, you try having a father trying to make up for the time he missed in my life. I wanted to show him that I could do stuff on my own without his help. He said He was proud, and I was doing good until this"She says. **

**"Well, Maybe you should get your credit card"Shaundi says. **

**"No! Then I would be proving to my dad that I can't really be independent"She says. **

**"Screw being independent!"Lisa says. **

**"No, I'm not doing that. I have enough and I can make it work"She says. Her phone went off on the the countertop. "Hello"**

**"This is a collect call from Stilwater Correctional Facility, Would you like to accept the charges"the automatic voice says. **

**"Yes"She says. **

**"Hello, Sasha"Johnny says.**

**"Johnny, What the hell are you doing in prison"She asked. **

**"It's a long story, Our bail is at 30,000"He says. **

**"Are you serious? What do you mean 'our bail', Johnny?"She asked**

**"Yes. It's me, Tyrone and Pierce sitting here in prison."He says. **

**"Johnny, You know every cent I have is going towards the wedding"She says. **

**"Come on, Baby"He says. **

**"I'll see what I can do"She says. **

**"Thanks, Sasha"She hung up the phone and threw it at the wall.**

**"What's wrong now"asked Shaundi. **

**"Well, Our men are in prison. The bail is 30,000 dollars"She says. **

**"What the hell did they do"asked Lisa. **

**"I don't fucking know, I have 10,000 dollars"She answers. **

**"Sasha, That's towards your wedding"Shaundi says. **

**"Well, I need a groom in order to have a wedding"She says.**

**"Well, We just re-did the kitchen. So I have about 5 grand"Shaundi says. **

**"Pierce and I just moved into this new condo. So I probably have 5 grand myself as well"Lisa says.**

**"That's 20 grand, Now we need is 10 more"Shaundi says. **

**"As much as I don't want to do this, I might have to pull from Gabriella's account"Sasha says. **

**"Why? Don't do that, We'll find another way to get the money"Lisa says. **

**"How? The Saints have been out of the game for almost a year. The drug trafficking has stopped, getting hoes back to their pimps has stopped, protecting people has stopped. The Saints are broke until shit starts moving again"Sasha says. **

**"She's right, Lisa"Shaundi says. **

**"Fine"She says. **

**"Alright"Lisa says. **

**"Let's go get these guys out of prison"She says.**

**

* * *

**

Trouble in paradise? Sorry for keeping you guys hanging a little, Just had to figure out some ideas for the chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as I did writing it. Can't wait for the reviews and suggestion which is appreciated...(:

~Hiphopangel1221~


	85. Chapter 85

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 85**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.) **

**Days have gone by and everything was going downhill. Sasha sat at the island of the condo, figuring out everything. She types in numbers into her calculator. She wasn't too pleased about the outcome on the calculator. Johnny walked into the kitchen, and looked into the fridge. **

**"Sasha, We really need to go grocery shopping. Theres no food in there"He says. She ignores him. She begins to write down numbers into a notepad. "Sasha , Didn't you hear me? We don't have any food"**

**"Johnny, We're broke"She answers softly. **

**"What"He questioned. **

**"We're fucking broke, Johnny. Since I had to bail you and everyone else out of jail, I have no money. I had to pull money out of my own daughter's account. I never thought I would have to do that"She says. **

**"Why don't you pull more money out of that account"He asked. **

**"I spent all of that money on your ass!But you don't get that, do you? The fact that I put money towards Gabriella's education, doesn't mean a damn thing, does it?"She yells. "I never thought I would have to be the mature one in this relationship"**

**"What's that suppose to mean?"He asked. **

**"Just as it sounded!"She responds. "I need to seriously get out of here and think".**

**"Where do you think you're going"Johnny asked. Sasha ignored him and walked up the stairs. She grabbed suitecase and started packing her clothes.**

**"I need time away to get my thoughts together"She says. **

**"Are you seriously going to leave me with the girls"He asked. After she finished packing her things, She walked into the girls room and packed the girls clothes into a duffle bag. **

**"No, I'm not leaving you with the girls"She says. She brings the luggage down to the car. Once, She got back upstairs **

**"You're not taking my daughter"He said. **

**"Why the fuck not"She asked. **

**"She's my daughter"He says. **

**"Whatever"She says as she puts Gabriella into her carseat. Once Gabriella was buckled into the seat, She left the home. She began her drive to her father's house. The house was empty without her father being there. It was a good thing that her father gave her the key to the guest house. She walked into the furnished house, it had all of Gabriella's things in there. While Gabriella took a nap, Sasha started to look for a job outside by the pool. The buzzer went off, which means someones at the gate.**

_**"Sasha, Let us in" **_**The familiar voice says. **

**"Fine, come in. I'm by the pool"She answers. She continues to look at the newspaper and circle jobs. **

**"Sasha, What the hell happened"Lisa asked. **

**"The fact that I have no money has gotten to me"She answers. **

**"So you decided to leave Johnny?"Shaundi questioned. **

**"Does that meant the wedding is off"asked Lisa. **

**"Yeah, How the hell am I going to pay for it? Trust me if looks could pay, I wouldn't be in this situation"She answers. **

**"How's the search coming"asked Shaundi. **

**"Where is my niece"Lisa asked. **

**"She's taking the rest of her nap, I have a baby monitor"She says. **

**"So you and Johnny are done"Shaundi asked. **

**"I don't know and I really don't care"She says. "So my only two options are freckle bitches or Tee N'ays". **

**"Are you seriously thinking about working at those two places. I thought you were better than that"Lisa states. **

**"Well, Utlor offered me a job but the person who offered me the job is dead because I killed him"She says. **

**"So, I rather you clean my house"Shaundi says. **

**"I wouldn't clean nobody's damn house. I'm calling Freckle Bitches"She says. **

**"No you're not"Lisa says as she tries to grab the phone. **

**"Yes, I am"She says. The women went back and forth until they both fell in the pool. The two of them came up to the surface of the water. "Really?"**

**"Yes, You aren't going to be stripper and your not working at a Freckle Bitches"Lisa says. **

**"I need money, I could also do an escort service"She says. **

**"No!"**

**"Screw you, Pierce has money. I hate being broke"She says getting out of the pool. She grabs her cellphone and calls.**

**"She's going to ruin her life by working there"Lisa says**

**"Well, She has a daughter to worry about"Shaundi says. **

**"She also has Aaliyah"Lisa says. **

**"No, That's Johnny"Shaundi says. **

**"Anyways, Pierce still hasn't proposed"Lisa says**

**"Talk to him about it"Shaundi answers. **

**"I will tonight"Lisa says. Sasha finally gets off the phone. **

**"I just have to go down there, Can you watch Aaliyah"She asked. **

**"Yeah, Sure"Shaundi says. Sasha grabs her car keys and left the home. She drove to the Freckle Bitches by her mothers house. She walked into the place and it seemed empty. She walked up to the counter, which was empty. **

**"Hello, I called earlier"She says. A around Sasha's age walked up to th her. **

**"Sasha Romano"He questions. **

**"Yeah"She answered. **

**"Here's your uniform and heres your schedule. You'll work at the drive thru, grill, and sometimes counter"He says. **

**"Alright, When do I start"She asked. **

**"Tomorrow morning"He answers. **

**"Alright, Thanks"She says.**

* * *

Another chapter is finished!Trouble in paradise? Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. Can't wait for the reviews and suggestions :)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	86. Chapter 86

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 86**

**(Disclamer: I don't own anything that's in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

**

* * *

**

**2 weeks has gone by and everything was almost back to normal. Sasha lives in her father's guest house still, while he's gone. She's dropped her daughter off at the daycare while she went to work. She woke up to begin her day of working. She got out of bed and picked up Gabriella from her crib. **

**"Morning my sunshine"She greets her daughter. She gives her a kiss on the cheek and walks over to the closet. She grabbed out her work clothes and Gabriella's outfit for the day. Once Sasha placed Gabriella on the bed, She began to put the outfit on her. Gabriella couldn't stop smiling at her mother. "I wish I could just stay home with you baby girl" She kissed her daughter on the cheek. Once she was ready for work, She dropped off her daughter at the daycare and headed for Freckle Bitches for work. Once she arrived, She immediately clocked herself into work.**

**"How is my fine co-worker doing"asked David, Sasha's co-worker. He's liked her since she started working there. **

**"I'm doing good, I wish I could have stayed home with my daughter"She answers. **

**"When are you going let me meet her"He asked. **

**"You ask me that everyday and I give you the same answer. You don't give up, do you?"She asked. **

**"Nope. I love babies and they love me back"He answers. **

**"I don't care, You're not going to meet her anytime soon"She answers with a smile. **

**"David, leave that girl alone" Ronni says. Ronni was a guy dressed in drag but you wouldn't know if you looked at him. "Speaking of Baby, How is little Gabriella doing"**

**"She's good, I'm trying to get her to walk"She answers. **

**"How's that going"asked David. **

**"Well, She trys. I have her walking in the walker thing, She's doing good on that."She answered.**

**"Ms. Sasha, When was the last time you went out"Ronni asked. **

**"The night I got engaged"She answers. **

**"I mean with girlfriends"Ronni asked. **

**"The day I went shopping for a wedding dress, which was probably a month ago"She says. **

**"Well, How about we go shopping after work and you can bring the baby. Then we can go out to dinner"Ronni suggested. **

**"I could do that but I have to get in the shower then get my daughter"She says. **

**"That's good with me, I also have to wash the smell from this dump off of me"Ronni replies. **

**"Wait, You'll go out with her but not me"David asked. **

**"Well, You're a guy"Ronni says. **

**"So are you!"David retorts. **

**"Well, I'm a very feminine guy"Ronni answers. "It's kinda like a girls night"**

**"Whatever"David says. **

**"Aw, Is David throwing a tantrum"Sasha joked. **

**"Whatever" He says once again. **

**"We can chill soon, David. I promise"She says. **

**"We have to get back to work"David said. The girls shrugged and went back to work. Sasha was working the drive thru, but it was dead. **

**"Sasha, Someone's here to see you"Ronni says. **

**"Alright"She says. She makes her way to the front of the store and there was Tyrone. **

**"Hello, Sasha"Tyrone says. **

**"Hey, Ty"She answers. "How did you know I worked here"**

**"Shaundi told me. Never thought I would see you in a Freckle Bitches uniform"He answered. **

**"Neither did I, but I have to feed Gabriella"She answers.**

**"Can we talk somewhere"He asked. **

**"Yeah, Over there"She says. She got from beind the counter and walked to the table in the far corner. "What's up"**

**"What's up with Johnny"He asked. **

**"I don't know and I don't care"She says**

**"Why not, Aren't you guys together?"He asked. **

**"I don't know, I haven't been in that house in 2 weeks"She answers. **

**"Why not?"He asked. **

**"I need time away from him and his bullshit attitude"She answered. **

**"He's been acting funny lately"He starts. **

**"So, What does that have to do with me and my daughter?"She asked. **

**"He's been drinking lately"He says. **

**"With Aaliyah around?"She questioned. **

**"I don't know, The house is a mess and he's a mess. Can you go over there tonight or something?"He begs. **

**"I have plans after work"She says. **

**"Sasha-"**

**"Look, I have to get back to work before I lose my job"She says as she leaves the table. **

**"You were always a selfish bitch"He mumbles underneath his breath. She turned around and slammed her fist on the table. **

**"I'm fucking selfish? Who let you keep their car that someone else bought them? Me! Who had to dipped into their daughter's college fund to bail you, Johnny and Pierce out of jail? I did! So you should probably think twice before you call someone a selfish bitch"She says. She walks away, leaving her brother speechless. **

**"You go girl"Ronni says with a smile.**

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked this chapter of this never ending story...Can't wait for the reviews and suggestions. :)

~hiphopangel1221~


	87. Chapter 87

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 87**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

**

* * *

**

**Sasha got out of the shower and put on BCX Top, Cowlneck Belted Knit Lace Inset Layered Look with a pair of bootcut jeans. She grabbed her Naturalizer Shoe, Barstowe Boots from the shoe rack. She fixed up her makeup and walked out the door. Her cellphone went off in her pocket. **

**"Hello"She answers. **

**"Sasha, Me and Pierce got into a fight"Lisa says. **

**"What happened"She asked. **

**"We were sitting in the living room and then I finally worked up the courage to ask him when he's going to marry me and build a future together. Then thats when the arguement started. So now, I'm on my way to mom's house to drop off Nia so I can go clear my head"Lisa says. **

**"He's probably not ready for marriage"She answers as she turns the car on. **

**"I'm ready to get married, Sasha. I believe that Pierce is the right guy for me and I feel like he doesn't feel the same towards me"Lisa answers. **

**"Why don't you both cool off and then talk about it later"She answers. **

**"I will"**

**"I will call you later since I'm driving and you know I don't like talking on the phone while I'm driving"She answers. **

**"Alright, Bye"Sasha hung up her phone and continued her driving to the daycare. She pulled in front of the building and walked in. **

**"I'm here to pick up Gabriella Romano"She says. **

**"We'll get her down here but is there anything going on at home?"The woman asked. **

**"No, Why?"She questions. **

**"Well, Aaliyah has been coming here for the past week in the same clothes-"Sasha cut the woman off**

**"The same clothes?"She asked. **

**"Yes, Ms. Romano"**

**"Please say you didn't call Social Services"She asked with a pleading look. **

**"Not yet"The woman answers. **

**"How has she gotten here"She asks. **

**"Her father brings her here and shows up late to get her"the woman answers. "They wanted me to call Social Services but I figured I would talk to you first"**

**"I'm glad you did, Can you also send down Aaliyah Gat"She says**

**"Yes, Ma'm"**

**"Thank you"She answers. She waited there, thinking about what she's gonna do about Aaliyah. The door opened and there was the girls.**

**"Mommy!"cried Aaliyah. **

**"Hey, babe"She says. She picked up Aaliyah and kissed her on the cheek. Aaliyah wouldn't let go of the hug. "Let's get you cleaned up and in some fresh clothes". Sasha walked out of the place and placed the girls in the backseat. **

**"Mommy?"**

**"Yes, Aaliyah"Sasha answers as she starts the car. **

**"What's wrong with Daddy"She asks. **

**"What do you mean, Aaliyah"Sasha questions as she texts Ronni. **

**"He's been angry"She answers.**

**"Well, I'm going to get you some fresh clothes and give you a bath. Then we will go out to dinner with mommy's friend"Sasha says. **

**"Okay"Aaliyah answers. Once they go back to Sasha's house, She bathed both of the girls and put them in fresh clothes. She drove to the restaurant near the mall and Ronni was there waiting for her. **

**"Hey, Sasha"Ronni greets. **

**"Hey, Ronni. This is my god daughter, Aaliyah and this is my biological daughter, Gabriella"She says. **

**"Gabriella is so adorable. She looks exactly like you"Ronni says. **

**"I get that a lot"She answers. **

**"How are things, Ms. Sasha"Ronni begins. **

**"Things are good, I found out that Aaliyah's father neglecting her. She was in the same clothes for a week until I gave her a bath and nice clothes"She says. **

**"Maybe he's in a depression"Ronni says. **

**"From me leaving"She asked. **

**"Yeah, You've been gone for almost 3 weeks"Ronni answers. **

**"So, It doesn't mean neglect your only daughter"She states. **

**"People act like that when they love someone"**

**"I don't care, It doesn't mean neglect a child. I lost Gabriella's father and I didn't neglect her"Sasha states. "I love Johnny but he doesn't get it. I'm truly better off single"**

**"Maybe but think of Aaliyah and how she will be effected"Ronni says. **

**"I love Aaliyah and if it comes to me taking custody of her, I will"She says. **

**"You've gotta do what you've gotta do. Maybe you should talk to Johnny about the situation. That might help a little bit, Sasha"**

**"Maybe, I will go tomorrow or later on tonight"Sasha says. **

**"There's a start"**

**

* * *

**

I know it's a little bit short but it's something...I spent most of my week reading my story over again. I might look over Forbidden Love again as well but Anyways, I hope you liked it. Can't wait for reviews and suggestions... :)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	88. Chapter 88

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 88**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

**

* * *

**

**The next day, Sasha had to get ready for another long day at work. First, She had to drop the girls off at daycare, then grab a coffee to begin her day. Once she got the girls ready for the day, her phone goes off in her pocket. **

**"Hello"She answers. **

**"Me and Pierce are done"Lisa says. **

**"Why, What's up"She asked, as she puts the girls into the car. **

**"I found out he went to the strip club and got a blowjob from one of the strippers"Lisa says. **

**"How did you find out about it"She asked. **

**"It slipped out while he was sleeping. Once he said that, I woke his big ass up to ask about it"Lisa says. **

**"What did he say"Sasha asked. **

**"He said it was an accident and other bullshit"**

**"Well, What are you doing now?"She asked. **

**"I'm packing the rest of my shit and moving back to Mom's house"Lisa answers. **

**"Well, That's good but I'm about to take these girls to daycare and then off to work"She says. **

**"Girls?"Lisa questioned. **

**"I have Aaliyah with me because of some shit I found out yesterday"She answers. **

**"What shit?"Lisa asked. **

**"I found out that Johnny was neglecting his parental responsiblities by leaving her in the same clothes for days. I don't know if he starved her, I don't know what happened over there"She explains. **

**"Wow, He could just be missing you"Lisa says. **

**"Maybe but that doesn't mean neglect your only daughter"She says.**

**"True"Lisa says. "I still can't believe you're working at Freckle Bitches"**

**"Well, I have to feed these girls somehow. The pay isn't bad either and the benefits aren't that bad either."She explains. **

**"I wouldn't be caught dead in there"Lisa says. **

**"Well, I never thought I would either but I have to feed my kid. You know you would do the same if you were in my situation"She says. **

**"Nope, I would make sure I found a guy with money to help with that"Lisa says. **

**"See that's what pisses me off about you"She says. "You expect a guy to take care of you with his money and shit. You need love and trust to make relationship work, not money"**

**"You have your ways and I have mine"Lisa says. **

**"Whatever, Bye"Sasha hung up her phone and pulled up to the daycare. She dropped the girls off, then headed to the nearest coffee shop. Once she got her coffee she went straight to work. She walked into the empty place and punched herself into the register. **

**"Hello, Beautiful"David greets. Sasha jumped at the sound of David's voice, the place looked empty when she walked in. **

**"Hey, David. You shouldn't scare people like that, You could get killed that way"She says, with a smile on her face. **

**"Anyways, How are you this fine morning?"He asked. **

**"I'm good, working to support my daughter and god daughter."She answers. "Don't even ask"**

**"Ask what?"He asked. **

**" You're gonna ask me, 'When am I gonna meet your daughter', right?"She says. **

**"Well, Sorry I want to meet my future step-daughter"He jokes. Sasha chuckles a little bit. **

**"You think you're so funny, David"She answers. She turned around and walked towards the grill to turn it on. **

**"You are my future wifey, Sasha"He says, as he hugs her. She laughed a little bit and Ronni walks in. **

**"Boy, Only in your dreams"Ronni comments. **

**"How do you know? I could make shit happen, Ronni"He responds. **

**"Mhm, We all know you make shit happen"Ronni replies. Ronni and Sasha laugh a little bit but David's ego was bruised a little bit. **

**"Oh Ronni, Leave my future baby daddy alone"Sasha jokes. **

**"You guys are too much"Ronni says. The day went by and it was another slow day. Sasha was working the register and a figure stood in front of her register. **

**"What may I get you today?"She asked. She looked up and there was Johnny. **

**"How about my daughter back?"He suggests. **

**"You aren't gonna get your daughter back because you aren't fit to take care of her"She says. **

**"Sasha, I'm sorry I've been feeling down lately"He says. **

**"So, it doesn't give you the right to put your daughter on the back burner."She says. "You aren't getting her back until you are a fit parent. Even if that means I have full parental rights over her."**

**"You're crazy if you think you're taking my daughter."He says. "You aren't a fit parent either"**

**"How"She asked. He stood there in silence for a couple minutes. "Yeah, I didn't think so. You need to grow the fuck up, Johnny because I'm done with this childish game of yours"**

**"What game"He asked.**

**"You know exactly what game I'm talking about. One minute you want to be with me and marry me, and the next you want to go out to strip clubs and shit."She says. **

**"Well, I guess you aren't doing you're job right."He says. **

**"It's not my job to entertain you ever single second of my day. I have my daughter and god daughter to look after. Make sure they don't get into shit, that could possibly kill or hurt them. You wouldn't know anything about that because you are never there for your fucking daughter anymore."She snaps. "So until your ass mans up a little bit, She's in my custody. If you want to bring this shit to court, we can and I'd win"**

**"You can't keep me from seeing here"He says. **

**"Yes, I can and I will if I have to"She says. He looks at her like he wants to hit her but he walks away. Once he walks out, Ronni walks over. **

**"You didn't look scared by him"Ronni says. **

**"I know Johnny and He doesn't scare me in the least bit"She answers. "Excuse me, I have to make a call"**

* * *

Another chapter is done and I hope you like it. REVIEW and SUGGEST! NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	89. Chapter 89

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 89**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

* * *

**Weeks have gone by and things haven't gotten better. Sasha walks into the court room and gets on her side. **

**"Are you sure we have a chance"She asked her Lawyer. **

**"Yeah, You are more qualified to be the legal guardian"He answers. "You have a job, You don't have a criminal record as we know of, You are going to be the legal guardian of Aaliyah."**

**"I hope so for her sake, I can't have her back in that house"She answers. Johnny and his lawyer walk into the room. It was only the four of them in the room, awaiting the judge. "Is there anyway he could win?"**

**"Sasha, Stop worrying so much."He says. **

**"I do have to worry because if I don't get that little girl, the same shit will happen again"She answers. **

**"Only way he can get her is if he proves that you are an unfit parent"He answered. She sighs and the judge walks into the room. **

**"Let's get this custody hearing over with" The judge says. "Mr. Gat it looks like Ms. Romano is a good parent for little Aaliyah."**

**"Your honor, Would a good parent have these types of pictures in easy access to the child." His lawyer states. He pulls out a big envelope and handed it to the judge. The judge examined the photos and looked at Sasha. **

**"Ms. Romano, what do you have to say?" The judge asked. The envelope was passed to Sasha and her lawyer. The pictures were of Sasha in lingerie and provocative poses. Her lawyer looked at her and she examined the photos. **

**"I don't know where these came from" She finally answers. **

**"Your honor, it was the plantiffs idea to do the poses in the first place" He says. Sasha continued to examine the pictures. Something wasn't right about the picture. It looked like her but she didn't take the pictures. She looked at the body and then at the ankle. **

**"Well-"**

**"Your honor this isn't even me" She interupts. **

**"Can you prove that it isn't you?" The judge asked. **

**"May I got to the stand?" She asked. The judge nodded his head. **

**"Approach the stand" He answers. She walks up to the stand and places the picture in front of the judge. **

**"Look at the right ankle" She says. **

**"What about it" He questioned. **

**"I have a tattoo on my right ankle and this picture doesn't" She answered. **

**"Prove it" Johnny's lawyers demands. She pulls up her pant's leg and showed the judge. It revealed the tattoo of the name 'R.I.P Aisha' in cursive and a halo above it. **

**"The evidence is no longer valid" The judge says. **

**"May we all see the 'tattoo', your honor" Johnny's lawyer asked. Sasha stepped down and lifted the pant's leg again. **

**"I grant full custody to Ms. Romano until Mr. Gat can prove he can have joint custody of his daughter" The judge says. He bangs the gavel and walks out of the court room. Sasha walks out of the room and she looked hurt. She walked down the court house. **

**"Sasha" Johnny called out. She kept walking her way to the exit. Once she got into her car, she drove to Pierce's apartment. She got out of the car and walked to the door. She pressed the button for Pierce's apartment. **

**"Who is it?" Pierce asked. **

**"Sasha" She answered. She heard the buzzer and went straight to the apartment. She banged on the door as hard as she could with her delicate hand. Pierce opened the door. "Where is my sister?"**

**"Who's that baby?" Lisa says. "Hey, Sasha." Sasha made a fist with her hands and looked at her sister. She looked like a lion ready to pounce on his prey. After taking a deep breath, She looked at Lisa. **

**"How could you?" She began. **

**"How could I what?" Lisa asked. **

**"How could you fuck Johnny?" **

**"What?" Pierce questioned. **

**"Yeah, I saw the pictures. He tried to use them as evidence to say I'm an unfit parent" She says. "You are so fucking dead to me, Lisa." She walks out of the apartment and back to her car. She leaned against the car and tears began to fall. She looked over to the side and there was a couple sitting on the bench. They were cuddled up together. She got into the car and slammed the door. She wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. **_**It's times like this that I miss Dex, **_**she thought to herself. She turned the car on and drove out of the parking lot.**

* * *

I know it's been a while but I just got off of vacation from Florida :), I'm back with ideas. Hopefully by fall I will get the Saints Row: The Third or watch it on Youtube then come up with a new story idea...Anyways, Review and Suggest stuff, It's deeply appreciated :)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	90. Chapter 90

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 90**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

* * *

**Sasha walked into Freckle Bitches the next day, with her hair in a ponytail with no makeup on. She was wearing a sweatshirt with her workpants. As usual, David was there before she was. **

**"You ok?" He asked as Sasha was clocking into work. **

**"Yeah, I guess" She answers. **

**"Anyways, How was court?" He asked.**

**"Alright" She answered. She wiped the tear off her cheek and walked towards the grill. Ronni walked into the empty place with a smile on her face. **

**"Life of this place has arrived" Ronni says. She walked behind the counter and placed her coffee on the counter. "Good Morning Sasha, David" **

**"Yo, What's wrong with Sasha"He whispered. **

**"What do you mean?" She answered. **

**"I don't know, She just doesn't seem the same" He responds. She walked over to Sasha, who was flipping burgers. She grabbed her arm and lead her to one of the tables in the corner. **

**"What's wrong" Ronni asked**

**"Nothing" She answered as she wiped her eyes. **

**"Something is wrong because you're wiping tears from your eyes" Ronni says. "Was it the shit that happened in court? Tell me he didn't get custody of her." **

**"No, I got temperary custody of her because the judge is giving him almost two months to get his shit together." She answers. **

**"What's causing these tears then? What happened? Tell me, girl" Ronni says. **

**"Well first he tried to show the judge half-naked pictures of me. At first I was trying to remember when these pictures were taken. Then I saw that the right ankle didn't have a tattoo on it. My right ankle has 'R.I.P Aisha', So that let the cat out the bag. The bastard was sleeping with my fucking sister."**

**"What?" Ronni replies. **

**"Yeah, It would be different if we seriously were identical twins but we're not. There's a big difference between the two of us. I'm lighter than her, my eyes are green, my hair is a different color. So it wasn't like he couldn't tell the difference but even if we did look alike, he should be able to tell the difference." She says as she wipes the tears from her cheek. "Like, I've done so much for my sister and she treats me like shit. I get her out of a abusive relationship, I let her stay at my house and what does she do? She gets up and leaves her child with me, while she gets her head straight. I don't mind watching my niece but leaving for days to go to east bum fuck isn't cool."**

**"Seems like you had so much built up inside." Ronni says. **

**"Because I did have it all built up. I don't know why I do that but when I've had it, I blackout." She responds. " I guess the lesson is my sister is a whore and she's likes my sloppy seconds."**

**"Sloppy seconds?" Ronni questioned. **

**"Yeah, She fucked my ex and was together with him for almost a year. Now she fucked my ex fiance." She says. "I just want to know how long they've been fucking but at the same time, I don't want to know."**

**"If one of my boyfriends was fucking a friend or sister of mine, I would want to find out about it" **

**"Yeah but if I find out, I'm going to punch her dead in her face." She says. **

**"Do what you got to do but make sure your daughter isn't there" Ronni says. **

**"That's another thing with Johnny. He has a beautiful little girl and he doesn't want to take care of her. What parent leaves there kids in the same diaper for a while? You're asking for your kid to get taken away." She says. " I'm so fucking done with the high school shit."**

**"Do you wanna take the rest of the day off?" Ronni asked. **

**"I need the money" She says. **

**"I'll make sure that you get paid for today" Ronni says. "Just go home and relax"**

**"Alright, Thank you" She says. Ronni gives Sasha a hug. **

**"No problem" Ronni answers as she wipes Sasha's tears away. **

**"Should I log out the register?" She asked as she grabbed her things. **

**"Nope, We'll log you out" Ronni says. "Now go"**

**"I'm going"She replied. She walked to her car and her phone went off. She recieved a text message from Tyrone. **

_**Meet me at the hideout.**_

_**-Tyrone.**_

**She sighed and started her car. Once she pulled into the parking lot of the hideout, there were other cars in the parking lot. She walks into the elevator and presses the down button. Once the door opens, She walks towards the stairs. She saw all of the lieutenant including Lisa.**

**"What's this meeting for?" She asked as she walked down the stairs. She sits on the couch.**

**"The tension between everyone, it's a he said she said" Tyrone says. **

**"What do you mean?" Lisa asked. **

**"Everything that's gone on this past month. Sasha takes Johnny to court, Pierce and Lisa have issues, Same with me and Shaundi. Let's let it all out right now"He says. **

**"Well, This isn't Jerry Springer , So I'm going to go home and relax" Sasha says. **

**"No, Get all of the anger out right now" He says. **

**"Ok, If I get all my anger off my chest, Can I leave?" She asked. **

**"Yeah" He says. **

**"Alright." She responds. She stands up and looks at the group. "Where do I start? Hmm, Let's start with Mr. Johnny Gat. Johnny, You're a fucking dog and user. You fucking used me as a person to watch your daughter when you went creepin' with other woman. One of those girls happened to be my sister, and now moving on to Lisa. You're a fucking whore, who likes to have my sloppy seconds. You rely on people to feel bad for you and buy you shit. Ugh, I've done so much shit for you and you just treat me like shit after. So I'm fucking done with all of this shit. I don't need this high school drama shit. If you excuse me, I'm going to go back to my place."**

**"Wow" Shaundi says. **

**"Really? I'm a whore? Look who's talking, hun" Lisa responds. **

**"Bitch, I didn't have beg for someone to sleep me unlike you. I'm not like you, Where I open my legs for every guy who asks for some ass."She says. **

**"Sasha, You're such a bitch" Lisa says. **

**"I might be a bitch but I'm a fucking classy one. You on the other hand are a hoe, a fucking nasty one" She says. Lisa walked over to her sister's face. "Go right ahead and hit me, Lisa. I fucking dare you to hit me right in my face." Sasha took off her sweatshirt and put it on the floor. She had a white wifebeater right under it. **

**"Come on, Sasha" Tyrone says as he pushes the two apart. **

**"Whatever, She isn't worth my time" She says. She grabs her sweatshirt from the floor. **

**"Yeah, Just keep walking like the pussy you are" Lisa says. Sasha stops and places her sweatshirt on the ground. She punched Lisa in the face and Tyrone grabbed his sister.**

* * *

Yeah... Review please& Suggestions are welcome :)! (NO FLAMES)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	91. Chapter 91

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 91**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

* * *

**"Are you sure you want to live in a dump like this?" Ronni asked, as they look around the town home. "I think you should stay in the place your at."**

**"This place has potential, I could seriously do some work on this place." She answered. **

**"Well, What are you going to do about furniture?" Ronni asked. **

**"If I don't decide to buy new furniture, then I'm going to probably get my furniture from the condo." She answered, as they walk into the kitchen. She pulled her body onto the counter and Ronni sat at the table across from her. **

**"So how's everything" Ronni asked. **

**"Same bullshit, as usual" She answered. " Nobody wants to talk to me. " She chuckled a little bit. **

**"Why?" Ronni asked. **

**"My mom said I shouldn't have hit her and other shit. Like I seriously got reprimanded for it and my sister got a slap on the hand. Everyone is basically like you shouldn't have hit her or that was an unfair fight. I'm not going to sit here and say I wasn't wrong because I was in the wrong. I can come out and say I was wrong but don't act like she wasn't either." She explained. **

**"Two wrongs don't make a right, Sasha" Ronni stated. **

**"I know that but don't flip shit on one for doing wrong and only give a slap on the wrist to the other. That shits fucked up , in my eyes. I really don't need this drama in my life. We have kids to raise and we shouldn't have be fighting on some shit." She said. "Being in the Saints is like going back to high school."**

**"Where do you go from here with the Saints?"**

**"I love being a Saint and the people I work with, but it's not worth it. I thought I was leaving the gang stuff behind when I moved out of Stilwater with Gabriella's dad. I enjoyed a year away from it all, ya know? Like I had a husband, who I loved, and a daughter, who is my world." She explained. **

**" Do you want to leave the Saints?" **

**" I do but I don't because I love the thrill of being in the Saints. I didn't need the money because I have a lot of money in my bank account to last me til retirement." She stated. **

**"Then, Why do you work at Freckle Bitches?" Ronni asked. **

**"I don't always want to have to depend on my dad for money. I want to show that I can stand on my own." She answered. **

**"Well, I also know how you feel. Freckle Bitches is just a little side job for me, but I have my guys pay for everything." Ronni said. **

**"So you're a golddigger?" She asked. **

**"No, I'm what you call a player." Ronni stated. **

**"So you 'run game' on guys?" She asked. **

**"Yeah, It sure as hell pays more than Freckle Bitches." Ronni states, as Sasha chuckles a little bit. **

**"Be careful with that, Ronni." She says. **

**"Don't worry, I will." Sasha looks at her cellphone and then jumps off the counter. **

**"We should probably get going since you have work and I need to call my dad when I get home." She says. **

**"Your right"Ronni says. The woman make their way outside to the nice fall weather. After they reach the bottom the of the steps, Sasha hugs Ronni. **

**"Call me tonight" She orders. **

**"I'll call you right after my date tonight" Ronni says. **

**"You better" She says with a chuckle. They get into their cars and go their seperate ways. After Sasha arrived at her house, She grabbed her cellphone and sat on the couch. She sighs and dials her father's number. **

**"Hello, my principessa." Paul greets. **

**"Hi, Dad" She responds. **

**"How is everything?" He asked. **

**"Alright, Just a lot of stuff on my plate." She says.**

**"Like?" He questioned. **

**"Well, I had to go to take Johnny to court about Aaliyah and I got in a big fight with my sister." She responded. **

**"Why did you get in a fight?" He asked. **

**"Because of Johnny! She fucked him behind my back and I snapped." She answered. **

**"Alright, Did you win?" He asked. **

**"Dad! It doesn't matter who won, It shouldn't have happaned" She states. " But if you must know, I did."**

**"That's my girl but about the court thing. Why did you take him to court?" **

**"To get custody of Aaliyah" She states. **

**"Sasha" He said with dissapointment. **

**"What? I was trying to help by taking custody of her. He's an unfit parent and should have had his shit together" She says. **

**"But what have I told you? You can't help everyone, Sasha. You have to help your first before you help others. I understand that he lacks in the parent department, but don't take his daughter away from him." He says. **

**"Why not, Dad?" She asked. **

**"I know, from experience, that having your daughter taken away from you is a low blow. I pissed the fuck off when your mom took you away from me, Sasha."**

**"I know but that doesn't mean that Aaliyah has to grow up with a shitty life because her father can't grow the fuck up." She says. **

**"Sasha, You already have a child that you have to take care of. You don't need to worry about raising two kids. You're only 24 years old, You don't need that stress." He says. Things went silent for a little bit. "Sasha, Do what you want and I'll be behind you a hundred percent"**

**"Thanks dad" She says.**

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! For those who want to know how I came up with that idea of Ronni: I read one of my moms books called Secret Society by Miasha  and thought why not have a character like that. Anways, Review& Suggest... NO FLAMES!**

**~Hiphopangel1221~**


	92. Chapter 92

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 92**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

* * *

**Weeks have gone by and the custody court date was coming sooner and sooner. Sasha couldn't help but sit there and think about her choices. **_**Am I doing the right thing?**_** She continuously thought to herself. **_**Will Aaliyah hate me, when she gets older? How will Johnny react when he losses Aaliyah? Could I truly handle two kids on my own? **_**Apart of her is saying that she's doing the right thing and to stop being worried. The other half is saying, it's not her place to do it. She's only the god-mother, not Aaliyah's mom. Aisha would have possibly done the same thing, if she were still alive. She looked at the newly painted wall, in her new home. She wasn't sure about taking full custody of Aaliyah. Only thing she was certain of was that her and Johnny would never get back together!**

* * *

**Johnny lays on his bed and looks up at the white ceiling. **_**What have I done? **_**He thought. He was on the verge of lossing his only daughter, because of his habits. Instead of being a responsible father, he was a guy, who wanted to party. He lost one the best girlfriends/fiance in his life. He's never gotten to the point where he was going to propose. He always wondered why he even proposed to her. Was it the love he had for Sasha or was it the pressure of his mom. Now he knew the reason why. He didn't really know exactly what he had, until it slowly dispeared from his hands. He shook his head and continued to look up at the ceiling. **

**"What's wrong, Johnny?" Lisa asked**

**"Thinking" He answered. **

**"About?" She asked. **

**"How much I fucked up with Sasha and Aaliyah." He answered. **

**"Forget my sister, She's nothing." She said. He looked at her with confusion. **

**"What? She's put up with me when I gave her shit." He said. **

**"Well, I'm here for you now and I'll be a lot better than she ever will be" She replied. **

* * *

**There was a knock on the door, downstairs. No one knew that Sasha was going to be there. She slowly walked down the stairs and looked through the peephole. She opened the door and there was David. **

**"What are you doing here? How did you know?" She questioned. **

**"Ronni kinda told me you would be here. I came by to help with some of the repairs." He said. **

**"Thanks but no thanks." She responded, as she walked back towards the stairs. **

**"Come on, there has to be something you can't do on your own." He said. She turned around and saw a pleading look on his face. **

**"Alright, I haven't had the chance to redo the wall in the bathroom." She said. "Just cover up the holes in the wall, sand it down once it dries and paint over it. Sound simple?"**

**"Yeah" He said. He followed her up the stairs and into the bathroom. She walked back into the one of the rooms. She started to wax the wooden floors, so they looked brand new. "So, How's the custody battle?"**

**"Stressful" She answered. "The last court date is coming up very soon."**

**"Are you ready?" **

**"Yeah, I basically have her. Unless he shows that he can do it, but he won't." She answered. **

**"Sounds like you have this in the bag." He said. **

**"I do, which makes me happy." She said. "But I've been having second thoughts lately."**

**"Why? You're doing the right thing." He said. **

**"I know but I don't want to take a father away from his daughter." She explained. **

**"But it was his fault, that he couldn't take care of his daughter." He said. **

**"Yes, but she deserves to have a father in her life as well." She said. **

**"Most woman grew up without their fathers and look at them now. They have strong and independent." He said. **

**"True but still. It still kinda haunts me." She said. **

**"Don't let it. Just think about the good things, that could come of your choice. She'll have someone that will meet all of her needs. Sometimes it takes one person to do a two person job." He said. **

**"True."**

* * *

I know it's short and I know it's been a long time since I've update but it was a severe case of writers block. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and can't wait for reviews! NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	93. Chapter 93

**Tough Love **

**Chapter 93: Epilogue**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything thats in Saints row. All of the characters, the places and other stuff belongs to Volition and any other company that has involvement with Saints row.)**

* * *

**15 years have gone by and things are different. Sasha got full custody of Aaliyah and inherited her father's house since he decided to stay in Italy with his girlfriend. The house was big for a woman with two kids but she made it work. Tyrone worked is way to getting the saints back in action, which he did. Everyone does their part including the teenage kids. Shaundi, stands my her husband's side as he resurrected the fallen gang. She and Tyrone later had a daughter named Christina, who's a 4 years younger than her brother. Pierce, eventually got over Lisa, and decided to ride solo with no string attached. He still hasn't gotten over Sasha and he never will. Lisa continues to mess around with Johnny, once in a while. Otherwise, she lives with her mom with Nia, who's about to graduate high school. Last but not least, Mr. Johnny Gat. After he lost the custody battle, he just gave up on everything. Lisa brainwashed him into thinking he didn't need his daughter. After she turned 16, He decided to get back into her life. She wants nothing to do with him since he just gave up. Aaliyah knows about her real mother but she considers Sasha her mom. **

* * *

**"Gabriella, You have to be quiet." Aaliyah said, as she opened the window. 15 1/2 year old, Gabriella, nodded her head. They slowly climbed out the window and tip-toed to Aaliyah's car. **

**"Moms' gonna hear the car start." **

**"Not if we push it." She suggested, as she opened the door with ease. Gabrielle sighed, then began pushing the car out of the driveway as her 'Sister' steered. They were on their way to the party of the century, that was being hosted by TJ at the old hideout. Everyone in their school was invited to the festivities. There was drinking, smoking, you name it. After pushing the car almost down the street, she finally got into the car. Aaliyah started the car and started driving to the hideout.**

**"This party is gonna be the shit!" Gabriella stated, with excitement. **

**"Of course, TJ's throwing it." She answered. **

**"Have you wondered if mom partied like this?" **

**"She probably didn't. She was probably one of those teens, who were afraid to break the rules." She chuckled. **

**"Probably." Gabriella said. She pulled out a blunt and looked at Aaliyah. "One for the ride?"**

**"Why not?" They passed it back and forth until they pulled in to the over-flowing parking lot. They opened the doors and walked towards the elevator. There were people outside, doing whatever. After the elevator opened to the ground floor, there was a ton of people in the way. "Meet me at the door, around 4 if we haven't gotten caught by then." **

**"Alright." She answered. The two went their seperate ways. **

* * *

**Sasha woke up to the sound of her phone going off. **

**"Hello?" She answered, with a weak tone. **

**"Have you seen TJ?" Shaundi asked, frantically. **

**"No, the girls went to bed around 11 and I went soon after." She answered, as she got out of her bed. "So, I don't know where he could be."**

**"Can you check the their room?" She walked down the hall to Aaliyah's room. **

**"I'm telling you Shaundi, they are sleeping." She assured, as she opened the door. The window was open and not a body in the bed. She quickly looked in Gabriella's room. "Shaundi, Be ready. I'll be there in a few minutes." She rushed back to her room and grabbed a gun. She would use it if it were needed. She ran down the stairs and into her SUV. She picked up her phone, then texted Pierce and Johnny. Her and Johnny were on speaking terms but they didn't talk about anything other than how Aaliyah was doing. **

_**Meet me at the hideout, NOW!**_

_**~Sasha**_

**She turned on the car, the engine roared and she was off. She drove as fast she could to get to Shaundi. She beeped the horn and there was Shaundi. **

**"Christina is at her friend's house, so we're fine." Shaundi said. **

**"Alright, Good." She said. "I know exactly where they are."**

* * *

**"You know, you're one of the hottest girls in school?" Gabriella blushed and smiled. **

**"You're just saying that, Derek." She said. **

**"I'm serious, Gabi." He answered. She smiled and placed her solo cup on the counter. **

**"I don't know, D." She started. "You've said the same line to a lot of girls and you break their hearts after."**

**"I didn't mean it when I said it to the other girls."**

**"How do I know if you meant it when you just said it to me?" She asked.**

**"Would I do this?" He kissed her on the lips and she couldn't help but smile. She's had a crush on Derek since freshman year. **

**"No, but I still don't know." She said. **

**"Why don't we go talk in a quiet place." He suggested. She nodded and he grabbed her hand, and guided her through the crowd. Aaliyah on the other hand was dancing on the dancefloor with a guy. **

**"You're a pretty good dancer." She complimented. **

**"Thanks, You are too." **

**"What's your name?" She asked. **

**"Kyle, Kyle Atkins" He responded. **

**"Nice to meet you, Kyle. I'm Aaliyah Gat." She retorts. "You must be new here because I haven't seen you around."**

**"Yeah, I just moved here a week ago and I know TJ from Biology." He said. **

**"So you know my cousin?"**

**"TJ is your cousin? He never told me he had such a beautiful cousin." She couldn't help but smile. Next thing you know, there was a gunshot to the ceiling. **

**"You all have 'til the count of three to get out of here" Sasha yelled. "One..."**

**"Who's that?" He asked. **

**"My mom." She answered. Everyone stared at Sasha and the Saints leiutenant.**

**"Two..."She looks around the room and fires the gun again. Everyone makes their way out of the door.**

**"Here's my number" Aaliyah said, as she wrote it on his arm. "Call me if I'm not grounded." After the crowd dispersed, Only Aaliyah, TJ, and Gabriella remained. They all sat on the couch, looking at the messy flor. **

**"Who's idea was this?" asked Tyrone. **

**"TJ's" The girls said. **

**"But they helped me plan it out." He stated. **

**"Get your ass home, You'll be cleaning this shit up tomorrow." Shaundi said. They watched as their teens walke outside. **

**"Car keys." Sasha demanded. Aaliyah handed them over and gave them to Pierce. "Follow me home." He nodded. The girls got into the backseat of the car and the car ride was silent. Once they got back to the house, the silence was gone. Before She could say anything, Johnny interupted. **

**"What the fuck were you girls thinking? Drinking? Smoking? Have you lost your mind?" **

**"You aren't my father so stop trying to act like you are." Gabriella snapped. **

**"But I'm your mother, whether you like it or not. What the fuck were you thinking?"**

**"Why do you care now, Johnny? You didn't give a damn about me then, why now?" Aaliyah asked. "You were too busy trying to get some ass to even notice your own daughter."**

**"Aaliyah, That wasn't needed." Sasha said. **

**"Mom, yes it was. He knows he doesn't have a say on my life, he gave that right up once the judge said you had custody." She replied. Johnny looked a little bit hurt by what was coming out of his daughter's mouth. **

**"Anyways, back to the matter at hand, What were you thinking? Something could have happened."**

**"Like what?" Gabriella asked. **

**"Someone could have gotten alcohol poisoning or even worse, died." She said. **

**"You don't know what it's like to have fun." Grabrielle responded, as she crossed her arms. **

**"I don't? I did just about all the shit you're doing now but the difference between us is that I knew exactly how to cover my tracks. I had a boyfriend, I had friends, I loved to party. How do you think I met your father? I met him through the Saints when I was seventeen years old. He was only twenty-two at the time. " She said, with anger and love in her voice. "So, you can say all you want Gabriella. It's not my fault you two got caught. You both are grounded for a month with no electronics. Now go in the house."**

**"Fine" Aaliyah said. They followed the demand and walked into the home. **

**"Johnny, Thank you for coming and I'm sorry about Aaliyah." She said. **

**"No, I deserved it." He said. **

**"You're still her parent regardless and she needs to show you respect." She said. **

**"I know but I'll keep on trying to prove that I can step up to the plate." He said. She smiled and gave him a hug. She looked at Pierce, who was leaning against the car. **

**"Thanks, for coming to help." She said. **

**"No problem, Anything I can do to help." He said. She gave him a hug and slowly walked away. Something told her to stop and look at Pierce. He was getting back into his car, which Johnny drove. **

**"Pierce." She called. He looked at her and she walked up, then kissed him. **

**"What was that for?" He asked. **

**"I don't know, it just felt right." She answered.**

* * *

This is a pretty suckish way to end a story, right? But I've been so excited about Saints row 3(Even though it's coming out in November) I couldn't concentrate on this story. So this is the last chapter, sadly. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I will write for Saints Row again but not until the third one is out and I've played it or watched it on youtube. I'm thinking about doing a trailor story (2 chapters max) on my version but I don't know yet. So look out for Saints Row 3, and my story. :)

~Hiphopangel1221~


End file.
